Solitude
by skca54
Summary: Mindy is on the run. She is alone. Can she survive, being alone? [I have been updating and correcting early chapters, especially grammar. No major story changes have occurred, except for removing the horrendous portions of chapters 48/49! - 130814.]
1. Solitude

**Author's Note:**

This is my third story. I think I am going out on a limb with this one. My previous stories had a much defined start and finish point. However this story has a defined start point but no defined ending. Anything is possible.

As I mentioned before I was inspired to write these stories by the many amazing Authors on Fan Fiction who write Kick-Ass Stories. We all know who they are. However my top author, and inspiration has to be _Makokam_ and his epic saga '_Precocious Crush'_. I am sure many readers will agree with this.

This story starts after the second movie _Kick-Ass 2_. Mindy has left New York, Dave and everything behind. I have taken some artistic licence as to events that may or may not have occurred between the two movies. Also, please excuse any geographical errors as I am relying on Google Earth! I have been to the USA, but that was many years ago.

As usual I look forward, with some trepidation, to any reviews. I promise to accept any and all criticism. Also I am, still, British so my spelling and grammar may look and seem strange to some.

* * *

_Day 2_

I am alone.

I have no one.

My life has been stripped from me for a second time.

The solitude is becoming unbearable.

I thought I knew who I was, but now?


	2. Emotions

_Day 4_

I was alone before, after Daddy died.

But at least I had Marcus to look after me and Dave to talk to. They both knew my history, what I was.

That was the first time my life was stripped from me.

The only two people in life I really cared about are gone. The first out of a necessity for his own protection. The second... I don't know.

I am constantly looking back, to try and find a way that may have stopped me having to leave New York, to leave Dave. So far no success.

I hate myself for saying it, but I miss Dave.

The only thing that keeps me going, now, is remembering _that kiss_, my first ever kiss. I feel warm, and a little tingly, inside every time I remember _that kiss_. Not quite a 'Union J' moment, yet, but you never know!

Thinking of Dave always makes me smile. I think of what may have happened between us, if I had listened to him, instead of telling him to go to hell. What if I had kissed him much earlier, instead of just pounding his ass into the mats of the safe house? My Daddy taught me that dwelling on the past is not healthy and should be avoided, but at this point the past is all I have.

It has been four days since I left Dave outside his house, but it feels like four months. Each day and night seemed to stretch forever.

I have been staying in a motel on the outskirts of Danville, Pennsylvania. It was the furthest I could get that first night, without riding asleep. I have hidden the Ducati outside of town, as a fifteen year-old girl with a purple Ducati kinda sticks out! The motel room is horrible, but it _is_ anonymous.

I brought little with me. I stopped off once at the safehouse on the way to grab some clothes, a few weapons and my Hit Girl costume. I don't know why I brought the costume, I don't see me ever using it again, but I don't feel right without it. As I told Marcus, I am Hit Girl _not_ Mindy Macready. I am staying under an assumed name as I have brought several different identities, all showing me as eighteen. Twenty-one would have been better, but there is no way that I could pull it off. I regretted having to leave my bō-staff, but it was too large to travel with.

I hope Dave is able to make good use of the safehouse.

There is is again, that warm feeling and tingly sensation. I'm crying again. This new emotion started a couple of days ago and manifests itself when I think of Dave. It's stupid, I only kissed him once, but I miss him. It took a while but we did, eventually, become a team.

I wish I had listened to him earlier, we could have had fun, as a proper team. God, he fought like he was unstoppable in the warehouse and he really looked good in my Daddy's armour.

I pounded the bed to try and get a grip on myself.

The solitude is killing me, from the inside.


	3. Thoughts

_Day 8_

**New York City**

He punched the code into the keypad and the door clicked open.

It was only the second time that he had been back here since she left.

Every time he entered a host of emotions swept over him. Mainly emotions for what he had gained and lost in so short a time. He could feel her presence there, in the safehouse each time he entered.

Dave looked up at the photo of Damon.

He had always thought the picture looked a bit dorky, but Mindy loved it, so he nodded to Damon, out of respect. Another, smaller, photo on the workbench drew his eyes, this one showing the pair, as he had first met them: Hit Girl and Big Daddy, looking menacing without even trying. Mindy really was young then, only eleven. Now she was a stunning fifteen year-old, at least she was on those few times when she wore a dress. He missed her. He never knew that she was attracted to him, as he was to her.

Being pounded into the mats on the floor beside him, by a fifteen year-old girl, seemed to have had an affect on him. He enjoyed it. Weird, huh! Now he missed the sparring.

He had come, today, to train again. He was determined to become a bad-ass, or at least as close as possible. Dave was aiming for the NFL, where Mindy was.

Where was Mindy?

He had had no contact with her since she left, not even a text.

He didn't dare try to contact her, in case he led the authorities to her. Anyway he was sure that the first thing Mindy would have done was ditch her mobile. He had expected Marcus to come by to grill him. But, no. It was as if Mindy had just vanished off of the face of the earth.

He had no idea how long Mindy was going to be gone - weeks, months, years. Would she ever return?

Dave was now alone. His Dad was dead. Katie wanted to have nothing to do with him. Now Mindy was gone.

Dave had thought about going after Mindy, but where would he start? The United States of America was enormous. He did not even know which direction she had gone. He did notice, though, that some weapons and equipment, including her costume, were missing. She had obviously returned after leaving him outside his house, that made Dave feel better - at least she could protect herself.

Dave looked out the window, with a tear in his eye, and said, "Keep safe, Mindy, keep safe, please! I love you!"

The solitude was starting to eat away at him, from the inside.


	4. Heading West

_Day 11_

**Austintown, Ohio**

I have moved on.

I am staying in smaller places, as I don't want to be in a big city yet.

I have not been able to train, at least not properly. I will need to find a gym, somewhere. My skills are all I have at this point. I will need every skill I possess to keep me safe. I have nobody to call on. No backup.

I don't really know where I'm heading, so far I've been following the I-80 West. I have been considering hiding myself in Detroit or maybe Chicago, maybe get a small apartment. Maybe start a safehouse. At least I would start to feel safe. At least safer than motels. Somewhere that I can hide my bike safely.

I have been considering contacting Dave. Just hearing his voice or reading his texts would give me a _lot_ of psychological support, but I dare not risk exposing myself to anybody but Dave.

'_Exposing myself to Dave' - _now there's a thought! God, where did that come from? What was I thinking? That thought made me blush, badly, talk about a 'Union J' moment? How disgusting!

This isolation is playing with my mind. Brooke's words came back to me, _'It's biology bitch. Don't fight it.'_ I hate to say it, but maybe she was right, I did enjoy the kiss.

I must have zoned out for a while thinking about the kiss.

"Snap out of it, Mindy," I said to myself.

I have been picking up New York papers and checking for any news on me, Kick-Ass or any other Heroes, good or bad, so far there has been nothing. No Kick-Ass, nothing on Hit Girl. All the Heroes seem to have gone underground. I wish I was able to see a photo of Kick-Ass. But, nothing.

OK! Where do I go? What do I do when I get there? So many questions, but so few answers!

I look out of the window and smile, "Keep safe, I love you, Dave."

I miss the sparring sessions, as they gave human contact, but now I have nobody.

Depression hurts.

I hate this solitude.


	5. Security

_Day 30_

**Chicago, Illinois**

I now have some security.

I have found an apartment on East 78th Street, in the South Side of Chicago.

It is only a studio apartment, but it has secure parking for the Ducati and plenty of storage space and it is on the third floor, with a balcony. The area has a lot of anonymity and I hope to blend in.

For the first time I can sleep on clean sheets, in my 'own' bed. Well a sofa bed, but still, it is clean and 'mine'. I am yards away from the Chicago Skyway. Hopefully it will not be necessary, but if required, it will make a fast escape route on the Ducati.

I am going to need to watch my cash. The apartment is cheap but at some stage, I will run out of money. Hopefully, I will be able to return to New York before then.

..._...

There is a knock on the door.

I freeze.

I pushed the sensation of panic back down and seized an automatic pistol from behind some shelves before looking through the spy glass on the door. It annoys me that I have to stand on my toes to do that, but I can see a young man outside the door. I think I recognise him as one of my neighbours, so I open the door, leaving the chain on, the gun behind my back.

"Hello. Can I help?"

"Hi, my name is Jack, I live next door." He pointed to my left. "I saw you move in last week. Thought I should come to say 'hi'."

"Hi, I'm Megan." I stuck the gun down the back of jeans and pulled the shirt down over it. Then I offered my hand to Jack. We shook.

"Good to meet you, Megan. Well, I won't take up any more of your time. Hope you are happy here. Any problems let me know. Bye."

I closed the door. I seem to have made a friend, sort of. At least, I now know somebody in the city.

Yes, my current identity is Megan, Megan Williams.

I placed the gun back behind the shelves. I have guns and knives secreted throughout the apartment, I can't exactly have them on view, this is not a safehouse. Everything else 'Hit Girl' is hidden, very well.

I have had the apartment about a week now.

It took time for me to checkout parts of Chicago, both during the day and at night. I had to make sure that I was in a good, secure, position before taking the apartment. Thankfully the agent/landlord did not ask too many questions. I said that I worked as a fitness instructor and the bastard said that explained my figure. But I can't start making waves in Chicago, not yet, so I let that remark slide. I only take the Ducati out at night as it is far too conspicuous during the day. I will need to get it resprayed or get a second bike. I am _not_ getting rid of the Ducati! No fucking way!

..._...

I made a potential slip yesterday.

I rang Dave's cell from a payphone.

He answered and I heard him say "Hello." I couldn't say anything, my throat went dry, so I hung up.

Fuck! I thought Dave was the pussy! I'm ashamed of myself for being so weak.

His voice cut through me like... I don't know what it felt like... But I loved it. My legs started to feel weak, for Gods sake. I sat and watched the lake, while I calmed down. I felt warm tears on my cheeks, I should be ashamed with myself, but I think it is something else.

Damn, I hate this Solitude.


	6. Training

_Day 34_

**New York City **

I keep thinking about that phone call a couple of days ago.

I picked up and said, "Hello."

Nobody replied, but I could hear city noise, traffic, then the call was disconnected.

I checked the Caller ID, it was a Chicago Code, but I don't know anybody in Chicago.

..._...

It has been a month since Mindy left.

I have kept to myself, apart from work. I am working at a hardware store on First Avenue in Manhattan. The shifts fit in well with my potential extra curricular activities. I am either there or at the safehouse training. I even sleep there as I can't bring myself to sleep at my home, not since my Dad died.

I haven't even been back to the comic store and I haven't seen Marty or Todd since the warehouse. We did speak a couple of times on the phone, but Todd has gone to college out of state and Marty has gone to stay with relatives, also out of state.

Before he left Marty met up with me and told me that he has worked out that Mindy and Hit Girl are the same person, so I swore him to secrecy. He understood and promised. He said it was obvious when you looked back at things. Although knowing I was Kick-Ass gave him a starting point.

..._...

That phone call keeps coming back to me.

Could it have been Mindy?

Maybe just a wrong number, but not many people have my phone number. I didn't try to call the number back, according to software on the Mac at the safehouse, that number was a payphone.

Talking of Mindy, I think she would be seriously impressed with me now.

I have had to upgrade my suit, as I have broadened out a lot at my chest, but I am keeping Big Daddy's add-ons. They helped big time at the warehouse and deflected a lot of the potential damage I could have suffered. All of the bruises, from that night, have faded now. I think I am at peak fitness, I just have nobody to spar with or try out my new strength or skills on.

I did receive a text from Katie, I think she wants to get together again, but I'm not interested, so I never replied to her text.

The solitude is not so bad now.

I keep myself busy.

But I miss Mindy, more every day.


	7. Found

_Day 41_

**Chicago**

"Mindy? Is that you?"

A familiar voice.

I spun around in panic.

Marty? I saw Marty! What the hell was he doing in Chicago! I grabbed him and pulled him behind some trees, with my hand over his mouth.

"Say another fucking word and I will rip your fucking tongue out!" I growled into his ear.

"S... S... Sorry. I was just shocked to see you! I didn't expect to see you here." Marty stammered.

"God, Marty, you scared me!" I looked around, relieved. Nobody seemed to have noticed. "We can't talk here."

I flagged down a cab and headed back to my apartment. I had to trust Marty, he did fight beside me, after all.

Once through my apartment door, I kicked the door closed and shoved Marty against the wall with my arm at his throat.

"Why are you in Chicago? Who sent you?" I growled.

Marty tried to shrink back into the wall. Terror in his eyes.

"God, Mindy! Don't go all 'Hit Girl' on me! I'm here with relatives, I came here soon after the warehouse fight, I needed to get away."

I momentarily loosened my pressure on his neck, feeling a bit shocked. _He knows I'm Hit Girl!_

"Who the fuck told you I was Hit Girl?" I growled, tightening the pressure again.

"I worked it out! Easy really, when you looked back over everything. Especially since Dave is Kick-Ass. It had to be you!" Marty said, quite reasonably.

I let him go.

I had to.

He used _his_ name and that feeling shot through me again. I remembered Dave's voice on the phone and my legs felt weak, so I sat down on the couch.

Marty, rather dubiously, sat down beside me.

"Look," Marty said. "I know why you had to leave, Dave told me. I have not told anybody else who you really are. To be honest I wouldn't dare tell, _because_ of who you are. I've seen you fight, you're really scary."

I couldn't help but smile at Marty, I felt relieved.

"What about Dave? Does he know where you are?" Marty asked in a concerned voice.

"No, he doesn't. I haven't been in contact with him, or anyone, since I left. By the way, my name is Megan, Megan Williams. I can't use Mindy Macready, not here," I explained.

"No problem... Megan."

"Are you going back to New York, Marty?"

"Yes, day after tomorrow, I think. Do... Do you want me to tell Dave about you?" Marty asked carefully.

What do I do?

I have the perfect opportunity to contact Dave, through Marty.

But would Dave come straight up here and risk exposing me?

Oh, no! Not in front of Marty!

That thought came again. _Exposing myself to Dave!_ God, not again. I felt myself blushing, furiously. I had to see Dave. I ignored the blushing and tried to look fierce. Looking at Marty's face, though, I think I failed.

"Tell Dave I'm in Chicago. But tell him I _cannot_ see him in public. Tell him..." I outlined what I wanted Marty to tell Dave and how we could meet without arousing suspicion.

Marty got up to leave and I thanked him for finding me.

Once the door was closed, I sank to the floor with my back to the wall and I cried, I couldn't stop it, I had lost control, completely. This time, though, they were tears of happiness.

I felt the solitude start to lift.

My past life was reawakening.


	8. Joy

_Day 45_

**New York City**

Marty sent me a text last night.

He asked to meet in Central Park.

I said I could meet him at five that evening, after I left work. He did not say why he wanted to meet, but I am waiting at the place in Central Park now.

"Hi, Dave! Not seen you for weeks!" Marty calls, as he approaches. We hug - we've known each other since we were five.

"How are you, Marty?"

"I've been good. I went to stay with relatives to get over the warehouse. Just got back yesterday. Long road-trip."

Marty seemed to hesitate.

I couldn't work out the expression on his face, was it apprehension?

"Dave. I met somebody... A mutual friend... In Chicago. That was where I was." He looked around consiprationally, before continuing. "She misses you!" Marty looked me straight in the eye when he said the last three words.

I felt a huge emotion flood up inside me.

I couldn't stop it.

I felt my eyes start to moisten.

He could only be referring to _her_. To Mindy. _My_ Mindy.

I was shaking, I couldn't say anything for almost five minutes, although it felt like an hour. I'm glad I was sitting down, or I would have collapsed, My legs were like jelly. I couldn't fully process those last three words in my mind.

"Mindy?" Was all I could force out.

"Yes, Dave. I bumped into her. She scared the fucking shit outta me. Threatened to rip out my fucking tongue."

I had to laugh.

"Yeah, that would be Mindy!" I was doing cart wheels in my head. I couldn't believe I now knew where Mindy was. Marty had found her.

"Dave. I have instructions for you to use, if you want to see her. They are to keep her safe."

"What the fuck do you mean by '_if_'. Of course I want to fucking see her, you asshole." I shouted.

"I thought you would." Marty smirked. "Mindy, she calls herself Megan now, by the way, thought you would want to come straight up there."

"What do I do?" I asked, tentatively.

"Listen..." Marty explained how to meet Mindy.

I was stunned at the detail, but I knew Mindy, or Megan as she is now, would not take any risks.

"Thanks, Marty. I owe you."

We both went our separate ways.

As soon as I got back to the safehouse I sank to the floor, with my back to the wall, I cried, I couldn't stop it, I had lost control, completely. They were tears of happiness, of shear joy.

I felt the solitude start to lift.

My past life with Mindy was reawakening.


	9. Together

_Day 50_

**Chicago**

I was getting cold.

It was a little after two in the morning and I was sitting at the top of a fire escape, on a certain building.

Mindy said I should be here, at this time and on this day.

I was wearing my Kick-Ass costume, including the Big Daddy extras and I had a small back pack with my clothes in.

I kept a good lookout, as this city was completely new to me. The apartment block I was on kinda reminded me of Rasul's apartment.

I had arrived in Chicago that morning by train and booked myself into a cheap motel for two nights. I had taken a roundabout route from my motel to several blocks away from this apartment block, before changing into the Kick-Ass costume. This was to ensure that I was not followed.

A purple blur landed beside me.

I turned.

Hit Girl was there, grinning so much it must have been painful.

I could think of only one thing to do.

I grabbed Hit Girl and kissed her, deeply. After a second or two she started kissing back, just as deeply. All feelings of cold went away, I felt so warm with her against me. The feeling was indescribable and I had to admit, I had never kissed somebody on top of an apartment before.

* * *

I had butterflies.

Like that night of _'the date'_. This was another date and I wasn't sure if he would show.

This was my first time going out as Hit Girl in almost two months and I was nervous. My hands were shaking, not from the cold, it was the thoughts going through my mind that were crippling me. But in a good, oh a very good way.

I looked hard at the apartment building, I had previously selected for our rendezvous. It was just after two in the morning and it was very cold. I saw something green.

My heart started to flutter. Damn it! I was getting hot flushes, I've never felt this way before! Except when I heard Dave's voice on the phone, saying just the one word.

I can't wait any longer.

I leapt over the gap between the two buildings and landed on the fire escape beside Kick-Ass.

He turned instantly.

I couldn't stop grinning, it hurt. I felt so foolish.

He embraced me and kissed me. I was a bit shocked, but started to kiss him back, it felt so warm and it felt good. I felt strange feelings throughout my body, especially between my legs, there was a definite sensation there. Wow! This was way beyond any 'Union J' moment, this felt like heaven. I needed to get inside for more!

* * *

Hit Girl suddenly broke the kiss and dragged me off the fire escape.

"Come on!" she said in the happiest, giddiest voice I have ever heard her use.

My legs felt weak after that kiss, but I stood up and followed _my_ Mindy. She reminded me of the little girl who said "Come On!" and jumped off Rasul's apartment. This time, we ran and jumped to the next building, together.

Mindy opened the hatch from the roof, looked briefly down it and vanished.

I followed, closing the hatch behind me.

She darted along the corridor and through a door to a staircase, before dropping down one level and exiting the stairs into another corridor and then through another door into an apartment.

* * *

Once the door was closed, locked and bolted, I pulled off my wig and mask.

I was still grinning, I couldn't stop myself, I was so happy.

Dave pulled his mask off. He was breathing heavily, but then so was I. How much was due to the jumping and running I was not sure.

"God, Dave, I've missed you." I pulled him onto the couch and kissed him.

He kissed me back, deeply.

We stayed like that for what felt like hours, it was truly heaven.

Eventually Dave broke the kiss and said, "Not as much as I have missed you, Mindy."

He kissed me again, I felt like I was going to melt. I'm glad I didn't wear my body armour under the costume, as I was starting to overheat, badly.

I pushed Dave off.

"Sorry, Dave. I'm getting too hot. You are making me too hot. I need to get out of this stuff." I started removing my utility belt and boots.

* * *

"Me, too," I said and started to remove my armour and utility belt.

I will admit I was getting a bit hot, too.

I looked around.

This must be Mindy's apartment, small but appealing.

I couldn't help looking at Mindy removing her costume, Small but appealing!

I removed my Kick-Ass costume, I had shorts on underneath, I caught Mindy looking and she blushed!

I liked Mindy looking at me, she did that at the safehouse, as we prepared to fight Chris D'Amico.

I wasn't feeling that much cooler, but I sat down on the couch anyway.

I was happy, very happy! I finally had my Mindy back. No more solitude.

* * *

I blushed when Dave saw me checking out his new muscles and abs.

Wow, they looked hot! _He_ looks hot! I stripped out of the Hit Girl costume, down to shorts and a sports bra. I felt slightly cooler but not by much and I joined Dave on the couch.

"I owe Marty for this. I scared the shit outta him the other day!" I said in an apologetic tone.

"Yeah, he told me. That was very bad, Hit Girl! But it helped to confirm that you actually _were_ Mindy. He knows you are Hit Girl and you scare him," Dave told me with a smirk.

I liked it when he called me _'bad'_, don't know why!

I told Dave to get up and pulled out the bed.

Then I told him to get into the bed.

My solitude was finally over.

I had my Dave back.


	10. Nervous

**Author's Note:**

This will be my first, _written_, sex scene. As such it will not be as good as some on this site. But I will try.

This is also my longest chapter, so far.

* * *

_Day 51_

**Chicago**

It wasn't a dream.

I am not alone.

I felt an arm around me. I felt warmth from the body behind me.

I looked round, tentatively. Yes, my Dave was still with me.

We had kissed for what seemed like hours before fatigue overtook us and we fell asleep in each other's arms. I had never felt happier and I had never slept better.

I had my Dave.

I kissed him, gently, on the lips. He stirred, slightly, and smiled. I blushed and felt warm all over.

I thought about what I wanted. I wanted Dave. Dave had been my first kiss. Should he be my first, for the next step? Despite my complete sexual inexperience, I understood that this was a serious decision to make. Last night was the first time I had ever been kissed _by_ a guy. Last night was the first time I had ever made out with a guy. So far it had only been kissing and light petting. I could feel Dave was excited, though! That thought made be smile.

I still wasn't sure if I felt comfortable with Dave seeing me naked. Oh, my God, I was shy! No-one had _ever_ seen me naked. No-one had even seen my breasts. I felt that Dave was the right guy for this, but, I had to be sure. Once it was gone I could _never_ get my virginity back. But I felt that Dave was special. He was special to me. I think I am special to him. I wanted him. I closed my eyes and thought of Dave.

..._...

I must have fallen asleep.

When I woke up, Dave wasn't there. I panicked. I sat up and looked around. I heard the shower running. Dave was in the shower! That was an immense relief. I was not going to let him go that easily.

I got up to make some coffee and I checked the clock on the microwave. Eleven o'clock in the morning. We had been together for nine hours, nine glorious hours.

I had just finished making two coffees, when Dave came out of the bathroom.

"Hi, _Megan_!" Dave called with extra emphasis on my assumed name.

He had a towel wrapped around him - only a towel! Just the thought of Dave in only a towel made me warm all over. I blushed.

"You're so cute when you blush." Dave teased.

"I am not!" I replied indignantly, but it made me happy inside all the same.

We sat at the table in the kitchen and drank our coffee. There was a nervous atmosphere. Neither one of us wanted to be the first to say anything about what happened last night.

"Dave! I..." This was going to be embarrassing. "I want you to stay. I want you to... I want you to be my first..." I couldn't continue, I was blushing, furiously.

Dave seemed surprised, but understood what I was trying to say.

"Huh? That's a big decision to make, Mindy. Are you _absolutely_ sure? I definitely wouldn't say no, I love you, but that is why I am asking, because I _do_ love you."

I blushed again. I felt all warm and tingly inside. That confirmed it for me. Dave _was_ the right guy. He _cared_. He _really_ cared. He really cared about _me_! Dave was the only person alive who didn't care if I was Hit Girl or Mindy Macready. He cared for me whoever I was.

"Dave. I love you. I need you. Now."

I pulled him towards the bed. We lay down. We started kissing, deeply.

I broke the kiss and nervously pulled off my top. I started kissing Dave again to hide my nervousness and grabbed his hands, placing them on my breasts. I hoped he wouldn't be disappointed, as I knew they were small. I also knew he was used to much bigger breasts on both Katie and that Night Whore.

Just the feel of his hands sent electric shocks through me - they hit every part of me. Nobody had ever touched me there, skin on skin. I yelped. Dave's fingers were massaging my nipples. I couldn't breathe. The feeling was, I don't know, I have never felt anything like it before in my life, but it feels right. I fucking like it. Damn it, Brooke _was_ right: '_Its biology bitch. Don't fight it.'_ I was not going to fight it. I fucking loved it.

I looked into Dave's eyes. I could see happiness. I could see love. I could see desire. Desire for _me_!

I squealed.

I have _never_ done that before! Dave looked a little surprised at that squeal, he broke the kiss and smirked at me.

I giggled.

I have _never_ done that before, either! This is definitely a day for firsts! Dave started to kiss me on my breasts, then he took a nipple into his mouth and... I gasped. Electric shocks again went through me. I put my hand between my legs. My shorts were soaked. Just having my hand down there sent more shocks through me. Dave kissed his way down my chest and across my stomach. I was starting to feel nervous and not a little shy. I felt his strong hands across my stomach. I couldn't control my breathing. Every touch was torture, but in a very pleasant way. He teased the top of my shorts before slipping his hand underneath. I squealed, again, with nervous emotion as his fingers went where nothing, but a tampon, has ever gone before. If his fingers could do this to me, what would something else do? I was losing control. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't have stopped him even if I wanted to. I didn't want this to stop, ever!

I had a weakness and Dave had found it. He definitely knew which buttons to press. I never knew the buttons were even there! I reached out and fumbled under Dave's towel. It had fallen open. I grabbed - wow, it was both very hard and very soft at the same time and the heat coming off it, wow! I felt Dave shudder slightly when I grabbed him. I wanted to make Dave as happy as he made me.

Suddenly I froze.

The electric shocks between my legs were out of control. I couldn't focus. What was happening? It felt so good. I was on fire. But... I brought my legs together. I let go of Dave and grabbed my legs and tried to ride it out. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was suffocating. Finally I screamed and sucked in a lung full of air. It was over. _What the fuck was that?_ I felt as loose as a rag doll. All I could do was lie there. I opened my eyes and saw Dave smiling down at me with a surprised look on his face.

"You looked like you enjoyed that!" He said cautiously.

_My first orgasm_. Fuck me, it felt like a fucking seizure.

"No Shit, Dumb-ass! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I shouted.

I was just starting to get feeling back below my waist. I lifted my left hand and I looked at it, it was shaking. Dave laughed. But I didn't care. I was just enjoying the moment. The moment _Dave_ gave me.

"I love you, Dave," was all I could say.

As soon as I could move, I pounced on Dave and kissed him as deeply and as long as I could. Then... I don't know what came over me, but I wanted to make Dave as happy as he had made me. I always swore I would never do this. I always thought of it as gross.

I slunk down on Dave and grabbed him. Within a moment I had him in my mouth. Dave shuddered. I ran my tongue around, it tasted strange, but good. I think I like the taste of Dave. I always thought of this as being somehow degrading or subservient, but right now this had been _my_ choice and I could stop any time. I _wanted_ to do this for Dave. I could hear Dave muttering, "Fuuuuck!" over and over, breathlessly.

A sudden thought came to me - no pun intended! I tried to smirk at that. Not easy to smirk when your mouth is full. What do I do when he came? No. I was not ready for that. Not yet. I stopped and Dave pulled me up his body and kissed me, despite his breathing heavily.

"I Love you, Mindy. I'm glad we found each other." He then flipped me over and sat on top of me.

I was suddenly nervous again. What was he about to do? Dave smiled at me reassuringly. He started kissing me from my lips, down to my breasts and kept going south. I felt my shorts slide down my legs before falling to the floor, I had never felt so exposed, I had never _been_ so exposed. I felt his lips start to kiss above my pubic hair. I started to panic. My heart was fluttering. Electric shocks started again. Suddenly I felt his lips... I squealed again. His tongue started. It hit the right spot almost immediately. I felt my hips starting to buck. I was losing control again. My hands balled into fists. I pounded the bed.

It happened again.

Minutes later - it felt like an hour - I could move again. I felt like I had just run a marathon, _twice_. I bit my lip to help get over the sensations coursing through me. I couldn't take these orgasms. Hell, they felt great and what caused them felt even greater. Dave kissed me.

"Are you OK!" He laughed.

I couldn't say anything.

"Cool. A speechless Mindy. That's a first! I like it though."

I smacked him, or at least tried to. It must have felt like a fly had collided with his arm.

God. What has Dave done to me? I enjoyed it, but fuck, was I wiped out.

I fell asleep.


	11. Partners

_Day 52_

**Chicago**

Life was good.

I hadn't slept so well in a long time.

When I woke up I turned my head to look beside me.

She was still there and I was damned lucky to have her.

She lay there with only a thin sheet to protect her naked modesty, but the sheet was thin enough for me to see _all_ the curves, nothing was left to the imagination. I recalled the love making, earlier that morning. As far as I knew nothing _ever_ wore Mindy out. But two hours of intense love making and she fell asleep! Intense was the word. It was nothing like what I had experienced with Katie or Night Bitch, there was no love there - it was just sex. Mindy though was - sensitive - and her orgasms, wow! She seemed to be enjoying herself though, she was always smiling and squealing or giggling! Never heard Mindy, or Hit Girl for that matter, squeal or giggle before today.

We had not got around to sex, which, I knew, was what Mindy wanted, but maybe that was a good thing, as I didn't even have a condom with me. A voice at the back of my mind was telling me that this was going too fast, way too fast! I respect Mindy and will not let her dive straight into something she may regret.

I have to admit, I was knackered, too and I fell asleep soon after Mindy.

I needed a coffee, so I got up, wrapped my towel around me and started to get the coffee ready. The microwave said it was just after eight thirty in the evening! We had slept for seven hours and we had slept through most of the day!

I sipped at my coffee and debated what to do next. A shower might be nice, but then my thoughts came back to Mindy. What were Mindy's intentions? I couldn't stay here in Chicago and Mindy could not go back to New York, at least not yet. I had to back in my motel room to check out tomorrow morning and I was expected back at work the day after tomorrow. As I finished my coffee a shower seemed a good idea.

I went into the bathroom, closed the door and turned on the water.

I stepped in, closed my eyes and enjoyed the soothing hot water. Next thing I knew a hand appeared from behind me and landed on my chest.

It had to be Mindy.

"Damn Ninja!" was all I could think of to say.

Mindy giggled, I had not noticed or heard her approach, let alone her opening the door. I opened my eyes and turned to see a naked Mindy, with an impish smile looking up at me. I have to admit I could not stop another part of my body _also_ taking notice of the naked Mindy. Her smile grew bigger, too! We spent the next twenty minutes soaping each other and generally concentrating on certain areas more than others! There was some kissing too, I think! Once we had, reluctantly, finished and Mindy had washed her hair, we retired back to the bed, wrapped just in towels.

We lay there for about twenty minutes, before anybody spoke. I turned to Mindy.

"I have to leave in the morning." A simple statement.

"I know," Mindy said with sadness in her voice.

"What are _we_ going to do?" I asked, putting heavy emphasis on _'we'_.

"I've been thinking about that. We need to find out what is happening in New York. Can you get in contact with Marcus? Quietly? See if he knows when it may be safe for me to return. Don't tell him where I am. Don't tell him you have even seen me," Mindy explained. "If I can return to New York, then I can go back to being a crime fighter. I want you to be my partner, Dave, you are more than capable and those abs are to die for!"

I blushed a little, but nowhere near as much as Mindy blushed! She is really hot when she's blushing and I love it when she goes all shy, not to mention when she talks about my body.

"We _have_ to make this work. I want you back in New York as much as _you_ want to be back there. Yes, I want to be your partner," I responded.

"I want you to be an _equal_ partner, Dave, none of this _Robin_ crap. I may be NFL, but now I think you are, too. I want a partner to respect me, as I respect them. If I fuck up, I want you to tell me I fucked up. If you fuck up, I will tell you the same."

"Nothing new there," I quipped.

Mindy glared at me and scowled.

"I love you when you scowl. You look so adorable," I needled. "So, if I tell you that you fucked up, you won't hit me?"

"I am _not_ adorable," Mindy growled, dangerously. "But I promise I will _try_ not to hit you."

"Growling does not work with me. You should know that by now," Dave continued.

"OK, Ass-Kick, let's get back to work," Mindy smirked up at Dave.

By the time we had finished discussing options and had something to eat, it was getting very late and we decided that I should get into my Kick-Ass costume and make my escape, as it was almost two in the morning, again. Mindy would come with me, as Hit Girl, as far as the roof.

We endured a tearful goodbye, on the roof and went our separate ways. Me to my motel and then onto New York and Mindy back to her apartment. I had with me a special, unregistered, cell phone which I would use to contact Mindy. Mindy had a similar phone, so we should not be able to be tracked.

Pangs of loss hung over us both.

We both felt the shroud of solitude drop over us, again.

This time though we had hope. We would be together again.

Soon.


	12. Safety

_Day 60_

**New York City**

It had taken quite a few days to perform a, thorough, reconnaissance of Marcus, to ensure he was not being followed or watched.

It had been agreed with Mindy that I would visit as Kick-Ass so, if I was seen, nobody would know 'Dave' had visited. This was to protect me as well as Marcus.

It was late at night. Marcus had returned home at around ten o'clock that evening, as I watched from a convenient, but cold, hiding place. Marcus was alone. I crept to the side door and silently opened it using a key Mindy had given me. The Kitchen was empty. As I moved through the kitchen I could see Marcus on an easy chair.

I placed a hand on Marcus' right shoulder. He jumped. "Don't move Marcus. Just listen." I spoke with a slight growl. Not quite as good as Hit Girl's growl though - I need more practice.

I took my hand away from his shoulder and he turned to look at me. "Kick-Ass! Dave! What's going on!" He was astonished, but seemed relieved it was me.

"I am here as Kick-Ass for our protection. Don't ask any questions. I need to know what the current situation is, concerning Mindy." I said.

Marcus paused to gather his thoughts.

"The police are no longer _actively_ looking for her. I mean, she can still be arrested, but there is no active searching going on. It's been two months, now. Ultimately, the people killed were lunatics and nobody really wants to bend over backwards to find their killer. Some think Mindy should get a medal! I'm not being investigated, anymore. It was my gun, but I had been injured in the explosion. Most importantly, nobody links Mindy to Hit Girl." Marcus explained.

All I could think was, "Thank, God!"

"Have you seen her? Do you know where she is?" Marcus asked, with genuine concern.

"No. But I _am_ trying to find her. I want her back here... With me." Marcus did not look happy at that last sentence.

"I love her, you know and I _will_ find her. I will bring her back, but _only_ when I know she will be safe in New York City." I continued.

Marcus turned away, took a deep breath and just said, "Please, just, keep her safe. You know... She will be sixteen in two weeks. On the 3rd."

I didn't know her birthday was coming up.

"I will always keep her safe, Marcus, always!" I promised.

..._...

Once clear of the neighbourhood, I headed back to the safehouse, using a devious route to stop myself from being followed.

During the trip back, as I jumped down a fire escape, I saw two men attacking a young woman.

She was trying to scream, but one of the men had a hand over the woman's mouth and I could see a vicious bruise around her left eye.

I lost it.

I was angry at Mindy being forced to stay away and I needed to let my anger out.

I jumped down, a few feet behind the two men. The woman's eyes went wide with hope when she saw me.

"You fuckers are mine!" I snarled.

The two men span around and the woman ran for it, down the alley.

I cracked the first man over the head with a baton and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. The other man ducked and tried to pull a gun. Without thinking I seized the gun from him and shot him in the stomach. No hesitation.

I suddenly felt elation. I felt better than I had for ages. I was getting my Mindy back. I threw the gun away, after removing the magazine. I left the alley and proceeded back to the safehouse. I was worn out.

I was very surprised at my reaction to the men attacking the woman. I hadn't done anything like that for ages, but it felt good and once Mindy was back... More cunts would die!

I had been sending a text to Mindy each morning and each evening. We did not want to attract attention. Tonight I sent "Done. KA 2-0." Mindy replied "GD. Sleep Tight. :)"

I went to bed tired, but happy.

No more solitude.


	13. Thoughts of Return

_Day 62_

**Chicago**

I re-read the article in the New York paper:

_**KICK-ASS IS BACK!**_

_Two nights ago Kick-Ass saved a young woman, believed to be a prostitute,_  
_from certain death. Her assailants are currently in hospital being treated_  
_for serious injuries. They are under police guard and have been charged with_  
_assault and attempted murder. Once they are well enough, they will be_  
_transferred to prison. The unnamed woman has identified Kick-Ass as the_  
_hero who saved her. Kick-Ass is understood to have fought both men single_  
_handed, despite one man having a pistol in his hand. We also understand_  
_that one of the men appeared to have shot himself with his own gun!_

I had to laugh at that.

Dave never uses a gun (that night with the Gatling guns doesn't count) but here, he shot one of the men with his own gun! Dave must have been really pissed off to use the gun.

I was proud of him. He was never a sidekick to me, but now, with his new skills, he would be a true partner to me. I can't wait to be back with him in New York.

Dave called me last night to tell me about the conversation with Marcus.

I have to admit I was overjoyed at what Marcus said, it meant that I could go back. I could go back to New York and be with my Dave.

We needed to plan, as I couldn't just ride back to New York on my Ducati. Not very subtle! The police may take exception to that and arrest me. I wasn't scared of the police, but I needed to be careful and not take stupid risks. I had survived so far, so let's not blow it on the home stretch!

I had enjoyed my time in Chicago, despite missing Dave. It was fun to explore a new city, both by day and by night. But I missed home and New York City _was_ my home. I wanted to be home before my birthday, I desperately wanted to spend my birthday with Dave. I don't think Dave even knew when my birthday was, as I never told him, I suppose, because he never asked and it never occurred to me to tell him. Well, I did spend most of the time we were together, before the warehouse, calling him a bitch and pounding him into the mat. This birthday will be special - my Sweet Sixteenth! I want it to be special... With Dave. The thought makes me blush, again. But I don't mind, I love the feeling.

My intention is to move back to the safehouse. Dave is living there, at the moment and we can live there together. I won't move back in with Marcus. That would put Marcus in too much danger and I need to live well out of the way and unnoticed, for at least a few months, so I can get settled back in. It is also nice to know that when I go back it won't just be Dave, I will also have Marty, too. Not sure yet if I will let Marty know about the safehouse, but we will see. Marty is the only one of us that is a complete unknown and not associated with Kick-Ass or Hit Girl and definitely not Mindy Macready.

I do not have much to pack. I came here with almost nothing and apart from buying some new clothes, I have not acquired much else. Nobody will notice when I am gone, except maybe my neighbour, but I haven't had much contact with him, since he came around.

Things are definitely looking up. Dave and I had discussed what we would do once back in New York, as we would need to try and hide the fact that Hit Girl was back in town - both for my safety and so we might be able to find out what is happening in the criminal world, _before_ they are put on alert, once they know that I am back. I was seriously thinking of a costume change, but I was not sure I wanted to lose my current Hit Girl look, at least not yet.

While flicking through the paper, another article caught my eye:

**THE PURPLE ASSASSIN**

_Among the Super-Hero fraternity there have been rumblings concerning_  
_the return of Kick-Ass. One question raised is that, if Kick-Ass is back  
then maybe __his elusive, purple, partner, the unstoppable Hit Girl, may be  
back too. __However there has been very little evidence or solid facts concerning  
the purple assassin. __Very few people have even seen her. Nobody has actually  
reported talking to her. Maybe this is because most people she meets, criminals  
that is, don't survive meeting Hit Girl. All __that is known for certain is, that if you  
meet her and you are a criminal, then it __is very unlikely that you will survive._

_Hit __Girl has never __been known to take prisoners or give quarter in her attacks. She  
__was last seen __fighting the, self-proclaimed, evil super-villai__n, the Motherfucker  
__some eight __weeks, or so, ago. Some say she left __New York shortly after. Others  
__say Hit __Girl is still fighting crime in NYC. Nobody __knows. Her fans though watch  
__the night __skies hoping to see their purple __heroine. Criminals, however, hope that  
__they will never, ever, get to meet the elusive, violent, Hit Girl in the flesh._

"What a load of rubbish," I thought.

Admittedly, it was in the part of the paper where weird articles normally appear. The sort that most people don't readily believe and usually ignore. I have to admit though, it is nice to know that I am still a mystery. It also feels good that they think Kick-Ass and Hit Girl are partners. I love messing with people's minds and for criminals to think that I might still be around, is cool by me.

"Be afraid, be very afraid, you bastards! I'm fuckin' coming to get you!" I growled happily.


	14. The Return

_Day 72_

**Toledo, Ohio**

We left Chicago in the early hours of the morning.

It was dark, cold and wet. Perfect for making an escape!

We had rented a medium U-Haul truck the previous afternoon, I used my Megan Williams Driver's Licence. This identity would be destroyed once I get back to New York. My Ducati was secured in the back of the truck, along with everything I had brought to or bought in Chicago. The apartment was empty and had been cleaned. Dave was with me. We had met up the same way as before. It was still dark when we left. We dropped the apartment keys into the mail box of the agent.

We had a very long drive ahead of us, 800 miles. We would need to refuel the truck at least twice. The plan was to hand the truck back in at the same agent in New York. There would be no trail back to Chicago or to me. At least we hoped.

It was nearly nine thirty in the morning when we stopped outside Toledo, Ohio for fuel. Dave had been driving and needed a rest. While Dave filled the truck with fuel, I grabbed some supplies from the kiosk. Dave paid for the fuel and we dozed in the truck till noon.

I woke up first and went to look out the window, I had to wipe the window first as the glass was all misted up. I wiped one hand across the glass and then froze.

I saw... No... He was dead! Eaten by his own fucking shark!

Chris fucking D'Amico!

I punched Dave, a bit too hard, obviously, because he jumped up and bumped his head. "What the fuck, Mindy? Bitch!" Dave almost yelled before I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"I just saw Chris fucking D'Amico! The Motherfucker!" I spat-out excitedly. I pointed through the cleared section of window.

Dave looked out. "Fuck! He's supposed to be fucking dead! The fucking shark ate him!" Dave stammered.

"Obviously not." I responded.

We both watched as Chris D'Amico was helped out of his wheel chair and into the back of a limousine. He seemed to be missing his lower legs and some other parts, we couldn't see enough detail. The limousine pulled away. We looked at each other and I snarled, "The fucking bastard is still alive! He needs to fucking die!"

"Hey, Mindy. Calm Down," Dave pulled me into a hug. "We _both_ want his fuckin' legless ass. We _will_ get him. He obviously isn't going far like that."

"Sorry. It was a hell of a shock, that's all," I said, smiling up at Dave. Then I recalled earlier, "Hey! Did you call me a fucking bitch, cunt?"

The _cunt_ just laughed at me and started the engine to demist the glass. We still had 560 fucking miles to go and the truck was _not_ comfortable. My fucking ass hurts. God, it was quicker and a lot more fun on the Ducati. Mind you, I did stop and sleep, twice, on the way to Chicago. This time we were doing the trip in one go. Even better though, I had left on my own, but this time I had Dave with me.

We stopped again in DuBois, Pennsylvania at around six in the evening for more fuel and more supplies. Dave was exhausted. There was still 280 miles to go, so I took over and drove the final stretch.

It was midnight when we stopped and parked around the block from the safe-house. I was knackered and wanted to get to bed, so I poked Dave awake - "What the fuck, Mindy?" - and we both checked to make sure the safe-house was still secure. I felt a wave of nostalgia at being back in the safe-house again. It made me feel good. We grabbed my gear from the truck and locked the Ducati in the secure area below the safe-house.

Once the truck was empty, Dave dropped it off with the local agent, pushing the keys through the key return slot.


	15. Dave

**_Author's Note:_**

With this chapter '_Solitude_' hits 10,000 words! My biggest story ever. Not that I'm stopping, I'm in this for the long haul! I hope. As long as people want to read my stories, I will keep typing. Some reviews would be nice, though. Would be useful to know what people like and dislike about the stories - I'd rather give readers what they want than what they don't want. Anyway, I am enjoying myself with this story, for now.

In this chapter I reference events from my first story '_Sleep Tight_' (shameless plug). Despite that story being written to fit into a different Kick-Ass universe, it is still relevant here as it covers events directly after the end of the first Kick-Ass movie.

Enough of my ramblings, back to the story...

* * *

_Day 73_

**New York City**

I returned to the safe-house to find Mindy sitting on the couch staring into thin air.

She had a very guilty look on her face and I had a shrewd feeling as to why.

"I thought you would be making love to your swords," I needled. "You've never been separated from them for so long, before. I think _they_ missed you, too!"

Mindy blushed, deeply.

"Already done it," she admitted, looking up at me, with an embarrassed look on her face. I looked at the wall and noticed that the swords had been moved!

"You know me too well, Dave. Anyway, what makes you think I love them so much?" Mindy asked, with a playful look in her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Mindy. The first time I saw the pint sized version, of you, you were bouncing around Rasul's apartment like an Angry Bird, slicing and dicing with those damn swords. I could tell you enjoyed every fucking second of it and you had that fucking insane grin on your face, the whole damn time. I know, I couldn't do anything else, at the time, but watch you!"

"I did not... OK, I admit it, yes, I was enjoying myself," Mindy paused before continuing. "I was also showing off to you," She admitted in a reluctant tone, looking at the floor. "I saw you as a potential friend. I had never had one before. You were the first super-hero we had found, other than ourselves, of course. That kiss, I blew you, it wasn't just a joke." Mindy added, while blushing, furiously.

The memory of Mindy, blowing me the kiss from my bedroom window, reminded me of something.

"When Hit Girl and Big Daddy visited my bedroom that night, Big Daddy called me 'Ass-Kick'. You did the same the other night. Did your Dad call me that a lot?"

"All the time," Mindy admitted, feeling a little ashamed. "I think Daddy was worried that I might get involved with you. He kept trying to stop me showing off to you, but he did like you though and he thought you had potential, too."

"We'll he was right: you did get involved with me," I teased.

"I wonder what Daddy would think of _us_?" Mindy said, with a faraway look in her tired eyes.

"Come on, Mindy, bed. I can't deal with a cranky Mindy in the morning," I ordered.

"Make me!"

I grabbed Mindy and threw her over my shoulder.

She giggled!

I threw her down onto the bed, she giggled again and looked up at me seductively.

God, I love her.

I turned away and got undressed, but by the time I turned back, Mindy was fast asleep. I took off her boots, socks, jeans and shirt, before tucking her under the duvet. I slid in beside her. She never woke up, she must have been really knackered after the drive. I loved her so much, she really looked so beautiful. I kissed her on the lips, she smiled and rolled into me. I lay back with her head resting on my chest.

I could not have been happier.

I looked at the clock, it was just after one o'clock, in the morning. I had work to do later today and I had a birthday to arrange. As far as I knew Mindy did not know I knew. I had twenty-three hours to arrange things.

All solitude was gone.

Never to return.

My Mindy was back.

* * *

I awoke with a start.

I looked around.

It felt strange waking up in a different bed. Silly, really, as this was _my_ bed, I just hadn't slept in it for months. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember when I last slept here. I had only used this safehouse, safehouse C, for training since Daddy died. Before then we slept at safehouse A.

Safehouse A, that was where my old life ended and my new life began. Where I persuaded Dave to help me take-out D'Amico. It was back on the roof of safehouse A that I revealed my true identity to Dave. In hindsight I think that was the best decision I have ever made. Daddy may not have agreed, but it brought Dave into my life.

_Dave_ saved me from the bazooka. _Dave_ killed D'Amico with the same bazooka, and saved my life, again. _Dave_ got me away from the D'Amico building, when I could barely move. _Dave_ helped me after I collapsed on the roof. _Dave_ was there as somebody to talk to, in the weeks after Daddy died, as I couldn't talk to Marcus about Hit Girl things. Yes, we drifted apart as I got older. He had his life and he _is_ a few years older than me.

In hindsight, I wish I had treated him better. Dave has to be the kindest guy in the world, or maybe the stupidest, to put up with all my crap. Looking back I was a _complete_ bitch to him, since I was eleven.

Nobody has ever stood by me for this long. I was never good at making friends. I had never had any, until after Daddy died. Dave keeps coming back, every time I abuse him. Even when I _do_ abuse him, Dave is always there when I need him. He was there when I needed him earlier in the year, when I had that 'date-ditch' problem. I still can't believe he let me cry all over him. I had never let anybody see me cry before then. I have never needed to go to somebody for a hug, before, either. I half expected him to tell me to fuck-off out of his bedroom and grow-up.

I looked down beside me and he was there. He came all the way to Chicago to get me and bring me home. I love him, more than I can ever, ever be able to tell him.

My thoughts were starting to cause mixed emotions inside me, so I got up and went straight for a shower.

I had just finished washing my hair, when I screamed. There were two hands on my chest! One hand over each breast.

"You, fucker!" I yelled.

When did Dave get so Ninja? I need to watch out for this guy, he is getting seriously good.

"Hi, lovely, thought I'd return the favour," Dave whispered in my ear.

My legs went weak, at both his voice and the feel of his hands on me.

"You know, you hurt my ears there! I thought nobody could scare Hit Girl!" Dave teased.

"You shouldn't creep up on me. You know that could have ended badly, for you," I cautioned.

I squealed as he kissed my neck. The feel of his body against my back was intoxicating. He seemed glad to see me, I could feel something prodding my back. I turned my head and pulled his head down so I could kiss him on the lips. We had another session of soaping each other and kissing before the water started to run cold and we had to rapidly rinse off and leave. This also demonstrated to me why people take cold showers to help relieve certain feelings. A lot of the pent up sexual feelings vanished, once the water got too cold.

Dave said he had some things to take care of and he would be back early this afternoon. He would not tell me what he was going out to do. He muttered something about checking in with work.

I finished dressing and started a few hours of training.

If Dave was getting good - I needed to get better.


	16. Hit Girl Humility

_Day 73 (still)_

**New York City**

I needed to see Marty for help with setting up for Mindy's birthday.

It was going to be _very_ difficult to hide things from Mindy and I also needed to speak with Marcus.

I headed straight to the comic store. Not surprisingly, there was Marty, he was sitting on his own, in a booth, drinking coffee and reading a comic. I ordered a coffee and once it arrived, I sat done across from Marty.

"Oh! Hi, Dave," Marty said, with a cheery wave.

"I need your help with something," I whispered conspiratorially. "None of what I say can be repeated to _anybody_, understand?"

"OK. Dave, but I thought you were 'Kick-Ass' not 'Secret Squirrel'!" Marty whispered back.

"Funny! That girl from Chicago is back in town. Her birthday is tomorrow and I need your help to surprise her," I explained.

"Is it _safe_ to surprise, _that girl_?" Marty asked, with a pained expression on his face.

"She's harmless, OK, as harmless as a pissed off rattlesnake, I admit, but she won't hurt you. I promise." I hoped that I wouldn't live to regret that promise! "I have a list of stuff here for you to buy. Can you get it all and stash it at your place? I'll pick it up tomorrow, when she goes out." I handed Marty some cash.

"No problem, Dave. I'll get it sorted for you," Marty promised.

We chatted while I finished my coffee, then I left the comic store. Now for the hard part - Marcus.

I wandered down to the building where Marcus worked. It was close to lunchtime, so I hoped I would see him come out. Sure enough after waiting only twenty-five minutes, Marcus appeared and strolled up the side-walk towards a sandwich shop. I caught up with him slowly and followed him into the shop. Before entering I flipped the hood of my top up to conceal my face. I stood behind Marcus in the queue and nudged him, gently. Marcus turned his head slowly, his eyes went wide, but he quickly looked back forwards.

"Hi, Dave," he whispered back to me.

"Will you be at home tomorrow night, around seven, alone?" I asked.

The slightest pause and then, "Yes. Why?"

I left the shop immediately and barely heard the last word. I smiled as I thought how confused Marcus would be by my, brief, visit. I smiled deeper when I thought how happy Mindy would be.

I decided it was time to return to the safe-house and check on my girl.

She must be pissed at me by now! But it would be worth it.

* * *

Where _is_ that fucking bastard?

I've been here for hours, training, while he fucks off somewhere, on his own.

I am going to kill him, the moment he walks in the fucking door.

I started pounding the bag again, hard.

I was getting angry. After almost ten minutes, I heard a small click as the door opened.

I waited until Dave got most of the way to the mat then turned and flew at him, raising my leg towards his shoulder and reaching out for his arm, intending to execute a flying arm bar.

Suddenly the world turned upside down, as Dave kept his elbows in and grabbed my hips, twisting me, until I hit the mat, hard. The air was knocked out of my lungs and the next thing I knew Dave was pinning me to the mat, having executed an almost perfect defeat, of my flying arm bar attack.

I was shocked, stunned even.

Nobody had _ever_ beaten me when I used this attack - Mother fucking Russia does not fucking count!

I was furious, more with myself for failing, than Dave for beating me.

How the fuck could he have _known_ I was going to attack him? How the fuck could he have known _what,_ I was going to attack him _with_? He was getting good, too fucking good! I spent two months feeling sorry for myself in Chicago, while Dave spent two months bettering himself.

Fuck me, I'm the fucking loser now. I've just had my ass handed to me, like I always did to Dave. I don't like being on the receiving end!

It was a few minutes before I could focus and breathe steadily. Dave was smiling broadly down at me, but did not let up on the pressure he excerpted on my limbs and lower body. He had me dead to rights, I couldn't move.

Something inside me snapped.

"Let me the _fuck up_, you _fucking cunt_, now!" I screamed at Dave, I was really pissed.

Dave released me and stood back, so I could get back onto my feet. He was still smiling.

"What the _fuck_ did you do that for? _How_ the _fuck_ did you know _how_ to do that?" I glared at Dave, the glare I reserve for somebody I am about to kill.

He took two steps back, with a worried expression on his face, but then he stopped and took three fucking paces _towards_ me.

His face had changed and _I_ took two steps back. I had never seen this face before, I felt... _Fear_? What the _fuck_? Why am I _backing away_ from _him_? I was shaking with anger.

"_I can't believe, you would fucking do that to me!_" I screamed at Dave. We were only inches apart.

Then he slapped me, hard, across the face.

_Dave fucking slapped me_. I couldn't believe it. Dave had _never_ slapped me. _Never_.

"Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch!" Dave shot at me, his voice had no emotion.

I was momentarily stunned.

"What? You're turning my own _fucking_ words against me now? Is that it?" I shot back.

"Snap the _fuck_ out of it, Mindy! So, your fucking Hit Girl ego got dented! Since when do you start screaming and bitching like a little girl? Remember what you said: '_If I fuck up, I want you to tell me I fucked up_'. Well, you fucked up!" Dave said, again with no emotion in his voice and that scared me.

I felt different after Dave said that. I was still shaking, but not with anger. I felt warm around my eyes. Oh, fuck, I was crying. Fuck me, what is happening.

"Dave, I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." That was all I could say before I broke down completely.

"Have you finished," Dave said unsympathetically, when I'd calmed down.

I looked up at Dave from where I was sitting on the mat, with my legs clasped to my chest and nodded. I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Dave. You scared me. I've never been beaten like that before. Never!"

Dave sat down beside me and held me.

"Mindy. I'm sorry I beat on you. I, just, had a feeling you might be angry when I returned and expected an attack. I've been practicing that manoeuvre for a while, but I've had nobody to try it out on. I knew you wouldn't break!"

I smiled at Dave and he continued, "Look, I'm sorry I dented Hit Girl's ego, but maybe you needed it. You might have noticed that I dropped you, hard I'll admit, onto the mat, instead of through a table, like D'Amico and Mother Russia did. A little humility never hurt anyone. I know it would never hurt you."

"A _little_ humility. That was a fucking _massive_ amount of humility." I paused. "But, I suppose I did need it. Being reminded that I am _not_ invincible, from time to time is a good thing, I suppose," I replied.

I punched Dave, hard, in the upper arm.

"Do that again and I rip your throat out!" I growled at Dave, but I couldn't stop smiling. He gets me, he really does. I love him to bits.

"Ego healed, bitch?" Dave asked smiling.

"Yeah, cunt!" I felt a bit happier.

Dave really scared me. But he was only doing what I had trained him to do. Maybe not to the advanced level he was now, but I had started it and he was right, I was behaving like a bitch, a little girl.

Dave was being a partner, a real partner.

Just what I asked for.

Just what I needed.

* * *

My phone beeped.

It was Marty. His message simply stated, 'All done :)'. I did not reply.

We had just finished eating our evening meal.

Mindy appeared to have got over her little outburst and my slap. I felt bad at surprising her like that and knocking her down, but I wanted her to know how good I had got. Yeah, I was showing off! The slap _was_ required plus the verbal put down as Mindy was out of line and she knew it. Hit Girl was _not_ invincible, she might believe that inside, as she has only, twice to my knowledge, _ever_ been beaten down. The first time I had to save her, but the second time she recovered and fought back, although it was close.

Mindy said she wanted to go to bed early, so I let her go.

She seemed sad and I had a feeling it was because she thought nobody knew about her birthday tomorrow.

I hope she will like what I have for her birthday.

I stayed up till just before midnight, in case Mindy got up. Before I went to bed I placed her present, wrapped in purple paper, naturally and a birthday card on the kitchen side.


	17. Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

Strange how the sex scenes produce the longest chapters!

This is now my longest chapter, so far and my first 2,000+ word chapter, too.

* * *

_Day 74_

**New York City**

I felt something land on me chest. It hurt.

A high pitched squeal reached my ears. It hurt, too.

"You knew! You knew! You knew!" Mindy squealed loudly, then kissed me.

I looked at the clock. "For _fucks sake,_ Mindy. Just because you are sixteen _does not_ mean you can wake me up at six o'clock in the fucking morning!" I growled at Mindy.

Mindy jumped off me and ran, yes ran, back into the training room. I heard three thuds, spaced barely a second apart. I think Mindy found my present - three, titanium, six and a half inch, throwing knives. I decided six hours sleep would have to be enough and got up.

"Hello, birthday girl!" I called. Mindy turned and I swear she could have been a fucking eleven year old. She had this enormous grin and looked so fucking happy.

Mindy ran towards me, jumped up with her legs wrapped around me and kissed me.

Finally she said, "Thank you for the knives. I love them. I really do. And thank you for knowing about my birthday." She paused and looked down. "And.. Thank you for sorting me out last night, I'm sorry about my childish behaviour. But, damn, if you didn't take me by surprise. It was fucking awesome... Are you blushing, Dave?"

"You know I want nothing more than to make you happy," I mumbled back.

"Oh, by the way, I have a surprise for you. Several actually. But I'm only telling you about one now," I teased.

"Tell me, _everything_ or I rip your throat out!" Mindy shot back.

"No. I have arranged for you to see Marcus at seven tonight. You will need to go as Hit Girl. Think you can be stealthy and keep out of sight?" I asked, bracing myself for another outburst.

"Look, cunt, I was a fucking ninja before you started puberty," Mindy responded, smirking. "You arranged that? For me?"

"No, I really fancied having a heart to heart with Marcus, myself! For fucks sake, Mindy."

* * *

I arrived outside my old house at six forty-five.

I was getting butterflies, damn it. I hadn't seen Marcus in seventy-four days. Yes, I'm still counting. What do I say to a man who looked after me for years? What do I say to a man that I left behind without even a thank you or a goodbye?

I moved through the shadows towards the side door. All the curtains were drawn. I listened at the door. I could hear the TV, nothing else. I inserted the key, unlocked the door, turned the handle and eased it open, slipped in and closed the door behind me. I moved through the kitchen and saw Marcus in his easy chair. I looked around the room. The damn swear jar was still on the side, empty though.

I plucked up the courage and dived into the room, flipping onto the couch. Marcus looked up in surprise.

"Hi, Marcus. Still got the swear jar, I see!" Best I could come up with, pretty poor really.

I pulled off my wig and mask and let my hair down.

Marcus started for a second, before jumping up and grabbing hold of my hands and pulling me up into a hug. I felt tears filling my eyes.

"God, I've missed you, Mindy. I'm so glad you're safe. Are you OK? No injuries?"

I was having trouble speaking.

"No, Marcus. I'm OK. No injuries," I replied, feeling the tears spill down my cheeks.

"You know one thing I don't miss? It no longer takes me a whole evening and a calculator to add up the contents of the swear jar," Marcus laughed.

I shouldn't be embarrassed about that, but I am.

"Sorry. You lost a lot of income when I left, huh."

The ice was broken.

* * *

Mindy had left around five-thirty to go to see Marcus.

Twenty minutes later I showed Marty up to the safehouse.

We were lugging several bags of stuff for Mindy's birthday.

I had decided to trust Marty with the safehouse location, I told him that if he let the secret go or led anybody else here, Mindy would get him. That was all it needed and we had taken a round-about route to the safehouse to check for any followers or watchers.

Marty had bought everything I asked for.

We had food and 'sweet sixteen' decorations.

Between us we spent the next two hours setting out the food and decorating the safehouse. A lot of the decorations were purple, of course.

Marty had managed to get purple plates from somewhere for the food to be served on and eaten from.

..._...

The door clicked and Hit Girl swept in.

Marty and I yelled, "Happy sweet sixteen, Mindy!"

Hit Girl squealed. Marty's jaw dropped. I laughed.

"Cool! I love it! Wow! Purple!" Hit Girl squealed, again, as she spun around taking in all the decorations, including purple balloons with the number sixteen on them.

Hit Girl kissed Dave, deeply.

Then she moved to Marty, who backed away, bit Hit Girl grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you, Marty! Without you I would never have got back with Dave. Never got back here. Honestly, I owe you!" Hit Girl smirked, mischievously, "Plus, I bet you've never been kissed by Hit Girl before!"

Hit Girl removed her wig and mask before vanishing into the bedroom, giggling and squealing.

Marty followed Hit Girl, with his eyes, as she ran to the bedroom.

"Since when did Hit Girl kiss people, squeal and giggle?" Marty asked with a confused smile on his face. "You know, I may never wash my lips, ever again."

"God, Marty! That's just... Yuck!" I replied. "I like to think she's getting a bit more feminine."

* * *

I stripped out of my costume as fast as I could, flinging it on the floor.

I was _so_ excited.

I was a bit unsure about Marty being here, especially at the safehouse, but I really did owe him, so I let it slide.

I hope he liked the kiss! I blushed at that.

God, I'm turning into a, giggly, little girl. I giggled at that, too. I'm ashamed of myself.

I quickly pulled on a dress, I had bought in Chicago. It was purple, of course, very short and showed limited cleavage.

Damn-it, I only _have_ limited cleavage!

I left my legs bare and slipped bare foot into some flat, purple, shoes.

The underwear was special and was for Dave's eyes only!

* * *

"Fuck me!" I said, when Mindy came out of the bedroom.

"Wow!" Marty exclaimed, "I think you were right about the 'bit more feminine' bit."

Mindy was blushing, furiously, at our comments. She actually looked shy!

"Hey! Purple top to bottom. Now that's Hit Girl!" I laughed.

"Stop picking on me, before I rip your throat out, _partner_!" Mindy responded, with a smirk.

"Please, don't rip my tongue out, but you look hot, Mindy!" Marty said, as he blushed.

"Thank you, Marty. You have nothing to fear from me, I love compliments," Mindy replied, with a giggle. "Let's eat!"

We dug into the food and spent the next two hours enjoying Mindy's birthday.

..._...

Just after ten, Marty decided he needed to go home. I called him a cab that would pick him up from the next block.

"Thanks, Marty. I'm glad you were here to help me celebrate my birthday," Mindy said, giving Marty a hug and another kiss.

"Bye, Marty and thanks for helping set this up," I told Marty.

"No, problem, man. Any time. Happy birthday, Mindy. You really look good and I'm glad you're back," Marty said, as he left.

"Just us now, lover boy, the birthday girl needs you" Mindy said, seductively, as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I kissed her back.

God, it felt good.

* * *

I pulled Dave onto the couch and kissed him again, much more deeply this time.

Dave responded in kind, I felt intoxicated.

"Thank you for setting me up with Marcus. It was good to be able to see him and to try and make up for walking out on him," I said with a smile, before continuing, "He still had that damn swear jar, though."

"You had a swear jar?" Dave said, incredulously, "What was it? A fifty-gallon drum?"

"I only have a _small_ problem with profanity?" I said looking away.

"S_mall_!" Dave exclaimed.

"Look you mother-fucking cunt, I don't have a fucking, bastard, problem with cock-sucking profanity. OK, fucker!" I said, trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

"OK, not a fifty-gallon drum, then. Must have been two!" Dave said, trying not to laugh.

"You bastard," I said, laughing again.

"Thank you for all this," I said, waving my hand around the safehouse.

"I loved doing it, for the girl I love," Dave said.

"I want it now, Dave," I said, looking into his eyes. It was there again. I could see the happiness. I could see the love. I could see the desire. The desire for _me_!

"Are you sure? I know you're sixteen - still not legal - but I suppose, how many of the things we have done together were legal? Remember what I said before: I love you, but that is why I am asking, because I _do_ love you."

"Yes. It feels right," Mindy replied, smiling up at me, with a very suggestive expression.

..._...

We started on the couch, kissing passionately.

Dave found the zip on the back of my dress and he pulled it down, I let the dress fall down around my waist. Dave suddenly broke the kiss.

"Lace? Purple, lace? Now that _is_ cool," Dave said approvingly, looking at my bra.

"Wait till you see the rest!" I said teasingly.

Dave unhooked the bra and gently teased my nipples with this fingers. Oh, God, the electric shocks, again, running down me. My breathing started to hitch. It feels so good, damn him. His lips caressed my neck, tickling me as they moved over my skin, towards what passed as my cleavage. The lips moved down and stopped at my breast, before pouncing on my right nipple. The electric shocks are almost unbearable. I could feel his hand on my stomach and I shuddered at his touch.

I squealed!

I couldn't help it. Dave keeps pressing buttons and things happen, for fucks sake. The electric shocks are getting worse. They feel so good.

"More! More!" I shouted without realising it.

"You want more! No problem!" Dave responded, enthusiastically.

Dave picked me up and carried me through to the bedroom.

The dress was gone by the time I landed, topless and shoeless, on the bed.

"Do you want Mindy or Hit Girl, tonight?" I asked.

"They are both the same to me," Dave replied.

God, I love him. He sees me for what I am. He sees me as both Mindy _and_ Hit Girl. He doesn't distinguish the two, as Marcus did.

Dave kicked off his shoes, shirt and trousers, before jumping on top of me and he started kissing me from my forehead down to my...

I yelped.

I felt my purple, lace, panties slide down my legs and saw them drop onto the floor next to the Hit Girl costume.

Dave was kissing me and his tongue was doing something wonderful. The electric shocks got faster and much closer together. I started to thrash about on the bed. My fists were clenched and I couldn't keep my hips still. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly my legs came up to my chest and I hugged them. I felt like I was having a seizure, every part of my pelvic region burned. I screamed and took in a breath of air. Damn orgasms!

"Fuck me! Again! Again!" I shouted.

Was I fucking _serious_! These orgasms felt like they could kill. Dave had found my weakness, again!

"Again?" Dave asked with a smirk.

"Fuck me, Dave! I want you, in me!" I begged.

"You're absolutely sure?" Dave asked.

"Fucking stick it in me!" I responded, laughing.

Dave reached over and opened the drawer. He brought out a condom. It was pink.

"Sorry, I couldn't find purple," Dave said apologetically.

"Close enough," I said giggling.

I pulled Dave's shorts off and helped roll the condom onto him. I was feeling apprehensive now. What was this going to feel like? That was a big thing to stick inside me. Would it fit? Would it hurt? I didn't believe I still had a hymen left, due to to all the gymnastics and martial arts over the past decade.

Dave lay down on top of me and gently inserted himself. It felt, I don't know, it felt like nothing I had ever experienced and it felt good. I felt no pain, as he eased fully in. Good, cherry already popped! One less worry. It started to feel good, the more he moved and the faster he moved. My breathing started to hitch again. The electric shocks began again, originating at my crotch and rushing up to my breasts, as Dave massaged them with his fingers.

I squealed, out of control. I started squealing non-stop.

God, I must have sounded ridiculous. But damn, was it worth it. The shocks started moving closer together. Dave was groaning. His eyes were tight shut. My fists were clenched and pounding his back. Dave went faster and harder. The shocks became faster and sharper. I started to get short of breath and could not focus on anything but surviving the shear enjoyment of what was happening.

Suddenly Dave froze.

I felt him pulsing inside me, then the orgasm hit, full strength. Stronger than any before.

"Fuck! Fuck! I can't..." I screamed.

Dave collapsed on top of me and rolled to one side. I felt a tremor inside me as he pulled out. The electric shocks were still strong. I didn't know if I was going to be able to survive this. It felt so good, so fucking good. Dave, what the fuck have you done to me! I couldn't move, my legs were numb and my crotch was on fire. My heart was pounding for Dave. I clenched my eyes shut to ride out the shocks still coursing through me.

"You bastard!" It was all I could say, once I was capable of speech.

"Huh?" Dave muttered, breathing heavily.

"You fucking killed me! Fuck it was good! I never knew!" I stopped to take a deep breath, before continuing. "That's the second time in two days you've beaten me down. I need to, fucking, train more," I stammered.

Dave leaned over and kissed me, pulling the duvet up over us. I turned and smiled at him. I can look straight at him in bed, unlike when he is standing up. I kissed him back.

Disjointed sentences started spilling from my mouth.

"Thank you for everything, Dave. I owe you my life. I don't deserve a man like you. You are too good to me. I'm sorry for treating you like shit, for so long," I said with an apologetic tone.

"Are you talking like a bitch, again, 'cause you know what happens? Don't you!" Dave said, smirking at me.

"Bastard!" I said, laughing hard.


	18. Hormones

It finally felt like I was home.

No more counting the days of separation.

We were together, in the same city, a couple. Dave and Mindy. Two Bad-ass super-heroes fighting crime as a team.

Dave made me feel like a woman, last night.

I was still feeling light headed, I felt like I wasn't touching the bed, Dave made me melt at his touch. I think he must have worn himself out the past few days. Driving back from Chicago. Setting up my birthday. Making me feel loved. I suppose, I am feeling wiped out, too. It was worth it though. I can't resist Dave. Apparently, I can't fight him, worth a damn, either! Dave reminds me of the Borg from Star Trek - '_Resistance is futile_'. Yes, Hit Girl is a Trekkie. What of it? The best is '_Voyager_'. Let's leave it at that, OK. Minor wars have begun in comic shops over the 'best' Star Trek series.

I was now sixteen and no longer a virgin. I felt good about myself for the first time in ages. Dave must have kicked the last of my depression and uncertainty out of me the other day. I still can't believe the fucker used my own words against me. OK, I'm mature enough to say that, yes, I deserved it. But still! That does worry me a bit: what else did I say to Dave, before I left New York, that's going to come back and fucking haunt me?

OK, Dave is trying to treat me like an adult, which I'm not, but I want to be treated like an adult. I live as an adult, so I think I deserve to be treated like one. God, I sound like a fucking normal teenager, wishing she was an adult. Which, I am not. A 'normal teenager', that is. Wow, my hormones are all over the fucking place, today.

Just what Dave needs, a teenager with raging hormones!

..._...

I got up and started to get breakfast.

I still felt kinda groggy, I needed a coffee.

I looked at the clock on the microwave, it was eleven o'clock. Wow, I really needed that sleep.

It was only when I opened the fridge for milk that I felt a chill and looking down, realised I was still naked from last night. I was so groggy, this morning, I had never bothered to put anything on!

It was just then that Dave appeared, I could feel my face getting very warm and turning a bright red.

* * *

I woke up and saw Mindy was gone.

I needed a coffee, so I got up, put my shorts on and walked to the kitchen.

I stopped dead at the sight in front of me. It was priceless.

A stark naked, red faced, Mindy, holding a milk carton. I could tell she was a little cold, up top, too! I pulled out a chair and sat down, facing her.

"Now _that_ is a sight worth waking up to," I teased. "Caught you with your pants down, did I?"

Mindy blushed even more. The redness extended all the way down to her breasts.

"Coffee?" she asked, with a failed attempt at dignity.

"It looks like _you_ need the coffee. To warm a couple of things up?" I couldn't resist it.

* * *

The bastard was laughing at me.

I felt so embarrassed, I just couldn't move.

Dave's comments _did not_ help.

Neither did it help that I felt my nipples go rock hard with the cold. I could see Dave staring at them.

I casually placed the milk carton on the side and decided there was only one thing I could do.

* * *

Mindy leapt into my lap and started hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her. She felt soft and warm, as usual. Maybe a bit warmer than usual!

I pulled her face out of my shoulder, where she was hiding and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you. Even when you make an ass of yourself!" I said, trying to stifle a laugh.

The redness was starting to fade, slowly. She forced her face back into my shoulder and then started giggling. The giggling turned into laughter. She couldn't stop. I started laughing too, hugging her tightly.

When we had both calmed down and Mindy had composed herself, I asked Mindy if she was spending the whole day naked or was she going to come out with me to Central Park for a walk and to get lunch. She hit me, jumped off my lap and ran into the bedroom, giggling.

I really don't know what has gotten into that girl recently. Then it occurred to me exactly what had gotten into her. Me!

Mindy re-appeared with a towel, still naked and bolted for the shower.

I laughed.

Once Mindy finished her shower, I grabbed my towel and went for my shower.

* * *

I needed that cold shower.

It helped to ease my emotions.

I don't know _why_ I was so fucking embarrassed at Dave seeing me naked. For God sake, he fucked me last night, as well as some other lovely things that he did to me. He saw me naked in Chicago, too. Admittedly, I must have looked a sight standing there, naked, holding a milk carton.

Fucking hormones.

I dressed and tidied up the bedroom. Most of the mess was mine, my Hit Girl costume was all over the floor, for fucks sake. I picked it up and put it back where it belonged, ready for use. I also picked up other wreckage form last night; I followed the trail of panties, dress and bra to the couch. I didn't want Marty coming by and seeing my underwear discarded everywhere. Now that _would_ be embarrassing.

I finished making a coffee for me and one for Dave. I sat sipping my coffee while Dave finished his shower and got dressed. When Dave appeared at the bedroom door I pointed to his coffee.

"Need some fluid to replace that lost last night?" I teased.

"Definitely," Dave said with a smirk.


	19. Planning

We left the safehouse and after walking a couple of blocks hailed a cab.

The cab dropped us off near Central Park and we went for a walk among the masses of other New Yorkers out this afternoon. There was anonymity among the masses. It was great to be able to enjoy the fresh air, _together_.

Dave grabbed us a hot-dog each.

"Feels warm inside me. Just like you, Dave!"

"Mindy! What has gotten into you, today? First the naked thing..." Dave asked.

"Only you, Dave!" I replied facetiously.

"Eat your hot-dog. At least if that's in your mouth, you won't be talking bullshit." Dave retorted.

I giggled. It wasn't a hot-dog I wanted in my mouth, right now. I blushed. _Hold on_! Where the _fuck_ did that come from! Damn hormones.

We walked around the park talking.

"How are we going to be able to go out, but not let people know _she_ is back in New York?" I asked Dave. By 'she' I meant Hit Girl.

"Well. You _are_ easily identifiable. Change your costume, maybe? Less purple?" Dave replied.

"I will _always_ be purple, ass! What could I change? Something completely different?" I asked.

"We need to think about what would be best as a costume. You haven't _really_ changed yours, since I met you. The only change has been because you have grown since then - in some very nice places, too!" Dave teased. "What about armour, like I use?"

"I can't use armour like that as it restricts my movements. Look, you've probably worked it out anyway, but... This is one of my biggest secrets, by the way... I rely on my speed, my size and the ability to knock a man down and then keep him down, permanently. I am _not_ strong. Not like you!" I stated, with a smile.

"I'll look into possible options," Dave promised.

We continued our walk around the park, it proved good exercise.

We both walked the full way around Park Drive, six miles! A good distance. We must have spent nearly four hours in the park walking and chatting, but stopped several times to enjoy the fresh air, and each other. It was chilly, but bracing. I was just glad to be able to spend quality time with Dave.

I was feeling closer to Dave as we chatted about his life and what he had been doing while I had been running. He was still coming to terms with losing his Dad, at least I knew how he felt about that. We had each lost both of our parents. Technically I was an orphan and had been since I was eleven.

We took a cab back towards the safehouse, getting out a block away.

We were actually feeling quite tired by the time we had sat down on the couch, so I leant over and cuddled into Dave. Dave was scribbling furiously on a pad, I was curious.

"Whattya doing?" I asked Dave. He had grabbed a pad of paper and a pen before sitting down on the couch. He turned the pad towards me:

_1. Lightweight and flexible enough to allow full range of movements._  
_2. Stab, slash and bullet resistant to as high a level as possible but still satisfying 1._  
_3. Head protection without affecting movement or hearing/vision._  
_4. Ability to be worn under normal clothing (not essential, but useful)._  
_5. Ability to store/carry weapons and other accessories._  
_6. Scare the shit outta them looks._

"New costume ideas?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just a short list of key requirements, that have come to mind," Dave replied.

"Expensive," I said.

"We could always borrow Marcus's swear jar," Dave teased. "We'd have thousands within a month!"

"I don't need a fucking swear jar!" I paused, blushing. "OK, maybe I fucking do. But we aren't getting one, cunt!"

"Hungry?" Dave asked smiling at me.

* * *

Dave went out to get pizza.

While he was gone I started thinking about Hit Girl's return to New York's streets.

We needed to do some extensive reconnaissance and intelligence gathering, to get back up to speed with the current state of New York's criminal underworld. I started making notes on Dave's pad.

When Dave returned with the pizza, we sat down to eat. I told Dave what I had been thinking about, while he was out.

"Good thinking. I have some intel gathered, but not much. It's probably a few weeks out of date," Dave said and then he paused, before continuing. "We also need to consider Chris."

"What! Chris fucking D'Amico? That _fucking_ Red Mist Motherfucker. That _fucking_ bastard who shot me _three_ times, three _fucking_ times!" I exclaimed.

"Damn! I thought you'd gotten over that!" Dave said, with ill concealed exasperation.

"That cocksucker got the _fucking_ _drop_ on me - _nobody_ gets the _fucking_ _drop_ on Hit Girl, _nobody_!_"_ I retorted.

"Wow, Mindy. Don't keep it bottled up! Let it all out!" Dave laughed.

"Sorry! I don't know where the fuck that came from!" I apologised. "That fucker just gets under my skin."

"Don't forget. I owe him a painful death, too. He killed my Dad," Dave said, darkly.


	20. The Armourer

**Author's Note:**

I wanted Kick-Ass and Hit Girl to have new costumes, as I felt this would fit my story better. I have tried to describe suits that I believe are realistically possible with current technology. I may have taken some artistic liberties, but hey _this is fiction_ and we are dealing with a universe that has an _eleven year-old assassin_! While the ballistic protection described _is_ real, there _is_ more to ballistic protection than just being able to stop certain calibres, but I didn't want to go into major, boring, technical detail. I hope you like my ideas for the new suits and I apologise to any writers, if my ideas are similar to their own. I am aware of only one other writer, at this point, who designed new suits for Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. That writer is: '_forcedInduction_' with the brilliant story '_Fall Damage_'. I give full credit to this writer for any similarities between the suits.

Enough of that... The story continues...

* * *

The next few days passed quickly.

We spent most of the time gathering intelligence on current criminal gangs and activities. Some of this came via Marcus.

Marcus was somewhat reluctant to help us, initially, but decided that as long as he didn't know what we were going to do with the police intelligence, then he would help where he could. He did admit that some parts of New York had seen a rise in crime over the past month or so and there were rumours that a new gang/mob boss was in charge and getting all other gangs/mobs under his control. Some gang/mob bosses had been found dead, these seemed to be the ones who tried to stop the takeovers.

While we sorted through the intelligence and worked out where we need to start reconnaissance, I gave some thought to new costumes. Money wasn't a major issue. The majority of my funds were hidden, here at the safehouse. If we were going to be digging into that cash we would need to be able to top it back up afterwards and that would be easy as we can use drug dealers like an ATM.

A few years ago, I needed to upgrade my suit, as I was growing! Not growing in places I would have liked, but growing just the same. After some substantial digging through Daddy's files, I found a reference to a guy that made my Daddy's suit.

The guy was called 'The Armourer'.

Apparently he could supply, almost anything, off the books, for a price!

I contacted the guy and arranged for my new costume. All he needed was specification and sizes. He asked no unnecessary questions. He was very discrete and treated me with respect. The goods arrived as requested. Expensive, but the quality of his work was very good.

I contacted the guy again, advised him of what we were after and gave him Dave's requirements.

He said he had something that might do the job and he would get back to us in a few days.

* * *

Each day we went back to Central Park to complete the Park Drive walk.

It allowed us to get some good exercise and due to everybody wearing winter clothes, it was easy to stay anonymous. I especially enjoyed the time with Dave. We could talk about anything. Dave had reduced his hours at work, as things got slow this time of year. The days he worked, I met him in Central Park when he came off shift.

The Armourer called back.

He asked to meet. I thought this was a bit irregular, but he explained that the suits we were after needed accurate measurements. I agreed to meet, but with _my_ choice of location, which I would be able to scout out, first.

I thought quickly and gave him a time and location - and a challenge, so we could identify him.

Dave was a bit concerned about meeting with a total stranger. However, The Armourer had a reputation to uphold. He would go out of business, if it got out that he couldn't be trusted.

* * *

On the day of the meet, Dave and I scouted out the location.

In this case it was an old, abandoned, car garage that my Daddy had obtained, years before, but never used. We checked out the area and the building. It had not been visited in years, but the alarms had never been activated and the security was still intact. We entered the garage and checked the interior. No problems were found apart from a little damp and a lot of dust.

..._...

We were in our full costumes, with weapons, just in case.

We kept all interior and exterior lights off and waited till the designated time.

A few minutes early we heard a van pull up outside. I checked out the door. It was a plain, black, panel van without markings, it was not showing any lights, either. Only one man was visible in the cab and the driver's window was open. I silently crept up and as the driver turned to look to his right, at the building, I shoved my silenced pistol into his left ear.

"Ow! For fucks sake!" He turned slowly. "Oh, it's you." and he gave me the challenge we had agreed on the phone.

I opened the van door and checked him for weapons. He had none.

I told him to open the van's back doors and he did this while I stood back. The van was empty except for a few items on the floor of the van's load area. I banged on the garage door, which slid open silently. I told The Armourer to drive his van in, which he did. Dave closed the garage door and turned on the interior lights. All the windows were blacked out. Nobody would be able to see the lights from the outside.

"OK, what have you got?" Dave and I asked.

"I thought this might involve Kick-Ass! I understand you two work together." The Armourer said, with a smirk. I took an immediate dislike to the guy.

He removed some pictures and material samples from the van to show us. The pictures showed two matt-black suits. One obviously for a male and the other for a female. They were quite different.

..._...

The male suit was, we were informed, made up of a stab and slash-proof composite material, with additional ballistic protection up to Type II, which provides protection against 9-millimetre and .357 Magnum rounds. The back and chest plates would provide additional ballistic protection, up to Type IIIA, which provides protection against rounds up to .44 Magnum rounds. The suit provided reinforced carbon-fibre, padded joints for elbows, knees, ankles and shoulders as well as groin protection. There were also carbon-fibre grieves, for the lower legs. Carbon-fibre was also used for the sides above the hips and across the chest at the level of the chest bone, it was also used in the area of the collar bones, as additional protection. A flexible padded neck shield protected the nape of the neck, without restricting movement. The suit included armoured and padded gauntlets, that could grab a double sided blade, without damage or injury. The gauntlets incorporated Carbon-Fibre along the outside of the lower arm and full circle below the elbow. A slash-proof full face mask, with padding around the top, back and side of the head finished off the suit, along with custom, lightweight, armoured boots. The suit was fire retardant and was designed to let the wearer's body breath.

..._...

The female suit was made of the same composite material, except it did not have the large chest and back plates. The suit conformed much more to the wearer, it was ultra-flexible. The shoulder, elbow and knee joints were reinforced and padded. The chest and back plates were made of multiple sections that flexed together like reptile scales, this allowed the suit to move with the wearer, without any movement restrictions. The composite protection continued up the neck. A partial face mask went from the crown of the nose over and around the head to the nape of the neck. The mask was padded and slash-proof. The protection was less than the male suit provided, but still more than my current costume. The ballistic protection was up to Type II. The suit was finished off with conformal gauntlets and boots. The gauntlets could grab blades, without damage or injury and had Carbon-Fibre plates, to protect the lower arm. Carbon-fibre grieves encased the lower legs and Carbon-fibre panels protected the outer thighs and upper arms.

..._...

The male suit had obvious locations for weapons and equipment carriers, which were interchangeable. The female suit was more subtle with the weapon locations, it used small slots between the scales and on the carbon-fibre plates for holsters and equipment carriers.

"I can customise both suits to include the relevant purple and green/yellow highlights," The Armourer explained. "I can also incorporate a weapons carrier, high in the middle of the back for your batons," He added, looking at Kick-Ass.

The Armourer then proceeded to take measurements of Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. Some measurements were, to say the least, very personal and made me squirm.

"When and how much?" I asked.

It would take about two weeks. The cost was high, but I think worth it. There was a good chance we could raise hell in New York for a few nights before people worked out it was Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. The suits would allow us to hit harder, much harder, without fear of injury.


	21. Suits

**Author's Note:**

This chapter marks '_Solitude_' breaking the 20,000 word barrier! Yippee! Big celebration!

Sorry... Back to the story...

* * *

The wait had been excruciating.

Finally we received the call and we met up with The Armourer, back at the garage, using the same procedure as before.

The Armourer threw open the back doors of his van, where two packs were visible. He pulled out and opened the first, green tinted, pack.

"OK, Kick-Ass. Try this on for size."

Dave pulled out his combat suit.

It was matte black with green and yellow highlights.

Both colours were subdued, the combat suit would be all but invisible at night.

The combat suit was in two basic sections: The under-suit which consisted of the composite material parts and the over-suit which made up the major carbon-fibre elements, finally, the mask, boots and gauntlets were added.

Keeping his Kick-Ass mask in place, Dave stripped and put the new under-suit on. It fit like a glove. A padded glove.

The elbow, shoulder, knee, thigh and groin carbon fibre elements were part of the under-suit. The grieves slid into place and locked to the knee sections. The boots locked onto the grieves. The outer-suit of carbon-fibre was put on over the head and locked together between the collar bones and below the sternum.

Dave then went behind the van to change masks.

The mask, like the under-suit, fit like a glove. The padding was light and comfortable. The mask had a carbon-fibre surround protecting the forehead and temples and had a wide strip running round behind the head. There were cut outs to allow him to hear without any problems. The carbon-fibre also ran down behind the eyes like side burns and protected the cheek bones.

An adjustable baton carrier was attached to the upper back. Dave clipped a holster to his left hip so he could grab the pistol with his right hand. He also clipped four equipment carriers to his lower back.

Dave came out from behind the van.

"Wow!" I said. "You really Kick-Ass!"

"Good to know!" Dave replied. "Your turn."

..._...

"OK, Hit Girl." The Armourer said, as he pulled out and opened the second, purple tinted, pack. "Try this."

I pulled out my combat suit.

This time it was matte black with _purple_ highlights.

As with Dave's combat suit the colour was subdued and, again, the combat suit would be all, but invisible at night.

The combat suit was, like Dave's, in two sections. But this time, top and bottom sections.

Keeping my mask and wig in place, I stripped and pulled on the bottom section which came up to a point, just below my chest. They were tight, but very comfortable. I pulled on the top section, which overlapped the bottoms. The whole suit felt weird, it seemed to flow, as I bent and twisted. I thought it was cool. I pulled on the boots, they felt like a second skin. The gauntlets again, were like a second skin.

I went behind the van, as Dave had done, and swapped my mask and wig. It felt great, my hair fitted underneath without a problem, as the mask flexed easily and the padding was very comfortable. The combat suit scales were actually made up of carbon-fibre and a flexible composite material.

I clipped two holsters to my waist in front of my hips and a knife carrier to my left and right thighs. Four slim equipment carriers fitted around the back of my waist.

My existing cloak attached around the neck, to finish the suit off.

I walked out from behind the van and Dave said, "Wow! That's hot, Hit Girl!"

The Armourer smiled in a creepy way. I really did not like this guy.

Both suits allowed silent movements and we could both move without any restrictions.

"You do good work," I said, reluctantly.

I paid the man and he left. I was glad to see the back of him.

"OK, Dave. Happy?" I asked.

"Fuckin' A!" Dave responded. We stuffed our old costumes into the packs and left the garage.

* * *

After taking a devious route back to the safehouse, we dumped the packs and checked out each other's new combat suit.

"You look _so_ mean, Dave! Wow! Can I get my .44 Magnum out, again?" I asked.

"You can fuck right off, Mindy. I don't know _why_ I allowed you to shoot me in the chest, let alone in the fucking back, bitch!" Dave grumbled.

"OK. Hit Me!" I said and expected Dave to hesitate, like he did before.

This time, though, Dave didn't hesitate.

I _wasn't_ expecting _that_.

He span round, hard, and his right grieve hit me on my left thigh. The two pieces of carbon-fibre came together hard. I was pushed back, but it did not hurt as much as I thought it should. I spun around and Dave blocked my leg with his protected lower arm. The weird scales and the underlying material absorbed the blow.

We checked the carbon-fibre and scales, closely. No marks, no scratches, nothing!

We looked at each other. "These combat suits are fucking cool!" We both said together, and started laughing.

* * *

Mindy started to run around like a kid on Christmas morning. She grabbed two, purple gripped, pistols and shoved them into her holsters and started practicing drawing, dry firing and returning them back to the holsters. Mindy then inserted loaded magazines into the equipment carriers behind her back along with the other equipment she usually carried on her utility belt. I noticed she was carrying the 'final resort' syringe, but I didn't say anything. Six throwing knives were inserted into the relevant carriers, three per side. Once carrying everything she needed, she then started attacking the punch bag and drawing and loading her weapons.

Mindy could really move in the new combat suit and she looked really hot, doing it. The suit highlighted the curves on her petite frame.

I had decided, reluctantly, that I needed to be armed, if we were going after the serious criminals. I hated guns, but I would be stupid not to, at least, carry one. I examined the weapons lining the walls. Wow, what a choice! I selected an automatic pistol, at random and tested the weight and feel. I liked it.

"Glock 17, Gen4. Nice choice. 9-millimeter Parabellum. 17-round magazine capacity. I have 33-round magazines, too. The rail beneath the barrel can accept Tactical Lights and Tactical Laser Illuminators. I have both. I also have a suppressor for it, too," Mindy elaborated, as she came across the room.

"Little Miss Weapons Specialist!" I quipped. "I like the weight and feel."

Mindy grabbed three, seventeen round, Glock magazines and showed me how to clear the weapon and make it safe, strip the weapon, clean it and then reassemble it. Mindy then grabbed a box of 9-millimeter Parabellum and showed me how to load the magazines. One magazine was inserted into the pistol and the other two into carriers behind my back. Mindy also insisted I carry a Tactical Light, Tactical Laser Illuminator and a suppressor. All were light and storage space was not an issue.

Mindy then showed me how to draw and hold the weapon correctly, including the correct stance. She was a great teacher, patient and calm.

Mindy carried her usual pair of SIG SAUER P232 .380 pistols. Mindy explained that my pistol had better stopping power then her SIGs did. She went on to explain that she needed the smaller pistol to suit her smaller hands and because it was easier to control and in most cases the pistol was used to put a round into a man's head, _after_ they were on the ground.

"We'll need to arrange some target practice for you," Mindy commented. "At least your foot is armoured so you won't hurt yourself!"

"Cocky, bitch!" I muttered.

It was getting late, so we got out of our new combat suits and went to bed, still feeling excited.

Mindy was a damn sight more excited!

I tried to help her calm down once in bed, although I might have just wound her up a bit more!


	22. Night Out

Our first night out on the town.

We decided to start small. Test out our new combat suits.

After all, it had been three months since we last went into any serious action.

I also needed to visit an ATM.

We had got geared up around nine in the evening. It was dark and cold outside, perfect conditions, for us. We checked each other's combat suit to ensure everything was correct. Dave had his Glock and I took my swords.

We headed to a part of town that was frequented by drug dealers. We knew it should be an easy score.

..._...

Sure enough, as we looked down into an alley from a roof top we could see five men.

Two, were obvious, armed, watchdogs. One, a large man in a tweed suit, appeared to be the boss. He was counting bills on a roll. I smiled, fucking perfect, the ATM was open! The other two men looked to be the runners. A large bag was on the ground beside the boss-man: drugs.

Dave and I had a brief discussion as to how we would attack. In the past I would just have told Dave what to do and then got on with it. Not anymore. We were partners, _equal_ partners and a team.

Though the alley had two entrances, it was not straight through, it had a dogleg, which was where the boss-man was standing. One of the watchdogs kept an eye on each end of the alley. A runner was with each watchdog. The fire escape came down on one side of the dogleg, which would be my end of the alley. The intention was for us to attack from both ends, simultaneously and work our way towards the boss-man in the middle. First we checked that the streets were clear at either end of the alley, then we both dropped down to ground level. While the boss-man was over on Dave's side, I moved stealthily up behind the two men, who were in quiet conversation.

The runner turned to call to the boss-man.

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. I had my swords connected end to end to form the bō-staff and I thrust one end through his heart. He died before he hit the alley floor. The watchdog turned, having only heard a thump as his colleague hit the ground. His eyes went wide with realisation and reached for his gun. I swung the bō-staff and severed his hand at the wrist, followed by a reverse thrust into his heart. He had no time to scream and he hit the alley floor beside his, late, colleague.

Blood flowed into the drains. I grabbed a particularly interesting item from the floor and advanced slowly towards the dog leg and the boss-man.

* * *

I entered the alley at a sprint and dived directly at the two men, with my batons.

"Oh, fuck!" was all the watchdog said, before my batons cracked his skull open, and he dropped onto the ground. The runner froze with fright at what was in front of him. He dropped to his knees. I cracked his head with a baton and he dropped beside the dead watchdog. I looked up and the boss-man was starting to grab his bag and run. His eyes were wide and full of fear. He called for the other watchdog, at Hit Girl's end of the alley.

"Need a hand!" Hit Girl growled, throwing her watchdog's, severed, appendage at the boss-man, who dropped his bag and caught the hand by reflex, before instantly dropping it.

The boss-man turned to run from Hit Girl, I clothes-lined him. He hit the ground hard, knocking the breath out of him.

"Nice take down!" Hit Girl growled, appreciatively.

Once the boss-man got his breath back, Hit Girl interrogated him for nearly fifteen minutes, while I kept watch, moving between each side of the alley dogleg. I noticed that Hit Girl was almost invisible in the dark.

"I'm done," Hit Girl said, eventually, having ended the interrogation with a knife through the boss-man's heart.

We ignored the bag of drugs and left with a large amount of cash, liberated from the boss-man's pockets. On the way back we left an anonymous tip for the police, as to where they could find some drugs.

As we were taking it slow, we headed back to the safehouse, by a devious route, to review what had occurred.

* * *

We arrived back at the safehouse in good spirits, as we had had an unqualified success.

"That was awesome," Mindy exclaimed, as she pulled off the mask. "These combat suits are perfect. You were almost impossible to see in the dark. I was able to move as normal, it was fantastic. It was great to use my swords, again, too."

"I know you love those swords. More than you love me!" I teased.

"It's close, but I love you more, dumb-ass!" Mindy replied, rolling her eyes.

I removed my mask and Mindy pulled me to the couch and we both sat down. Mindy looked worried.

"Dave... I need to tell you something," Mindy said, in a worried voice. "I was scared tonight. I didn't think I would be able to fight... I mean, like I used to. A lot of things have happened to me the past few months. My mental state has been a bit... Well... All over the place. I was scared I would fuck everything up and let you down. Even you beat me a few weeks ago!"

I was a bit stunned. Mindy scared? I did think the hand stunt was a little macabre, but that's Hit Girl. OK, let's try Mindy reverse psychology.

"Are you scared you're never gonna grow into your big girl pants?" I deadpanned.

"What the fuck!" Mindy said, looking up at me, confused.

"You don't have to be a bad-ass to be a superhero, Mindy. You just have to be brave," I responded.

"I knew it! My own fucking words are coming back to haunt me! Then again, how can I ignore my _own_ logic? You're a fucking cunt, Dave! But, thanks!" Mindy exclaimed.

"The person who told me those things is the best in the world at what she does," Dave said with a caring smile. "I have plenty more!"

* * *

I tried to smile at Dave.

What he said, was very sweet.

But instead I started to cry. It's these fucking hormones, I thought. Dave cares for me so much.

Am I mentally unstable?

I can remember Dave saying, "_Your dad was insane. You know that, right?_" At the time I denied it, but maybe Dave was right, maybe Daddy _was_ insane.

Was _I_ going insane now?

Dave was hugging me, although I couldn't feel him through the combat suit, but I held on tight to him.

Dave sat me up and told me to go and get out of my combat suit and get a shower. I got up and headed for the bedroom, stripped the suit off and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

I've never seen Mindy like this before.

Scared?

She does seem to be bursting into tears a lot. I started removing my outer-suit. She seems to be going through some sort of emotional crisis. Is this just the fallout from being forced to leave everything behind three months ago? I've seen a lot of different and varied emotions come out of her since she's been back. God, I hope I'm not losing her again. I can't lose her, ever. I wiped down the outer-suit to remove any blood and placed it into the green tinted pack. I then continued to remove my boots, grieves and gauntlets, followed by the under-suit. It felt much better in just my shorts.

It occurred to me that Mindy was taking a long time in the shower. I gave it another five minutes, then I started to get worried.

I knocked on the bathroom door. It opened at my touch. I could hear the shower running.

"Mindy, are you OK?" I called. No response, so I listened. Underneath the noise of the water I could hear sobbing. I dragged back the shower curtain.

Mindy was sitting in the bath, naked, with her back to the shower and with her arms clasped tightly around her legs, pulling them to her chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably. I climbed into the bath and pulled her to me and hugged her tightly.

"Mindy, what is it?" I asked.

Mindy looked into my eyes.

"Am I going insane, like my Daddy was?" she asked, between sobs.

"Oh, fuck!" I thought.

This is my fucking fault.

I told her earlier this year that I thought her Dad was insane!

What the fuck do I say?

Big Daddy/Damon _was_ fucking insane!


	23. Fallout

We sat there, huddled together, for what seemed like hours.

Mindy was totally devastated.

Every time her sobbing slowed, it would suddenly start again at full pelt.

What the hell do I say to her: '_Yes, your Daddy was insane, so maybe you are, too!'?_ Probably _not_ the best thing to say under the circumstances! OK. What's the best I can come up with, then?

"Mindy, your Daddy loved you. And I know it hurts, but maybe that's the real meaning of being a superhero. It's taking that pain and turning it into something good. Something right. That's what you do. You actions are for good. You actions are right. You help people in this city. Without you I wouldn't even be alive." I whispered into Mindy's ear.

Mindy smiled, weakly, but it was still a smile.

"Why do I enjoy killing? Why do I enjoy hurting people? I enjoyed hurting _you_, Dave," Mindy asked. The sobbing appeared to have slowed.

Now what do I say?

"Mindy, I don't think you _do_ enjoy the killing and hurting. I think that you enjoy the _thought_ of the people you save each time you dispatch a criminal. You enjoy the knowledge that _somebody else has been saved,_" I tried.

Mindy smiled, stronger this time, the sobbing was now more controlled.

"Fuck!" I yelled, the hot water had come to an end.

"Can we discuss this somewhere warmer and drier?" I asked Mindy. She giggled back, but it wasn't a normal Mindy giggle, though.

I turned off the shower and got up, then I helped Mindy to stand up and wrapped her in a towel. I guided her out to the couch and sat her down. She stared blankly at the floor and pulled her feet up onto the couch.

I went to the kitchen and made two hot chocolate's, with extra marshmallows. I handed one to Mindy and, after pulling on some dry shorts, I sat down beside her with mine.

We sipped our drinks in silence for quite a while. By the time I'd drunk two thirds of the drink, I had decided enough was enough. I put my cup down and took Mindy's out of her hands. She had only drunk about a quarter of the cup. I placed it on the table.

"Mindy! Look at me!" I snapped. Mindy slowly turned her head and looked directly at me.

"You need to snap outta this, Mindy. You are the most important person in the world to me. _You_ _are_ my life. I will _always_ be here for you," I promised.

"I'm sorry, Dave, I think I'm feeling overwhelmed with all the changes that have been happening the past few months. I'm being stupid. I'm behaving like a spoilt brat. I promise I won't let you down, Dave. Thank you for being there for me. Every time, since I was eleven that I needed someone, you've been there to help me. I love you, Dave. You are all I have and I'm never going to give you up!" Mindy said.

"Long speech. That going to happen often?" I said, grinning at Mindy.

Is that the end of the mood swings, I hope so!

"No, dumb-ass, it won't happen _often_." Mindy said with a proper, Mindy, smile. I gave her a kiss, I had to. She is so hot and I love her smile.

The kiss went on and on. The kiss grew and then I started working my way down to her chest. The towel fell away, I love the feel of the soft skin of her breasts. The nipples were calling out to me, I grabbed one with my fingers and the other in my lips. Mindy jerked and yelped, she groaned with eager anticipation. Her hand dived into my shorts and my breath hitched at her touch. Mindy's other hand rubbed my chest, her hands were so soft. Admittedly, she was sometimes a bit rough when she handled me, but I tolerated it - that'll be the Hit Girl part of her!

I moved my hand from her nipple and slid it down across her stomach. Mindy shuddered and moaned as I touched her. She squealed once my fingers started exploring the soft hair, between her legs. I found the opening and went in search of something I knew Mindy would like. Oh, yes, I think she liked that! Her hips bucked as she squealed and moaned. Her legs were thrashing and then bracing out in front of her. Her fists were clenched and pounding my back. A bit hard, but I like a good back massage, after some exercise!

Here we go, I thought, as the squeals and moans reached a crescendo. Mindy must be extra sensitive tonight, as she suddenly froze, then brought her legs up to her chest before grimacing and then after another half a minute, letting out a scream, followed by heavy breathing. The couch was wet.

Mindy turned and grabbed my head and kissed me on the lips. Wow, so hot. Her tongue dived into my mouth, she kissed me passionately, until I just had to take a breath or suffocate. I would have loved to stay kissing, her lips are so soft, it's heaven, but unfortunately I needed air, only slightly more than I needed the kiss.

I looked into Mindy's eyes.

They looked so much happier.

If I didn't know better, I would say she had taken some happy pills. Her smile was ridiculously huge. My heart melted, she seemed so happy. I lay down on the couch and hugged her tightly, then Mindy stopped moving, her breathing was shallow.

Mindy had fallen asleep on my chest.

I lifted her up and slid out from under her, then I carried her through to the bedroom and slid her under the duvet.

I turned out the lights in the safehouse and slid under the duvet beside her.

I was still concerned about Mindy's well-being, but for now she seemed OK.

We will see what tomorrow brings.


	24. Hit Girl Grounded

I felt a bit sore when I woke up.

I remembered the fight in the alley.

My first fight since I started training. My first fight in the new suit. My first fight alongside Mindy.

I looked beside me. Mindy was _not_ in the bed. She must be in the kitchen or having a shower, she did have rather a bad episode last night, after the alley fight.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. No Mindy. I looked around the safe-house. No Mindy. The bathroom was empty. Mindy would never leave without saying something. I looked around for a note. Nothing. I called her cell. I heard it ring in the bedroom. The fucking stupid girl, going out without her cell. What the fuck was she thinking? I don't know if I was more pissed with her or worried about her at this point.

I checked her new Hit Girl combat suit. It was still in the bedroom, as was the old Hit Girl costume. I noticed her jeans, leather boots, purple shirt and jumper were missing. Her thick cream jacket, was not hanging up by the door. She had definitely gone out. I looked out the window, it was snowing, just a light dusting. It was almost Thanksgiving, I was hoping to see if Mindy and I could get together with Marcus.

Anyway, I _had_ to find Mindy. She has not been in a good frame of mind the past few days. Last night was the worst, yet.

She could be anywhere.

I got dressed in warm clothes and boots and left the safehouse. I looked around the nearby blocks. Nothing. I stopped to think. Where do I go? I thought about Mindy last night. What we talked about. I had an idea, but I needed help. If I was wrong then... I didn't know what to do.

..._...

I called Marcus on his cell.

"It's Dave. I need help. Where are you?" I asked.

"At home. Is it Mindy?" Marcus asked, cautiously.

"Yes."

Marcus said he would pick me up. I gave him a location that was a few blocks from the safe-house.

Once Marcus appeared I got in the front seat.

"Mindy's missing," I came right out with it.

"When?"

"I woke up and she was gone. I don't know exactly when she went. She left her damn cell behind," I explained.

"Any ideas?" Marcus asked, looking _very_ worried.

"Just one. I'll give you directions," I said, with little confidence, but a lot of hope.

I gave Marcus directions and explained about what happened last night, leaving out some details that Marcus did not need, nor probably want, to know about! He was very concerned with her current mental state, too. I said that she seemed to be improving and I just thought it was taking time.

..._...

Forty minutes later, we pulled up beside an abandoned plot of land, that contained a burnt out shell of a warehouse. Yes, that one. I felt really weird being here. The last time I was here, nearly five years ago, I almost died. Marcus knew what the place was, too.

"Damon," Marcus stated, simply.

We both got out. It had stopped snowing, there was an inch or two on the ground. It was very cold.

I walked up to a wire fence surrounding the property. I noticed that there were foot prints in the snow leading to a gap in the fence. A good sign, the foot prints were small. I pointed at them and simply said, "Mindy." Marcus nodded hopefully.

"Look, I think this is between you two. Mindy might not be happy with me being here. I'll wait in the car. Call me if you need me," Marcus said, as he turned back to get in the car.

I was thankful to Marcus for that. He and Mindy did not always see eye to eye, but Marcus was a good guy and cared for Mindy, greatly. He also seemed to respect me, which was good.

I made my way through the wreckage. I was dreading what I would find. I hated being back here. I knew what it represented, both for me and for Mindy. That bastard Red Mist _he_ caused this. _Chris D'Amico must die_! I was angry.

I approached the place where the video was filmed. Where I sat being beaten shit-less. Where Damon was badly beaten, set on fire and ultimately died. Where Mindy saved my life, for the second time.

"Fuck! Mindy!" I called, as I saw her lying against a pile of wood, feet from where her Daddy had died. As I approached, she jumped up and turned to face me. I could tell she had been crying.

She smiled, guiltily, up at me.

I shouldn't have lost it, but I did. The smile set me off.

"What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?" I yelled at Mindy. "Did you stop for one _fucking_ second, to fucking _think_ before you went out, without saying anything, or even leaving a _fucking_ note?" Mindy visibly shrank at my onslaught. "You even left your fucking _cell_ behind, you stupid girl!" I thought I had gone too far there, but Mindy just started shaking and looking at the ground. "Anything could have happened to you and I would never have known. It's time for you to fucking grow up, Mindy and cut out this bullshit." I was starting to shake now, with rage. Mindy looked visibly frightened. I had never seen her like that before. I had expected her to fly at me. But no, she just stood there like any other sixteen year-old girl being told off for sneaking out.

"I'm sorry, Dave. I..." I stopped her, by raising my finger.

"No, Mindy. No bullshit excuses. I've had it. '_I love you, Dave_' is not going to cut it here. Go get in the, damn, car. Now!"

"What car?" Mindy asked, confused. Then it dawned on her, "Please... Tell me you didn't call Marcus!" Mindy begged. She actually felt ashamed. Good!

Mindy tried to say sorry, as I led her back to the car, where I opened the back door and told her to get in and shut the fuck up. Marcus took my cue, he could see I was pissed and that Mindy was, meekly, doing as she was told. He was a bit surprised.

"Mindy, I'm very disappointed in you," was all Marcus said, without turning. Mindy started to sob. We both ignored her.

We drove around for about an hour, waiting for the sobs to finish. Once all was quiet and Mindy was just sitting there, looking very ashamed, Marcus broke the silence.

"Dave, fancy pizza," he asked.

"Why not. Yes, please Marcus," I replied.

Marcus parked the car and Marcus and I got out. "Come on, Mindy," I said without emotion. Mindy got out of the car and just stood there.

"Marcus, Dave, listen. Please," Mindy begged. "I'm really ashamed by my behaviour, both today and over the past couple of weeks. I deserved everything you said, Dave. I'm only sixteen, I forgot that. I'm really sorry you got dragged out, Marcus. I should have known better. I really don't know why you both keep putting up with me. _Please_, forgive me, I really mean it." Tears were coming into Mindy's eyes again.

"Mindy, we forgive you. We always will, we both love you and care about you," Marcus said. Mindy looked shocked. I was a little surprised, too.

"Mindy, I still am pissed off with you, but I do love you and I love you too much _not_ to forgive you," I said.

"Are we OK then? I'm not grounded or anything?" Mindy said jokingly, with a grin.

"Oh, yeah. Hit Girl is totally grounded!" I whispered just loud enough for Marcus and Mindy to hear, the grin vanished.

"OK," Mindy said, reluctantly. To both Marcus' and my surprise.

I noticed that she had not sworn once, since I found her. She really must have been ashamed of herself and probably trying to score points. Marcus had noticed too. "She sounds like a normal sixteen year-old. Maybe I can put the swear jar away," he grinned.

"Not likely," I replied.

Marcus, and I escorted a blushing Mindy into the pizza place for lunch.

* * *

I enjoyed the pizza. I also enjoyed the time with both Marcus and Dave. We left the pizza place and Marcus drove us back towards the safe-house.

During the drive back I had a lot to think about.

I really was genuinely ashamed of myself and I still am. I _had_ behaved like a stupid little teen-aged girl. I really can't believe I did something, _so_ _stupid_. Dave was right to yell at me. My Daddy would have yelled, too. He really would have been very disappointed with me, just like Marcus was. It was humiliating to be shouted at, but especially, by Dave. I think I needed it, though. Nobody had ever told me off like that before, not even Daddy. Dave was really pissed and tore several strips off me, I felt each of his comments go through me like a knife. I can't believe I just stood there like a little girl and took it all. I'm Hit Girl. Hit Girl does not let people tell her off, but then Hit Girl does not do irresponsible things. I was 100% Mindy Macready this morning. The sixteen year-old girl with no fucking idea of life outside Hit Girl. I had just wanted to be with my Daddy, back where he died, where I last spoke to him. I never stopped to think. Dave really scared me, I expected him to tell me he had had enough and was not going to put up with me anymore. I could have lost him forever. Hit Girl was grounded too. That fact made me even more ashamed. I had put everything at risk, my life, my life with Dave, Hit Girl.

One happy thought, though. Marcus invited us both over for Thanksgiving.


	25. A New Dawn

A new dawn.

A new dawn for Mindy Macready.

A new dawn for Hit Girl.

I was determined, that I would not cause any more problems, like those a few days ago, ever again.

I was a changed girl. Yes, I had had a problem with the separation and changes in my life. Dave successfully defeating me didn't help, either!

Hell, I've done more in my sixteen years, than most adults have done in their entire lives. The odd freak out must be expected!

As usual, it just needed Dave to rescue me, _again_. I needed Dave to treat me like a sixteen year-old girl and read me the riot act. I was ashamed and humiliated, but it had an effect. It hit me deeply. I am Hit Girl. I am _not_ going to let down the memory of my Daddy, by turning into a stupid little girl, with mental problems.

As I got up this Thanksgiving, I really was thankful for a hell of a lot.

* * *

Mindy seemed to be skipping about the safehouse, as she got her breakfast.

She seems a completely different girl, to that which I found in Chicago. Initially I felt sorry for yelling at her, but I am not, I am glad I did it. She needed it and it seems to have worked, her lovely, infectious, smile is back. Her eyes have that happy sparkle, that I love. I missed the 'little miss attitude' that Mindy used to show when she was eleven. I think it may be back.

She's the girl that kissed me, all those weeks ago, before leaving New York, on the Ducati.

I stood out of Mindy's way, as she grabbed her cereal and sat at the table.

"Morning, Dave," Mindy said cheerfully.

"Morning, Mindy," I replied, as I went to the kitchen to grab a coffee. "Don't forget. We leave in an hour for Marcus'," I said, over my shoulder.

"I've not forgotten, ass."

I smiled at that.

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving, Marcus," I said giving him a kiss.

"To you, too, Mindy. It's wonderful to have you back in this house, _as Mindy_," Marcus replied.

I blushed.

"She still grounded?" Marcus asked as he went back into the kitchen.

"Oh, yeah. No Hit Girl, no guns or knives and definitely no swords," Dave said, happily.

Too fucking happily! I can't believe he won't let me even hold my own _fucking_ swords! Like I've said before, Dave knows which buttons to press.

"Yeah. That was really low, even for you, Dave," I growled.

"Lessons must be learnt, my girl," Marcus said smiling broadly. "You learning the lesson?"

"Yes!" I said, dejectedly.

"She looks so cute when she pouts," Dave said with a smirk.

"_I_ _do not... Pout.._. Anyway guys, stop sassing the teenager. Remember, she can kill a man with his own finger!" I challenged.

"I've seen her do it, too!" Dave said smirking.

"Too much information, Dave," Marcus responded, smiling.

We all laughed at Marcus' discomfort.

Marcus was a good cook. He had prepared an enormous turkey, with all the trimmings. It really smelt good. The pies and stuffing looked very good.

* * *

About twenty minutes later we sat down at the table. I was starving.

Mindy was looking really happy, I was glad to see. So was Marcus, I think he was loving every minute Mindy was back in the house.

Once we had gotten our plates piled high with food, Marcus stood up and raised his glass.

"Happy Thanksgiving. I really am glad we can be together, on this day. I am truly thankful that my prayers were answered and Mindy was returned safely to New York. I am also thankful for Dave Lizewski. Without Dave in Mindy's life, I just can't contemplate, what may have happened. Now, I don't know all the things you have both been getting up to, since Mindy was eleven, _and I don't want to know_, but I am certain that without each other, you both, most probably, would not be here today," Marcus said with a smile and a little sadness in his eyes and raised his glass to Dave.

I stood up and turned to Mindy. "I am truly thankful that I have Mindy in my life. Without her I _definitely_ would not be here." Mindy blushed. "I wouldn't be the man I am today, without her considerable skills and help. I am also thankful to Damon and you, Marcus, for bringing this lovely girl, into the world and making her what she is today - a strong, independent, caring, young woman. I'm also thankful that I won't have to put up with a hormonal teenager for ever," I said raising my glass to Marcus and Mindy. Mindy blushed even deeper.

A blushing Mindy stood up and turned to Marcus. "I am truly thankful that I have had you in my life, Marcus. Both before I knew my Daddy and after he died. I never made things easy for you. But I know you loved me and did everything you could for me," Mindy turned to me, there was a fire in her eyes. "I am also thankful, that I have Dave Lizewski in my life. Since Daddy died, he has been there, whenever I have needed help. He was there to help me finish my Daddy's work. He brought me back to New York. He stood by me when I had a few... Issues. Thank you Marcus. Thank you Dave," Mindy said. A small tear running down her cheek, as she raised a glass to Marcus and me.

"A few issues, eh? OK. Enough sentimental nonsense. Let's eat!" Ordered Marcus. We all dived in.

"Don't worry Dave, once the hormones have settled down, there will be probably be something else, there always is with women. Then it's PMT!" Marcus joked.

Mindy's eyes narrowed as she glared at Marcus.

* * *

We were well and truly stuffed. I felt _very_ fat. I would need to do a lot of exercise to work this food off or I would need a bigger combat suit! We all lounged in front of the TV and watched a movie. Or tried too, but we all kept dozing off. I was cuddled up with Dave. Marcus was snoring in his easy chair. Dave kept dropping off to sleep and jerking awake. Not very comfortable for me. We had all had alcohol, although Marcus only allowed me one smallish glass.

Marcus said we could both sleep here tonight. It was very cold and dark out and he didn't want us trying to get back to the safehouse tonight.

* * *

It had to happen eventually.

I am in two minds about it, though. I'm happy Mindy is not alone, Dave seems to be a stabilising influence on her. However, she is still only sixteen.

Are they 'at it'? Probably. Is it more than just kissing and petting? Probably. Was Mindy the instigator? Probably.

Nothing I can do about it anyway. As long as Mindy is happy, I am happy I respect Dave, he seems to have figured Mindy out, a lot better than I ever did. I suppose the difference is that Dave accepts Mindy for who she really is - Hit Girl. I never did. I still don't, at least I don't want to. However, if I want Mindy in my life, then I am going to have to accept her as Hit Girl, despite my better judgement. I can't go through losing her, again. Yes, I have been helping with Police gang-related intelligence, but maybe I need to do more.

I look at them both cuddled up on the couch and feel, I don't know, I'm happy, I think. Pleased they are together. Just so long as they keep things private. Mindy is still sixteen and public displays of affection may be misinterpreted by some.

With Dave, Mindy may just have a chance at an, almost, normal life. Without Dave...

* * *

I woke up with a headache. A hangover? From one smallish glass of wine! Talk about a lightweight. Fuck.

"Wakey! Wakey! Breakfast!" Marcus shouted.

"Not so loud!" I grimaced back.

"You said you wanted the same size glass as Marcus and I, didn't you?" Dave said laughing. "Lucky you only had the tiny glass!"

"Cunt!"

"Dollar, jar!" Marcus said, sternly.

"OK. OK. Another lesson learned. Avoid alcohol. At least until I'm twenty-one," I said, as a I headed to the table for breakfast, via that damn jar.

Dave really looked _too_ happy this morning. I glared at him. It had no effect on him. Damn.

Marcus placed a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs in front of me. I grimaced, but decided that I needed to eat.

Dave got a similar plate and then Marcus sat down with the same.

"I'm feeling good this morning. How about you, Dave?" Marcus bellowed.

"Really good, Marcus, thanks for asking." Dave replied, loudly with a smirk in my direction.

Bastards!

* * *

After breakfast, Mindy and I took showers, separately as we were at Marcus' house. Mindy was annoyed with that.

Once we were cleaned up and Mindy's hangover was reduced, we thanked Marcus and took a cab back towards the safe-house.


	26. Night Attack

We stood atop the apartment block looking down into the alley.

It was dark. The light snow was swirling around us.

Our combat suits kept us warm, as we watched the men below, going about their business.

Their criminal business.

This was going to be a big hit.

We believed we were going up against a first line crew.

I was feeling very happy inside, for quite a few reasons; I was no longer grounded, I had my guns, I had my knives, I had my swords and best of all, I had Dave ready to fight beside me.

The men, below, belonged to a group with no name. Al least, we had not been able to find a name for them. We did not know how high up the ladder this group was, compared to who was trying to take over the criminals in the city.

The men looked like heavy hitters.

I'm glad I made sure that Dave brought his Glock, as I was quite sure he would need it. So far, there were eight. We were sure that there were more, in the building. The group used the first floor only. Above were apartments. We had obtained plans for the building and there was no basement. The first floor had three rooms, one large and two small. The two small rooms were either side, of a short corridor, that went between the main door and the larger room. We believed that the larger room was used for illegal gambling. One of the smaller rooms was a kitchen, the other was a space for the hitters.

It had taken us over a week, to gather intelligence on this building and to complete reconnaissance of the area. Dave had obtained most of the information and Marcus had been able to fill in some gaps from a previous Police raid on the building.

The hitters were all armed. The weapons varied, but were mainly pistols and at least two sub-machine guns, had been visible, although right now they were not in evidence.

We nodded at each other and started moving towards the ladder, down from the roof. We had to be careful, due to the slippery snow and slush, but our boots provided excellent grip. They damn well should, for what they cost!

Once on the ground, we kept to the shadows and moved towards the alley. Dave briefly squeezed my hand. I squeezed back. We were both ready. I had my swords in my hands and Dave had his batons, held steady in his. Dave looked really menacing in his suit and he looked _huge_ compared to me. We were hoping he would look menacing to the hitters. This should, we hoped, put them off their game.

One of the hitters started moving towards us, flicking a lighter near his face. Dave smacked him hard across the face with a baton. He went down, without much of a sound. The snow helped to deaden the sound of his body hitting the alley floor.

"Tony! Got my fucking lighter?" We heard, a minuted later, as another hitter appeared out of the gloom. He saw us. He froze and all blood drained from his face. He turned to yell, but was cut off by a knife in his throat. Fucking bullseye, I smiled. The hitter dropped.

Half a minute later all hell broke loose.

"What the fuck?" A new voice. "Joe? Whattya doing in the snow? You drunk?" Another hitter, came out of the gloom and swirling snow. His eyes went wide, when he saw Dave.

"What the fuck are you?" He yelled.

"Your worst nightmare, cunt!" Dave snarled back.

The hitter pulled his gun. Dave kicked him down and disarmed him, before ramming his armoured elbow into the man's face. Dave ejected the magazine and threw the gun into an open bin. The other hitters started shooting, at the apparition coming towards them, out of the snowy darkness.

Dave took a round to the chest, then two more, which did little more than make him stumble back, his stance prevented him being thrown off balance and his armour absorbed a lot of the impact. He hesitated a second before throwing himself forward. I followed from his right. I felt one round hit my left chest which put me off balance and almost spun me around, but I caught it in time and continued advancing. I slung my swords over my back and pulled out my pistols, shooting into the hitters, but making sure I aimed away from Dave who was carving through them with his batons.

I dropped six men, two at a time and Dave had clubbed three more into submission, before the door to the first floor burst open and more men ran out, with their guns drawn. We barely had time to catch a breath, let alone reload, before the men slid to a halt and took in the scene. They hesitated a second more before advancing. A few rounds missed us, _very_ close. We must have been difficult to see in the darkness and swirling snow, as the only illumination was a small light above the door.

Eleven men were down all around us. Two men shouted "Fuck this!" and ran out of the alley. Dave drew his pistol and shot them both as they ran past. This left nine. I shot four, two at a time, before they were too close and then started wading in with my bō-staff. Dave shot two more, before he, too, had to dive in, with his batons.

I felt a warm sensation, across my face as somebody's blood flew across me. I was in my element. The blades of my bō-staff, were dripping blood and the snow beneath our feet was a slushy red. Somebody hit me from behind and I was shoved forward, into the wall of the alley. My suit absorbed the impacts and I turned to face a large man, who had a large knife in one hand. My suit had deflected the initial knife attack - the old costume would not have protected me. He lunged towards me and was impaled on one of my blades. He tried to swing the knife and stab me, but I grabbed the blade and wrenched the knife from his hand. His eyes went wide and he fell back, dead. I heaved my bō-staff, out of the body and the next thing I knew, Dave was back to back with me, as we fought the last two hitters. Within half a minute, the final hitter dropped dead. I turned to Dave, he was breathing heavily, but he didn't look hurt and his suit appeared intact. His batons were smeared with blood. Dave wiped them off on one of the bodies.

The door to the first floor was partially open. First, I grabbed my throwing knife from the second body, wiping it off, then we changed out the magazines, in our pistols and went in, checking the smaller rooms first. The kitchen was empty, as was the other small room. The door to the larger room was closed. I pulled it open and Dave dived through, rolling before coming up into a crouch, with his batons raised. I entered directly behind him with both my pistols out.

In the centre of the room was a large, round table with six chairs, four of which were lying on the floor. Six men were standing, cowering may be a better word, over by a small bar. They had their hands up. Idiots! They stared, wide eyed, at the blood that shimmered on the blades of my swords and dripped onto the carpet. The only illumination in the room was by the light over the table.

"Who... Who... are you?" One of the men stammered.

"Your worst nightmare, cunt!" I growled dangerously, copying Dave, who just tipped his head towards me, with a smirk.

I proceeded to check out each of the men, while Dave kept an eye on the door, to the alley. I identified most of them, as standard criminal low life, who were just here for the gambling. One guy stood out. He was not as scared as the others and I got the impression he was in charge. I hit each of the other five men across the head with my pistols, knocking them all out cold.

The sixth man I grabbed and shoved him to his knees before binding his hands with plastic ties, hard. He grimaced in pain. I nodded upwards at Dave and he grabbed the man and roughly dragged him to his feet. After dragging the man out and up to the roof, we got to work on him.

* * *

Mindy pushed him roughly down and kicked him onto his back, which hurt him as he still had his hands bound behind him. The man grimaced and said through barred teeth, "You will not get me to talk."

Mindy nodded at me and I put my boot on the man's chest, hard and stuffed my fist into his mouth. We had talked about this earlier.

Mindy pulled out a throwing knife and after showing it to the man, drove it into his thigh. The man screamed into my glove.

"Name!" Mindy growled at the man. I removed my glove, briefly.

Nothing. I reinserted the glove.

"Name!" Mindy growled, again, twisting the knife. A subdued scream. I removed my glove.

"Jack, Jack, you crazy, bitch!"

"OK... Jack. Who do you work for?" Mindy growled.

Nothing. I reinserted the glove.

Mindy pulled out another throwing knife and after showing it to the man, as before, drove it into his other thigh. The man screamed into my glove.

"Slow learner... Eh, Jack? Who do you work for?" Mindy growled, again, twisting both knives, this time. A subdued, drawn-out, scream. I removed my glove.

"I'm a fucking Bellini, you fucking, bitch," Jack spat out. "I'm going to fucking gut you."

We could hear sirens approaching the area.

"Thanks for the help... Jack," Mindy growled, very unpleasantly and nodded to me.

I grabbed Jack and helped him up and to the edge of the roof. Mindy pulled out her knives and cut the plastic ties and without any hesitation kicked Jack off the roof. A brief scream, followed by a thud. We jumped onto the next roof and left the area quickly. A job well done. The Police were just arriving at the alley.

* * *

Back at the safehouse, we stripped off our masks and combat suits before making safe, cleaning and storing our weapons. We then cleaned down our combat suits checking for any damage. The places where we had been shot and I had been stabbed, showed barely a mark on the armour. We checked each other's chest, closely. Only a small red mark, on my skin. Dave enjoyed rubbing it better, but then, so did I!

The combat suits, had proved their worth and their cost, I admitted to myself, grudgingly.

After enjoying, in every sense of the word, a shower, together this time, we settled down on the couch, to discuss the night's events.

"You were awesome, Dave! You scared the shit outta them! How do you feel about your first, major, attack?" I asked him, once he sat down, I was excited.

"Thanks, Mindy. I think I enjoyed it. Getting shot was much easier than when some mad bitch shot me, without warning, with a fucking magnum!" Dave replied, deadpan.

I felt myself blushing.

"I don't know what you mean! Who would do such a thing?" I responded, with a failed attempt at keeping a straight face. "Sorry, Dave."

"OK. So who is Bellini?" I asked.


	27. Up the ladder

We went to visit Marcus.

We needed to know who Bellini was.

"Oh, dear!" Marcus covered his eyes with his hand in sudden realisation.

"That was you two, was it? Nicely done, I suppose," Marcus admitted, reluctantly. "We've been looking for a certain, Jack Abrams for a while. Convenient, that he should just happen to turn up dead, in an alley, with some of his men!"

Mindy bit her lip, in that cute way, and looked at the floor. I tried to look innocent and stared at the ceiling.

"I didn't make the connection initially, not until now." Marcus continued. "The surviving idiots reported, an enormous black apparition, with batons and a vicious, blood-thirsty, woman, also in black, who massacred their men, with swords." Marcus looked directly at us both, as he continued. "Swords and batons - should have made a connection there! I'm getting slow. New costumes?" Marcus asked.

"We upgraded. If we are taking on serious crews, we need decent combat suits, that provide better protection," Mindy explained. "We also hoped we could operate for a while before, people realised Hit Girl was back, along with Kick-Ass!"

"Bullet proof?" Marcus asked. "One of the men survived long enough, to tell us of this _black apparition;_ the guy said, his bullets just bounced off him. That, I assume would be you, Dave!"

I nodded, with a smirk.

Mindy was rubbing her chest absent-mindedly.

"You got shot, too?" Marcus asked, aghast.

"Just once! My suit is bullet proof, too. I'm fine. I promise," Mindy said quickly, carefully neglecting to mention, the knife attack.

"I'm glad to see you are, _both_, thinking properly. Armour, good idea! Dave's idea?" Marcus asked.

"Mostly," Mindy admitted, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, Dave. I was right about you," Marcus said. "At least I can get _some_ comfort, from knowing Mindy is well protected, when she goes out to do her psychotic, nocturnal activities! I'm glad you'll be safe too, Dave."

Mindy looked a little uncomfortable, but smirked a bit. I smiled and nodded my thanks.

"Bellini," Marcus mused. "That cretin, is probably worse than that D'Amico guy." Mindy visibly bristled at the mention of D'Amico's name. "As of this moment, nobody seems to know who Bellini is, or if he really exists. We have not been able to trace any crimes directly to him, it's all circumstantial so far. Nobody even knows where he stays," Marcus explained. "He has apparently paid off parts of the city, including some cops. That really pisses me off! The number one rotten cop: Lieutenant Victor _fucking_ Gigante. No proof has ever been found against Gigante, but everybody knows the bastard's dirty. We just can't do anything about it."

I was a bit surprised hearing Marcus swear, it was _very_ rare for him to get this worked up.

"Mindy, Dave. It's difficult telling you both this, but you need to know. When Damon refused to be bought and was set-up by D'Amico, Gigante was the next choice. Gigante has worked for the mob, for as long as you've been alive, Mindy. Dave, it was Gigante that ordered the round up of Heroes, including Kick-Ass," Marcus explained further.

I could see Mindy's rage building. So could Marcus.

"Mindy, I know you're angry, but you can't just kill a Cop," Marcus said.

"Why the _fuck_ not. The bastard fucking deserves it," Mindy retorted.

"You're right, he does, but... He is a senior Police Officer. There would be repercussions," Marcus replied.

"Currently the Police have better things to do than chase Heroes. Let's try to keep it that way," Marcus explained, looking directly at Mindy.

Mindy nodded and calmed down a bit.

Marcus also added that nobody, so far, associated Kick-Ass and Hit Girl, with the attack on Jack Abrams. Good news.

We asked Marcus to let us have any further information he found on Bellini and his activities, then thanked him and left, to go to Central Park.

"I can't believe Frank _fucking_ D'Amico, has been replaced by someone else, and _nobody_ knows who the fucker is. Could it be Chris _fucking_ D'Amico?" Mindy asked, not very calmly.

"Chris? Doesn't seem like him, but... Anything is possible at this point. We just don't have enough information," I replied.

"Well, we'll just have to go out and get the information!" Mindy growled, darkly.

I laughed. It was great to have the old Mindy back. Always planning and scheming.

"'_Vicious and blood-thirsty_', nice description. They have you to a T, you know," I teased.

"I.. OK.. It was accurate. '_Black apparition_'? Mine was _way_ better," Mindy retorted, laughing.

"Well we found some key information, the other night. Thanks to Jack, we at least know the name of who tops the criminal ladder. We just need to work our way _up_ that ladder," I said to Mindy.

"Where is the next rung of this ladder, then?" Mindy asked.

After a couple of hours walking around the park and discussing Bellini, we headed back towards the safehouse.


	28. A Step Too Far

Mindy was battered and bleeding.

She lay in the Emergency Room, I was holding her hand. Her hand was cold. I squeezed, but Mindy didn't squeeze back.

The medical staff had cut off her clothes. She had a thin sheet, to protect her modesty.

I looked around. The Emergency Room was very busy. It _was_ a Saturday night, in New York.

The cubicle we were in, had bloody bandages and dressings, scattered across the floor.

Her right ankle, had been badly twisted, but apparently, not broken. Her head had a vicious red and purple bruise above the left eye. There were ugly red welts on her stomach, that were visible through the sheet.

She hadn't regained consciousness, since it happened. When she came in, her left eye had been plastered closed, with blood, but that had since been cleaned off. There was an oxygen mask covering the lower part of her face.

* * *

I had found her, picked her up and got her to the Emergency Room. I had found her in a pool of her own blood and initially thought she was dead, she hadn't been moving. My heart had literally stopped, until I felt the pulse in her neck, thready and weak.

God, she can't die! I can't lose her, not now!

The medical staff, won't tell me anything new. They just keep saying, "She's stable." Eventually, they suggested I go and get something to eat, while they clean her up and move her to a private room.

I had been in the Emergency Room, for seven hours and I hadn't eaten in ten. I hadn't spoken with Mindy, in almost eleven hours.

I needed food, so I went to the hospital cafeteria.

* * *

When I had eaten and had something hot to drink, I returned to the Emergency Room, where I was told which room Mindy was in.

I took the elevator up, three floors and wandered the corridors, till I found Mindy's room. The door was partially open and I entered with apprehension.

Mindy was lying in the bed. She appeared to be wearing a hospital gown and her right ankle was outside the sheets, with an inflatable cast on it. She looked like she had been cleaned up. A lot of the excess blood, was gone. The bruises still looked horrific, especially against her normally perfect pale skin. She no longer had an oxygen mask on. A drip had been installed into her left hand. Wires disappeared under her hospital gown to her chest. A small clip with wires was attached to the middle finger, of her left hand.

I sat down in a chair beside the bed and rested my head.

* * *

I woke up with a start. It was dark. The curtains were closed and the lights were turned down. I could hear Mindy's gentle breathing. I checked my watch. Five o'clock, in the morning. I had been asleep since eight o'clock, the previous evening. I felt groggy. I walked into the attached bathroom, splashed water on my face and relieved myself. After washing my hands, I returned to Mindy.

At six o'clock, the lights came on and a nurse came in to open the curtains and check on Mindy. The nurse checked a bag under the bed. Mindy had a catheter installed, I hadn't noticed.

I asked how Mindy was. The nurse replied, that there were no new complications and that we just needed to wait, till she regained consciousness.

A doctor came in at 9 o'clock and said I would need to leave, while Mindy was checked over. I did not argue, Mindy _was_ a sixteen year-old girl. I went to get something to eat and a coffee.

* * *

The food was not the best, but the coffee was, at least, hot.

I returned to Mindy, whose condition had not changed, while I had been gone.

I had tried to contact Marcus, but he was not answering his cell. I left a couple of messages, however.

One thing came to mind, we needed a car. We had discussed getting a small SUV. Mindy wasn't allowed to drive, yet, though that never actually stopped her, but she drove the, stick-shift, Mist Mobile, when she was only eleven! Still not sure how she managed to reach the peddles, but anyway. We had collected quite a nice load of cash, from our excursions, which should allow us to get something functional. We needed a four-wheel-drive vehicle. Not a full size, four-wheel-drive. I had some ideas and I knew what Mindy preferred. Once Mindy regained consciousness, I would see about getting a vehicle, so I can take her home.

* * *

About an hour after I had returned, from getting myself some lunch I was holding Mindy's right hand when I felt a squeeze. I jumped up in surprise and looked at her face. Her eyes were trying to open. She groaned.

"Dave?" She whispered with a croaky voice.

"I'm here Mindy, I'm here," I said.

Her eye lids opened slowly and then closed again, before opening and staying open. Mindy looked around in a panic. Her eyes found me and she smiled, just a little, but it was still a smile.

"My head hurts, Dave." Mindy said, before starting to cry.

She squeezed my hand tighter. I pressed the call button, pinned to her pillow. A nurse appeared. She checked Mindy's vitals. The nurse said Mindy was improving, all vitals were normal. The nurse left, saying a doctor would be along this afternoon. If all goes well, the nurse said, Mindy might get out in a couple of days.

"God, I'm glad you're OK. You've been unconscious for almost twenty-four hours," I told Mindy.

I was relieved. My Mindy was OK. Wounded but OK.

I stayed with Mindy till the doctor came. I said I would be back, this evening, to see her. I squeezed her hand before leaving. We wanted to kiss, but that would have raised awkward questions.

* * *

I'd just spent $23,000 on an SUV.

I would pick it up tomorrow afternoon. It would be a surprise for Mindy when she got out. A good surprise, I hoped!

I returned to the hospital and sat with Mindy. She was now sitting up, but still very uncomfortable. Mindy was doing her very best, to use civil language with the nurses, but I could tell she was struggling and it made me laugh. Mindy tried to glare at me, but doing that hurt her, too much. I told Mindy that, if all went well, I should be able to get her out, the day after tomorrow, _if_ she behaved. Mindy smirked at that.

I left her to go to sleep and said I would be back, tomorrow morning and I would bring her some clothes.

* * *

I would register the new vehicle at my Dad's house and I would be able to store it there, too, if necessary. It would be 100% legal, unlike our other activities.

I grabbed some clothes for Mindy, before I left for the hospital, the following lunchtime.

When I walked into her room, I felt a lot better. Mindy was eating some food and she definitely had more colour to her skin. The bruises were improving, too. The cast was off her ankle and the wires on her chest were gone, along with the drip. I sneaked a look under the bed and the catheter was gone too.

"Hi, Dave," Mindy said, cheerfully. She was just finishing her Jell-o.

"You look a lot better. I see they unplugged you," I commented. Mindy blushed a bit at the second part.

"I assume you're toilet trained, now," I teased. Mindy's mouth dropped open in shock, her eyes went wide and she blushed even more.

"You bastard, I'll get you for that," Mindy muttered.

* * *

I left Mindy and went to the car dealer to pick up the new SUV.

It was a 2010, Land Rover LR2 HSE Compact SUV, in dark blue, it had a fancy name for the colour, but it looked like dark blue, to me. It should do us quite well and it was _very_ comfortable. I drove back to see Mindy, in the evening. She had seen the doctor and he said that she could leave in the morning, if nothing changes overnight.

I returned to the safehouse, parking the SUV around the block, overnight.

* * *

I returned to the hospital at ten o'clock to get Mindy.

I went up to the room, to find that Mindy was dressed and sitting in the chair, holding a half crutch. I asked her if she was ready and she all but jumped up. She needed the crutch, as her ankle was still sore and a bit weak. I had brought a loose pair of boots for her and these were on her feet. I stuffed the envelope, she was holding, that contained her patient notes, into my jacket pocket and helped her out of the room. We took the elevator down to the first floor and I helped her outside to the SUV.

"What is this, Dave?" Mindy asked, confused.

"I just bought it," Dave replied, carefully.

"I like it. Good choice," Mindy said, smiling. "Can I drive?"

"Not a chance, little girl!" I responded.

I unlocked the SUV, opened the passenger door and then I picked her up and placed her into the seat.

I put her crutch on the back seat.

"Can you do up your own seat belt?" I asked, facetiously.

"You are really asking for it, Dave. If I could, I would kick your ass, Kick-Ass," Mindy growled.

"Anyway, do you remember what happened?" I asked.

Mindy blushed. "Yes I do?" She replied, hesitantly.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Laugh and I cut your fucking balls off." Mindy growled and then took a deep breath. "OK... OK... I slipped on the steps, just below the safehouse. You happy? I tried to catch myself, but my ankle twisted and I... I don't remember the rest," Mindy said, meekly.

I just sat there trying not to laugh. I couldn't stop myself. It was just _so_ funny! Hit Girl fights through a dozen armed men without injury, but gets taken out, by a slippery step! Priceless! Mindy looked like she was going to have a fit. I made a mental note to hide all the knives in the safehouse. I started the Land Rover, moved the gear selector to 'D' and headed towards the safehouse and home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey, 30,000 words!


	29. New Heroes

"She did what!" Marcus yelled down the phone.

Mindy looked directly at me with a combination scowl and glare.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare, tell Marcus what happened!" Mindy growled, _very_ dangerously.

I thought it through and weighed up the possible consequences.

"Sorry, Mindy!" I said, apologetically. "This is just, too good!"

"Marcus, I will need to be quick, before Mindy castrates me!" I said, quickly.

"She slipped on the steps just below the safehouse. She tried to catch herself, but her ankle twisted and she doesn't remember the rest!" I finished quickly, trying desperately, to keep a straight face..

Mindy went red, with rage, as she heard the laughter coming from the phone. I put it on speaker. Mindy started to flex her hands, menacingly. The calm before the storm!

I tried, I really did. But I had to laugh. I gave Mindy another apologetic look and joined Marcus.

A few minutes later, Marcus and I calmed down enough, for Marcus to ask, "Is she about to go nuclear?"

"Oh, yeah! She looks adorable, though," I replied. I couldn't resist.

"All right, you two fuckers. Have you _quite_ finished? I mean, I _did_ just spend _three_ fucking days in a _fucking_ hospital, _I_ didn't think it was fucking funny!" A, very, angry Mindy, yelled. "I will not be _fucking_ laughed at, do ya hear me, cunts!"

"I'm sorry, Mindy," We both said, without sounding like we meant it.

"I love you when you're mad, you just look _so_ _hot_. You've got to admit, it was kinda funny," I said looking directly at Mindy.

Mindy started to smile. The smile turned into a giggle, then she started laughing.

"Bastards," she shouted, when she could catch a breath.

"Thanks, Dave, I needed that. Say sorry to Mindy, for me," Marcus said, sounding very cheerful, as he hung up.

Once Mindy had sorted herself out and calmed down, she rearranged the pillows on the couch and lay back, sulking.

"Enjoy yourself, cunt? The only reason I am _not_ castrating you, is because I would lose out on something, _I_ enjoy. Think yourself fucking lucky, ass-hole," Mindy growled.

I went over, carefully, and gave her a kiss, on the lips.

Mindy had slept on the couch, so that her ankle and other bruises would not get hurt by me, in the bed.

"I need a shower. Help me up, cunt," Mindy ordered.

I helped her get up. She was only wearing her underwear and a baggy t-shirt. I had to help her with the t-shirt and her bra, as the welts on her abdomen were still very sore. I could see her grimacing. I felt sorry for laughing at her, I hated it when _anything_ happened to Mindy and the welts still looked pretty wicked, on her pale skin. The doctor had said, they should heal up without scaring. The bruise on her head was fading, slowly but she still got light headed, if she stood for too long. Once I had helped her to the shower, I went back to the papers I had scattered, across the kitchen table.

The papers showed everything we had learned so far concerning Bellini. Marcus had provided copies of some Police papers. One of the reports mentioned a building, which our friend, Jack, had been seen frequenting. It was not far from safehouse A, only two blocks away, in fact. Now that would be worth investigating. We could use safehouse A for reconnaissance.

..._...

Mindy came hobbling out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She looked to be in pain, so I jumped up and helped her back to the couch.

"Thanks," Mindy said. "Sorry I went all Hit Girl, on you earlier. It was kinda funny, I suppose. I'll apologise to Marcus, tomorrow," Mindy said.

"I was _so_ scared finding you in a pool of blood. I thought you might have been shot or stabbed. When I look back at it, I try to look at the funny side," I said. "Finding you like that, it will give me nightmares for a while."

"Dave... Thank you, for being there for me, _again_," Mindy said, with a loving smile.

"Back to business," I said giving Mindy a kiss. "I've found something."

"What?," Mindy yelled, all excited.

I explained what I had found.

"We could use safehouse A as a base, for reconnaissance. It's two blocks away," I said, finally.

Mindy looked uncomfortable and I knew why. Safehouse A was where she and Damon had lived, for many years, till that night, nearly five years ago. Mindy had told me, a while ago, that she had only been back there once, when she was thirteen. I hadn't been back since, leaving Mindy there, when she was eleven.

"I'll go and check the place out, this afternoon. You should be able to walk properly, in a couple of days, then you can come over, only of you want to, though," I said.

"Go. I'll be OK, here," Mindy said, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Now, Mindy. Don't do anything stupid," I warned.

"Would I? Never mind..." Mindy replied, with a sheepish expression.

* * *

I parked the SUV around the block, from both the safehouse and 'Jack's building', as we were calling it.

It felt strange, entering the building and climbing the stairs to the apartment. The last time I did this, I was with a menacing, eleven year-old, Hit Girl and I was covered in injuries, from the warehouse. At the time, I was unsure of what was going to happen, at one stage I was convinced that Mindy was going to shoot me.

I unlocked the apartment door and deactivated the security system. The place was exactly the same, as I remembered it, except for the heavy layer of dust.

I entered the 'weapons room' as I thought of it. The walls still held most of the weapons, I had seen previously. The one time Mindy had visited, was to pick up some weapons, she needed for safehouse C. As I looked at the two Apple Mac computers, I could see back to that night, I could see the little, eleven year-old, Hit Girl in her purple costume and wig, as she prepared to assault Frank D'Amico. I could see the brave, but definitely not very bad-ass, Kick-Ass cowering, when Hit Girl pointed the gun at him. Not anymore, Kick-Ass cowers for nobody!

I put the past behind me. All seemed to be intact at the safehouse. There was no evidence of any unwanted visitors. I locked up and walked slowly round the block, towards Jack's building.

The building had four floors and was built of stone. It had a flat roof, with a fire escape down one side, into an alley that ran through to the next street. There was no alley on the other side, just the next building. The main door into Jack's building had a doorman. I could just make out a reception desk inside. It looked eerily familiar. In my mind, I could see a young school-girl, calmly shooting several men, before nodding to me on the camera and getting into the elevator. Talk about deja vu.

I continued round the block, back to the SUV and drove back to Mindy.

* * *

"Hey. How did it go?" Mindy asked cheerfully. She was still on the couch.

"No problems. It was just a bit strange, being back there again," I said, as I gave her a kiss.

"I suppose it would be. That was my old life..." Mindy hesitated, before continuing. "I almost shot you dead, right there, in the safehouse. I had the MP5K in my hand and it was loaded... I was seriously tempted... At the time I blamed you, for my Daddy... But... I needed your help," Mindy reminisced.

"Thank you for not shooting me. I admit, I wasn't sure what you were going to do... At the time I thought you were a complete... Psycho," I replied.

Mindy blushed, furiously. "I went a bit nuts that night, I admit that," Mindy said, thinking back.

"I checked out the building. Flat roof, fire escape into an alley, alley on one side only. Doorman and lobby identical to _that_ night," I told Mindy.

* * *

I thought back to _that_ night.

The silenced pistol in the doorman's mouth.

The ease at gaining access.

I smirked.

* * *

"Having a flashback? I had a few of those, at the other safehouse and when seeing the lobby, I saw again, what you did in _that_ lobby, remember?" I asked.

"Yes, I remember. I know you were watching... This is crazy. We shouldn't be drawing similarities here, it's distracting," Mindy responded, angrily.

"We're going to need help," I said.

"Who?" Mindy asked.

"Marty," I replied.

* * *

I don't know why, but I always feel apprehensive around her. Yes, she scares the hell outta me, but subconsciously I know she wouldn't hurt me, but sometimes I think she can _smell_ fear.

Dave called me and asked me to pop-in. What else could I do? I hope I can help, I had some news for them anyway.

I pressed the button. Fifteen seconds later, the door buzzed. I pulled the door open and went into the building. Dave was waiting at the door to the safehouse.

"Hey, Marty! Come in," Dave said. "Ignore hop along. She's still a bit cranky, about being kept in."

"Shut up, cunt! Hi, Marty!" Mindy called from the couch, with a smile.

"Hi, Mindy!" I said, cautiously.

"Marty, I don't bite," Mindy said, laughing.

"Don't bet on it!" Dave said, innocently.

"I'll bite _him_ later. I would never bite you, Marty," Mindy responded.

"What happened to you, anyway," Marty asked.

"OK... Get it out of your systems," Mindy growled, closing her eyes.

"She slipped on the steps just below the safehouse. She tried to catch herself, but her ankle twisted and she doesn't remember the rest!" Dave explained quickly.

Dave started laughing and I followed. I got the impression Mindy was _not_ amused.

"OK, boys. All finished?" Mindy asked, after five minutes.

"Yes!" We both said, together.

"Mindy, I though you might like to see this," I said, offering Mindy a cutting from the news paper.

**NEW SUPER-HEROES IN TOWN**

_It has been reported that there are two, new, Super-Heroes in New York City. So_  
_far, there has been only one sighting. The two Heroes attacked a gambling house_  
_a few nights ago. They are reported to have killed around twenty, heavily armed,_  
_men, without any known injuries to themselves. One survivor has reported the  
Hero team, as being made up of a man and a woman. Both are said to have black  
armoured suits, __bullets are said to literally bounce off, both Heroes and the woman  
literally, carves through any __opposition, with razor sharp swords. Who are these  
Heroes? Nobody knows. __The Super-Hero scene has been very quiet, the past few  
months, except for a __brief appearance by our favourite Hero, Kick-Ass! There has  
been no sign of any __other Super-Hero on the streets, although as these two new  
Heroes have shown, __it is possible to act in secret. We have no idea how long this  
new team, has been __working in New York, but there is at least one incident which  
could be attributed to __them. The description given by survivors makes it look like  
the new female Hero, __is just as lethal and just as vicious as the illusive, and very  
violent, purple assassin, Hit Girl._

I looked at Mindy and Dave. They were smiling at each other and Mindy was biting her lip, trying not to look at me. It clicked. I should have known. What was I thinking?

"You two!" I said, a simple statement, not a question.

"Yes!" Mindy and Dave said together, with massive smiles.

* * *

"You got new suits? That's so cool. Can I see 'em?" Marty asked, excitedly.

Mindy giggled.

"Later, Marty. We need your help," She said.

I explained to Marty about Bellini and Jack and that we needed to setup some surveillance and reconnaissance.

"You've come to the right guy," Marty said, even more excitedly. "I have some experience with electronics. Do I get a budget?"

"A geek with electronics experience, who'd guess?" Mindy said, with a laugh.

"Hey, stop picking on the dorks, Mindy," I said.

"Sorry," Mindy, said with a light blush. "What can you get? We have a place a block or two away, if that helps."

"Give me a couple of days and I'll see what I can find," Marty said. "Can I see the suits now?"

I showed Marty the new combat suits. He thought they were 'totally awesome' and 'very science fiction'. Mindy gave Marty a wad of cash, for expenses.

Once Marty had gone, I sat down with Mindy, on the couch.

"Why are you so nice to Marty?" I asked.

"If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here now, with you, dumb-ass," Mindy said, leaning over for a kiss.


	30. Surveillance

Marty was true to his word.

A couple of days later, he was back.

Marty showed us several, small, devices that could transmit both video and audio over a short distance. We should be able to attach them to objects close to Jack's building. He explained that he had the necessary equipment to record and playback, up to twelve of the devices, simultaneously. We asked Marty to meet us, with the equipment, at a location near to safehouse A.

My ankle was a lot better and was able to take my full weight, the bruises and all but faded but the marks on my abdomen, were taking a bit longer to heal. I was not, quite, ready to go back into the field, but I could cope with this, and my ego was almost healed, too!

It would be Christmas in a couple of weeks. It was still cold out, which would help us to move about bundled up. We had to assume that the watchdogs at Jack's building, would be on the ball, especially after what happened to Jack. We had to be careful that each of us was only seen once. Dave had already been past, but that was a few days ago and he can change his clothes and wear a hat. If we were going to be using the nearby safe-house we would need to ensure we were behaving normally and not being watched. Dave would be first, he would attach a camera as close to the main entry doors as possible. We would then be able to use that to monitor how the watchdogs rotated their shifts and who entered the building. I would attach the next camera across the street from the building.

Marty arrived on schedule and we carried all the equipment up to the safehouse.

It felt strange, as I entered the apartment, my heart started to beat faster. I had not been in here for three years. All sorts of emotions flashed through me, along with flashbacks. The flashbacks varied between my Daddy, Dave and Marcus. The last flashbacks were the most disturbing, as they were after my Daddy had died. I saw myself starting to breakdown, when I saw the two cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows, that I had made, then start packing equipment, into my pink suitcase. I saw myself almost shooting Dave, letting go of the trigger just before it broke. I saw myself looking at the jet-pack and that brought a smile to my face. The smile grew, as I remembered shoving the instructions at Dave. I remembered waking up with concussion the following day and Dave helping me pack to go with Marcus.

I shook it off.

Get with it, Mindy, don't lose it, again. I helped Marty to set his equipment up on the desks. We had to shove one of the Apple Macs to one side. The equipment looked kinda cool. There were three computer monitors and we would be able to select different channels, simply by touching the screens. The two geeks enjoyed themselves chatting about the equipment. OK, I'm a dork and a geek as well, I like comics and Star Trek Voyager, get over it. Marty tested the first camera and gave it to Dave. The camera had a sticky pad that would stick to anything.

Dave went to place the first camera. He walked up the street, on the same side as Jack's building. As he got within a few yards of the main door he put his left hand out and stuck the camera to the wall beneath a window sill, while doing this he pretended to check the sole of his boot. Nobody gave him a first look, let alone a second one.

"Hello, fellow spies. How does it look?" Dave asked, as he re-entered the safehouse.

"Online and recording, Dave. Mindy enjoyed watching your butt," Marty said, smirking.

"I just said that you looked good, from that angle..." I trailed off, I could feel myself blushing furiously. I glared at Marty.

"You look good from that angle, too, Mindy," Dave replied. Damn him, I could see my reflection in the screen, my face was bright red! I giggled.

"You two need to get a room," Marty suggested.

"Oh, we will," I said, seductively, making Dave get some extra colour, on _his_ cheeks.

Marty cringed.

"OK, Mindy. Your turn," he said, giving me a camera, that he had just tested.

* * *

I walked down the block and turned into an alley, that would come out directly opposite Jack's building.

As I exited the alley I repeated Dave's trick and stuck another camera about five feet up the wall, directly below an air vent, which should shield the camera.

This was my first, direct, view of the building.

Damn, I was getting deja vu again, as I saw the doorman open the main door and I could see into the marble lobby.

I immediately had a flashback, to _that_ night, when I pretended to be a lost, little school-girl. Dave was right, it was _so_ similar.

I headed back to the safe-house.

* * *

"Perfect, as ever, Mindy," Marty said, smiling at her, as she came in the door.

I actually blushed. I gave him my best smile. "Thanks, Marty," I said.

"Do you _two_ need to get a room?" Dave asked with a smirk.

"Jealous, ass-hole?" I shot back.

"Not a bit!" Dave replied.

"OK, Mindy. We have both cameras working perfectly," Marty advised me.

"I want to place another pair of cameras in the side alley and a couple on the roof. We will need to do that after dark. It will be a good test for me," I said.

"Are you sure, Mindy? Is your ankle OK?" Dave asked me.

"I'll be fine. You can wait nearby, in case I need help. I'll go in at two, in the morning," I told him.

"I'll be back here at ten, then, to keep an eye on things, for you," Marty said.

"OK. Meet you back here, at ten. Here are keys, the code is 6-3-5-0-1-7-9. We will be using comms tonight and I will bring a set for you to use, Marty," I said. "And Marty, thanks."

"No problem, Mindy. See you tonight." Marty said, as he left.

Dave looked concerned, as we locked up and headed back to the SUV.

* * *

I was unhappy with Mindy's decision.

I didn't talk to her on the drive back, I was thinking of tonight or more precisely tomorrow morning.

Would Mindy be OK? I know what she's like, she wouldn't let anything get in the way of an operation. However, I have known her to push herself to breaking point, as she did at the D'Amico building, all those years ago.

We parked the SUV and walked up to the safehouse.

..._...

"OK. What the fuck is wrong Dave!" Mindy said, as soon as we were through the door.

"I'm worried about you. What if you're not ready for this?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I'm back to 100%, Dave," Mindy said, with conviction.

"Remember what you said: '_If I fuck up, I want you to tell me I fucked up_'. In this case you are fuck_ing_ up! If you fuck up out there, you might be killed!" I retorted.

Mindy looked angry, but then she seemed to fold.

"Look, I need to do this. The combat suit, will help support my ankle, it's very tight. I will be in permanent communication, with both you and Marty. I'll keep an open mike, if it makes you feel better," Mindy conceded.

"Get some rest, Mindy, we'll need it," I said, as I got some food together, for us both.

* * *

"Fucking awesome," Marty exclaimed, as I left the bedroom, in my combat suit.

I gave him a spin and I enjoyed it.

"Wow!" he said.

"Eyes off my girl, Marty," Dave warned, as he came out of the bedroom.

"Fuck me, you are seriously a bad-ass Kick-Ass!" Marty exclaimed.

"Comms check," I said.

"Kick-Ass, comms check," Dave said. Marty and I both stuck our thumbs up.

"Hit Girl, comms check," I said. Dave and Marty both stuck their thumbs up.

"Battle Guy, comms check," Marty said.

I looked at him strangely.

"Hey, it's who I am." Dave and I both stuck our thumbs up.

* * *

I was crouched in the alleyway, directly across from Jack's building.

"Hit Girl is entering the far end of the alley," I heard Hit Girl say.

I lowered the Night Vision Goggles over my eyes, I could instantly make out Mindy in the alley. There was very little illumination in the alley and I had to avoid looking towards the main door, as that was brightly lit and the extra light, washed out the picture on the NVGs. I watched Mindy attach a camera at the far end of the alley.

"Hit Girl has camera three in place."

"Battle Guy has good video for camera three."

I watched Hit Girl move towards me, towards the dangerous end of the alley.

"Hit Girl, hide!" I said quickly, as I saw a watchdog walk from the main door towards the alley.

The watchdog stopped and turned back towards the main door.

"Hit Girl, you're clear!" I said, relieved.

Hit Girl reappeared, quickly moved forward and attached another camera.

"Hit Girl has camera four in place."

"Battle Guy has good video for camera four."

I saw Hit Girl move back down the alley, towards the fire escape. Suddenly, Hit Girl was on the second level of the fire escape and rapidly moving upwards.

"Hit Girl is at level two."

"Hit Girl is at level three."

"Hit Girl is at level four."

"Hit Girl is on the roof. Roof is clear."

"Hit Girl has camera five in place."

"Battle Guy has good video for camera five."

A two minute pause.

"Hit Girl has..." A pause. "... Camera six... In place." The last four words seemed forced. I was getting worried.

"Battle Guy has good video for camera six."

"Hit Girl, get out of there!" I said.

There was no response. I looked up at the top of the fire escape. I couldn't see anything moving.

"Hit Girl, this is Kick-Ass, comms check," I said, feeling very worried. I did not get a reply.

"Battle Guy, Kick-Ass, can you see Hit Girl!" I asked, feeling desperate.

"Battle Guy is checking roof top cameras." A short pause. "I can't see anything... Wait... I can see movement, low on the roof, moving towards the fire escape. I can't see if it's Hit Girl," Marty replied, sounding worried.

I looked up at the top of the fire escape again. I saw movement.

"Hit Girl, what's happening?" I asked.

"Hit Girl is on the fire escape. I'm coming down," Mindy replied, sounding out of breath - and in pain!

The fucking ankle!

Stupid bad-ass bitch! I'll kill her, I'll fucking kill her! I could see Mindy sliding down the outside of the fire escape, using her hands and her left leg, only. She reached the ground in the alley and moved slowly, and from what I could see, painfully, towards the far end of the alley. I was raging inside.

"Hit Girl is in the alley."

A two minute pause.

"Hit Girl is clear." Mindy sounded in a lot of pain. I turned and left my alley.

"Kick-Ass is clear."

I followed Mindy into the safehouse and I ripped off my mask and comms, dropping them on the table.

"Thanks, Marty. _You_ were perfect," I said with a forced grin. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks. Night guys," Marty said, as he left to go home.

"OK, Mindy. Your turn," I said, dangerously, looking directly at her.

She was sitting in the corner, at Damon's desk. She had removed her mask and comms and was staring at the floor, biting her lip.

"You fucked up!" Was all I could think to say.

I was still raging inside.

I stripped out of my combat suit and left the room, to lay down on the couch.

I fell asleep within minutes.


	31. Results

It was still dark when I woke up.

I decided to check on Mindy. The clock on the microwave showed I'd been asleep for two hours.

I looked into Mindy's room and she was curled up on her bed. She was still in her combat suit, so I woke her up. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Come on, Mindy, get that suit off and I'll get some ice for your ankle." I helped her remove the suit. She never said a word, didn't look at me. The right boot was the most difficult, at one stage Mindy cried out in pain. I got her back into bed and rested two ice packs around her ankle. Finally, she looked up at me, it was that ashamed sixteen year-old girl, look again.

"Get some sleep, Mindy," I said, giving her a kiss on the lips. "Sleep Tight."

I shut her door and went back to the couch, to sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy.

I didn't remember much, from after I got back to the safehouse. I knew Dave was going to be pissed with me. I, honestly, thought the damn ankle wouldn't fail me.

Okay. Okay. _I fucked up, big time_. Dave is going to kill me. I feel _so_ ashamed, _again_.

I don't remember taking my combat suit off and I could feel a dampness on my ankle, the remains of a pair of ice packs were visible. Dave, even though he's so pissed he can't say more than three words to me, he still cares enough to get me out of my suit and put ice on my ankle. I feel even more ashamed, if that's possible!

Three little words, '_You fucked up'._Those words cut through me like a knife, I didn't need a lecture, although I'm sure I'm gonna get one! The wounds on my stomach hurt like hell. Between them and the ankle, I had been overcome with pain on the roof, after climbing the fire escape. It took all I had, to fix the cameras, I literally had to crawl back to the fire escape and I was almost crying with the pain, so I couldn't reply to Dave, he sounded both angry _and_ distraught. I felt so ashamed, as I slide down the fire escape.

I didn't dare call for help, once I left the alley, but in hindsight I should have swallowed my _fucking_ pride and called for help. That was exactly why Dave was there, to help me, if I got into trouble. You really are a damned idiot, Mindy!

I got up and went for a shower. While in the shower, I noticed my stomach wounds had swelled up and were very red, my ankle wasn't much better, although the swelling had gone down quite a bit from last night.

I felt a lot better after the shower. I dressed and when I came out of the bathroom, Dave was in the kitchen getting coffee. I tried to avoid his eyes.

"Coffee?" He asked, without smiling. I grimaced at that.

"Yes, please, Dave," I said, meekly.

* * *

Mindy was looking _very_ ashamed with herself.

She was biting her lip, as she does when she's feeling uncomfortable. I was still raging about last night, but I was _not_ going to shout at her, like last time.

"You need to learn that you have limits, Mindy. You put _everybody_ at risk last night, not just yourself. Let's just leave it at that," I said, before giving her a hug.

She wrapped her hands around me and hugged me tightly. I had a lot to learn from Mindy, but she also had things to learn from me.

"Let's see what was recorded last night," I said.

* * *

After going through the recordings, which were of a very good quality, we found nothing of immediate use.

The door into the apartment swung open.

"Hi, guys!" Marty said, cheerfully.

"Hi, Marty. We checked the recordings from last night, nothing useful so far," I said. "Very good quality though, I'm impressed."

"They are good," Dave agreed.

"Thanks. I like to do good work," Marty said, blushing slightly.

"Are you OK, Mindy, I mean, after last night," Marty added, cautiously.

"I'm fine, Marty, just a bit sore." I paused and looked at Dave and Marty. "I'm sorry to both of you, for putting us all at risk. Dave reminded me that Hit Girl has her limits. I also need to remember, that I am now part of a team and I need to learn to swallow my pride and ask for help, when I need it."

"Apology accepted," Dave and Marty said together.

I blushed.

* * *

"What do we have here?" Marty said.

Mindy and I looked at the computer screen. It was the view of the side alley, a car was coming down the alley, a limousine, to be exact, black in colour. It stopped short of the street, that Jack's building was on. We recorded the registration for Marcus to run. A large man emerged from the, front right seat and opened the rear door. Another man of slim build, got out of the back of the limousine and walked into the street and then into the main door of the building, that had been held open for him, by the doorman. The camera near the main door got a perfect look at the man's face.

"Anybody recognise him?" I asked, looking at Marty and Mindy.

They both answered in the negative.

"Marty, can you print out a view of his face? The limo plates, too?" Mindy asked.

"Done!" Marty said pressing a few keys, causing a colour laser printer to spring to life and two colour printouts appeared.

"I'll drop these off, now, so Marcus will get them when he gets home," I said, stuffing the printouts into an envelope before sealing it. "No funny business, you two!"

I left to get the SUV, leaving Mindy and Marty in the safehouse.

..._...

When I returned to the safehouse, after dropping off the envelope for Marcus, Mindy and Marty were examining recent video recordings.

"Any activity?" I asked.

"Not much. We are building a database of faces, of everybody who comes and goes. Not all that many new faces so far. We have printouts for eighteen men and two women," Marty explained.

"Oh and that limo guy left, after staying about forty-five minutes," Mindy added.

"Good. At least we know who are players, eventually we might be able to identify them," I said.

* * *

Marcus rang us that evening and asked us to come over, so we left Marty at the safehouse and took the SUV to Marcus' house.

"Been busy, I see," Marcus said as he greeted us.

"We've placed discrete surveillance, on a building that Jack Abrams has been linked to. Found it in the papers you gave us, thanks. We've been logging everybody who comes and goes. We need to be able to identify them, not sure how, though. The envelope we left for you, was of somebody important arriving by limo," Mindy explained.

"I'll run the plates tomorrow and see if I can identify this guy. Come by tomorrow night. I'll bring some mug shots with me, you can see if you can match any of the pictures," Marcus said. "Hopefully your information can help put some of these people away."

"Thanks, Marcus," Mindy replied, giving him a hug.

* * *

By the following evening we had over thirty pictures to match.

We sat in Marcus' den, flipping though several binders of mugshots. After four hours we had identified twenty-eight men and one woman, six of the men had outstanding warrants. Marcus said he would arrange for them to be picked up, now he knew where they were hanging out, but he wouldn't make it look as though Jack's building had been staked out. He would get each man picked up, one by one, once they left the immediate area, over the space of a few days. Any information he found from interrogation, he would pass to Mindy.

The limousine plates, had been tracked back to a limousine hire company - nothing we could do about that, we couldn't ask questions, we weren't the Police and Marcus had no grounds to do anything. The man who came in the limousine however, was not in any Police computer. He was currently an unknown.

Could he be the top man, Bellini?

* * *

We took over from Marty so he could go home.

Marty had reported that the roof cameras had seen no activity, since Mindy installed them. That was good news, at least. The roof could be used by us if necessary.

The limousine had not returned, either.


	32. Christmas Wishes

Mindy was getting excited. Very excited.

It was December twenty-third.

"You really are a big kid, sometimes," I grumbled.

"I love Christmas, it's the best, I just come over all excited, I can't help it," Mindy said grinning up at me.

"It's my first Christmas without my Dad," I said, simply.

"I know. I'm Sorry, it _will_ be hard," Mindy said, giving me a hug.

Mindy was now fully healed and she had proved it by handing me my ass in a sparring match. I was happy to lose, it was good to have her back. I knew that next time we went out she would be fine.

* * *

We would be spending Christmas Day with Marcus. I was looking forward to this and I was glad that Dave would not be alone for Christmas. We had spent a few days getting presents for Marcus and Marty. Dave refused to tell me what he had got me, so I wouldn't tell him what I had got him. I can be a bitch, too! I wanted this Christmas to be special, as it was my first with Dave and _our_ first as a couple. I made a mental note not to touch any alcohol, I didn't want a repeat of Thanksgiving! Marty would be with his family for Christmas Day, but said he would come over on the twenty-sixth to have lunch at Marcus'.

We were checking the recordings each day, but as this only required one person, we worked shifts, but we put the shifts on hold for Christmas.

We were going out on the town tonight to do our bit towards making New York safe for he holidays. We suited up just after eight in the evening.

The night was dark and cold, but clear, with little cloud. The moon was waning towards it's third quarter. This would provide plenty of useful illumination and most importantly, plenty of shadows. We moved from rooftop to rooftop checking alleys and other areas where we expected muggings to occur. We specifically checked out 'Dave's Place' - this was where Dave first dressed up as Kick-Ass, got stabbed and then knocked down by a car. When I thought about it, I did kinda laugh, a bit, which I felt bad about. However, I could see why Dave laughed at my recent hospital visit. Unfortunately the place was empty.

As we left to follow an alley near the comic shop we heard a scream, a woman's scream. We ran towards the sound. Near the middle of the alley, partially hidden by some dumpsters, we could see three shapes. On closer inspection they were three young men grouping around a woman and a young boy. The men had knives, which glinted in the moonlight. I motioned to Dave to go to the other end of the alley and he shot up a fire escape along the roof and back down another fire escape on the far side of the men. I pulled my bow-staff off my back and separated the swords.

"Whatcha, cocksuckers!" I growled, menacingly, swinging my swords in a circular movement.

"Oh, fuck! It's that fucking demon woman!" One of the men yelled, in fear. I smirked at the man and his face went white. The other two turned to flee.

"Leaving the party, early, we can't have that!" Dave snarled, stepping out from behind a dumpster and drawing his batons. Dave blocked their escape.

"Oh, fuck! It's both of 'em!" Another man screamed, panic in his voice.

"Ma'am. Please cover your son's eyes," Dave said, politely, to the woman.

"What? Why?" The woman stammered, before pulling the boy close and pulling his head into her shoulder so he couldn't see what was about to happen. The woman also closed her own eyes.

We went easy on the young men, it was Christmas after all. Neither of us wanted to kill, with a young boy crouching there. Dave smacked his two around the head with his batons before securing their hands behind their backs with plastic ties. I kicked my guy square in the face. He went down hard and was knocked out. I flipped him over and tied his hands before pulling him beside the dumpster and Dave did the same with his two.

I grabbed what looked to be the woman's purse and knelt down beside the woman. "Here!" I said, in a more friendly growl than usual. The woman opened her eyes and flinched at seeing me so close. "It's OK. Those ass-holes won't hurt you, the Police will handle them," I hissed. The woman looked at the three men lying by the dumpster. She smiled and said, "Thanks..." She let the young boy go, he seemed to be about ten years old and his eyes were wide with terror, but they eased as I smiled down at him. Dave was also smiling which helped to put both the woman and the boy at ease. While I pushed the purse into the woman's shaking hands, Dave reached down and pulled the boy to his feet. "You, OK?" Dave asked with a slight growl. "Yes, thanks. Are you a Hero?" The boy asked. Dave looked at me and I nodded back. "Kick-Ass at your service," Dave said with a small bow. "Cool!" the boy said, excitedly. "Hit Girl?" The woman asked, hesitantly. I just nodded and smiled.

Dave hung up his cell. "The Police are on their way! We need to go!" Dave growled. "Stay safe!" I growled at the woman and the boy, as we both ran down the alley into the darkness. We moved three blocks over before stopping on a roof for a rest. "Three down, several thousand to go!" I quipped.

"They know who we are now," Dave said.

"It had to happen at some stage. Anyway we should get good press over this. We saved a woman and her kid and the criminals are still alive," I stated.

"It felt good," said Dave, smiling.

We waited about ten minutes before going back to our patrol. Half an hour and four blocks later we found four men in a darkened doorway, partway up an alley. One appeared to have a large knife. Dave sneaked up on them and said in a menacing growl, "Time to go home!" All four men jumped, and I mean jumped, they must have pissed themselves when they heard the voice and turned to see an indistinct dark object towering over them. They bolted out of the alley so fucking fast, dropping the knife. I was laughing hard by the time Dave got back to me and he had a grin on his face, too. "That was fun," Dave said with a smirk.

We cleared out a few more groups of men before we decided to call it a night at around three in the morning. We were both tired. As we moved across the rooftops we heard loud voices. Down below on the deserted street, five men stood chatting between themselves. My Hit Girl instincts kicked into high gear as I saw a lone car driving slowly down the street, I could see what was going to happen. I got Dave's attention and we scrambled down a fire escape to the ground. One of the men stepped out in to the road, causing the car to brake hard. Another man pulled a large pistol. A Beretta 92 my mind told me. The car stopped, hard. There was a man in the driver's seat, he was alone, he put his hands up.

"Get outta the fucking car, man," the idiot with the Beretta shouted.

All the men were looking at the car. Nobody was checking behind them. I smiled, their loss. I came up behind the man with the Beretta and placed one sword blade at his throat, the other blade had it's point placed against the throat of another man. "Fucking low life scum," I growled. "Wanna play?" All the men's eyes went wide.

"Can I play, too?" Dave growled, menacingly, as he pointed his Glock, two handed, at the other three men.

The Beretta clattered to the street.

"Go!" I said to the man in the car, who had just opened his door. He slammed the door and sped off.

None of the men said a word. The man who had dropped the Beretta had a dark patch appearing on his jeans. "Little boy, piss himself," I growled up at him. He was shaking, badly. A little blood was seeping from a small wound where the razor sharp blade had bit into his skin.

"Kneel!" Dave snarled at his three men, who dropped, fast. He secured their hands with plastic ties, and then secured my two guys hands behind their backs, before forcing them to kneel.

"OK, cunts." I growled. "When the Police get here, you will tell them what you were attempting to do. If you _don't_ we'll find you..."

Dave hung up his cell and said, "On their way!"

"Remember, cunts! You _don't_ want to see me again! If I do see you again, outside Christmas, it won't be the Police we call..." Mindy growled with a nasty smirk, swinging her swords menacingly. "Night, boys!" We dived into a dark alley and cleared the area, fast.

* * *

"Jesus, they made me piss myself, I thought I was gonna die! _Please_, keep that psycho bitch away from me. Lock me up, _please_."

What the fuck? Marcus thought as he passed the lock up.

"What's going on, Jon," Marcus asked the night sergeant.

"Second lot of idiots we've had in tonight, all nicely packaged. All swear they were attacked by a giant man in a black suit and a psychotic woman with swords. Both groups happened to be engaged in crimes, one attempted mugging and one attempted car jacking. Both groups were left zip tied and anonymous calls were made to 9-1-1. To top it off none of the men want to be let out on bail. They _want_ to be banged up for Christmas. I'm no psychiatrist, but I believe that they are all shit scared," The sergeant explained to Marcus.

"And that's not all. Guess who the victim of the attempted mugging was? The Captain's wife and his son. They both say they were saved by Kick-Ass and Hit Girl," The sergeant continued.

Marcus tried to keep a straight face. Willing himself to keep calm. "What's the Captain say? Are they OK?" Marcus asked.

"They're both OK. The Captain's upstairs now with them. His son, it seems, is a big fan of Kick-Ass and apparently his wife, now, won't hear anybody say a bad word about Hit Girl. The Captain has said Heroes are now off limits. We won't be seen helping them, but we aren't going to stop them either. I agree, my kids love Kick-Ass. We've missed him not being around. Most of the guys are split on the benefits of Heroes, but they _do_ work for good. We can't be everywhere, not to mention they can do things we can only _dream_ of. How many times have you wanted to kick the shit out of a mugger or rapist, but been worried you'd lose your badge?" the sergeant went on. "Besides Rikers is getting mighty crowded. Drug dealers and rapists, among others, _deserve_ a visit from Hit Girl. I'm sorry, they get no sympathy from me. I say '_Sharpen those swords Hit Girl_'."

Marcus smiled. "I agree with every word, Jon. See you tomorrow. Night," Marcus said as he left to go home.

Mindy, Mindy, Mindy. What can I say!


	33. Glad Tidings

**Author's Note:**

Please see end of chapter for explanation of Japanese terms.

* * *

For fucks sake, Mindy!

I opened my eyes. A slim, blond girl was jumping up and down on the bed shouting, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

I looked at the clock. Fuck!

"It may be Christmas, Hit Girl, but it is also _fucking_ six in the _fucking_ morning and Kick-Ass is tired!" I growled.

"Come on, Dave, I've got a present for you," Mindy begged.

She's sixteen and can kill a grown man, any one of a hundred different ways, without a moments hesitation. But when it comes to Christmas, she's like a normal fucking ten year-old. I suppose that's why I love her so much!

_God, Mindy_.

I threw back the duvet and sat up. Mindy was wearing nothing but her underwear, she looked very appealing. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto the bed. She screamed and then giggled.

"Happy Christmas, Mindy," I said, kissing her, deeply.

* * *

I love Dave.

He puts up with me being a big kid, yes he moans, but I know he loves me. The kiss was, well, it sent shocks right through me, all the way down to my toes. I was really excited. Dave must think I'm a fucking ten year-old the way I'm behaving, but I can't help it, it's only one day of the year, what can it hurt?

I pulled him off the bed and into the kitchen, then sat him down at the table and put a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

I also placed a large box in front of him, it was wrapped in green paper with yellow ribbon. Dave laughed when he saw it.

"Come on, Kick-Ass, open it already!" I said, bouncing on the other chair, I couldn't keep still. I hope he liked them, I couldn't think what else to get him.

"Wow, that's heavy," Dave said, as he hefted the box.

* * *

Mindy was bouncing on her chair. Talk about a hyperactive child!

I pulled off the ribbon and attacked the paper. Mindy was good at wrapping things! Under the paper was a plain, but solid, white box, I opened the box carefully. Inside the box were two, hard, black plastic cases. I pulled the top case out and placed it on the table. Mindy looked like she had ants in her panties.

I opened the case.

"Wow!" I couldn't say anything else.

My weapons specialist couldn't keep still, or silent, a moment longer.

"It's a custom Glock 17 Gen4, 9-millimeter Parabellum. In the case are three 17-round magazines, a speed loader, a cleaning kit and a manual," Mindy spat out.

The pistol had a subdued green body, matte black slide and a subdued yellow backstrap.

I checked the other case. It held an identical pistol and accessories, then Mindy passed over another, smaller box, wrapped the same way. I opened it. It looked like a small torch, but it had a rail which allowed it to fit beneath the barrel of the Glock 17 pistol.

Again, my resident weapons specialist, chipped in.

"It's a Glock GTL-52, combination Tactical Light and Laser Illuminator. It has both a visible laser and an infra-red laser, which can only be seen when you wear NVGs. The IR laser and light are dimmable," Mindy explained, excitedly.

"Thanks, Mindy, they're cool," I said, getting up and giving her a big hug and a kiss. She started blushing, furiously.

"I have my own custom pistols, now you have yours. I know you only carry one, but it gives you a spare and you never know when you might need to take two pistols, into the field," Mindy said.

* * *

We knocked on the door.

A minute later it swung open and Marcus smiled at us.

"Happy Christmas! Come in!" He said, jovially.

Marcus shook my hand and gave Mindy a kiss on the cheek, making her blush slightly

"Watch out, Marcus! Mindy is in 'ten year-old kid at Christmas' mode!" I warned him. Mindy just smiled sweetly and sat down on the couch.

"Got you up at six, did she?" Marcus asked.

"You could have warned me," I complained.

"Where's the fun in that!" Marcus countered, laughing.

"Shall we give them to her?" I asked loudly.

"Give me what?" Mindy said expectantly, with a huge grin.

"Nothing!" Marcus said, with a smirk.

"Bastards! You both wanna die?" Mindy growled, with an even bigger grin.

"In the den!" Marcus said, giving in with a chuckle and was almost knocked down by the, Mindy sized, tornado that swept towards the den. We followed, carefully.

Two long boxes, were on the desk, wrapped in purple paper. Mindy looked like she might explode with excitement.

"She gets any more excited, she'll blow a gasket!" I quipped.

Mindy glared at me and then started attacking the wrapping on the first box, which did not take long. Inside the paper was a long, glossy, black box. I think Mindy knew what was inside the bod, as her hands were shaking. She eased the lid open and started to squeal.

Inside the box was a long, thin purple bag, made of silk. Mindy, very carefully, opened the top of the bag and eased out the contents. Her eyes went wide, I could see tears forming. Her mouth started opening and closing like a goldfish.

"My God, I've only had a speechless Mindy once before. It was heaven," I told Marcus.

"Very rare. Very rare," Marcus agreed.

Mindy didn't seem to hear anything we said. She pulled the Katana from the bag and held it out in front of her with two hands. She moved the Katana slowly as she checked out every inch and then removed the sword from the Saya and watched the lights reflect off the, highly polished, blade. The sharp, mono steel, blade was made from high carbon (T10) steel, with a 2.80 Shaku, double Hi and 1.7-centimetre Sori. The blade was finished with a straight Hamon and had been stone polished by hand. The point was a long O-Kissaski. The Habaki and Seppa were Red Copper. The blade was attached to a 26-centimetre Tsuka which was wrapped in a purple cotton Tsuka-ito with black ray-skin. The Katana was finished off with black Fuchi, Kashira and Tsuba. The Katana was housed in a matte black Saya with purple highlights. The Koikuchi and Kirigata were wood and the Sageo was purple silk.

Mindy replaced the Katana, in the Saya and gently placed it on the table, before tentatively opening the other, long package. Inside, was an identical Katana and Mindy squealed loudly, as she removed each sword from its Saya and gently weaved, both blades through the air together, assuming different stances and watching the light glinting off of the twin blades.

After a few minutes, I asked Mindy if she and her new swords needed some time together, in private! Mindy blushed and replaced the swords in their respective Saya, leaving them gently on the desk.

"Who?" She asked.

"Both of us," Marcus and I replied.

We thought it would be the right present for her, $2,000 per sword! Mindy ran and hugged us both, when she finally let go, there were tears in her eyes.

"I don't know what to say, but thanks," Mindy stammered.

"Just seeing you with them, is enough for us," Marcus said and I nodded in agreement.

"Here," I said, tossing her another gift.

Mindy ripped it open. It was a dual sword, back scabbard, with harness, made of black leather.

"I thought that might be useful, depending on how you want to carry the Katana swords," I said.

Mindy hugged me _very_ tightly.

* * *

We sat down to an enormous lunch.

Marcus had _really_ gone overboard with the food.

"Wine, Mindy!" Marcus asked, hovering a bottle over her glass.

"No, thanks, Marcus. I don't want to repeat Thanksgiving," I said.

"No problem, little Miss Lightweight," Marcus teased, handing Mindy some Coke and then moving on to fill Dave's glass.

Marcus had insisted that we spend the night again, so Dave was able to drink. We piled our plates high and got stuck in.

"Some weird happenings the other night. Don't suppose Hit Girl and Kick-Ass were involved?" Marcus enquired, innocently.

I bit my lip and looked at Dave, who just smirked.

"I will take that as a yes then," Marcus said. "It just so happens that you two, may have hit the jackpot!"

"What?" We both exclaimed.

Marcus explained all that had happened, after our interventions on the twenty-third and then he told us about his conversation with the sergeant on duty.

"So the Police are off our backs?" Mindy asked.

"We seem to be. The Captain says 'hands-off Heroes', so we don't touch Heroes!" Marcus replied. "That's only in _our_ precinct though, but I have a feeling this might just spread across the City. Congratulations, you two are legal. Just don't go mad, _Mindy_!"

"Hey, don't pick on the defenceless teenager!" Mindy said, indignantly.

"'_Psycho bitch_', bet you knew who he meant immediately!" I said to Marcus.

"Unfortunately, yeah, it clicked straight away," Marcus replied, grinning.

"Hey, what did I say? _Don't pick on the defenceless teenager_!" Mindy said, indignantly and blushed slightly.

"I like the _'Sharpen those swords Hit Girl'_ quote," I said. "It suits you, Hit Girl."

"A lady _can_ only enjoy compliments like that." Mindy said.

"Lady?" Marcus queried, sarcastically. "Hit Girl is no damn lady!"

"I agree," I laughed.

Mindy just ignored us.

We continued to chat about the change in events. This would mean we could be a _little_ more open in public.

Unfortunately Bellini will now know two things.

One: he is being targeted

Two: by whom he is being targeted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope I have described Mindy's new Katana Swords accurately. Describing the swords features in English didn't do them justice, so I used the Japanese terms for what I see as a powerful weapon, that deserves respect. For those who don't know about Katana Swords, I will explain some of the terms described:

The Shaku is a traditional measurement - 2.80 = 84.80-centimetres.  
The Hi is a groove at the top of the blade.  
The Sori is the curvature of the blade.  
The Hamon is a pattern created by heat-treating the blade.  
The Kissaski is the type of tip at the end of the sword. O being the biggest.  
The Habaki keeps the sword from falling out of the scabbard (Saya).  
The Seppa are installed top and bottom of the hand guard (Tsuba).  
The Tsuka is the hilt or handle.  
The Tsuka-ito us a material used to wrap the handle or hilt.  
The Fuchi is a hilt collar between the Tsuka and the Tsuba.  
The Tsuba is a hand guard.  
The Kashira is a butt cap or pommel on the end of the Tsuka.  
The Saya is the wooden scabbard for the blade.  
The Koikuchi is the mouth of the Saya.  
The Kirigata is a knob on the side of the Saya for attaching the Sageo.  
The Sageo is the cord used used to tie the Saya to a belt.

If any of the above is incorrect, _please let me know_ and I will correct the mistakes.

This chapter also broke the 40,000 word mark!


	34. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

Haven't had a smutty chapter for a while (Chapter 17). Sex scenes still seem to produce the longest chapters! Hope these scenes are getting better!

* * *

I woke up the following morning feeling very full, from the day before, but it felt good to be waking up cuddled together with Dave.

I think I must have fallen asleep on the couch, downstairs, as I think I can remember Dave carrying me upstairs to my bedroom. If I remember rightly he dumped me, not placed me, _dumped me_ on the bed. I can remember him pulling off my jeans and shirt before shoving, yes, _shoving_ me under the sheets. I can't remember much from before then.

I squirmed out from Dave and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Oh my God.

My head is pounding. Did somebody hit me over the fucking head? Realisation hit me.

Oh, no. Not the alcohol, _again_.

That would explain why Dave was less than gentle with me last night. God, I hate being a teenager! It's no fucking fun! Another realisation.

Oh, Marcus is going to _love_ this, far too much.

I went to get a cold shower. I thought that maybe a cold shower, would help my hangover.

* * *

I woke up the following morning to find myself alone in bed.

The space next to me was still warm, so Mindy couldn't have got up all that long ago. I smiled at the thought of Mindy last night. She had a bit too much eggnog. Marcus warned her not to have any, but then Mindy is Mindy. She wanted to try some, then a bit more and a bit more after that. In her defence, it appears Marcus made it a bit too strong! Marcus and I quite enjoyed it, but Mindy kinda passed out on the couch.

When I was ready to go to bed, I unceremoniously carried her upstairs, dumped her on the bed and undressed her, before shoving her under the sheets. It was quite funny, especially as she seemed to be determined, _not_ to repeat the hangover at Thanksgiving.

Well she isn't repeating it, this one will be _lots_ worse!

I could hear the shower running, then a scream.

I smiled, she must be having a cold shower.

Marcus is going to _love_ this.

* * *

I could hear movement upstairs.

I recognised small feet heading to the bathroom.

Mindy.

Then a scream, she must be having a cold shower.

I had to laugh, last night was _another_ night of humiliation for Mindy. Oh well, it seems all teenagers go through it, whether they are Hit Girl or not!

I must have put a _little_ too much rum in the eggnog. I sipped my coffee and started cooking breakfast.

I'm going to _love_ and enjoy this, oh so very much.

* * *

The cold shower _did not_ fucking help!

Dave and Marcus _must_ have heard my scream, I can't _believe_ I screamed like a little girl!

Damn it!

I pushed past a smiling Dave, who was on his way to the bathroom. I did not look at him and slammed the bedroom door behind me. Once I had dried myself off and got dressed, I went downstairs. I took a deep breath, before moving quietly onto the couch, hoping Marcus would not notice me.

"_'No, thanks, Marcus. I don't want to repeat Thanksgiving'._ Isn't that what you said, Mindy?" Marcus asked, laughing as he stood behind me.

I bit my lip and refused to rise to the bait. Marcus went back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Dave came downstairs.

"Morning, Marcus!" he said.

"Morning, Dave!" Marcus replied.

I could feel Dave right behind me.

"_'No, thanks, Marcus. I don't want to repeat Thanksgiving'._ Isn't that what you said, Mindy?" Dave asked, laughing.

I felt the anger rising, inside me. I looked around and glared, menacingly at Dave.

"You both _fucking_ planned this, didn't you?" I demanded.

Then I felt myself being picked up!

Dave fucking scooped me off the couch and dumped me in a damn chair at the table. I scowled and glared, as dangerously as I could. The fucker just laughed at me and the scowling just made my head hurt more.

"Give me a _break_! Another lesson _re-fucking-learned_! Avoid alcohol at _all_ costs, especially Marcus' eggnog!" I said, in desperation.

The two cunts just laughed at me.

"Dollar, jar!"

* * *

Marcus and I had a great morning winding Mindy up.

Mindy, naturally, was not amused, but she seemed to take it in her stride. She spent most of the morning, after breakfast, going over every inch of her new swords. Marcus and I agreed that we had definitely, got Mindy the right gifts! I had a distinct feeling that Mindy, was very keen to test them on a real, moving target and christen them with blood!

Marty arrived just after noon.

He got a big kiss from Mindy, which kinda shocked him, before she dragged him through to the den and showed him the new swords. I think she was enjoying being a normal kid, for a change, not that many normal kids, get a pair of Katana swords for Christmas! Marty thought the swords were 'very Mindy', which of course made Mindy blush, furiously. The girl really does enjoy compliments!

We then proceeded to tell Marty about Mindy and the eggnog, probably _not_ the best idea, considering Mindy had two, very sharp swords, in her hands! But she just laughed it off.

We had an enjoyable lunch, which was mainly leftovers from yesterday. It always surprises me that Mindy can pack away a lot of food, but it never shows on her slim frame. Must be all the exercise! We sat down, after lunch, and enjoyed a movie. We also updated Marty on the results of the twenty-third. We had already made Marcus aware, that Marty knew we were Kick-Ass and Hit Girl and that he was also on our team as Battle Guy. Marcus just muttered something about a 'fucked up, Super Hero Club'.

We left Marcus, when it was getting dark and we dropped Marty off at home, before heading back to the safehouse for the night.

* * *

Mindy hugged her sword boxes tightly as we walked from the SUV to the safehouse.

It was quite sweet actually, how much she seemed to care for her new swords, it occurred to me that I might actually be kicked out of our bed, in lieu of the swords!

Once in the safehouse, I dropped onto the couch, I felt exhausted after all the eating. Mindy placed her swords gently down on the kitchen table, before joining me on the couch. She sat there for a few seconds before jumping up and landing back, astride me. Mindy started kissing me passionately and I returned the kiss, just as passionately.

"Dave, you've made me the happiest girl on the planet!" Mindy said, as she stopped to take a breath. "I _love_ the Katanas. I _really_ want to see how _well_ they go through _things_!"

By 'things', I assumed, she meant people and limbs!

"Who will you be sharing the bed with tonight?" I asked facetiously.

Mindy obviously grasped, what I meant.

"There are some things I need _you_ for. Using a sword _might_ be painful!" Mindy replied, giggling. That girl is _always_ full of surprises.

I started kissing Mindy like never before.

I pulled her shirt off, over her head and flicked the clips of her bra undone. Mindy then flicked the bra onto the floor, before pulling off my t-shirt and hugging me tightly. I love the feel of her soft, warm skin, on my chest and I could feel her heart pounding inside her. We started kissing again and I moved my hands up her back, Mindy shuddered at the touch, as I moved up and then round to the front at breast level.

They were so, very, soft. As my hand ran over a nipple, I heard a gasp and a sharp intake of breath and Mindy was kissing me ever deeper. Her hands started pulling off her jeans and panties, both together and her legs kicked them off, onto the floor with her boots. She was naked and her hands pulled at the top of _my_ jeans, I let go of her breast and slide my jeans and shorts off. Mindy started to play with me, then she slide down to the floor, kneeling between my legs and took me into her mouth. I braced myself, as my breathing hitched, at the feel of her mouth, on such a tender place. I could feel her tongue moving gently, wow, she wasn't holding back tonight!

"Fuuuuuuk!"

* * *

I loved having his hot and soft, but hard penis in my mouth.

Why? I don't know, but it just seemed like heaven and I think Dave enjoyed it, too! I could see him above me, his eyes were closed and his breath kept hitching, every time my tongue went anywhere near, a certain place! I enjoyed making him squirm, but in a nice way and I needed to thank him for the swords, again, Dave really knew which buttons to push and I loved him deeply for it. He knew I had a weakness for blades, of _any_ sort, but Katana swords... I love them _almost_ as much as I love Dave, but I would _never_ put them in my mouth!

I let Dave go and crawled back up him

He started to kiss me on my lips, then moved down to my breasts and then... Oh God, those damn electric shocks.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bedroom.

* * *

Mindy grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch, she can be very strong when she needs to be!

My legs felt like jelly, so I staggered through and fell onto the bed beside Mindy. We immediately started kissing and kissing, it felt so good having her warm body against mine, I loved her so much. I started kissing down her body, to the place she seems to enjoy my tongue being, very much!

She was squealing and pounding the bed, with her fists. I don't know why, but I liked how Mindy tasted. Her thrashing about started to get faster and her squealing louder.

Here we go! Suddenly, her legs clamped shut and she pulled them up, then she rolled onto her side. She wasn't breathing, but after what seemed like several minutes, she screamed, very loudly and took in a huge breath of air.

"Fucking hell, Dave! I can't fucking move!" Mindy said, breathlessly.

Mindy let her legs unfold and lay there like a fish out of water, panting. She never looked hotter, I smiled down at her and she tried to smile back. Her stunning green eyes looked back at me and they were full of love and happiness, I could lose myself in those eyes for ever.

Once Mindy stopped panting and could breathe, I started kissing her again.

Considering Mindy had only been doing this for a couple of months, she was picking it up damned fast!

* * *

Damn those electric shocks!

Dave is really punching those buttons, hard and fast! Dave is the only person in the world that can turn me into a gibbering, nervous, wreck, and apparently, it doesn't take fucking much, either! I know I'm new to this sex stuff and I'm probably a _bit_ sensitive, but damn!

I needed Dave, I wanted those feelings again. I know, I threatened to castrate him a few weeks ago, but I would _never_ do that, well, not to Dave!

"Dave, I need you _in me_!" I yelled at him.

He flinched at my yelling, but smiled and reached into the drawer beside the bed. The little square envelope was green today.

"It'll match your eyes," Dave said, with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

I ripped open the envelope and unrolled the condom down him. I enjoyed doing that, for some reason.

Then Dave rolled on top of me and... Damn, that felt good... Warm and... Oh, Dave, Dave, _Dave_!

I squealed!

He started kissing me, like he had never kissed me before. His lips are heaven and they danced around mine. Oh, God, they're back, damn that was a sharp one! Dave is really hitting the spot tonight.

This is only my second time, but fucking wow, this time beats the first, hands down! I'm really struggling to breathe properly now. What a work out! I never knew sex could be such a good workout. To tell you the truth, before a month or so ago I knew absolutely fuck all about sex, just that 'Union J' crap.

I could see into Dave's, clear blue eyes, they're adorable. Suddenly he clenched his eyes closed, tight. He was really pounding my crotch hard, I really didn't know there was that much room inside me! Then, I felt him hesitate, followed by a sharp intake of breath. The electric shocks became too much and I screamed, I couldn't breathe. I felt Dave pulsing inside of me, then we both collapsed beside each other.

We were both completely spent, I was sweating buckets and so was Dave.

Damn, is 'erotic' the right word for what just happened? I'll need to look it up.

* * *

Fuck, I'm spent!

I can barely breathe! Damn, she's good! But then Mindy's good at, _almost_, everything!

I looked over at Mindy and into those gorgeous, green eyes, I was mesmerised by them. Mindy started back at me, directly into _my_ eyes. We must have laid there quite a while, neither of us seemed to want to break eye contact.

Mindy started to giggle.

"I'm getting cold!" Mindy said, continuing to giggle.

I pulled the duvet up, reached over and pulled Mindy to me and kissed her, lovingly.

She kissed me back with just as much love.


	35. Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

For reference: I am treating the events of the first Kick-Ass movie as occurring in 2008 and the events in the subsequent movie, Kick-Ass 2, as occurring in 2013. As far as _this_ story is concerned, Mindy was born at the start of November, 1997 and Dave was born at the end of May, 1993, giving them an age gap of four years and five months. Mindy is currently sixteen and Dave is currently twenty. Also at this point in the story, we are at the end of 2013. Hope that makes some sort of sense and back to the story...

* * *

I am glad to see the back of this year, it was not the best, except, maybe for the last couple of months!

A lot of shit happened, including Dave's Dad dying. I still feel a bit responsible for that! I know, I shouldn't and I know, Dave does _not_ hold me responsible. I do know, that Dave still feels responsible for _my_ Daddy's death, but I have told him, repeatedly, that he is _not_ responsible. He was taken in, by that evil Red Mist - _that fucking bastard shot me three times, three fucking times and__ the bastard got the fucking drop on me - __nobody_ gets the drop on Hit Girl, _nobody_. It makes me mad just thinking of that bastard, but it was not Dave's fault.

When you think about it, we make a strange couple, ignoring the age gap. We've both lost our parents and we both rely on each other, as much as is humanly possible. Neither one of us would be alive now, if it weren't for the other. Maybe Marcus is right - I heard what he said about a 'Fucked up, Super Hero Club'. Maybe that's us! _The Fucked Up Super Hero Club_! Not too far from the truth!

We told Marcus that Dave and I would be spending New Years Eve out on the town, in our combat suits and that we would drop in on him, tomorrow morning. Marcus, actually thought this sounded like a good idea and I was, admittedly, a bit surprised. Marty volunteered to stay at safehouse A and monitor Jack's building and the news services for anything happening around New York, and we would be in constant communication with him.

* * *

We said goodbye to Marty and slipped out of the safehouse.

We headed toward the Brooklyn Bridge, keeping to the shadows. It was almost ten thirty at night, so we blended in nicely and it was going to be almost a new moon tonight. As we moved past an alleyway, we heard scuffling and muted voices.

We stopped and went back. I could see two men hovering over another person, lying prone on the ground. Dave had seen them too and I signalled to him, that we would take one each. We both flew down the alley, my left boot hit my target, in the small of the back and he flew forward, cracking his head on the concrete floor of the alley. Dave waited till he was closer to his target and swung a kick that caught the man, in the side of his head, sending him into a dumpster, with a crash. Neither man had a chance to call out and we secured their hands with plastic ties, before checking on the victim.

We both looked down at the woman, who was lying on her back. She was about the same height as me, maybe a few inches taller and she was slender, with fiery red hair. Dave peered closer and closer, before bolting up straight.

"Fuck! Miranda!" Dave breathed.

"Who? You know her?" I asked, incredulously.

"You knew her as Night Bitch," Dave said, sounding pissed.

I remembered that this was the woman Dave had been 'plugging' last summer. _Night Whore_! I felt jealousy build inside, then I remembered something else; Dave had told me it was just sex, there had been nothing else in it. I instantly felt better and also that this was another Hero, she had fought with us against the Motherfucker and I owed her for that. I knelt down and felt for a pulse, she was alive. I smiled up at Dave and he looked relieved.

"Battle Guy, Kick-Ass. We need an ambulance!" Dave said, giving Marty the location of the alley. "It's Miranda Swedlow, you knew her as Night Bitch!"

"Jesus, Kick-Ass! I'm sorry! Is she OK?" Marty responded.

"She's unconscious," Dave told Marty.

Miranda was moving, she groaned and slowly opened her eyes, they went wide when they saw Dave.

"You're safe, Miranda! It's me, Kick-Ass!" Dave said quietly.

"Dave? Is that you?" Miranda said in astonishment, then saw Mindy. "Hit Girl! Thanks, you saved my life."

Miranda started to get up, but stopped and lay back down.

"Don't worry Dave, your secret is safe," she said quietly. "You getting the Heroes back together? Need help?"

"Maybe," Dave said. "Get yourself better, first."

Miranda fished a card out of her discarded purse and gave it to Dave.

"Call me," she said, hopefully.

We could hear sirens, it was time to go.

"Good luck!" We both said, as we vanished up a fire escape, in time to see an ambulance pull up at the end of the alleyway.

We watched from the rooftop as Miranda was placed into the ambulance, then we turned and walked away.

..._...

"I'm sorry, Mindy. I know what you think of her," Dave said.

"No, Dave, you _don't_ know what I think of her. I don't give a shit that you were fucking her last summer. I know you love _me_, the other night told me that," I said, feeling me face get very warm.

"Miranda helped us out at the warehouse and I respect her for that, she fought really well." I continued. "You want her to join the team, don't you?"

We really are getting close, we know what each other is thinking.

"Thanks, Mindy, I thought you might react differently and I apologise for thinking that. We could do with extra members. You do remember the _'Justice For Ever'_ on top of the warehouse, that night? Of them all, Miranda is probably the most capable. You could train her," Dave said, hopefully.

_The Fucked Up Super Hero Club_!

"Why the hell not!" I replied, smiling at Dave and he smiled back.

We continued our New Year patrol and it seemed the majority of criminals, were out having normal fun, not causing trouble!

By the time it was almost midnight, we had climbed onto a roof top and sat down facing Times Square. We cuddled up together to keep warm and waited for the countdown, Marty was going to feed it directly into our comms.

At thirty seconds we got up.

_'Six'_ - _'Five'_ - _'Four'_ - _'Three'_ - _'Two'_ - _'One'_ - _'Happy New Year'_!

* * *

At _'One'_ Mindy jumped up into my arms.

Little bitch!

We both yelled, "Happy New Year!" Then I kissed her and she kissed me. I could not have been happier, and by the look of Mindy's face, or what I could see of it outside her mask, she couldn't be happier, either. Her green eyes were sparkling.

"I love you, Mindy, I'm really happy I have you," I said.

"I love you, too, Dave. I'm sorry about all the shit I caused you, last year. I want our next year to be perfect," Mindy said and I could see tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy.

I dropped Mindy back down onto her feet, she looked unhappy with being put down.

"You normally moan a bucket full, when I pick you up," I said.

"You _didn't_ pick me up, I jumped on _you_," Mindy replied. "There's a difference!"

Mindy held my hand, as we walked to the roof edge.

"Hey, Battle Guy, Happy New Year," I called over the comms.

"Happy New Year, Hit Girl, Kick-Ass," Marty responded.

"Happy New Year, to you too, Battle Guy," Mindy said.

Mindy then shouted towards New York, "Happy New Year, criminal cunts, fucking enjoy it while you can, we're coming to fucking get ya!"

* * *

We visited Marcus about ten in the morning and said Happy New Year, before we headed back to the safehouse.

Marty had gone to see his folks, earlier on that morning.

When we got back to safehouse C, we sat down on the couch, feeling exhausted from last night.

"What do you want to do about Miranda? Have you called her?" I asked.

"Not yet," Dave replied. "I'll call her now."

Dave got up and wandered into the kitchen to call Miranda.

I had decided I would let Miranda know who I am. If we are going to work together, we need to trust each other and I felt I could trust Miranda. It would be good to train somebody else. I had offered to train Marty, but he had declined, saying he had done his bit and he didn't want to fight again. But, he said he would provide our technical support, as long as I funded it, as it was apparently a dream of his to do something like this!

Dave came back to the couch.

"She's OK. Just bruises. She asked if we would come over. I said yes."

"Let me get cleaned up first," I said, heading for the shower.

* * *

We pulled up outside Miranda's house.

It was nice, a good sized house. I remembered what had happened here, Mother Russia killed ten Cops right on this street. We got out and knocked on the door.

Miranda opened it.

"Hi guys," She said, with a smile.

"Miranda, this is Mindy," I said, pushing Mindy forward. "Mindy, this is Miranda."

"Hi, Miranda, I hope you're feeling better," Mindy said, shaking hands and biting her lip.

"Hi, Mindy, good to meet you, come in, both of you," Miranda responded.

Once the door was shut, she ushered us into the living room.

"Sit down! Coffee?" Miranda asked.

We both said yes.

While Miranda got the coffee, I watched Mindy. She was biting her lip and looking a bit unsure of herself, she was very cute when she was like that.

Miranda placed a tray down on the table and handed Dave a cup.

"Help yourself to sugar and milk," she said and then passed a cup to Mindy. "There you go, Hit Girl!"

Mindy almost dropped the cup, I laughed.

"Mindy, I'm not stupid," Miranda said. "I noticed your body language just now, very similar to when I saw you at the warehouse, plus you're with Dave, like last night. Not that much of a stretch!"

"Okay! I admit it, I'm Hit Girl. You tell _anyone_..." Mindy growled.

"No problem, Mindy, I kept Dave's secret, I'll keep yours," Miranda said with a smile. "You make a cute couple."

Mindy blushed.

"Dave..." Mindy paused. "And I would like you to join us. You would make four, we also have Battle Guy," Mindy offered.

"That would be great! Getting beaten up by the Motherfucker's Cunts wasn't fun, but what we did at the warehouse, it felt right," Miranda said. "I'm no way as good as you two, but I can learn, I'm athletic."

"I suppose I could train you. I fucking trained Dave, I can train anyone," Mindy teased, with a laugh.

"Ignore her, Miranda, she can be a right bitch sometimes," Dave retorted.

"I'm the bitch, Night Bitch, remember," Miranda said, with a smirk.

I really think Mindy is warming to Miranda.

We could have the makings of a good team here.

* * *

**Addendum:**

1. Okay! I made a _slight_ miscalculation with the ages, which was pointed out in a review. For now I will wave the 'artistic licence' flag, until I have a better solution.

2. I have changed Dave's age from that originally stated above. Yes, he was a bit old for High School, but maybe he needed some extra coaching!


	36. Building the Team

Mindy came at me, hard and fast.

I tried to deflect her kick, I think I managed to push her off slightly, but it still fucking hurt. Damn! I responded with a spinning hook kick and caught the side of Mindy's head. She had ducked at the last second, but not quickly enough and she hit the mat a bit hard, on her front. I instantly moved to take advantage and pinned her upper body, legs and arms.

"Fucking bastard!" Mindy shouted into the mat.

I let her go and she jumped up, putting a hand to her head, where I had caught her and her other hand to her cheek, where she had hit the mat.

"That was good, Dave. I'm impressed, but fucking ouch!" Mindy exclaimed, sounding surprised, but pleased.

"Gotta keep you on your toes, Hit Girl," Dave teased.

"Yeah and I'm going to keep _you_ on your fucking ass, Ass-Kick," Mindy retorted, with a laugh.

Mindy went to get an ice pack from the freezer.

"We're gonna need to get a combat suit for Miranda, she can't go out dressed like she used to! How about a suit like mine, but with orange instead of purple? Train her to use a bō-staff, with blades like mine, instead of that pole, she seemed quite capable with it." Mindy said, to Dave.

"Well, she'll be here in twenty minutes, you can ask her," Dave replied.

..._...

We were into the second week of the New Year.

So far nothing new had happened at Jack's building, though two nights ago we had to swap out the cameras, as the battery packs were exhausted. It was a lot easier than the first time, as we knew what we were doing. The camera nearest the door was the hardest, but we managed it when a large group of tourists happened to walk down the street. We hadn't told Marty about Miranda joining us, we wanted it to be a surprise. He should be here any minute.

"Hi, guys," Marty said cheerfully as he closed the door. "Head hurt, Mindy?"

"Hi, Marty. Dave fucking kicked me, the bastard," Mindy said, with a smirk.

"Hi, Marty. Just teaching Hit Girl who's boss," Dave said, laughing at Mindy.

She growled and glared back.

There was a buzz from the door entry unit.

"Who would that be?" Marty asked.

"Our newest team member!" Dave said, pressing the door release and opening the safehouse door.

Marty just looked more confused.

As Miranda stepped into the room, Dave closed the door and said, "Battle Guy meet Miranda, Night Bitch meet Marty!"

"Hey, Marty, good to see you again, you look even better without the mask," Miranda said, giving Marty a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Miranda, sorry about what happened at New Years," Marty said, blushing slightly.

"Marty is providing our technical support, comms, surveillance, things like that," Mindy said.

"You okay, Mindy?" Miranda asked with concern.

"That bastard over there, fucking kicked me in the head," Mindy said, tipping her head towards me and glaring.

I simply smiled back.

"OK, Miranda, lets see what you can do!" Mindy challenged.

Mindy dropped the ice pack and moved onto the mat. Miranda dumped her coat and jumper, before she kicked off her shoes. She was wearing leggings and a sports bra.

"Bring it on, short ass," Miranda breathed, aggressively.

Mindy momentarily looked surprised and stopped moving. Miranda spun around to face Mindy and executed a perfect front snap kick, which a very surprised Mindy blocked at the last second. Miranda followed up with a roundhouse kick, that took Mindy off her feet and she landed, very hard, on her ass!

Marty looked shocked.

I wasn't sure whether to be shocked or just to laugh.

* * *

Big mistake, Mindy!

_New girl, go easy on her, she teaches ballet, she hasn't a clue what she's doing!_

Stupid, fucking idea! The bitch knows fucking Taekwondo.

First Dave, I'd forgotten how much power he puts into his kicks, he doesn't hold back anymore!

Second, the fucking new girl!

I stood up, painfully and glared at Miranda.

"Fucking Taekwondo?" I demanded.

"Yeah, after the warehouse I thought it would be a good idea to learn some self-defence, plus a bit of offensive stuff. Sorry, Mindy, I should have told you!" Miranda apologised,

"Don't be sorry, that was good! Fucking good, I'm genuinely fucking impressed, you did what only one other person, _Dave_, has ever done - humiliated Hit Girl!" Mindy said, giving Miranda a friendly smile.

"Ow, my fucking ass hurts and you can wipe that, shit eating, grin off your ugly mug!" I growled at Dave.

He looked too fucking happy.

* * *

Mindy and Miranda seemed to have hit it off together.

Mindy, sitting on a soft pillow, was chatting with Miranda over a coffee and discussing Miranda's new combat suit. Mindy had shown Miranda her combat suit and Miranda liked the idea of Mindy's suit but with subdued orange highlights and some other minor adjustments. Mindy said she would get in touch with The Armourer and arrange to get Miranda measured and another combat suit supplied.

Miranda did not want to use a gun, but said she would allow herself to be trained with one, as a last resort weapon. But she did like the idea of the bō-staff and enjoyed trying out Mindy's. For safety we put plastic and leather covers, over the extremely lethal blades.

Marty was very impressed with Miranda and I could see he couldn't keep his eyes off her curves!

"What do you think, Marty?" I asked.

"She'll make a great member of the team. She looks good, too," Marty said, with a slight colouring of his cheeks.

..._...

"You enjoyed yourself then, despite the humiliation at the hands of an amateur?" I teased, a few hours later once Miranda and Marty had gone.

Mindy blushed slightly.

"Miranda is actually very nice, I enjoyed her company. She _is_ quite skilled at Taekwondo," Mindy admitted, cheerfully.

"Very magnanimous of you, considering she dumped you on your cute little ass!" Dave needled.

Mindy blushed deeper.

"I wasn't expecting her to do _anything_ like that, I underestimated her, rather badly," Mindy conceded.

"Nobody's perfect!" Dave said.

"I'll get in contact with that cunt and arrange a combat suit and weapon for Miranda," Mindy said.

It was amusing to see Mindy humiliated and humbled, it happened so rarely. I was surprised at Miranda's skills and I'm glad we were able to recruit her.

She'll be a great asset to our team.


	37. Dream Team

February dawned, typically cold and wet.

Mindy and Miranda had been training hard each morning. Miranda was a very fast learner and her body was also very flexible, even more than Mindy's! They were now sparring with each other and using training bō-staffs, for safety. It was very impressive to watch them. Miranda worked in the afternoons and enjoyed coming over each morning to train.

Marty appeared periodically, in between checking the recordings at safehouse A. It was getting very depressing, that there had been no more activity at Jack's building, the limo guy had not returned as far as we knew. Marcus had picked up some of the men we identified, but they did not appear to know anything useful and were now enjoying a holiday at Rikers Island.

Miranda's combat suit had arrived, along with a custom carbon fibre bō-staff, that had wicked looking blades, on each end.

The combat suit was almost identical to Mindy's. Instead of purple, the highlights were a subdued fiery orange and it did actually look like flames were licking the suit. The cape was black on the outside with the same subdued fiery orange, on the reverse. The mask came down to the crown of the nose, but had small gaps to allow Miranda's hair to flow freely. She actually looked very hot, I thought. Miranda loved the new suit and especially the bō-staff, which was of a different design to Mindy's, but the blades were just as lethal.

Marty appeared, one day, and gave each of us a new smartphone. This cell, he explained, was waterproof and anti-shock. It also allowed dual SIMs, on dual standby, which apparently allowed the user to make and receive calls on either their own personal or a special 'Hero' encrypted SIM. Only us four would have the numbers for the encrypted SIMs. All Hero activity would go over the encrypted SIM. Mindy's cell was, of course, purple, mine was green and Miranda's was orange. Marty had one, too, which was blue. Marty explained that all the phones could be remotely wiped, if they were compromised. We also had GPS, so if necessary, Marty could locate any one of us, within the city.

Mindy was training both Miranda and Marty in handling pistols. Even though Marty was not going out, he needed to be able to protect himself. Due to New York gun laws, neither Miranda nor Marty would be allowed to take pistols home, they would use weapons, available at either safehouse. Marty favoured the Glock 17, like Dave. Miranda had smaller hands, so Mindy showed her how to use the SIG Sauer P232, like she used. Miranda had a gun holster, on her suit as well as the usual utility carriers. It turned out that Miranda, was also quite adept at using Mindy's throwing knives, so Mindy added a knife carrier to Miranda's right thigh, along with three throwing knives.

Mindy reminded me the other day, what Marcus had muttered at Christmas, she was right: Kick-Ass, Hit Girl, Battle Guy and Night Bitch. The Fucked Up Super Hero Club - Justice for Ever!

* * *

"Battle Guy, we're looking at the alley now," I called over the comms.

"Perfect, Hit Girl. Call me if you need anything," Battle Guy replied.

We were standing on the top of a five story building, looking down into a darkened alley. I looked over my shoulder at Kick-Ass and Night Bitch, this was our first time out together. We wanted to try something small, so Night Bitch could test both her skills and her weapons. Martyhad identified a certain alley which was causing local people a lot of trouble, but the Police were unable to cure the problem.

Our turn, I smirked.

"Night Bitch, stick with me. Kick-Ass, take the far end of the alley," I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Kick-Ass said with a smirk, as he shot off down the fire escape to the street below.

We climbed down another fire escape, so we would enter one end of the alley, while Kick-Ass would enter the other end. I motioned Night Bitch to stay this side of the alley entrance, while I moved quickly to the other side and checked the street - nothing, as it was eleven at night.

"Kick-Ass, Hit Girl. Go," I called over the comms and motioned Night Bitch into the alley. Night Bitch had her bō-staff ready. I was carrying my new Katana swords, with the two Sayas on my back, the Tsuka of each Katana, sticking up above my shoulders. I pulled one Katana out and held it ready with both hands, I was itching to get blood on it. I could see four men talking, midway down the alley, drug dealers! They had not seen us, as we blended in so well to the darkness. I could just make out an indistinct shadow, behind the men, as Kick-Ass approached stealthily.

"Howdy, cocksuckers!" I growled and all four men turned in my direction.

"Fuck Me! There's two of the bitches, now!" One shouted, turning to run, before colliding with the immovable object, that was Kick-Ass.

"No, please..." The man said no more, as Kick-Ass punched him, in the side of the head, causing the man to hit the side of the alley and leave a large red mark on the wall. Immediately the other three men drew pistols.

Night Bitch dived and smacked the first man around the head, with the bō-staff, sending him crashing down beside a dumpster, then then drove the blade, at one end of the bō-staff, into the chest of the next man. While this was happening, I swung the Katana in a flowing movement and severed the last man's legs above the knees, before ramming my armoured elbow into his face, crushing his nose and sending him flying into the alley wall.

"Battle Guy, Hit Girl. Alley clear," I reported over the comms. "You okay, Night Bitch? You did well!"

"Yeah, that was exhilarating! Talk about an adrenaline rush!" Night Bitch replied.

"I'm good, too!" Kick-Ass quipped.

"You don't need looking after, you fucking pussy!" I retorted, as I grabbed some cash, that one of the men had dropped.

We headed straight back to safehouse C.

Marty met us there after leaving safehouse A.

* * *

"OK, debrief!" I said, after everyone had got out of their suits and got cleaned up.

I was polishing my swords, especially the one that had been used. That sword had functioned perfectly and did not have a scratch on it!

"Nothing to report, except for a red mess on the alley wall," Dave said with a smirk.

Marty cringed at that.

"I got two guys, the bō-staff is cool, wish I'd had it at the warehouse and the combat suit feels like a second skin, I love it," Miranda said rapidly, smiling at me.

I love the praise Miranda dishes out.

"My guy is not going to be walking around any longer," I said with an evil smile, that made Marty cringe, again. "The Katana cuts perfectly. Thanks Dave."

"I'm glad that my one and only, other contender for your love, made you so happy," Dave quipped and laughed at me, I felt myself blushing, furiously.

"Well done, Miranda, _your_ first night out was a success, unlike Dave's first night!" I retorted, with an evil smirk.

"Night Bitch and Evil Bitch. What a team!" Dave shot back, with a smile.

We chatted a bit longer, but it was getting very late, well, early actually.

"I'm heading home. I've an early start in the morning. See ya," Marty said with a yawn and called a cab.

"You can stay if you want, Miranda," I offered, once Marty was gone.

"I'd like that, I really am worn out," Miranda said, with a warm smile.

* * *

When I woke up, Mindy was still asleep, so I wormed my way out, without moving her.

There was no sign of Miranda, so I took a shower and nipped out to get a newspaper. When I got back there was still no sign of the girls. I sipped my coffee and enjoyed the silence, it was bliss.

A good chunk of the way through the paper, I found an interesting article:

**THE DREAM TEAM ARE BACK**

_I have the pleasure of reporting, that the Dream Team, of Kick-Ass and Hit Girl are  
back __on the streets of New York, fighting crime on behalf of us all! They seem to be_  
_targeting the drug dealers and pushers, as well as rapists and muggers. It __has also  
__been reported, that the pair were unusually benevolent, during the __Christmas sea  
-son, last year. A woman reported that she and her young son, were __rescued from  
certain death, by a pair of Super Heroes, who identified themselves as none other__  
than the mega-duo, themselves, Kick-Ass and Hit Girl! Although apparently they no  
longer look __like they did before. No green wetsuit and no purple wig. Now they both  
sport new, black armoured, menacing looking, suits, while still favouring their more  
__traditional weapons. Kick-Ass has his batons and Hit Girl has her usual array of sharp  
__blades, that she uses with such skill. The muggers were reported to have been left for  
the Police __and are now enjoying time at Rickers Island. On the same night, various  
men __report being accosted and advised to 'move-along' by a menacing black form who  
__could only have been Kick-Ass. On the same night, a man reported an attempted car-  
__jacking, that was stopped at the last second, by Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. The jackers are  
__reported to have begged the Police to lock them up, __so Hit Girl would not get them! It  
is now believed that the 'new' Super Heroes __described a couple of months ago, were in  
__fact the very deadly, Dream Team, of __Kick-Ass and his, very deadly partner, the purple  
assassin, Hit Girl, going about their crime fighting. __The only thing left for me to say is:  
__'Criminals Beware, The Dream Team Are Back!'_

I had to laugh, but I was pleased to see that the papers saw us in a good light, public backing for our cause was important to us.

The _Dream Team_, I liked the sound of it. What would they think, if they know the team is now four? Although people will only ever see three!

So far nobody knows about Night Bitch, or Battle Guy!

* * *

"What the fuck is this shit?" The man shouted, throwing down the newspaper.

"I think, they're back, Boss!" Joey said, to his boss.

"No fucking shit, shit-for-brains," The Boss shouted back.

"Sorry, Boss!" Joey replied, stepping back, sharply.

"Are these the idiots killing my fucking people? Fucking Heroes!" The Boss said, with derision. "I've lost _two dozen_ men! This has shades of fucking D'Amico. They say Heroes took out _all_ his fucking men, in _one fucking night_! Are these the same people?"

"I don't know, Boss!" Joey said, sounding worried.

"Well fucking find someone who does!" The Boss yelled.

"Yes! Yes! Mr Bellini!" Joey said, as he fled the office.

* * *

"Morning, Miranda. How'd you sleep?" I asked, as Miranda appeared from the bedrooms.

"Great, thanks, Dave. Sorry I slept in, I think I needed the sleep," Miranda apologised.

"No problem. Mindy's still asleep," I replied. "Coffee?"

I made coffee for Miranda and we sat and chatted, until I heard a voice.

"Oh, fuck, I'm knackered," we heard Mindy say, loudly.

"Watch this, it's quite funny," I said pointing at the door to the bedrooms.

A minute later a bedraggled, petite, blond haired, girl staggered towards the kitchen, her hair was a mess and her eyes were half closed.

Miranda and I started laughing, as Mindy dropped into a chair and groaned.

"Quit the fucking laughing, cunts," a tired Mindy growled. "It's too _fucking_ early!"

I placed a coffee in front of the grumpy teenager and smirked at Miranda. Miranda giggled and so did Mindy. Oh, fuck! Two giggling girls!

"Morning, Miranda. Sorry, I don't always look like this, when I wake up," Mindy said.

"Just seven days a week," I teased.

Mindy glared at me.

..._...

Miranda had gone home and we were about to start training, when Marty called.

"Hey, Dave! Limo guy's back!" Marty said over the phone.

"We'll be right there!" I said.

* * *

**General Note:**

Please feel free to leave a review, so I know what I am doing wrong or right! Thanks.


	38. Cleanup

By the time we got there, the limo guy had left.

Marty played back the limousines arrival. it was much the same as last time.

"Hey, play that back, just before limo guy arrived," Mindy said, suddenly

Marty did so.

"Pause! Right the fuck there!" Mindy yelled. "I know that fucker! It's that fucking dirty Cop, Gigante! I want a print out, now!"

Mindy was really agitated and I could see why. We now had evidence on that crooked Cop, Gigante, I hope Marcus can use it.

I had a sudden thought, could we turn Gigante?

"Mindy! Calm the fuck down!" I told her.

I grabbed the print-outs of the limo guy and Gigante.

"Let's go see Marcus," I said.

"But..." Mindy started.

"Move, before I fucking kick you out the damn door!" I snarled at her.

"Well done, Marty!"

* * *

"Jesus, you actually _trying_ to knock the door down?" Marcus said, opening the door.

We both stood there with idiot grins, on our faces.

"Oh, dear! You've both gone insane!" Marcus grimaced. "Can't say I didn't expect it!"

"Marcus, we have evidence against that cock-sucking, snake in the grass, bastard, Gigante!" Mindy growled.

"What?" Marcus said, closing the door.

We showed Marcus the evidence, I could see Marcus starting to grin, the grin just got bigger and bigger.

"Got you, you cock-sucking bastard!" Marcus snarled.

"I've a Katana that wants to meet Gigante," Mindy growled.

"No, Mindy," I said, just before Marcus did. "Marcus, I want to turn the bastard!"

"What?" Mindy said, astonished.

* * *

Marcus supplied us with Gigante's home address and itinerary, on the condition that Mindy, would control her urge to kill.

Gigante lived alone, in a large house and we knew he was going to be home around eight. With the help of Marty, we had deactivated his alarm system and entered the house, soon after eleven. We had watched while Gigante went to bed and we had given him forty minutes to get settled. Marcus advised us that there were no Police units, anywhere near Gigante's house this evening.

Mindy had calmed down in the few days since we got the evidence on Gigante and I hoped she would behave. I had threatened to take away _all_ her blades, including the Katanas, if she stepped out of line, I think she believed me.

We moved up the stairs and pushed open the bedroom door. Gigante was in bed, snoring, he was lying on his back. Hit Girl drew a Katana and placed the tip by Gigante's neck.

"Wake up, you bastard!" I yelled.

Gigante's eyes flew open and went wide, as he saw our shadows, against the light coming from a light, outside the bedroom door. Mindy jabbed her Katana against his neck, a tiny trickle of blood was visible. Gigante braced himself, with a panicked expression on his face.

"Who is Bellini?" Mindy growled, ominously.

I could tell she was having difficulty holding herself back, from driving the Katana through his neck and I think Gigante could see this, too.

He spilled, we had a voice recorder ready and recorded it all. Gigante detailed everything, including when he was recruited by Frank D'Amico and then Bellini. He explained who Bellini was and where he had other buildings. Gigante didn't know where Bellini stayed, though. When he finished, we suggested he hand himself over to his Captain, tomorrow morning or we would be back for a _final_ visit.

We had a lot of information for Marcus, including eight more Cops in the pay of Bellini. We left a gibbering Gigante and returned to the safehouse.

It had been a good night's work.

* * *

At eleven the following morning we received a call from Marcus.

He asked us to meet him at home, so we told him we would be there by noon.

As Marcus closed his front door, he turned to both of us.

"Gigante's dead!" he said.

Nobody said anything for a minute.

"I didn't do it, Marcus, I swear," Mindy yelled, with panic rising in her voice.

"Calm down, Mindy. I know you didn't do it," Marcus said in a calm voice.

Mindy let out a relieved breath.

Marcus went on to explain that Gigante, had been found dead, earlier this morning, by his house-keeper. He had shot himself with his own gun, but not before sitting down and writing a suicide note. A long suicide note!

"The note told us everything he had been doing, Frank D'Amico, Bellini and the rest. The Captain's _really_ pissed. He wanted to have a big trial and then to throw Gigante into general population, at Rikers. He also wants to know who _else_ within the department has been bought," Marcus went on.

"Oh, we can help you there," I said, with a vicious grin and explained about the recording we had.

"Eight Cops," Marcus mused. "You have their names?"

"Oh, yes," Mindy said, excitedly.

"Can I tell the Captain they came from Kick-Ass and Hit Girl?" Marcus asked.

"If you think it would help," Mindy said.

"Look, Mindy. If I gave Hit Girl a ticket for streaking through Central Park, naked, the Captain would fire my ass! He loves you guys, his wife, too!" Marcus explained with a grin.

"I'll try to avoid streaking in Central Park, then," Mindy said sarcastically, blushing.

"The kitchen was far enough!" I said with an evil smirk, causing Mindy to blush bright red.

"Kitchen? I don't think I want to here this, do I?" Marcus asked, carefully.

"Mindy seems to have issues with kitchens, things seem to _happen_ to her, in kitchens! I had to rescue her from a kitchen cupboard, once, a long time ago!" I said, thinking back five years.

Mindy actually smirked, at the thought.

"Not my finest hour, I'll admit," Mindy grimaced.

I could tell that Marcus was getting confused. His face had mixed emotions. Both, '_that sounds an interesting story'_ and '_I don't think I want to know'_.

"Don't worry Marcus. Couldn't resist a quick dig at the teenager," I said, with a laugh.

"What's fucking new!" Mindy grumbled, making Marcus smile.

* * *

Marcus rang us two days later and asked us to come over, again.

It was late, but we said we were on our way.

Marcus had a _huge_ grin on his face as he opened the door. Unusually, he had his Police Badge hanging around his neck. It took me a few seconds to realise something was different, I had seen Marcus' badge loads of times, but this badge was _very_ different.

"Fuck me! _Lieutenant_!" I yelled and hugged Marcus.

"Whoa! Congratulations, Marcus," Dave said.

"The Captain was _very_ pleased with what I brought him. I took the Lieutenant exam, months ago and was just waiting for a slot. Gigante made that slot available, unfortunately six other officers, are not enjoying themselves today and two more went on the run, as soon as Gigante was found dead. The Captain says he owes you two, and apparently the Mayor agrees," Marcus explained. "You both have a free pass, _for now_, just don't go abusing it. Nothing will be said, publicly, about the Police or the City condoning anything Heroes do, but the Police may intervene, if they witness things getting _out of control_."

Marcus looked directly at me, as he said the last few words. I felt my face getting warm, again.

"Glad we could help," Dave said.

"By the way, I heard a report of a, _legless_, drug dealer found a few nights ago, _Mindy_. Katana trials?" Marcus asked, with a devilish look in his eyes.

I started to squirm inside and felt my face warming up even further, I bit my lip and decided to stay silent.

"All I needed to know!" Marcus said, with a laugh.

We were both very happy, as we headed back to the safehouse. Mindy recovered from her enforced silence, unfortunately! She talked non-stop about the change in circumstances and Marcus' promotion. I tried a few times, but couldn't get a word in!

Mindy immediately got on the phone to Miranda, once we were back at the safehouse, to tell her what had happened. I think Mindy is glad to have another female to talk to!

I called Marty to update him, too.

* * *

We felt really good over the next few days.

We had managed to remove some dirty New York Cops and that, should put a small dent in Bellini's operations, as he will no longer be notified of potential Police interference in his grand scheme, of being the 'Criminal Top Dog' in New York City. Bellini will be fully aware, of what has happened, by now and he must be _really_ pissed!

The Police had raided two of the buildings described by Gigante and come away with eighteen arrests and bags of drugs, money and other evidence. Marcus had told us this would keep a lot of people busy, sifting through everything to get, really good, solid evidence against Bellini.

The day after Gigante died, Jack's building was vacated and we found it empty. We retrieved our cameras, as there was nothing left to monitor.

We were destroying Bellini's organisation bit by bit.

* * *

Joey was not happy.

The Boss was in a foul mood, and was apoplectic with rage.

Joey knew why, too.

The Boss had been raging for days now, ever since he found out that Gigante was dead and eight Cops had been arrested or were on the run. The Boss kept ranting on about these Super Heroes and why weren't the fucking Police doing something, about them.

Joey was not stupid and could see that the Super Heroes were having success, where the Police knew they could never succeed. It was fairly obvious that the Police were taking a step back and letting the Super Heroes, literally, destroy the Boss' organisation and leaving the Police to take most of the credit.

Just this morning the Boss got word that two buildings had been raided and closed down. Eighteen men were arrested, tens of thousands of dollars worth of drugs and cash were seized. Apparently the Boss had never heard the phrase _'don't shoot the messenger'_, because that's exactly what he did! The body was being wrapped in plastic sheeting as Joey watched. The Boss had already been forced to close down everywhere that Gigante knew about, but hadn't cleared out those two buildings yet!


	39. A Kick Too Far

Miranda was getting seriously good at fighting.

Like Mindy, she was limited with her strength, but her mobility was amazing and she could deliver a mean kick.

I'm sure Mindy was not fighting to her true capabilities, as Miranda did manage to dump Mindy on her ass a few times. I also must admit, that Miranda handed me my ass, a few times, too. But I think that was because, I was pulling my kicks and punches and didn't want to really hit Miranda. I don't pull my kicks or punches with Mindy anymore as, usually, she avoids them anyway, but the few times I do plant one on her, I usually send her flying, which generally results in a large amount of profanity and an ice pack or two. But I know she doesn't really mind and although she rarely admits it, I think she is both proud and impressed with me.

However, this time, I think I should have pulled my kick.

During the most recent sparring session, I managed to spin round and plant a solid kick on Mindy, which sent her off the mat and she hit the workbench, _very hard,_ with both her head _and_ upper chest, apparently cracking the second and third ribs, on her right side.

As soon as it happened, I thought, 'Oh, shit, she's going to fucking kill me, when she gets up'.

But she didn't get up.

She just lay sprawled on the floor of the safehouse and she wasn't moving. Blood was running down the side of her face, onto the floor. I felt the blood draining from my face as I ran over and pulled her carefully, onto the softer Mat and laid her on her back. I checked her pulse, it felt strong and she was breathing, but her eyes were closed, she must have been knocked out, as a large bruise was starting to appear, on her forehead.

At the time, I was not aware of her other injuries. I kept calling her name in increasing desperation.

Oh, my God! What have I done to my Mindy? My hands were shaking, as I rolled her over onto her left side, into the recovery position and placed a blanket over her.

My mind was racing.

What do I do? I can't call an ambulance to the safehouse!

Then I heard a moan.

Oh, thank God! Mindy was moving, slightly.

Mindy's eyes opened, they flicked around and locked onto me. I forced a smile.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to me, Dave?" Mindy whispered, as she tried to move her right arm.

Mindy screamed and rolled onto her back, her left hand moving to hold her chest, just below her right collar bone. Mindy screamed again, tears were pouring down her face and her breath kept hitching.

I grabbed a knife and quickly cut away her t-shirt.

Mindy's upper right chest, was badly bruised. This was serious. I had to cut the straps of her bra, too. I grabbed two ice packs, wrapped them in a thin towel and placed them onto the bruised area, which extended below her right breast.

Mindy screamed again. Okay, screaming is good, it means she's alive!

"You fucking idiot, Dave. When I get the fuck up, I'm gonna go Hit Girl on your fucking ass, like you've never fucking seen!" Mindy growled, menacingly.

"Mindy, I'm sorry, it was an accident!" I pleaded.

I wasn't scared of her threats, I just hate anything happening to Mindy, but this time _I_ had caused it.

Mindy took a few breaths, wincing with each one. She must have cracked some ribs.

She also looked, _really_, pissed.

..._...

I called Miranda and told her Mindy had been hurt.

She came straight over.

"Oh, fuck!" Miranda said, as she came in the door and saw a, partially topless, Mindy lying on the mat with dried blood on her face, a massive bruise on her forehead and an even bigger bruise, partially covered by ice packs, on her chest.

"What the fuck happened?" She asked, in horror.

"I failed to avoid that fuckers kick!" Mindy breathed.

"It was _my_ fault. My kick sent her off the mat and into the workbench. She was knocked out and I think she has cracked ribs. I'm a complete fucking idiot," I said.

"It was an accident, Dave. Shit happens," Miranda said, calmly.

"Not to me, it fucking doesn't!" Mindy growled.

I couldn't resist it.

"You haven't forgotten the steps, have you, Hit Girl!" I said, with a smirk.

Mindy's fists clenched.

"You cock-sucking, cunt! Where's a fucking knife, when you need one?" She yelled, before whimpering loudly in pain.

"The steps? What's that, Dave?" Miranda asked.

Mindy glared at me.

"Maybe now isn't a good time for that story," I suggested.

..._...

With Miranda's help, I had managed to get Mindy undressed and into bed.

At least she would be more comfortable there and warmer, too. I got her some water and helped her to drink it and take some pain killers, while Miranda washed off as much of the dried blood as possible. We then left her to try and sleep.

Miranda and I sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

I still felt really bad, about what had happened. Miranda kept telling me that what we do, is dangerous and therefore, even the training is dangerous, injuries should be expected. I looked in on Mindy, every twenty minutes or so. She seemed to be sleeping, fitfully, but at least she wasn't in a lot of pain. I know Mindy can take quite a bit of pain and it is _very_ rare for her to cry out, but her screaming really got to me. The pain must have been huge.

Miranda offered to stay the night. I accepted, gratefully, besides Miranda said, I might need help with Mindy!

"You really care about that girl, don't you?" Miranda asked.

"I do. I really do. I love her to bits. I hate it, when she gets hurt," I replied, honestly.

"I've noticed. She's really lucky to have a guy like you in her life," Miranda said.

"I'm lucky to have her, too. I owe her a lot," I said.

..._...

I didn't sleep very well that night.

I woke up feeling really shitty.

I looked in on Mindy, she was sleeping, soundly. I checked her over. The bruises on her head and chest, seemed no worse than yesterday and the swelling in her chest had gone down, thanks to the ice packs. She still looked really battered, though.

I went into the kitchen to grab a coffee, then I went for a shower. By the time I got back to the kitchen, Miranda was there, getting herself a coffee.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning to you, too," Miranda replied. "How is she?"

"No worse. Still sleeping," I said.

We had just finished our breakfast, when I heard a muffled scream, followed by a loud stream of profanities! I smiled at Miranda and went to check on the wounded Mindy.

"Sorry! I forgot about my fucking ribs!" Mindy grimaced, as I entered the bedroom in a panic. "What are you looking so down for? I'm the fucker that's hurt!"

"It was me that hurt you, Mindy," I reminded her.

"Oh, for fucks sake! Take your fucking tampon out! It wasn't _your_ fucking fault! Miranda, at least, got it right - _'It was an accident, Dave. Shit happens'._ Get a _fucking_ grip!" Mindy retorted.

"I need _you_ Dave, not a fucking pussy! Okay, I got hurt. Big fucking deal! I'll get over it and learn to fucking duck next time!" Mindy continued, smiling at me. "You're fucking lucky I can't reach you, or you'd be getting a dose of _'Act like a bitch, get slapped like a bitch'_!"

"I love you, Mindy and hate when anything happens to you. You're all I have left," I said, smiling back at her.

"I know, Dave, that's why I'm _not_ mad at you. I love you, too and you're all _I_ have left. Anyway, did you _really_ need to strip me, half naked? Or were you just enjoying yourself?" Mindy asked, with an evil smirk.

"You're a fucking evil bitch," I laughed.

..._...

Miranda helped me apply fresh ice packs to Mindy's bruises and also to help Mindy eat some breakfast.

Breakfast was then followed by another round of pain killers and I left Miranda and Mindy to chat. I called Marcus and let him know that Mindy had been hurt and was not going to be doing any Hit Girl stuff, for a few weeks. Marcus was very worried, but he was also very happy, that Mindy would not be going out, as Hit Girl for a while.

I'm not sure what they were talking about in there, but I could hear them _both_ giggling. I'm glad Mindy is giggling, that's a good sign. After twenty minutes Miranda appeared and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Mindy told me about the incident with the steps, last year. I must admit it _was_ quite funny, although I think Mindy found it quite humiliating! That girl really loves you, you know. She would never hold anything against you, ever, no matter what you do to her! She says she owes you for her life, twice! You two make an amazing couple and you really are devoted to each other," Miranda said, with a friendly smile. "I do admit though, that I am a bit jealous of Mindy!"

I raised an eyebrow at that. It felt good to hear Miranda say it, though.

"Mindy can be an evil, cantankerous bitch and a brutal taskmaster, but she can also be the most loving, caring, person I have ever known," I said.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey, 50,000 words! Please feel free to leave a review, so I know what I am doing wrong or right! Thanks.


	40. Community

While Mindy was recovering from her _little_ accident, Miranda and I decided to go out on patrol.

Before leaving for the night we made Mindy promise, that she would behave, _not_ do anything stupid and that she would get some sleep, so she could heal. That request _did not_ go down very well!

"I am _not_ a fucking child! I do _not_ need to be fucking _told_ to behave or go to sleep, you _fucking_ wankers! I am injured, that does _not_ mean I'll do something stupid!"

"Just don't fall down any steps while we're gone!" I called back, as we went out the door.

* * *

"Fucking bastards," I yelled.

Fuck, Mindy you need to calm down! Yelling fucking hurts!

My cracked ribs felt like they were on fire and my head was pounding. Those two were treating me like a damn, sick kid!

Okay, I am a kid, I am a sick kid! Oh, great, I'm arguing with myself, now. Way to go Mindy, you're going fucking nuts! It sucks being a teenager!

Where are those fucking pain killers. Ow! Wrong fucking arm. If it wasn't for Dave, I'd be out their now! But it wasn't Dave's fault, I told myself, I should have fucking ducked. But damn, Dave's kicks are fucking powerful! Every time they connect with me, I am in enormous pain. I taught the fucker too well! Oh well, shit happens!

I turned on my comms, to listen to any traffic, between Dave and Miranda and started to doze.

* * *

After leaving the safehouse we headed for the more dangerous parts of town.

About forty minutes later we started listening for trouble, from a convenient roof top.

"You think little Miss Drama Queen is asleep yet," I said to Night Bitch, over the comms.

"No chance, little Miss Profanity will be sulking, because we left her in bed," Night Bitch replied, again, over the comms.

I had noticed one of the comms units, missing from the charger, at the safehouse and had an idea that Mindy had it. She must have swiped it, when I helped her take a shower this morning.

Crafty bitch!

We were looking down into two different alleys and two streets. This was a very good vantage point for keeping an eye out. As expected it wasn't long before we heard activity. In this case a scream, followed by shouts, followed by more screams.

"Time to go!" I said to Night Bitch.

We dropped down to street level, in an alley. The shouts and screams, were getting closer.

"Move you fucking bitches!"

"Please! What d'ya want with us!"

A slap followed by a muffled scream.

"Shut up! Bitch!"

Four men and two women turned into the alley.

Night Bitch and I were on opposite sides, using dumpsters to mask ourselves, while making sure we could still see each other. The woman were dressed quite smartly, as if they had been on a night out - a night out that had turned into a nightmare! Except this time the nightmare was going to turn on the attackers. In this case the attackers were four, quite large men, none of whom appeared armed.

The two women were pushed to the floor and one of the men started undoing his trousers. The women had blood on their faces, from being slapped and the lips on one woman were already swollen and bleeding. I had had enough.

"Treating women like that, makes you feel manly, does it, cock-sucker?" I snarled, stepping out from cover and drawing my batons.

"From what I can see, you really _aren't_ that manly, cunt!" Night Bitch growled, as _she_ stepped out.

One man pulled a large knife and lunged at Night Bitch, who parried the knife, before driving the blade, at one end of her bō staff, into the man's stomach. The other three men were galvanised into action and two drew knives and the third a pistol. But before the pistol could be aimed and fired, Night Bitch pulled the blade out of the first man and brought the opposite blade down, swiftly, severing the wrist, sending gun and hand, to the alley floor.

The man screamed for a second, before I smacked him on the side of the head, with one baton, while the other baton, crashed against another head, sending that man against the alley wall. The last man dropped his knife and pleaded for mercy. Night Bitch kicked him in the face sending him sprawling, until his head hit the dumpster and he went still.

"Are you two ladies, okay," Night Bitch asked, with a smile.

"Thanks to you, yes. We were so scared. The man with the gun, said he was going to rape us and then kill us," one woman said, between sobs.

"Who are you?" The other woman asked.

"Kick-Ass and Night Bitch," I said with a smile, helping both woman up and pulling out my cell. "Can I call you ladies a cab?"

I called 9-1-1 and left an anonymous tip, before I called a local cab company.

"What, no Hit Girl? Are you no longer a team?" The first woman asked.

"Hit Girl is busy elsewhere tonight and yes, we are still a team," I explained.

"Great! I love Hit Girl and I think you both make the perfect couple!" The woman said, enthusiastically.

The Police had arrived.

Night Bitch and I were gone.

We watched from the roof top.

"You two, OK," A Cop asked.

"Thanks to Kick-Ass and Night Bitch," one of the woman said.

"Kick-Ass and Night Bitch? Not Kick-Ass and Hit Girl?" another Cop asked, curiously.

"No. Kick-Ass and Night Bitch. Hit Girl was busy somewhere else, apparently," the woman explained.

"OK. Attempted rape, eh, maybe attempted murder, too. Call an ambulance Tony, tell 'em to take their time. No point rushing for these bastards," the second Cop said, sounding bored.

I smirked at that, the Police hated these criminals and enjoyed seeing _them_ bleed for a change.

"Keep 'em coming, Kick-Ass!" The Cop suddenly shouted, before helping the two women towards the cab, which had just arrived.

We left the scene very happy.

Mindy would be mad she missed it.

* * *

We were hungry, so I found a street vendor and surprised the hell out of him, by ordering two hot-dogs and two cokes.

I tried to pay, but he refused to take any money.

He said that we would repay him, by removing scum off the streets, making it safer for him to work. I thanked the man and went back up onto a nearby rooftop with the supplies and sat down with Miranda to eat.

"I love this, Kick-Ass. The Colonel would be proud, we're giving back to the City and the City is supporting us in return," Night Bitch said.

"Not _everybody_ in this City is supporting us," I reminded her. "Definitely not that bastard, Bellini!"

Once we had finished the cokes and hot-dogs we moved on, looking for criminals looking to cause trouble. We spotted one soon enough, in a darkened parking lot.

"Hi!" I said, to the man trying to slim jim the car door open.

He looked up with a start and his eyes went wide. He turned to run and was clothes-lined by Night Bitch.

"Go home!" I said, looking down at him rather menacingly.

The man scrambled up and bolted. Night Bitch laughed and so did I. A man appeared a minuted later, moving towards one of the cars.

"Thank you! I've been waiting for almost forty minutes, for that guy to leave. I though he might kill me if I showed myself. Love your work Kick-Ass! You too lady!"

"Another happy customer," I said, to a smiling Night Bitch, as we walked away, down a badly lit alley.

It was getting late and most of the stores were shutting up. We advised a few young men waiting in door ways that they should move on, if they valued their health. They all moved on! We kept an eye on store keepers locking up and going back to their cars or delivering the takings, to the nearest bank deposit. We let the store keepers know we were there. Most of them nodded at us, with smiles on their faces, they knew they were safe.

A Police car even cruised past and the Police Officers yelled, "Go Kick-Ass!"

I couldn't wait to tell Mindy about tonight.

We stayed out till just after midnight, before heading back as we were cold and tired, but happy.

* * *

We entered the safehouse, to find all was quiet.

I wasn't buying it.

I took my mask off and called, "Mindy!" very loudly, into my Comms.

"What the fuck!" We both heard from the bedroom and tried to keep ourselves from laughing.

I walked into the bedroom.

"Oh, Mindy, just woken up?" I asked, innocently.

"Yeah, I fell asleep minutes, after you two left. How did the night go?" Mindy said, feigning innocence.

"It was cool, best night ever! Wait till you hear about it!" I teased, pulling my comms off.

"Tell me, now! Now!" Mindy said, getting excited.

"Mindy, stop being a drama queen," I said, carefully.

"I'm _not_ a fucking drama queen, neither am I _'little Miss Profanity'_!" Mindy raged, then suddenly stopped and put her hand over her mouth, her eyes going wide.

"Busted!" Miranda said, from the door, pulling her mask and comms off.

"Hand it over," I said, holding my hand out.

"You stupid, cunt, Mindy!" Mindy said, blushing furiously and looking very ashamed.

Then she reached under the duvet, pulled out a comms set and placed it into my hand.

"It was a fucking setup!" Mindy continued raging.

"Get to sleep, girl," I said, sternly.

"Yes, Dave!" Mindy said, reluctantly.

* * *

I can't believe the fuckers set me up, and even _worse_, I fucking walked straight into it!

They knew I wasn't going to sleep. Dave knows me too fucking well!

I know I need sleep, it will help me heal.

I'm being stupid, again.

Okay, Mindy, go to sleep.


	41. Fusion

The fist came from nowhere.

The man just had time to turn, as he felt something beside him, only to see the large black fist, powering towards his face - then nothing.

The next pair of men, never saw or heard the first man fall.

Without warning, a vicious looking, bloodied, blade exited out of the chests of each man, simultaneously. Two seconds later the blades were withdrawn and both men dropped to the ground, with confused expressions.

The fourth man had a fleeting glance of a black baton, just before it caved his face in and he dropped to the ground.

"Fusion. Status," Kick-Ass ordered, over the comms.

"Hit Girl. One down, all clear."

"Night Bitch. One down, all clear."

"Kick-Ass. Two down, all clear. Phase one complete."

"Battle Guy copies four down, all clear and phase one complete."

"Fusion. Join up for phase two," Kick-Ass ordered.

* * *

In the six weeks since Mindy was injured she had healed completely, although this time, we had had her checked out by a doctor, before letting her go back out. Yes, Mindy was pissed that we didn't trust her own diagnosis, but she _eventually_ understood, when we reminded her about the ankle incident!

We had also managed to accomplish a _lot_ of planning, for our next assault on Bellini's organisation. Miranda was now very skilled, when she was out on the town. Kick-Ass and Night Bitch had gone out many times, while Mindy was healing and had handed the Police an almost continuous stream of bad guys. A lot of the, more minor, criminals just gave up as soon as they saw us, rather than getting hurt. Our reputation was spreading and Night Bitch was _very_ popular.

We had given our team a name as we needed a team name to use over the comms circuit. We were not _'Justice For Ever'_, that was the name for a very different organisation_,_ although _'Justice For Ever'_ could be considered our 'Battle Cry'.

We called ourselves _Fusion_. Definition: '_Fusion - the result of joining two or more things together to form a single entity'_.

The four of us _were_ a single entity, a team, bringing criminals to Justice.

* * *

"You girls, okay," I asked, looking at the blood on the girl's bō-staff blades.

"No problem," Night Bitch replied, smiling.

"Of course!" Hit Girl replied, rolling her lovely green eyes at me.

I moved off towards the main building, with the girls following.

We were assaulting a commercial unit belonging to Bellini. We had neutralised the guards patrolling the open spaces. The entrance guards, we bypassed. Now came the main building. We would enter via the roof, using a fire escape. Marty had obtained, not sure how and we didn't ask, access key cards for the doors. We moved through the darkness, without meeting any more guards. We did not expect any, but we always expected, the unexpected. We ran up the fire escape to the roof, the building had three stories. Marty had warned us that the roof had security systems protecting it. Using the NVGs we were able to see the infra-red beams on the roof and avoid them. Once we got to the roof access door, Hit Girl swiped the access card and the door clicked open.

"Fusion at the roof door," I reported to Battle Guy.

"Fusion, clear to move," Battle Guy advised after checking the surveillance systems, which had been hacked earlier in the week. "Interrupting surveillance for security desk, in thirty seconds."

We went through the door and Hit Girl went first, down the metal stairs to a door to the third floor. This door didn't require a key card and Hit Girl pulled it open. The corridor beyond was clear.

"Fusion, security desk is blind. Clear to move," Battle Guy advised.

The security guards were now unable to see us approach. The security office was on the third floor, so that was where we headed. Hit Girl swiped the access card and the door, to the security office, clicked open.

"Hey cunts!" Hit Girl growled pointing her pistols at the two security guards, who were trying to find out why their systems weren't working. They turned and immediately put their hands up.

"We surrender!" They both said together.

"Pity!" Hit Girl said, as I secured the guards hands behind their backs with plastic ties and ran stuck duct tape over their mouths and around their ankles. Hit Girl patted them both on the head as she left, "Be good or I'll be back!"

"Two secure. Phase two is complete," I said to Battle Guy.

"Battle Guy copies two secure and phase two complete. Surveillance is back online... Now," Battle Guy replied.

We checked the surveillance screens. We could see a group of watchdogs in a room, on the first floor, watching TV and drinking coffee. They all seemed to be armed, which was expected. We could also see another group of men, this time though, they weren't all watchdogs, at least two seemed to be bosses. They were in a conference room on the second floor, seated around a large table.

"OK. We have nine cunts on the first floor, three cunts and two bosses on the second floor," Hit Girl said, smiling and getting excited. I groaned.

"You wanna do the elevator thing again?" I asked Hit Girl.

"It worked last time!" She replied. "Sort of..."

"OK. Hit Girl and Night Bitch are going to the first floor, Kick-Ass will take the second floor," I said over comms.

"Battle Guy copies. Hit Girl and Night Bitch to first floor and Kick-Ass to second floor. Elevator is clear. Corridors are clear. Fusion is go," Battle Guy advised.

Hit Girl swiped the card for the elevator. It binged and opened, Hit Girl signalled 'OK' with her hand, just like before, and entered the elevator with Night Bitch. Once they were gone, I moved to the stairs, swiped another access card and moved down the stairs, ready for Battle Guy to notify me of anybody coming towards me.

* * *

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Night Bitch and I pressed ourselves into each side of the elevator and checked the lobby outside the elevator. Nothing. The door to the room with the nine cunts was over to the left. We stood either side of that door, backs to the wall. I knocked and waited.

"What the fuck? Who's fucking knocking?"

I knocked again.

"Go see what the fuck's going on, Al!"

We heard foot steps then the door opened. A man walked out and I stabbed him through the neck, severing his spinal column. Night Bitch lowered him down to the ground silently and pulled him to one side. One down, eight to go.

I knocked again.

"Goddammit! Where's Al?"

"He went out. Must be him knocking."

"Al! Fucking quit it!"

I knocked again.

"As God is my witness, Al!"

The door flew open and a large man appeared. He received two bō staff blades in the chest for his trouble. I smiled at Night Bitch, as we pulled our blades clear. Two down, seven to go.

"I don't like this, Sam!"

I knocked on the door, harder this time.

"OK, Harry. We all go, together. Fucking pansy!"

We were ready.

A hand appeared holding an MP5 sub-machine gun. I swiped my bō-staff blade downwards and the gun, with severed appendage clattered to the floor. As the man bent forward to clasp his wrist, I pulled his head further down and into my armoured knee, breaking the guys nose and knocking him senseless, he dropped to the floor. The next two men, fell over that body and sprawled onto the floor. I stabbed one through the upper back with my bō-staff, while Night Bitch got the other, in the same place.

We both immediately spun round and drove our bō-staff blades into two more men, as they came out of the door. The last two men started firing their pistols, as they came through the door. I took two rounds to the chest, knocking me down and Night Bitch received a round to her back, pushing her forward, as she swung to stick her bō-staff blade, into the chest of one of the men, but the man moved at the last second and tried to shoot Night Bitch.

I grabbed my two pistols and put a round in the head of each man.

"That was close! You okay, Night Bitch," I asked.

"Yeah, you?" Night Bitch replied.

"Good," I answered rubbing my chest.

"Hit Girl and Night Bitch, nine down, all clear. Moving to second floor," I reported over the comms.

* * *

"Battle Guy copies, nine down and all clear on first floor, Hit Girl and Night Bitch moving to second floor," Battle Guy replied.

"Kick-Ass copies. Attacking now," I said.

"Battle Guy copies, Kick-Ass is attacking," Battle Guy acknowledged.

The conference room, where the last five men were talking, had a glass partition and glass door to the corridor. I pulled my Glock and fired four rounds into the glass partition, which shattered and the glass fell to the floor. The five men around the large conference table cringed and dived for the floor. I shot the three obvious watchdogs and told the other two men to stand up, which they did, very reluctantly.

"Kick-Ass, three down, two secure and phase three complete," I said into the comms.

"Battle Guy copies, three down and two secure on second floor. Phase three complete. Be advised Hit Girl and Night Bitch will be there in... ten seconds," Battle Guy advised.

Hit Girl and Night Bitch ran into the room, Hit Girl had her pistols out.

"You love shooting glass windows, don't you?" Hit Girl growled.

"Was much more fun with a Gatling!" I replied, honestly.

I noticed Night Bitch was grimacing slightly, I looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head.

We bound both men with plastic ties before sitting them down for interrogation.

* * *

Forty minutes later we were back in the security office, where we recovered all the recordings for tonight and left the building the same way we came in. Once out of the facility we sent a final message to Battle Guy.

"Fusion clear," I said.

"Battle Guy copies Fusion clear. See you tomorrow," Battle Guy responded, sounding very relieved.

We were back at safehouse C in no time and we started removing our combat suits and comms. Once we had checked our suits for damage - as usual, nothing - we cleared, cleaned and stowed our weapons. I was just preparing coffee for the girls, when I noticed something. I went up to Mindy and grabbed her firmly by the arms, pinning them to her sides. She didn't struggle, much to my surprise.

"What the _fuck_ are those bruises, young lady? You got fucking _shot_ again, didn't you? Were you _actually_ gonna tell me?" I exclaimed. I looked at Miranda and she was avoiding my eyes.

"You too?" I let go of Mindy and went over to Miranda. "Where?"

"It was my back. Mindy swore me to secrecy," Miranda said, with an apologetic look at Mindy.

"We are a fucking _team_! No fucking _secrets_!" I yelled at the two girls, both of whom shrank back from me.

"Look, I don't like either of you getting hurt, let alone shot, but that is why we've got the combat suits. Just fucking tell me next time, please," I said more quietly.

"Sorry, Dave, it won't happen again and I'm sorry, Miranda, for getting you into shit," Mindy said, looking thoroughly ashamed.

I had to smile. She was learning, fast.

"It's OK, Mindy. I know why you did it, you didn't want Dave to be worried," Miranda said, with a disarming smile.

Mindy blushed, furiously.

"Right, young lady, let's have look at your bruises first and then Miranda's," I said finishing off preparing the coffees and laughing at Mindy's blushes.


	42. The KAM

_**The next day...**_

Dave actually scared me last night.

I never thought I could be scared of anybody. Definitely not of Dave - of Ass-Kick.

But he's grown in, stature? I really need to learn some proper words, not just the 'R' rated ones! Anyway, Dave is _really_ scary now, both physically and verbally. He sounds different, he sounds menacing. Not like Hit Girl, she puts on a menacing growl to cover the girly voice underneath. Dave just needs to snarl or shout to sound menacing and that's what scared me last night. Mind you I'm scared of his physical form, too. OK, there are some bits that don't scare me, of course, but they only come out in private! Dave can _really_ kick and punch, I can vouch for that personally! Dave isn't just brave, he is seriously bad-ass. Even the fucking criminals are scared of Kick-Ass. Huge improvement considering his début video! You know, if Daddy was still alive, I don't think he would call Dave Ass-Kick - not anymore!

* * *

We had just arrived to see Marcus, he had asked to see us and he seemed excited.

"You need mobility. You need space. You need power. You need protection," Marcus stated.

"What? Make sense, Marcus," Mindy said, confused.

"The Police impound are scrapping some vehicles this week. I've found you _the_ perfect 'Kick-Ass' vehicle," Marcus, said with a big grin and tossed over a folder.

"Oh! Wow!" I said flipping through the folder. "That looks expensive!"

"You can have it for $62,000. I'll put down $18,000, if you can pay the balance," Marcus offered.

"We can do that," Mindy said, looking around me at the folder. "Okay, that is a really cool, SUV!"

"It was taken off some nefarious person, late last year. He liked his protection!" Marcus said.

"It's another Brit isn't it?" groaned Mindy, looking closely at the picture.

"Yes it is! Supercharged, armoured and _very_ comfortable with ebony leather. Black, 2013, Range Rover, even has a lock box in the boot for weapons!" I said to Mindy.

"Cool!" Mindy said excitedly.

* * *

We left Marcus' and we went to a pizza restaurant for lunch.

Fucking bitch of a waitress asked if I wanted a kids menu, I wanted to slap her, but Dave kicked me under the table, fucker! The fucker even started laughing at me, too! Anyway, while eating we were discussing names for the new SUV. Dave did not like _any_ of my suggestions, so I told him to name the fucking thing himself.

Today started so well, but now I'm starting to get pissed off. But, we had arranged to meet Miranda at a swimming pool for some exercise , this afternoon, so that should be good.

Miranda was wearing a very nice, and somewhat revealing, two piece swimsuit. I stuck with a one piece suit, as I don't really have much to reveal! Dave... Wow... His body is to die for! Those muscles and abs!

Oh, shit, I can feel myself blushing, Dave saw me studying him! I quickly dived underwater. Mind you, I think my face is red enough to boil the water, I'm surprised there isn't steam behind me!

I am _not_ amused that some other bitches are eyeing Dave up, too. Dave is mine, _all_ mine! But, I thought Dave might be a _little_ bit annoyed with me if I turned the water red, so I didn't and put the anger into swimming. But, I really am getting pissed off, however, the swim was fun though. It was good exercise and good for the arm and leg muscles.

* * *

Mindy has been in a strange mood today, well stranger than normal anyway!

I think she was getting a bit mad today! First the waitress - that was amusing, then at the pool. Not sure what that was about, though, but I did catch her checking me out! She looks very good in a swim suit, too.

I think I might have come up with an idea for a name for the new SUV. While on that subject, I thought back to Mindy's suggestions. Being Mindy, most of her suggestions were... Well... Completely unsuitable, as in they _could not_ be used in _any_ society, let alone in public. I have to wonder where that girl got such a foul mouth from, _she_ says it's due to watching too many 'R' rated movies, but it can't _just_ be that. Could Damon have given her profanity lessons? Don't think so, but then we are talking about Damon and he was well, a bit... Insane! It's not like Mindy watched a movie and saw a young girl swearing her head off - who in their right mind would make a movie with, say, an eleven year old girl dropping the c-word? No movie studio would _ever_ take it. Only some far out British Director would even dare to _try_ making it. But then stranger things have happened!

Well, I still love her, foul mouthed or not!

* * *

_**Four days later...**_

Marcus arranged the purchase of the SUV and we picked it up that Saturday.

It was fucking cool, I love black, although a bit of purple wouldn't hurt! It has black alloy wheels, with run flat tyres and hidden armour all over it. The windows are almost an inch and a half thick. Both the armour in the body and the windows can take a 7.62-millimeter round - _that is cool_. The down side is that it weighs 3,500-kilogrammes, but has an enormous, five litre V8 supercharged engine, to cope with that extra armour. The windows are all tinted, except for the windshield. Marcus had arranged the plates: _**KA HG**_. I liked that little touch.

The only other catch and it's a big one: Dave won't let me drive it, not even as Hit Girl!

Fucking Cunt!

* * *

After dark that evening, Dave drove the SUV down to the garage, where we had met The Armourer.

The garage would become safehouse G.

We spent the next two days clearing it out and making it look presentable. Marty upgraded some of the security and installed better surveillance cameras. In the old offices upstairs, we setup two bedrooms, each with two beds and kitted out the kitchen with decent appliances and some good food and drink. It would come in useful to stay at, if we had been using the SUV, which Dave was calling the KAM and needed rest. We also stocked the new safehouse up with medical supplies, weapons and ammunition.

Yes, the SUV is called the _KAM_ - _Kick-Ass Mobile_.

Not the most original but at least _KAM_ is easy to say. Marty also configured the SUV for comms and increased it's security. He also gave it remote surveillance, meaning he could connect remotely to the existing onboard cameras. Marty could also track the SUV live from his systems at either safehouse A or now safehouse G, as he had installed a duplicate setup to safehouse A, here at safehouse G. This was useful as Marty lived nearer to safehouse G.

We now had three liveable safehouses available to use, not bad. This extra work had severely dented my nest egg. I would need to find an ATM! We left safehouse G and the KAM for the night.

* * *

Marty and Miranda took separate cabs home, while we took a cab back towards safehouse C.

Once we were back, we got ready for bed.

"The _'Kick-Ass Mobile'_! Is that the best you could come up with?" Mindy asked, sarcastically, from the bedroom.

"Well we couldn't use _'Criminal Cunt Crusher'_ or _'Motherfucker Fucker'_ or those _other_ more obscene names you came up with!" I replied in exasperation.

"Come on, Dave, I'm waiting," Mindy called, seductively, from the bedroom.

I went through to find a stark naked Mindy lying on the bed, due to her injuries it _had_ been a while. She looked perfect so I shrugged off my clothes and dived onto the bed next to her.

The kissing was wonderful. Her mouth may be the foulest sounding on the planet, but it felt and tasted like nothing on earth.


	43. D'Amico

The scream from the bathroom was, to say the least, loud!

The profanity that followed, though, was definitely, epic!

The door from the bathroom flew open and Mindy appeared, apoplectic with rage. She was naked, except for strategically placed arms and hands. She was also purple. Her hair and skin were purple, head to toe. I just burst out laughing, it was fucking hilarious, however Mindy did not seem to think so. Her eyes narrowed and she glared, dangerously. I stood up and went towards her.

"I'm sorry, Mindy..." Was all I got out before Mindy kicked me in the chest, sending me crashing back onto the mat. Then she jumped on me and tried to punch me in the face, but I blocked her fist and threw her down onto the mat, pinning her there. She was breathing heavily and _very_ pissed off.

"Naked sparring, I could get used to this!" I teased. "Okay! I put a little cool-aid powder in the shower head and hid the towels, April Fool!"

Mindy's anger softened and then she started to giggle, before laughing hard. I let go of her and she just lay there laughing.

When Mindy had finally calmed down she grabbed me and kissed me, deeply.

"I've never fought anybody naked, before," Mindy said, somewhat embarrassed.

"I should think not. But I enjoyed it though," I smirked back. "The purple suits you!"

"It does!" Mindy acceded, heading to the bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

"Mindy, check the news on the internet, now!" Marty said over the phone, before hanging up.

What the fuck!

I sat down at one of the computers and opened up the web site for the New York Times. There was a 'breaking news' video and I clicked play.

The video was shaky, but showed a vicious explosion ripping out from a commercial building. The voice over advised that this was an amateur video and had been shot in upper Manhattan. There were several bodies on the street, the camera swept over some of the bodies as it got closer to the explosion before stopping on a single torso.

It was the limo man, or as they had identified the other night, Joseph Bellini.

"Dave, get the fuck over here!" I yelled.

"What? Who was on the phone? Whoa, what the fuck was that?" Dave asked, as I played the video again.

"It was Marty telling me to watch this video," I replied. "That bastard is dead!"

"Yeah... But, who the fuck blew him up! I thought Bellini was the top guy? I think we are now back to square fucking one!" Dave snarled.

* * *

That night, as soon as it was dark, we suited up and met Miranda and Marty at safehouse G.

It was KAM time!

Marty got himself setup and after checking that the area was clear, called us over comms.

"Fusion, KAM is clear."

At a press of a button in the KAM, the lights went out in the garage and the door slid open electronically. Kick-Ass put his foot down and we faded into the darkness using NVGs until well away from the safehouse. As soon as the KAM was clear of the garage door, it slid closed, silently. Kick-Ass headed towards the site of the explosion in upper Manhattan.

Night Bitch asked if I was getting a bit further into character, when she saw the purple tint to the skin visible below my mask. I just suggested she speak to the cunt driving. The cunt in question actually started laughing, so much we almost fucking crashed. In his defence he actually refused to tell Night Bitch, what happened. He can be so sweet, sometimes and yes, I'm still a bit embarrassed about attacking him stark fucking naked!

As we approached the area we reverted to NVGs instead of the KAMs lights. We parked up in a darkened alley a few blocks over from the explosion site and left the security of the KAM in Battle Guy's hands. We were not expecting to find much, but we had to start somewhere, we had to find out who had killed Bellini - so we could then target _them_. Most of the area had been taped off and had Police guarding the scene. There really wasn't much left of the building, but we figured that there may have been some evidence blown outside the Police cordon.

..._...

We had only been there ten minutes before everything went to hell.

"Thought you fuckers might turn up to look!"

We all froze. We _all_ recognised that voice. We _all_ span around. I drew both of my pistols and as I turned, I fired two rounds towards the voice.

"Chris D'Amico!" Kick-Ass snarled, loudly, as he span around. "Long time, no see! Putting your best foot forward, are ya?"

My two rounds went over his head. Fuck! I'd forgotten he'd be sitting down!

"Kick-Ass! That was a fucking tasteless thing to say! You've taken everything from me, you and that fucking whore beside you!" Chris yelled. "Hi, Hit Girl!"

We could sense people gathering, behind us. Chris was now hidden behind large bouncers, with obvious ballistic protection, so I holstered the pistols and drew a Katana. I looked each side of me and could see Kick-Ass readying his batons and Night Bitch getting her bō-staff ready.

"Battle Guy, Fusion is ambushed," Kick-Ass called over the comms. "It's Chris fucking D'Amico and pals!"

"Battle Guy copies... Good luck, Fusion." There was nothing Battle Guy could do to help.

The only good news, so far, was that we still had the KAM hidden, a few alleyways over. If we could get there...

"Chris! Did you kill Bellini?" Kick-Ass called, playing for time.

I looked casually around. There were twelve watchdogs behind us, in a semi-circle, they were all armed with guns or baseball bats, some of which were metal instead of wood. In front of us we had Chris, two large bouncers and eight more watchdogs, all armed with guns.

"Kill 'em!" Chris yelled.

..._...

The men with guns opened fire and we all dived backwards, towards the men behind and attacked the men with guns, relying on our armour to protect us. Five of the men behind us had guns, they would need to be taken out first, then we could use the other men as shields, against the men with Chris.

I swung my Katana and removed the heads of two watchdogs in one go. The blood flew over the next men in line, distracting them as the blood flew into their faces.

Night Bitch stabbed one man with a blade on her bō-staff before pulling the blade out, reversing the bō staff and stabbing the next man.

Kick-Ass stowed one baton before pulling his Glock and firing six rounds, hitting three men and dropping them to the ground.

I drove my Katana deep into the stomach of another watchdog, pulling the blade out as he fell. I

was heavily bruised from the close range gun shots impacting my armour and I was pushed back by the impacts at least once. I don't know how many rounds hit me, but I ignored the pain and kept advancing behind the watchdogs to shield us from the gun toting men up with Chris.

* * *

My back is on fire.

I've been hit by numerous large calibre rounds, probably .45 calibre, they have been impacting my higher density back armour. Most of the energy from the impacts were absorbed, but I can still _feel_ the impacts. Other rounds have hit my chest armour and at least one round skimmed the edge of my mask armour, causing my vision to blur for a second or two. This gave one bastard a break to attack me with a metal baseball bat. I was just able to block this with my baton and then shoot the man in the chest, he fell on top of me and I heaved him off to one side.

I could see Night Bitch scything through the remaining watchdogs as I got up. I couldn't see Hit Girl, but heard her profanity coming from behind the watchdogs, I had to smile at that. Hit Girl's Katana blade appeared briefly out of the stomach of one man before being withdrawn and chopping the right arm off another man, as it continued through to severe the spinal column.

The last two men dropped to Night Bitch's bō-staff and we all turned to face Chris.

The smile on his face had gone, he looked scared. Well, we had just killed twelve of his men, that gave us all a moral boost, but there were still ten men, well ten and a half if you included Chris, I thought with a smirk.

"Get them, you useless fucking bastards! There's only fucking four of the cunts!" Chris yelled before his bouncers wheeled him towards a car.

The remaining eight men advanced down the alley towards us.

We all took up our stances, ready for the onslaught and started to advance towards the eight watchdogs, who were starting to look a little bit apprehensive.

We broke into a charge, the men started to open fire. Out of the corner of my eye, I suddenly saw movement.

A black clad figure, no taller than Mindy, delivered a perfect flying side kick to one of the watchdogs, before following through with a spinning hook kick, to the next watchdog in line. The black clad figure then incapacitated _both_ downed watchdogs, with a hammer fist blow to each man's face.

Fuck, I thought, is this guy on our side?

I moved to the next watchdog, who had seen his two comrades taken out and had turned to fire his pistol at the black clad figure, I aimed the Glock and double tapped the watchdog. The black clad figure turned and nodded his thanks.

I was momentarily stunned, it was a boy, he was wearing black combat pants, boots and a black hooded top. He wore no mask and I admit, I was genuinely surprised to see an, obviously young, boy attacking like that, but then I thought of Mindy.

Okay, young assassins are not exactly unheard of!

* * *

My Katana cut into the stomach of a large man, who screamed as his entrails spilled out onto the alley floor, before collapsing into his own guts.

I span and swiped my Katana through the legs of the next man, just below the knees, all three parts of him dropped to the ground.

Night Bitch was putting down the last watchdog, having already dispatched two others with her throwing knives. I looked for that bastard Chris fucking D'Amico, but I could see him being driven off at speed.

It was over!

I looked around, I could see Kick-Ass kneeling over somebody on the ground. I called the team over the comms.

"Fusion, status!"

"Kick-Ass, okay... One innocent down!" Innocent?

"Hit Girl, okay"

"Night Bitch, okay"

"Battle Guy copies Fusion okay and one innocent down. You guys had me worried for a bit!"

I ran over to Kick-Ass, closely followed by Night Bitch and we both peered over Kick-Ass' shoulder. I could see a young boy in obvious pain, Kick-Ass was applying a field dressing to the right side of the boy's chest. The boy's black top was soaked in blood. What the fuck is a young boy doing here?

"Hit Girl, call an ambulance!"

"No... No... Hospital... Hero..." The boy was able to force out, he did not sound American.

"Forget the ambulance. We'll take him back in the KAM," Kick-Ass said picking the boy up, once he had the bandage secured.

"Battle Guy, Fusion returning in KAM, bringing one wounded extra," I called over the comms.

"Battle Guy copies Fusion returning in KAM with one wounded extra."

* * *

Kick-Ass was driving the KAM as fast, as was safe, without attracting attention from the Police. Night Bitch was holding the boy in the back of the KAM.

"Who is he?" I asked Kick-Ass.

"I don't know. He just fucking appeared and took out two of the watchdogs, I shot another watchdog, just as he was trying to shoot the boy, but somebody else shot him as I turned away. I think he's a Hero," Kick-Ass said.

As before, we approached the safehouse without lights, only using NVGs. We pressed the door button in the KAM and the garage door slid open, before closing behind us. The garage lights came on automatically.

Marty met us in the garage, as the lights turned on.

"Are you guys, okay? Is Chris dead? Who's the extra?"

"Hold on Marty!" I exclaimed. "We're okay, bruised but okay, the suits saved our asses. That fucking cunt ran as usual. The extra? Ask Dave, but it seems we owe him, he took out two of the cunts!"

Kick-Ass carried the boy upstairs and put him down on the mats, in one corner of the living area.

The boy was unconscious, Dave removed the field dressing and hooded top before he used a knife to cut away the blood-soaked black t-shirt and washing away some of the blood to find the wound. Thankfully, it was only a deep flesh wound about half way up the right side of the boy's chest, just under the arm. Dave cleaned the wound with antiseptic, before covering the wound with a sterile gauze dressing and wrapping a bandage tightly round the boy's chest. Dave then picked the boy up and placed him on the couch, removed his boots and placed a blanket over him.

We spent the next hour checking each other for wounds. The combat suits had held up well to the gun shots, we could see marks on the carbon fibre, but no obvious damage, however we all had many bruises from the bullet impacts and I was _still_ fucking purple. Marty and Miranda had a really good laugh at that! I had to laugh, but I still thought that Dave was a fucking cunt to do that to me! The laughter, however, helped to break the tension of the evening.

Marty and Miranda took cabs home.

Dave and I had to discuss the kid.

Dave explained to me what he witnessed and the skill the boy seemed to exhibit at Taekwondo. We also discussed what we would say to the boy when he regained consciousness. He had called himself a Hero, but wasn't wearing a mask.

We decided to take shifts keeping an eye on the boy, so one of us would be there when he regained consciousness.

* * *

Bloody hell, my head hurts, my side, too!

I opened my eyes and looked around me. Where the hell was I?

It was dark, but I could just make out that I was in a large room. I was lying on a sofa, my t-shirt and hooded top were gone, I could feel a bandage across my chest. I vaguely remembered being shot and begging not to be taken to the hospital. I moved my left hand up my right side and called out as I touched the wound, it felt like fire.

A light clicked on across the room. A figure was sitting in a chair, it was a girl, a young girl. She came over and knelt down beside me.

"How are feeling?" she asked, with a kind smile.

"Who are you?" I asked, flinching back a bit.

"I'm Mindy. You are?" The girl, Mindy, replied.

"My name is Joshua, but please, call me Josh," I said.

"You've got a very cute Brit accent, Josh," Mindy said, smiling again. I think I must have blushed, I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"Thanks, for saving my life, Mindy," I said, smiling back.

"That was Dave, he said you took out two of the cunts, with advanced Taekwondo. _We_ must thank you for that," Mindy replied. "Get some sleep, we can talk in the morning."

* * *

I took over from Mindy at six in the morning.

"Hi, Dave. He regained consciousness a couple of hours ago. The boy is called Josh and guess what, he's a fucking Brit. They have such cute accents," Mindy explained with a smile, before heading to bed.

I sat back and thought about the previous night's fuck up. It was so close, we could have all died, but we fucking missed that bastard, _again_! By eight o'clock I needed a coffee. As I walked past the couch I heard a voice, a British accent.

"Are you Dave?"

I turned and said, "Yes, Josh. I'm Dave. How are ya doing?"

"Fine, thanks, just a bit thirsty," Josh said.

"Tea?" I asked, with a smile.

"Yes, I'm a Brit, but I do also drink and prefer coffee!" Josh replied, with a smirk.

I made two coffees, handing one to Josh and helping him to sit up.

"How old are you, Josh?" I asked.

"Would you believe thirteen?" Josh replied, with a grimace.

"Yes, I would, actually. Thanks for your help last night, you were really good. I'm sorry I didn't get the other cunt, before he shot you," I said, honestly.

"You Heroes can't do everything!" Josh said.

"What about your parents? They must be worried. Where do you live?" I asked and immediately regretted it as I saw Josh's face cloud over with a pained expression.

"My Mum died when I was young, before I came to the US. My Dad, he was killed this morning, in the explosion. He was betrayed by that bastard Ralph D'Amico. My Dad worked for him, but he wanted out and that bastard wouldn't let him. I have nothing left, I came to the site last night because I wanted vengeance, stupid. I wasn't thinking, I could have been killed, if you guys weren't there!" Josh explained. It just all spilled out. Then he started to cry.

I took the half empty coffee cup off him and placed it on a table. This was new, Mindy crying was one thing, but a thirteen year-old boy? But then, I knew what the boy was going through, I had lost my Dad less than a year ago.

"I won't lie to you, Josh. This is going to be very hard. Chris D'Amico murdered my Dad last summer. I still haven't got over it - ask Mindy she'll tell you. Mindy also lost her Dad, murdered by Frank D'Amico, five years ago. You're among friends here, Josh. We'll do everything we can to help you," I said. Josh was doing his best to stifle the tears, he looked ashamed with himself for crying.

"Thanks, Dave. I was staying at my Dad's apartment, but I don't think that's safe. They'll know where I live, can you help me? I can fight, I can repay you with my skills. My Dad was a Royal Marine and spent his last years, before coming to the US, in the Special Boat Service. He taught me a thing or two, please," Josh asked, almost begging.

"Lay back and rest. I'll speak to the others and see what we can do for you. For now you stay here, we'll need to keep an eye on you with that wound anyway," I replied, smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Longest chapter ever, to this point!_


	44. Firestorm

"Hi Dave. How's our Brit?" Mindy asked, cheerfully, as she sat down across from me at the kitchen table.

Josh was still asleep.

"Not good. He's an orphan, seems to be an ongoing trend in this fucking place," I replied, sadly.

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked, cautiously.

"He lost his Mother when he was young and his Dad... His Dad died yesterday, in that explosion," I said, with a pained expression.

"Oh fuck! The poor kid, I went through that shit when I was eleven... How old is he?" Mindy asked.

"Thirteen, I don't envy him, at all. He broke down last night, looked damned ashamed at crying about it. I explained about my Dad and your Dad, both dying at the hands of D'Amicos. Apparently his Dad worked for _Ralph_ D'Amico, but wanted out. Ralph killed him for it," I explained.

"_Fucking D'Amicos_! They fuck up everybody's lives! That _fucking_ family needs to be put down for _fucking_ good!" Mindy snarled angrily, with clenched fists.

"I bloody well agree, Mindy," Josh said, sitting up, painfully.

"Morning, Josh. I'm sorry to hear about your parents," Mindy said calmly, with a smile.

"Thank you. I know you both mean it," Josh said, smiling back at Mindy.

"Okay. Let's get you into a shower, then I can get a clean bandage on you," I said and helped him to the bathroom. I handed him a towel and left him to it, telling him to call if he needed any help.

Once the bathroom door was closed I sat back down.

"Mindy. He has no home, Ralph knows where he lives. He has nobody else, neither here nor in the UK. Can we put him up at safehouse C?" I asked.

"Yes. He can't stay in this shit hole, anyway, it's not meant to be lived in," Mindy said, looking around at safehouse G.

"OK. Once he's cleaned up and I get a new bandage on him, we'll take the small SUV back to the safehouse," I said.

* * *

Dave had lent Josh one of his spare t-shirts, it was a bit big, but it would do. He was a skinny kid, about the same height as Mindy and he had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, with a pale complexion. The kid blushed a bit when Mindy helped him get the t-shirt on, I remember being thirteen, lots of hormones! Not much fun, puberty and feeling awkward around girls, and Mindy _was_ hot! Mindy said she would speak with Marcus about the legal situation for Josh. There should also be a Will somewhere.

Once we had Josh settled into a bedroom to rest, we said we would go and check out his apartment and gather what he needed, Josh gave us a list, some keys and an alarm code. Josh was a bit overwhelmed when he saw the safehouse, he just kept saying 'bloody hell' as he saw all the weapons and other equipment. Before we left, Marty and Miranda arrived and I introduced them to Josh, they would keep an eye on him while we were gone.

..._...

On the way to the apartment, Mindy and I talked about Josh.

He could be an asset, he was fit, Mindy said his abs were almost as good as hers, that caused her to blush, furiously. Mindy did think he was a bit young though, so I just looked at her severely and reminded her of a little eleven year-old assassin that she might know, that made her blush again. I neglected to tell her about his Dad's military career!

When we got to the apartment, we drove by once checking it out, before parking around the block. All looked normal, so we went in the main door and went up two floors to apartment 301. We unlocked the door, went in and when the alarm beeped, we entered the code Josh had provided.

It was a very tidy apartment, Mindy said it was obvious that no women lived here. We found Josh's room and started to pack clothes and other items into a large pack. The place reminded me of safehouse A, when Mindy packed the day after raiding D'Amico five years ago, the boy did not have much in the way of personal items and seemed to just have enough gear to move at a moments notice.

Mindy, being Little Miss Assassin, managed to find three Glock 17 pistols and two Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knives. Josh's Dad reminded me a bit of Damon, was Josh a male version of Mindy? Mindy also managed to find a hidden stash of papers, which included Josh's British Birth Certificate and two British Passports and one United States Passport. Josh, it seemed had dual-citizenship, as his Mother had been an American. The photos in Josh's Passports matched the, boy we had in the safehouse and his full name was Joshua Paul Williams. We also found his Dad's Will, his Dad's name was Paul. After gathering everything that we needed, we packed the gear into the SUV, locked up the apartment and headed to see Marcus, we had called and he said he would meet us at his place.

..._...

When we arrived, Mindy explained about Chris and Josh.

Marcus was very unhappy about us getting ambushed, but was pleased to hear about who might have caused the explosion. However finding evidence against Ralph D'Amico was something else.

As for Josh, Marcus said he would look into what could be done. Marcus had a quick look through the Will, everything was being left to Josh and that wasn't very much. I asked Marcus that if Josh is going to stay with us, which seemed a good idea, then could Marcus get temporary guardianship? Josh is only thirteen and a British Citizen, however with dual-citizenship it shouldn't be a problem keeping him in the US. Marcus said he would see what could be done, at least in the sort term, without involving Child Services too much, plus Marcus would need to meet Josh.

I said we could do that in a day or two.

* * *

When we got back to the safehouse we found Marty on the computer and Miranda with Josh.

Josh blushed when I entered the bedroom, with his pack and Miranda just giggled.

"Have I missed something!" I asked, cautiously.

"I've been letting Josh know what he should expect, if he's going to be staying here!" Miranda explained.

"Such as!" I growled, dangerously.

"I told him that he would need to be comfortable with large amounts of profanity and a _very pushy_ teenaged girl, plus odd noises in the bedroom next door, during the night!" Miranda said, with an evil smirk.

I could feel my face warming up, very fast. Miranda could be so fucking evil. But, unfortunately, she was also right, dammit!

"Thank you, Miranda. I suppose that's all quite accurate! Are you okay with that, young Josh," I responded, trying to keep my composure, but failing.

"Of course! Anything to work with the hottest _purple_ Hero out there," Josh said, with an evil smirk.

Fucking little shit!

"Okay. Dave had a little fun with the fucking shower yesterday morning! Get over it, cunt!" I said, walking out of the bedroom to a chorus of laughter from Miranda and Josh.

"Fucking teenagers!" I said, as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Have I missed a few years, or are you _still sixteen_?" Dave asked, smirking.

"The same thought came to me, too," Marty said.

"You are all a bunch of fucking cunts!" I shouted, before stomping over to pound the punch bag.

This exclamation was followed by laughter from Dave, Marty, Miranda and Josh.

I just punched the bag harder.

* * *

"Thanks Miranda. It was good to have somebody to talk to. Mindy is, well, she's Hit Girl!" I said. "It will be _interesting_, living here."

Miranda left the bedroom and I started to unpack. I had told Miranda about my Mum and Dad, it felt good to talk to somebody about the grief I was feeling. I was ashamed about crying again, but Miranda was a good listener.

The four of them all seem a bit... Well... Nuts! But they are all I have and they seem nice. I really miss Dad, I can't believe Dave, Mindy and I have all lost our Dads to those D'Amico bastards.

I also need to learn to control my emotions _and_ hormones around Mindy. Wow, I though she was hot in her combat suit, but unmasked, she is even hotter. Miranda explained that Dave and Mindy had known each other for five years and were an item, so hands off Mindy. Mind you, I have a feeling that anybody who puts a hand on Mindy stands a good chance of losing their hand!

My wound hurts like hell, but hopefully it will heal quickly, so I can get back to training. I want to spar with Mindy and show her how useful I can be to Fusion. I even have a name for myself.

I got into some comfortable clothes and left the bedroom and studied everybody in the safehouse. That guy, Marty, he seems a bit of a dork, but I understand he's a veteran of Hero fights and now provides technical support for the team. I like him, he's quite the joker. Miranda is _very_ hot, her figure and hair, wow! I have a weakness for redheads! Mindy, well she's a firecracker, she's like having a live grenade rolling around the room, but again, I like and respect her. My Dad once said that Hit Girl has an absolute minimum of seventy, violent, kills to her name, the exact total is unknown, but the majority of the kills were acquired when she was younger than twelve. As for Dave, again a bit of a dork, but he's Kick-Ass, he started all this shit and is now a real bad-ass. I saw him in action, he saved my life.

It hadn't occurred to me till now, but I killed two men last night, I think.

Bugger. I started to shake.

* * *

Josh hit the ground, hard, on his back, the breath was knocked out of his lungs and he was stunned for a minute. There was a stabbing pain in his upper chest. As his ears stopped ringing he could hear laughter.

"Hell, yeah. That was cool!" Josh said, as I lent down to pull him back to his feet. "But, ouch!"

Mindy was barely controlling her laughter as she lowered her SIG Sauer.

"Come on, Josh, that was just a sissy .38!" Mindy laughed.

"Yeah. Think yourself lucky that some psycho bitch doesn't just shot you _in the back_ with a .44 Magnum, _without a fucking warning_!" I exclaimed.

"She did that?" Josh asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah!" I replied, as Mindy blushed slightly.

"You know, that felt surreal. My Daddy did that to me when I was eleven, now I've just shot a thirteen year-old boy the same way!" Mindy said as she cleared her weapon. "Now you know how it feels, Josh."

It had been a week since Josh had joined us. Miranda was coming over this afternoon and we would celebrate her birthday. It felt good to have another team member, despite his age. The wound had healed enough to start his training and for me to see what he was capable of. I had also told Dave, in private, that I had heard him crying at night and we both agreed not to let on to Josh that we knew.

We kept an eye on him to make sure he wasn't going to have any mental issues coping with the grief of losing his Dad.

* * *

Being shot like that was pretty cool, but at the time very scary, but I trusted Dave and Mindy. I had to.

I met Mindy's step-Dad Marcus yesterday and he explained that he was now my temporary guardian, this would prevent my being taken into care as an orphan by Child Services. Marcus went on to explain that I was in for a rough ride being a teenaged Hero and that Mindy had struggled to cope with having two identities, but with Dave's support had gotten through some quite rocky patches. I was surprised to hear that Dave had actually _grounded_ Hit Girl! Marcus suggested, strongly, that I listen to Dave _and_ Mindy and take their advice, he also expected _me_ to end up grounded, too and that I should respect Dave's decisions and put up with any sanctions that I was given. I had no choice, I wanted this to work, I told Marcus I would do my best.

I got another lecture from Dave, too.

When I got back to the safehouse, I found Dave sitting on his own.

"Hi Josh. Time for a chat," Dave said, as I sat down across the table from him.

"Go ahead," I said, apprehensively.

"This is the same shit I told Mindy, so don't feel singled out. We want you to join our team, but we have rules. Now, Mindy tries to bend and sometimes break, the rules and when she does, I come down on her like a fucking ton of bricks. One extreme time, I actually grounded her. Being a teenaged Hero, sucks. I know from personal experience and Mindy bitches about it every other day. However, you have responsibilities, Mindy always thought she knew everything about life and that her age was irrelevant, but she has learnt the hard way, the _very_ hard way in some cases, that she is not invincible and despite her physical and mental skills, she is still a sixteen year-old girl and in a few cases just needed to grow the fuck up. You _will_ fuck up, just like Mindy did and I _will_ jump down your throat, or kick your fucking ass, to bring you back in line. Understood?" Dave lectured and I nodded my agreement.

"You will be part of a team where you will be an _equal_ partner. Yes, Mindy and I are the senior partners, but we are all equal. Basically, what that means is that if any of us fuck up, we expect the others to tell us we fucked up. When you fuck up, _and you will_, we'll tell you that you fucked up _and_ we will tell you why and teach you how to avoid making that mistake again. I've fucked up more times than I care to think about and the famous Hit Girl has made her own fair share of fuck ups, most of them due to her age and lack of worldly experience. So, if one of us says you fucked up, don't take it to heart, learn from it. If you fuck up badly _I'll_ tell you that you fucked up badly and if necessary throw you in your room and ground you. I'm used to being kicked, punched and sworn at, Mindy has tried everything, but when she acts like a stupid little teenaged girl, I tell her that and she tries to look cute and wriggle her way out of it, but that doesn't work with me anymore nor do her threats of bodily harm. While on that subject, Mindy will never intentionally hurt you, she may threaten to dismember or castrate you, but that's just her way, don't get me wrong, she _is_ perfectly capable of carrying out her threats. She _will_ hurt you during sparring sessions, but you get used to that and just learn to avoid her kicks and punches. I cracked two of her ribs a few months ago, when she failed to avoid _my_ kick. Injuries are a part of our lives, now, we have all suffered a lot of damage to our bodies, but we're still here!" Dave finished. "You still want in?"

"Hell, yes. Thanks Dave. I promise to do my best, I know I'm young and haven't a clue what I'm doing, but I'll listen and learn," I said, with a big grin on my face.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Mindy called, as she breezed into the safehouse, grabbing a coffee and sitting down next to Josh.

"Just had the _partner_ lecture? I had to endure that, too, plus a few extended repeats each time I fucked up," Mindy grimaced, with a smirk to Josh. "Dave likes his lectures and loves to bitch, but believe me, when he grounds you, he means it. I grew up having everything I wanted. Dave taught me that I am still very young and although I might _think_ I know what I _want_, I don't have a clue about what an adolescent teenager actually _needs_. Dave showed me the difference and my life has improved a lot since. Once upon a time I could make him do what I wanted with a single glare, now the fucker's impervious to everything I try. He took my swords off me when I was grounded and that _really fucking sucked_."

"Mindy loves her swords and blades, sometimes I think she loves them more than she loves me! Oh and Mindy, don't forget, we now have an adolescent, teenaged boy living here, so no more wandering around naked," I teased.

Mindy and Josh _both_ went bright red and Mindy started to say something, but closed her mouth and sat there with an _'I can't believe you just fucking said that'_ expression on her face.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," I apologised, half-heartedly.

Once Mindy had calmed down enough to talk, we started discussing a combat suit and weapons for Josh. Mindy suggested a combat suit like mine, but with subdued red highlights. Josh liked the idea, but wasn't sure what weapons he should be using. Mindy said she would run him through some weapons, to see which he might be good at using.

"You need a name," Mindy stated.

"I have one," Josh replied.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Firestorm!" Josh said, simply.

"Welcome to Fusion, Firestorm!" Mindy and I said together.


	45. Initiation

The training began.

We gave Josh a little lee way, as he _was_ still healing.

But, damn, his Taekwondo is advanced.

Just as I underestimated Miranda, Josh put me down on my ass, too many fucking times and the fucker enjoyed it, too fucking much! He kept taunting me, which was really pissing me off!

Enough was enough, if I had to learn humility at the hands of Dave, Josh can fucking learn humility at _my_ fucking hands. I had also noticed that Dave and Miranda were enjoying all this a little _too_ much, too. Dave had that dorky grin on his face and he fucking laughed each time I landed on my ass!

"OK, you little fucker, training is over!" I growled, dangerously.

Josh flinched a bit, but held his stance and scowled back at me.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Josh snarled.

* * *

"Oh, shit!" I said when I saw Mindy's face set and heard the dangerous, Hit Girl, growl.

We watched the two fly at each other, this was getting serious.

Mindy was going all out, not pulling any punches. I was getting worried, but Josh was giving back everything he took. The two teenagers were whirling around the mat, literally beating the shit out of each other.

"We need to stop them," Miranda said, very concerned. Both Josh and Mindy were bruised and blood could be seen on both their bodies.

Josh had Mindy on her back and pinned, but I saw his mistake, just as Mindy pulled a leg free and brought it up into the boy's groin, I winced. Josh rolled off Mindy, grabbing himself for a second or two, before getting up and moving to attack Mindy again. Mindy had jumped up and was ready to defend herself.

This was over, now. I nodded at Miranda and we came around and behind each of the teenagers and kicked their legs out from under them. They both went down hard and were both disorientated and surprised.

"This fucking ends now, children," I yelled down at them.

"OK. You're both fucking bad-asses, congratulations. But what the _fuck_ are you two doing? I'm calling both of you out, you both _fucked up_. Mindy, that was a low blow, _don't ever_ do it again and you should _fucking_ know better than to react to a little taunting, _grow the fuck up_! OK, Josh dumped you on your cute little ass a few times, _get over it_! Josh, you set yourself up for that beating, _don't fucking taunt Mindy_, only I'm allowed to do that. Neither of you will _ever_ fight each other full on! Do I make myself _fucking_ clear! Go get yourselves fucking cleaned up!"

Josh got up and held a hand out to pull Mindy up. She took it, after a short hesitation and allowed Josh to pull her back to her feet. They then shook hands and apologised to each other. The two teenagers looked thoroughly ashamed and were avoiding my eyes, as I watched them moving off to their rooms to change and cleanup.

"That was fun," I said to Miranda with a smile.

"We have some _interesting_ times ahead," Miranda replied, with a smirk.

* * *

Josh is actually really skilled.

He held his own against me when I was raging. I have to respect him for that, only Dave has _ever_ been able to put me down when in full Hit Girl mode and that was only with his superior strength. Josh is actually quite strong, that helped him to pin me down. OK, the kick in the balls was _not_ called for, although at the time, it _was_ my only way out.

I apologised to him, in private, for the underhand behaviour and told him that I respected his fighting skills and that I hoped we would still be friends. Josh just shrugged it off, but said any compliment from the famous Hit Girl was worth a kick in the bollocks. I actually blushed again, and left his room quickly.

It felt good to have another friend.

I always thought teenaged boys were immature jerks, well those at school were, they were all asking to have the crap kicked outta them! Josh is different, I see him as a younger brother and I hope he can see me as a big sister.

Yet again, though, Dave scared me a bit!

* * *

OK. I admit I was acting like a complete dick goading Mindy, like that and I got what I deserved, but she did land a low blow and it still stings a bit! She is one hell of a fighter!

I felt ashamed that I had let Dave down. Damn, he's scary when he yells at you, I wouldn't make that mistake again. Fighting with Mindy for real, was exhilarating, but we took it a bit too far.

I see Mindy as a big sister and I want her to see me as a younger brother. I've not had many friends, but I would like Mindy to be my friend, I like her a lot. It was nice of her to come through and apologise for the kick and she wants to be friends with me.

Dave told me that my combat suit should arrive today or tomorrow. I'm really looking forward to that! Mindy said once I have the suit, she will train me on some weapons. I'm good with a knife and my Dad showed me how to use the Glock 17, but that pistol is a bit large for my hands. I noticed Dave used a Glock 17, but Mindy uses smaller pistols. I'll ask Mindy what she thinks would be best.

I also learnt a few new swear words today, too!

* * *

"Happy Easter," Marcus yelled as he threw open the door.

"Happy Easter, Marcus," I said.

"Happy Easter, Marcus," Josh said.

"Happy Easter, Marcus," Mindy said.

As usual Marcus had outdone himself with the food. It smelt delicious.

"Food will be ready in about twenty minutes," Marcus said.

"You'll love Marcus' cooking, Josh," Mindy said.

We chatted until the food was ready, before sitting down. There was tons of it.

Marcus poured some wine for himself and me, offering some to Mindy, who blushed and refused.

"We wouldn't want to repeat Thanksgiving.. Or Christmas," Marcus said with an evil grin.

"What?" Josh asked.

"I'll tell you later, when these evil fuckers aren't around," Mindy said, sweetly.

"Dollar, jar," Marcus said, smirking as Mindy slammed a dollar bill down on the table, fuming.

"Marcus has a swear jar, so be warned, little brother," Mindy said, smiling sweetly at Marcus.

"Yeah, it used to be a fifty-gallon drum, when Mindy lived here," I said, laughing.

Marcus burst out laughing, closely followed by Josh. Mindy just raged in silence.

Once everyone had calmed down, Marcus raised his glass.

"Happy Easter and welcome to our newest member. Welcome to the family, Joshua!" Marcus said.

"Welcome to the family, Joshua!" Mindy and I said, together.

"Thanks!" Josh said, blushing.

"Let's eat!" Marcus ordered.

Two hours later we all sat in front of the TV, digesting the meal. Josh said he hadn't eaten a meal like that in years.

"At least I didn't humiliate my self this year," Mindy said.

"Night's still young, Hit Girl," Marcus grinned.

"Thanks for this. It's feels good to be part a family, again," Josh said quietly and Mindy gave him a hug, making him blush furiously.

We were all knackered by ten-thirty that night. Marcus went to bed and Mindy showed Josh to the spare room, while I got into bed in Mindy's room and waited for her.

Mindy came in and shut the bedroom door.

"You did well today, Mindy. I didn't need to carry you up the stairs, this time!" I teased.

"I _have_ learnt my lesson, _twice_," Mindy responded, innocently.

* * *

I awoke to a noise.

It was still dark.

The noise was coming from somewhere outside the bedroom.

I pulled my shirt on and seized my knife from under the pillow. I carefully opened the bedroom door and listened, the noise was coming from Josh's room. I moved across the landing, holding the knife ready and pushed open the bedroom door.

I was shocked to see that Josh was lying in bed, shaking and crying.

I placed the knife carefully on some drawers and went over to sit on the bed.

"Josh!" I whispered.

"Mindy?" Josh answered in a very quiet, quavering, voice.

"Yes! Are you OK?" I asked, sounding very concerned.

"I had a nightmare, I'll be OK. Thanks," Josh said, sounding a bit ashamed.

I pulled him up and gave him a hug, he hugged me back and started to shake and cry again.

"I'm sorry, Mindy. I feel so ashamed," Josh stammered.

"Don't be so fucking stupid, Josh. You lost your Dad three weeks ago. I've been there, don't try to bullshit me," I responded. "Don't feel ashamed. As far as I'm concerned, I'm your big sister and I'm here to help. I've heard you crying at night before, _please_ let me help."

Josh looked directly into my eyes and stopped crying.

"Thank you, Mindy. You don't know what this means," Josh tried.

"Yes I do. I had Dave and Marcus when my Dad died. They helped a stubborn little bitch, let her feelings out and grieve. It must be done," I said, quietly. It hadn't occurred to me how difficult this was, from this side. It must have been hell for Dave and Marcus, but they never let up and I'm glad they didn't. I was going to help Josh, somehow, for now I just hugged him tightly.

A few minutes later Josh stopped shaking and pulled away. I noticed him looking at me and realised my shirt was open and I was only wearing my bra and panties.

"Sorry," Josh said blushing and looking away.

"Don't be silly, Josh! I really couldn't care less, if you saw me naked! You're a boy, boys look at girls, that's life," I said, laughing.

"Thanks for being here with me," Josh whispered. "Will you stay, I don't want to be alone."

"Go to sleep," I said climbing into the bed beside Josh.

* * *

I turned over to find Mindy gone.

I got up and went to check on Josh. I found Josh asleep with Mindy beside him, her hand was holding his. I noticed Mindy's knife on the drawers, what? I assumed Josh must have had a nightmare and Mindy went to lie with him. Mindy was enjoying being a big sister and took it seriously.

I poked Mindy, hard on the shoulder and stood back quickly. Her arm shot out to grab whoever had poked her, but I was just out of reach.

"Morning, gorgeous!" I said.

"Morning, hunk!" Mindy replied, sleepily.

"No hangover. That's new!" I teased.

"Fucker!" Mindy growled, sitting up.

"Problems last night?" I asked, looking at Josh.

"Nightmares," Mindy said with a grimace, standing up.

"I know how he feels," I said, darkly.

* * *

"Morning, kids," Marcus called, cheerfully as Mindy and I went into the kitchen.

"Look, no hangover," I said to Marcus, gloating.

"Only took _two_ identical lessons!" Marcus said, dryly.

"Morning, Marcus," Dave said.

"No, Josh?" Marcus asked.

"He had a bad night, I had to stay with him," I said.

"Nightmares?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. Been there before. I _had_ to stay with him, be a big sister," I said.

"I'm proud of you, Mindy," Marcus said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed furiously.

"I'm proud of you, too, Mindy. Both for Josh and for _not_ getting drunk," Dave said, grinning.

"Thanks, Dave," Mindy said sarcastically.

"I'll go get Josh," Dave said.

I helped Marcus get breakfast ready. A few minutes later a tired looking Josh came into the kitchen with Dave.

"Morning, Marcus, Mindy," Josh said, smiling at Mindy.

"Hungry?" Marcus asked.

"Definitely!" Josh replied.

* * *

Damn, Firestorm looks cool in his combat suit. He looks like a shorter, skinnier, Kick-Ass, but with red highlights.

I attached four storage carriers to the back of the suit at the waist, followed by two holsters, one above each thigh, so the pistols could be drawn across the body.

"How do you feel, Firestorm," I said, grinning.

"I feel, good. The suit is nice to wear, I can move really easily," Josh responded, with a grin.

"You have the same armour as I do. The armour is heaviest over the chest and back and both of those areas are heavier than the girl's armour," Dave advised Josh.

"Come here, Josh," I said calling him to the workbench.

"Your new pistols. A pair of FN Five-SeveN Mk 2 pistols with twenty, 5.7-millimetre, round capacity. The pistol is a lot lighter than the Glock 17 and easier on the recoil. The rounds will go through most body armour including _our_ armour, except for yours and Dave's chest and back armour. So don't shoot yourself in the foot!" Mindy said with a giggle.

"Read the manual, I expect you to be able to strip and reassemble those two pistols, by this afternoon. I am also giving you a suppressor and combined Tactical Laser/Illuminator that fits below the barrel," Mindy lectured. Mindy inserted these items into the storage carriers along with four empty magazines.

"You can load these magazines once I'm happy that you won't accidentally shoot any of us with a fucking negligent discharge!" Mindy growled.

* * *

I have to admit Josh is a very good shot, he told me that his Dad had shown him how to use the Glock 17, but it was too big for his hands. I allowed him to load his magazines, as he was able to strip, clean and reassemble his pistol to my satisfaction.

I was a bit surprised to find that Josh could handle a knife.

He picked up a Sykes-Fairbairn fighting knife and threw it hard at the target, it impaled the heart. I pulled the knife out and told him to do it again and again. The knife hit the same place every time. This earned Josh a knife carrier for three S-F knives on his right thigh.

"My Dad was a Royal Marines Commando and in the Special Boat Service," Josh said proudly.

"A fucking Elite Commando?" I asked with respect in my voice. Those Royal Marines Commando Special Boat Service guys were super scary. The Royal Marines Commando were considered an Elite fighting force. The Special Boat Service took those already Elite Marines and made them even better.

"Yes. Did Dave not tell you?" Josh asked.

"No the fucker didn't!" I growled looking at Dave. He ignored me.

I gave Josh a pair of pointed machetes, with eighteen-inch carbon-fibre blades. I was very impressed, as he _was_ able to manoeuvre both blades successfully without cutting himself. I also gave him a pair of crossed sheaths to mount on his back, like Dave's batons.

I think the kid was over the moon with all the new toys.

So far we had left him with Marty each time we went out, but hopefully in a couple of weeks we would introduce him to some criminals!

* * *

I noticed that Josh and Mindy got on a _lot_ better now. The first few days were a bit weird as they both checked each other out, culminating in the over-the-top fight. They seemed like brother and sister, constantly ribbing each other, but in a friendly way. Sparring between them was now controlled and more professional. They were both learning from each other.

Bringing up a teenaged girl as a Hero had proved to be hard, but now I have a teenaged boy and I remember what teenaged boys were like! Lots of bad memories! But it's good that Mindy can lay into somebody else other than me!

We had spoken with Josh to see what he knew about Ralph D'Amico, but he really didn't know much more than he had already told us. I hated bringing the D'Amicos up as the death of his Dad was still very fresh and raw.

It was actually good to be able to take them both to get pizza or to a movie, it let Mindy actually be a sixteen year-old girl for a change and enjoy herself chatting with Josh. Marcus was very happy with that, which wasn't a big surprise. While at a pizza restaurant Josh asked a question.

"Hey, Mindy. There was a rumour that Frank D'Amico was blown up with a bazooka. There any truth in that?" Josh asked.

"That was some fucking night. I assume you saw the internet video?" Mindy replied, thinking back with a grimace.

Josh nodded.

"That was my Daddy. I was in a really foul, fucked up, mood after he died. I persuaded Dave to help me attack D'Amico, but I fucked up and got cornered in a kitchen cupboard - not very Hit Girl!" Mindy said, with a smirk.

"Kick-Ass saved my life, using a jet-pack with Gatling guns, then after I got my ass kicked by Frank D'Amico and he was about to put a bullet into my head, Kick-Ass blew Frank D'Amico out of the window with a fucking bazooka! Kick-Ass saved my life twice that night, it was _not_ my finest hour! Dave had to literally scoop me up and carry me out of there, I couldn't move. He's my fucking Hero!" Mindy said, giving me a kiss.

"The moral of that story is: Don't go into a situation in a fucked up mood and always have backup. I was Mindy's backup, _never_ go into a situation alone, without somebody covering you. Remember, even the famous, purple assassin, Hit Girl fucks up every now and then," I said and Mindy blushed.

"I'm sorry about your Dad, Mindy... Gatling guns?" Josh asked.

"Yeah! They were really cool! Dave rocked!" Mindy said with a smirk. "I'll show you them sometime, we still have them somewhere."

* * *

Dave, Josh and I spent that Sunday running around Central Park. Josh proved to be a strong runner and could keep up with Dave and I.

Dave bought us all hot-dogs and cokes. It was quite warm out and doing the six miles was exhausting.

"Now Mindy, eat the hot-dog, no playing with it, this time," Dave said, with an evil smile.

"You fucking cunt," I said feeling my face grow very warm.

Josh started to say something.

"Don't say a fucking word, Josh. Dave's got a sewer for a mind," I growled menacingly.

"Goes with a certain mouth, then," Dave needled, trying to hold the laughter in.

My face was burning. Josh was desperately trying not to laugh.

"Laugh, Josh and I turn you into a fucking girl!" I growled.

Josh just burst out laughing along with Dave.

"Men! Boys!" I screamed, before walking away from the fuckers to eat my hot-dog.

* * *

"Is she mad at us? She looked really pissed," Josh asked.

"She'll get over it. We need a good laugh in our line of work," I answered.

"What did you mean about playing with the hot-dog?" Josh asked with a smirk.

"Do I really need to spell it out to a thirteen year-old boy?" I asked, incredulously.

"Not really," Josh said, blushing slightly and eating his hot-dog.

He's a bright kid, complete opposite to me at that age! We had spent most of yesterday clearing the last stuff out of Josh's old apartment, which was now empty and we had handed the keys back to the landlord. This seemed to provide some form of closure for Josh as he'd had no body to bury or grieve over. I watched as Josh went over to Mindy, carefully. He looked to be apologising to her and I expected a Mindy outburst, but no, she surprised me yet again. Mindy turned and gave Josh a kiss on the cheek, which made Josh go bright red. They both turned and walked back towards me, I looked questioningly at Mindy.

"Joshua is very sweet. He wanted to see if I was OK and I thought that was very thoughtful, like a brother should be," Mindy stated, making Josh blush even more furiously.

"OK, siblings, time to go home."

* * *

**Author's Note/Request:**

_I have been planning the next 60,000 words or so and have various story arcs to create for 'Solitude', but every now and then I seem to meander in a different direction. The British kid, Josh actually came from no where one evening, but I intend for him to be a full character in the story, alongside the others. However, due to me being British and my having a limited knowledge of life in New York City, I am hoping that my American readers can provide me with some information to help me create an accurate story line. __For now I would like to gather facts, stories etc concerning life in a New York school for a thirteen/fourteen year old boy - there is only so much you can get off Google! Would a boy, who was fourteen years old in July start 8th or 9th grade in September? What could a 'new kid' expect when he starts a new school? What could a new 'foreign' kid expect when he starts a new school? What is a typical american school day like? What are the classes/teachers like? Anyone who may be familiar with both British and American schools would be great, especially if they could provide some form of comparisons/differences. Also any other information concerning a thirteen/fourteen year-old boy growing up in New York would be useful. Any help would be much appreciated, thanks in advance. I will always acknowledge readers assistance and give full credit for their ideas when I use them._

_Thanks to all who have supported this story, so far, with reviews and other feedback and as well as just reading my words. It is much appreciated._


	46. Affinity

This was the first night out for young Firestorm.

Mindy spent the entire evening making sure Josh was as ready as he could be. I admittedly felt a little sorry for the kid, as Mindy seemed to be pushing the big sister thing a bit far. Josh was _very_ nervous and worried he was going to fuck up. Mindy promised she would have his back and would never be more than a few feet away, this seemed to reassure him a bit. We showed him how to use the comms and how to call for help, if we got separated.

"OK, mother hen, go get suited up," I said to Mindy, so Josh could have a few minutes to himself. Mindy flipped me off, before going to get ready.

"I'm glad she's looking after me. I'm a nervous wreck," Josh admitted, with a nervous grin.

"You'll be fine," I promised.

* * *

Kick-Ass, Hit Girl, Night Bitch and Firestorm stood on the rooftop looking towards Manhattan. It was a warm, dark night with a decent amount of moonlight. They dropped down a fire escape and moved from alley to alley.

"Firestorm, we always keep our backs, where?" Hit Girl asked, over the comms.

"To the wall, Hit Girl!" Firestorm replied.

"Hit Girl almost shit herself the night she met me, when she forgot that!" Kick-Ass said with a laugh.

"Well, I _was_ only eleven and I _was_ distracted by this _really_ cute guy in a green wetsuit, waving a gay looking taser at me!" Hit Girl responded.

"I really want to hear _that_ story, Kick-Ass," Firestorm said.

"Stories come at bedtime, Firestorm. Let's focus on the here and now," Kick-Ass replied.

"Have you noticed how Firestorm pronounces 'Kick-Ass' differently?" Hit Girl asked. "He really has such a cute accent!"

"Just because _I_ can speak properly, unlike you Americans. But there is no need to be jealous," Firestorm said, with a laugh.

"Well, I _am_ going to kick _your_ _arse_ Hit Girl, if you don't start concentrating on the job in hand," Kick-Ass said, seriously, in a surprisingly good British accent.

"Sorry Boss!" Hit Girl replied, sounding a little surprised.

* * *

This combat suit is quite heavy to wear, it didn't feel so bad when we tried it out in the safehouse, but after walking around for a while on a warm night, you start to feel the weight of the armour and the weapons. I think I can manage though, good work out! I am still nervous as hell, but I feel safe having the comms and yes, I can see the rest of the team at the moment, but that could change in a second. This is actually quite exhilarating.

Hit Girl seems to like my accent, never thought of it as cute before! I do pronounce things differently to them, but I'm proud of my heritage and intend to keep the accent as long as possible, before going native!

I snapped out of my thoughts, when Hit Girl grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley. I could hear a muffled scream, it was coming from the other end of the long, dark, alley. I really felt nervous now, I also felt fear. The other night I was in a fucked up mood and wasn't thinking about what I was doing, but now...

"Stay here, until I call!" Hit Girl said in my ear, pushing me between two dumpsters. I nodded in acknowledgement.

Hit Girl drew her Katana and followed Dave down the alley. Night Bitch hung back, between the pair of veterans and myself. I pulled my two machetes out and held them ready as I crouched between two dumpsters, looking down the alley towards the sound of screaming.

I could hear every word, as the rest of the team had their comms set to VOX (voice-activated) so we could all hear what was being said, this was so I could hear how the team coordinated, as it attacked.

"Battle Guy, Fusion moving in to attack," Hit Girl called.

"Battle Guy copies Fusion moving in to attack."

I put on my NVGs so I could see more clearly. I could see Kick-Ass moving towards the left side of the alley and Hit Girl moving to the right. Beyond them I could see two men, looking down towards the floor, one man was busy doing up his trousers - rapists. Hit Girl told me that she had a _very_ special place in her heart for rapists, she would give them zero quarter.

"Two men, one girl. Rapists," Hit Girl growled, quietly, almost spitting the last word.

"Who's dying first, you fucking cocks?" Hit Girl snarled louder, as she kicked one man down, before swinging the Katana towards the fallen man. I could not see what the Katana did, but I could see blood spraying across the alley. Kick-Ass took the other man with a savage kick to the throat, which must have crushed the man's larynx, before the kick drove the man, hard, against the alley wall which resulted in another spray of blood.

That did _not_ take long, I was really impressed seeing Kick-Ass and Hit Girl go to work, with no wasted effort. They both seemed to operate on an almost telepathic level, knowing exactly what each other was doing, without needing to make a sound.

I could see Hit Girl reach down and pull a young girl, not much older then Mindy, to her feet. Fucking bastards attacking such a young girl!

"You're safe now!" I heard Hit Girl say, calmly. "They won't be hurting you or anyone else, _ever_ again." There was no emotion in Hit Girl's voice, it sent a shiver down my spine and I was instantly glad I was on her team, Hit Girl scared the shit out of me!

I saw Kick-Ass pull out his cell and heard him contact 9-1-1 to leave an anonymous report, then he requested an ambulance to the alley. Night Bitch came back down the alley towards me and asked if I was OK. I nodded as my throat was very dry. I sheathed my machetes and removed my NVGs.

I was about to say something to Night Bitch, when I heard a yell.

It was coming from behind me, I turned and ran to my end of the alley and peered around the corner. I could see three large men in a circle, kicking another man who was on the floor, trying to protect his head and face with his arms. They were about twenty yards away, on the sidewalk, to the left of the alleyway. I felt Night Bitch behind me.

"What is it?" Night Bitch asked.

"Three men beating the crap out of another, about twenty yards down to the left," I responded, eagerly.

"Stay there, Firestorm," I heard Kick-Ass order over the comms.

"The ambulance is here, go on, you're safe now," I heard Hit Girl say.

I could hear Kick-Ass and Hit Girl running towards my end of the alley. As they approached they slowed down and stopped behind me.

"Go on then, Firestorm," Kick-Ass said, quietly and prodded me forward.

I drew my machetes and stepped out of the alley. My legs were shaking, but I took a deep breath and shouted at the men.

"Oy. Assholes!"

Two of the men turned and one of the men smirked.

"Who's the fucking little shit?" The man said, laughing, but he stopped, suddenly, as I felt Kick-Ass step out behind me and prod me forward.

"Fuckin' hell, it's Kick-Ass!" The other man said as the third man stopped kicking the man on the floor and turned to see what was going on, he blanched and started to back away.

"If he's there, that fucking purple bitch won't be far away," the third man shouted. I almost laughed at that.

"Get the fuck outta here, before Firestorm burns your fucking ass!" I yelled, feeling braver and moving towards the men, holding my machetes out in front of me. The men turned and ran, that felt good. I stopped beside the man being attacked and got my breath back. I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Good work, kid," I heard Kick-Ass say, behind me.

"Are you, OK," I asked the man on the sidewalk. He was covered in blood, and was breathing heavily, I could hear Hit Girl calling for an ambulance.

"Thanks to you," the man said in gratitude, trying to smile. "Firestorm did you say?"

"Yes. I am Firestorm," I replied positively, looking at Hit Girl and Night Bitch who both grinned back and nodded their approval. I replaced my machetes, while Kick-Ass called in the incident to Battle Guy.

* * *

I turned off the VOX on my comms and Dave did the same.

"Josh did very well," I said.

"He was fucking nervous, but he carried it off. I helped, but he scared them off himself, he did good for his first night," Dave replied. "I feel very proud!"

"Thanks for letting him have a go himself, he needs to build his self-confidence. I saw him hesitating, but then I remembered that I felt the same when Daddy sent me out alone for the first few times," I responded and Dave smiled back at me.

"I was a little jumpy my first few times out, too, not to mention meeting a little eleven year-old psycho," Dave commented.

I smiled and felt warm inside thinking back to Rasul's apartment.

* * *

We continued patrolling around the dark alleyways for a while before we came across the first drug dealers of the night, as they tended to only appear after eleven in the evening, according to Hit Girl, who also had a _very_ special place in her heart for these criminals, too. She called them her personal ATM, that was quite amusing.

There were six of them, three watchdogs, two runners and a boss. Kick-Ass and Night Bitch went up and over the apartment block to get to the opposite end of the alley, while I stayed with Hit Girl.

I felt safe with Hit Girl, nothing could happen to me.

"Kick-Ass, ready."

"Night Bitch, ready."

"Hit Girl, ready," Hit Girl said, looked towards me and smiled, encouragingly at me.

"Firestorm, ready," I called, smiling back. I felt ready, as I drew my machetes and watched Hit Girl ready her bō staff.

"Battle Guy copies Fusion ready."

"Fusion Go," I heard Kick-Ass say over the comms.

We all moved forward as one, two from each end of the alley.

I could see Kick-Ass beyond the men, with his batons ready and Night Bitch with her bō staff.

Kick-Ass was able to smack one of the watchdogs across the back of the head, before anybody noticed we were even there, then all hell broke loose. Night Bitch thrust her bō staff blade into the stomach of the boss, before swinging around to deal a similar blow to a runner. Hit Girl drove her bō staff blade into the chest of another watchdog before wheeling around for another target.

The other runner ran towards _me_.

I hesitated for a second, before driving myself forward and swung a machete hard into the man's stomach, pulling the machete back towards me, causing most of his bowels to spill out and the runner collapsed to the floor of the alleyway.

Blood was everywhere, my stomach turned, but I took a deep breath and pushed forward towards the others, suddenly I heard a shout behind me and turned to face a tall, thin man holding a large silver gun and pointing it directly at me, at a range of about twenty yards.

Before I could move, I saw the flash and felt the impact on my chest, before feeling myself flying backwards through the air, then nothing.

* * *

I had just finished beating down the last watchdog, with my batons, when I heard a man's shout behind me and turned to look down the alley.

Firestorm was turning away from me, the machete in his right hand was dripping blood.

There was a tall man beyond Firestorm, the man was aiming a gun...

Directly at Firestorm...

Everything started to move in slow motion.

There was a flash and I heard the gunshot, before seeing Firestorm blasted back towards me.

I froze for a second in shock.

Not Josh! Oh, God not Josh!

I grabbed the Glock out of its holster and ran hard at the man with the gun, the man who had shot Firestorm, the man who had shot Josh.

I saw another flash ahead and felt something hit me in the chest and was momentarily pushed backwards, but I regained my balance and surged forward, bringing the Glock up and double tapping the man in the head. He seemed to have an incredulous expression on his face, until the face exploded.

The body fell back and dropped to the alley floor.

I swung around holstering my Glock, looking wildly for Firestorm, for Josh.

I saw him.

He wasn't moving.

"Firestorm is down! Firestorm is down!" I yelled, urgently, into the comms and saw the heads of Hit Girl and Night Bitch whip around in my direction.


	47. Siblings

"Fusion status!"

"Hit... Hit Girl. One down and clear," Hit Girl reported, in a shaky voice.

"Night Bitch. two down and clear."

"Kick-Ass. Two down and clear. Firestorm got one," I reported, as I crashed down beside Firestorm and started to check him over. I couldn't find any blood, just a dent in his chest plate on his left side. He was still breathing.

Thank, God!

"Battle Guy copies six down, three Fusion in the green and... Firestorm down." Battle Guy hesitated with the last bit, sounding upset.

"Firestorm is unconscious, no blood. Taking him back to the KAM," I advised, as I watched Hit Girl and Night Bitch clear the pockets of the dead men and pick up the silver gun.

I picked Firestorm up and Night Bitch grabbed his two machetes.

* * *

I woke up in intense pain.

"Josh! Josh! Can you hear me!" It was Dave's voice and I could hear sobbing.

"I... Hear... you..." I stammered, weakly.

"Thank God!" Dave said.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

It was safehouse G. I was lying on the couch, in nothing but my underwear.

I tried to sit up, but I felt a huge pain in my chest and fell back with a scream, tears started running down my face, I was scared, really scared. I felt someone take my hand and squeeze it, I squeezed back, the hand was small and soft, it had to be Mindy. I looked beside me and could see her kneeling there, tears were streaming down her face. She was still wearing her combat suit, only having removed her mask and gauntlets. I looked up and could see Dave and Miranda, both had removed their masks and gauntlets.

"You scared me half to death,"Mindy sobbed.

The pain was getting too much and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up again.

This time, I was in my own bed, at safehouse C.

I could feel someone beside me. It was Mindy and she was asleep.

"Hi!" It was Dave's voice.

I looked towards the door.

"Hi, Dave," I said slowly and a bit confused.

"She cried herself to sleep. She was really worried about you," Dave explained. "You really are a brother to her, you know. She'd kill to protect you... And so would I."

"What happened?" I asked. "I remember killing a runner and turning to see another man, then nothing."

"That cock-sucking, mother-fucking cunt, shot you point fucking blank with a fucking .44 Magnum in the fucking chest. I owe that fucking Armourer now, if it wasn't for that heavy armour you both carry..." Mindy growled, angrily, before faltering at the end and burying her head into the pillow and sobbing again.

I felt warm inside, I didn't know Mindy cared about me so much, I honestly didn't, it never crossed my mind! I really do feel part of the family, now.

"I took a shot in my chest armour, too, as I ran at the man, before double tapping him in the head...," Dave said with an evil smirk. "Which he no longer has!"

"Mindy thought you were dead, she was beside herself with worry. I've never seen her like that before, to her you _are_ her brother and she loves you, she really does," Dave went on, smiling down at me.

I just smiled back.

"You did very well last night, well done, Firestorm," Dave said as he left the room.

Mindy stopped sobbing and sat up.

"I'm sorry for going to pieces, Josh. I just panicked last night and thought I'd lost my brother, " Mindy tried to explain. "My brother I'd only just gained."

"It's OK, Mindy. It feels really good to know people care about me," I said, honestly, grinning at her.

Mindy pulled down the duvet and I could see an enormous bruise on my chest. Mindy was looking at the bruise with unease in her eyes.

"Is it bad?" I asked, carefully.

"Just _very_ large. I've never seen such an enormous bruise, it'll heal though," Mindy said with an evil smirk. "Dave's bruise is a bit smaller though. You must have girly soft skin!"

"I do _not_ have girly soft skin!" I exclaimed.

"Just fuckin' with ya!" Mindy said, as she jumped off the bed and dived out of the bedroom, giggling.

I think I do love Mindy, as a sister and I'm glad I'm not alone, it's nice to know people care about me.

* * *

Josh was healing well, since he was shot two nights ago. He was up and about, although still in a little pain.

"I really felt ridiculous waking up at safehouse G, _again_," Josh said. "I hope that's not going to be the result of _every_ night out!"

"It beats _my_ first night out," I said.

"Yeah," Mindy laughed. "The dick got stabbed and hit by a car!"

"Sounds better than falling down some steps!" I responded, nastily.

"Cunt!" Mindy growled as she started to blush, deeply.

"You got shot, Josh. It wasn't your fault. Here's a positive side: you are now a member of an exclusive club, started by Mindy herself. I call it the Magnum Club, you see we have both been shot, without warning, by a .44 Magnum, in my case, _twice_!" I said, with an evil smirk at Mindy.

"You fucking cock-sucker!" Mindy exploded. "That is not fair! You were a fucking wimp back then."

"I like your line from the other night: _'Get the fuck outta here, before Firestorm burns your fucking ass!'_" I said to Josh. "Beats Mindy's _'I'm going to go Saudi Arabia on your ass'_ line, last year!"

"It fucking does not! Mine was way better, it also had _'Pants on fire'_" Mindy retorted, angrily.

Mindy started explaining to Josh about her abortive attempt to test me, when she then had to come and rescue me.

Those two were becoming thick as thieves. They spent most of the last evening in Josh's room whispering over something, I'm going to need to watch my step, I think. I told Marcus about what happened that night and he was very glad to hear Josh was OK and he was a bit surprised, but pleased, to hear about Mindy's reaction to Josh getting hurt. Marcus said that the, sweet, caring, little girl was in there somewhere and came to the surface every now and then.

Mindy has changed a huge amount in the months since last summer. She's almost a different girl and now that she has Josh, she's changing again. It makes me love her even more. I think we made the right decision allowing Josh to stay with us, maybe it was fate, if you believe in that kinda thing. Mindy was teaching him everything she could think of that would help him, but I had to tell her to slow down, as the kid was getting a bit swamped with all the new information. As I understand it, Josh has learnt how to use quite a few of the weapons in the safehouse, as well as learnt a lot of new swear words. In return he has taught Mindy some British swear words and phrases, which to my surprise, she didn't know!

I have to admit that, sometimes, it feels strange that despite me being in love with Mindy, it is like Miranda and I are the parents for these two wild teenagers and Marty is an Uncle! Both Marty and Miranda were very worried when Josh was shot, Miranda was in tears as well as Mindy.

Mindy had a go at me for charging the man with the .44 Magnum, I just reacted, I had to kill the man before he shot anybody else. It was actually lucky that he only shot Josh and me, as the bullets from that cannon would have gone straight through the girl's armour. Now that is something I _do not_ want to contemplate.

Mindy refused to talk to me about that night, she's bottling something up and I have a feeling I know what it is.

* * *

That night in bed, I turned to Mindy.

"Josh getting shot really shock you up," I stated.

"I don't want to talk about it," Mindy said, forcefully.

"You don't want to, but you're going to," I said, just as forcefully, looking into her gorgeous green eyes. They were starting to moisten.

"You won't let up will you?" Mindy growled.

"No, I won't," I acknowledged.

"Look, that night I almost lost two of the most important men in my life, that I really fucking care about. I almost lost you, Dave and I almost lost Josh. I had all these thoughts going through my mind when I heard you call over the comms that Firestorm was down. I keep thinking it could have been you that was down and when I saw Josh lying half-naked on the couch, I kept thinking that it could have been you lying there. It _could_ have been you, or you both could have been dead, if the bullets had hit elsewhere on your armour. You fucking charged headlong at the gunman, you fucking crazy idiot! Why did you fucking do that?" Mindy was sobbing now.

"I didn't stop to think, my training took over. If that gunman had aimed at you or Miranda, your armour would not have stopped those bullets. I had to act before the gunman shot either of you or shot Josh again," I said, hugging Mindy tightly.

"I couldn't lose my new brother, I felt so bad when he was unconscious and seeing that enormous fucking bruise, it scared me. I've never felt like that before, well not since I saw Daddy dying at the warehouse. I lost control when Josh was shot, I controlled myself when Daddy died, but I suppose I still had a mission that night, so I pushed the sadness down and redirected the anger, initially at you," Mindy said.

"I remember," I replied.

"Thanks for getting me to talk, Dave. I shouldn't have kept it to myself, I feel better now we've talked," Mindy smiled at me, before kissing me deeply.

* * *

"Morning, gorgeous," Dave called as I walked over to the kitchen.

"Morning, muscles," I replied with a giggle and kissed Dave passionately.

I pulled away as I heard a gagging sound and turned to see Josh, across the table, with a finger in his mouth, pretending to vomit into his cereal.

"Problem, little brother," I said, innocently.

"I'd say get a room, but I've heard, literally, what goes on in there. You two are like bloody rabbits and the walls are _very_ thin!" Josh complained.

"We don't talk about what _you_ get up to, in private, little brother, so neither should you!" I retorted, with an evil smirk.

"I don't get up to anything!" Josh replied, indignantly.

"Oh, come on! I've heard you, you're as bad as Dave was!" I giggled, blushing slightly. "I overheard you persuading Dave to get that magazine for you the other day."

"What?" Dave and Josh said together.

"I visited Dave's bedroom a _few_ times when I was younger and the bin under his desk was _always_ full of tissues. I'm quite sure he didn't have a cold!" I said, trying to look innocent. Both Dave and Josh started stammering denials and both were going red in the face.

"I'm not saying anything, it's all perfectly normal adolescent behaviour. I've indulged myself, once or twice," I said, without thinking and felt my whole face burning and put my hand over my mouth. Dave and Josh were staring at me, their eyes bulging out.

"Tell us more, Mindy," Dave said, smirking.

"No!" I said, feeling really humiliated.

"You can borrow my magazine if you want," Josh offered.

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"I should slap you for that, I am not a fucking dyke!" I spluttered.

"You started the conversation," Josh said with a chuckle and a slight blush.

"Well I'm fucking ending it!" I said, getting up and looking for something to eat.

"Can I borrow the magazine, then," Dave asked Josh with an evil smirk.

"Don't you _fucking_ dare, cunt. Ugh! You two are so _fucking_ disgusting!" I growled.

"Hi, you three!" Miranda called as she came into the safehouse.

"Hi, Miranda," Dave and Josh said together, cheerfully.

"Hi, Miranda," I said a bit grumpily.

"Problem, Mindy," Miranda asked.

"Those two, disgusting, bastards," I said, indicating Dave and Josh.

"Oh?" Miranda asked, looking at Dave and Josh.

"Mindy was telling us about her sexual habits when she is on her own," Josh said laughing.

"Oh? Tell us more!" Miranda said looking at me with a dirty smirk. I felt my face warming up again, I grabbed an energy bar and threw it hard at Josh's head... Bullseye!

"Ow! Bitch!" Josh yelled.

"Another exciting day at the kindergarten," Miranda giggled.


	48. Another Year Older

**Author's Note:** _This is not the original chapter, published as Chapter 48. I have significantly altered the last half, due to feedback and the fact I hated the original version! This also affects Chapter 49!_

* * *

I opened my eyes, slowly.

Something wasn't right.

It was too quiet and Mindy was _not_ beside me in bed.

I listened carefully. I could hear mutterings and whisperings, followed by a little giggle.

Oh, Shit! This does _not_ sound good. Those two little shits were up to something, last night, but every time I attempted to find out what was going on, they both hid whatever they were up to and tried to look innocent, but failed miserably and instead they both looked really guilty.

Bang!

The door burst open and I was pounced on by Mindy and Josh.

"Happy Birthday, Kick-Ass!" They both yelled, happily.

"Leave me alone, I'm getting older and need my sleep!" I groaned.

Mindy started poking me in the ribs.

Fuck! There was absolutely _no way,_ these little cunts were going to let me stay in bed, I'll make them pay, later.

"Okay! You little fuckers, I'm fucking getting up!" I growled.

I looked at the clock and grimaced, six in the morning!

"Fucking teenagers!" I growled.

Mindy giggled and Josh had an enormous dorky grin on his face. Mindy and Josh were both still in their underwear. I grabbed some joggers and a t-shirt and pulled them on, before Mindy dragged me out of the bedroom and onto the couch.

Josh pushed a long box, excitedly, into my arms. It was wrapped in green paper with a yellow ribbon. I'm not sure who was more excited, Mindy or Josh! I think for today, they were both fucking thirteen!

I pulled off the ribbon and attacked the, well wrapped, paper. Inside was a long, black box, with a lid, the box was quite heavy. I lifted the lid and inside the box were a pair of batons.

The batons were black, with subdued green and yellow highlights and appeared to be made from a carbon-fibre based compound and a light steel. They were heavier, than my current batons, but the balance was very good.

"They're almost unbreakable and should also deflect a blow from a Katana," I said, excitedly. "They're from Josh."

"Thanks, Josh," I said, smiling and Josh blushed slightly.

"I saw your batons and they looked a bit... Well... Worn. I mentioned it to Mindy and she thought you should have a new pair," Josh said, shyly.

Mindy pushed another box towards me. Smaller and lighter than the other one, but wrapped in the same way.

"I needed Marcus' help to get this," Mindy said, sheepishly.

I unwrapped and opened the box.

"Wow!" I said.

"I remembered the _'gay looking'_ one you used to fancy, dude," Mindy teased.

I pulled out a custom, black and green Taser X26P. With it was another holster for my combat suit and additional cartridges and three batteries.

"Cool! Thanks, Mindy!" I gave her a big hug and a kiss, Josh grimaced.

I was twenty-one! Wow, where has my life gone!

* * *

Mindy and Josh had also managed to arrange for us to have dinner with Marcus, Miranda and Marty would also be there.

We spent the day at Central Park, enjoying the pleasant weather and we ran around just having fun. Josh brought his soccer ball and we kicked that around for an hour or two. Surprisingly, Mindy had never played soccer and she actually quite enjoyed it. I had played a bit of soccer, when I was young, but as Josh was from the UK, he was very good at the sport.

It felt good to have a day, when we could just mess around, no worrying about being shot at or fighting. I managed to get my own back on Mindy and Josh, for this morning, by tickling them both half to death. Josh can scream like a little girl, but it's also good for Mindy to scream like a little girl sometimes, too.

Later in the afternoon we went back to the safehouse, to shower and change, before heading over to see Marcus for dinner.

"Happy Birthday, Dave!" Marcus yelled, as he opened the door and we went inside.

"We seem to have two fucking thirteen year-old kids, today!" I warned him. Mindy just giggled and sat down on the couch with Josh.

"Got you up at six, did she?" Marcus asked.

"Both of the little shits did," I complained.

"Teenagers!" Marcus grimaced.

"I got my own back, though," I said, happily.

"He tickled us both, till Josh screamed like a little girl!" Mindy said, angrily and Josh blushed.

"You screamed like a little girl, too, Hit Girl!" I retorted.

There was a knock on the door which put an end to that argument. Marcus opened the door and welcomed Miranda and Marty in.

"How's the birthday boy?" Miranda asked, cuddling up to Dave and giving him a deeper than expected kiss!

"Hey! No tonguing my man!" Mindy yelled, indignantly.

"Mindy, that's disgusting!" Josh grimaced.

"I agree," Marcus said.

"It's only once a year, besides I missed those luscious lips," Miranda said, seductively, before looking at Mindy. "Just fuckin' with ya, shorty!"

Mindy scowled.

"Happy Birthday, dude," Marty said, giving Dave a brief hug.

"Thanks, Marty," I said.

Marcus had prepared a really good dinner. I enjoyed having everybody together, our extended family. Josh looked really happy, to be a part of it all, he seemed to have put the death of his father behind him mostly, although Mindy did say he was having the odd bad night.

This was the first time ever that we had _all_ sat down together, Marcus was as much a part of Fusion as the rest of us. At the end of the meal, I stood up.

"Thank you all for a lovely day, but I could have done without the early start!" I glared at the two teenagers who both blushed, furiously. "I am really glad to have everybody here today, you are all the family I have left, Fusion is my family and yes, that includes you old man," I smirked at Marcus, who nodded, politely. "We all lead dangerous lives, as was shown a week ago, when we almost lost our youngest member, who had already shown us that he could be a true Hero, earlier that evening!" Josh blushed and sank down in his chair, with Mindy smirking at him, but with a very proud expression on her face.

"Team Fusion!" I said raising my glass.

"Team Fusion!" Everybody said, standing and raising their glasses.

After dinner Miranda and Marty took cabs home, while Mindy and Josh went to lie on the couch and watch a movie. I chatted with Marcus in his den about Mindy and Josh. Marcus was very keen to keep up with what his step-daughter and new step-son were getting up to. He had noticed that they were _always_ together and usually up to something!

I told Marcus that they both seem to be learning new skills from each other, but Marcus was more worried, about what Josh might be learning from Mindy! Marcus was very pleased to hear that Josh was managing to uncover the, previously hidden, teenager in Mindy and she seemed to be having a belated childhood. Josh had succeeded in a few weeks, where Marcus had failed over five years. I had to admit to Marcus that I liked the new Mindy and that I loved her even more. Marcus tried to ignore that last bit, but was still pleased with the changes in Mindy, nonetheless.


	49. Sparring

**Author's Note:**_ This chapter has changed significantly, from that original published. This is a result of having made significant changes to Chapter 48 (see Chapter 48).  
_

_Thank you, to all those who follow this story and keep reading my words..._

_Anyway you came here to read the story..._

* * *

We got back to the safehouse mid-morning.

Mindy and Josh vanished, as soon as we got back. Miranda and Marty joined us, too.

Miranda and I spent a good hour sparring together, while Marty was geeking out on the computer. At lunchtime we took a break.

After lunch I grabbed Josh and told him to get changed and onto the mat, he had two minutes. I hadn't sparred against Josh yet and wanted to see what he was capable of, against me. I was almost a foot taller than him and a lot heavier and bulkier, but he was much better at Taekwondo. This should be good.

As Josh returned, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, but barefoot, Mindy started to look a little worried and was biting her lip.

"Right, little shit, let's see what you've got!" I snarled.

Josh didn't flinch, that was good!

I spun around with a fast roundhouse kick, which just clipped Josh's right shoulder, as he ducked to try and avoid the kick and he flew back onto the mat, forcing the air out of his lungs. He jumped up almost immediately.

"That your best shot, Kick-Ass? No more freebies," Josh snarled, before launching into a hook kick which I deflected, but then he followed through with a palm strike to my chest.

The force of the strike pushed me backwards, but I kept my balance and drove forward, towards Josh, employing a knee strike into his right thigh, sending him down onto the mat. Josh grasped his thigh and grimaced in pain. Mindy jumped up and ran over to Josh.

"Are you fucking insane, Dave?" Mindy yelled.

"Mindy, piss off, there's a good girl, I can handle it," Josh snarled, getting back up, his eyes were raging.

Mindy leapt back out of the way, as Josh flew into a serious of movements, that resulted in my flipping through the air, before I landed hard on my back, all the air in my lungs was forced out and Josh was perched on my chest with his right fist, a knuckle extended, inches from my face.

"Not bad, Dave," Josh said, proudly, out of breath.

"Not bad yourself, Firestorm," Dave laughed back.

Josh extended his hand, after climbing off my chest and helped me up.

"I'm really impressed, Josh! Well Done!" I said.

Mindy opened her mouth to reply, but Miranda clamped her hand over Mindy's mouth and pulled her over to the couch. Mindy's eyes told me exactly what she was thinking! Once on the couch, Mindy threw Josh a very dirty look indeed but Josh just smiled back, smugly.

Josh and I continued sparring using my new batons and his machetes. We tried out some moves that were new to Josh and he picked them up very quickly.

I think Mindy was getting annoyed, even jealous, at all the praise and attention Josh was getting.

Mindy got another smug smile from Josh. I'm sure I saw Mindy's lips form the words, "Fucking little shit!"

After having spent two more hours, sparring with Josh, I sent him for a shower and sat down on the couch next to Mindy.

"So he's the fucking favourite now?" Mindy groused.

* * *

"Never! I love you, gorgeous and always will," Dave said, sweetly.

For fuck's sake, I can't resist him, when he's like this.

"Josh was actually very good, out there," I offered.

"He was. I wanted him to go all out on me, see what he could do. I got him wound up and he fights really well!" Dave said, sounding really proud.

"The little shit told me to 'piss off'! He has that smug smile, too! I hate him right now!" I grumbled.

"Jealous?" Miranda asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Of that jumped up little, British, twat?" I growled.

Dave and Miranda stared at me, unconvinced.

"OK, I was a little jealous of the attention Dave gave him, plus I'm proud of him because of his skills. Happy?" I explained, feeling my face get warm.

"This British twat, didn't know you cared so much. Thanks sis," Josh said, crashing down onto the couch beside Mindy and snuggling up to her.

"Fuck off, dweeb," I said, pushing Josh away.

The dweeb just laughed and snuggled back.

"This is not fucking fair," I snarled.

* * *

We spent the next couple of weeks, training and to allow time for Josh's bruises to heal.

It was time to get out there again.

Josh was a little apprehensive about going out for his second night, considering what had happened the first night! But after the sparring, he felt prepared and more confident.

"That's why you insisted on fighting him and pushing him! You didn't want him to be scared about going back out!" Mindy said to me, in the privacy of our bedroom.

"Took you long enough to realise!" I teased.

Mindy blushed, but said nothing.

"You got your head back in the game, now, Hit Girl?" I asked.

"Damn straight!" Mindy replied, positively.

* * *

Marty had identified an area of town that had gained a reputation for some bad-ass criminals. We were going to see if this was true, we hoped we might get some good information on Chris or Ralph D'Amico.

We geared up at safehouse G and when Marty gave us the all clear, we left the safehouse in the KAM. It took us about twenty minutes to get to our destination and we parked the KAM in a darkened alley and continued on foot.

We separated into teams. Not surprisingly Mindy was with Josh, so I was with Miranda.

"Be good and keep comms on VOX," I ordered. That should keep their banter down and keep them concentrating on what's around them.

"Battle Guy, Fusion is up on VOX," I reported.

"Battle Guy copies Fusion on VOX."

We approached the area with caution, we were in two teams, about twenty yards apart, Night Bitch and I were in front. If we were jumped, we would not all be jumped together, or so we hoped.

As we rounded a corner we saw four, enormous, men, in suits, standing at the end of an alley. They were huge and were obvious watchdogs. We couldn't see if they were armed but they were all big enough to hide a bazooka without it showing.

"Kick-Ass and Night Bitch have four contacts," I reported. "Fuck they're big!"

"Hit Girl and Firestorm are one alley back," Hit Girl reported.

I studied the situation from the shadows, a dozen yards short of the men. What was down the alley? What, or who, were the men protecting? I heard a voice. My head snapped up, I felt the rage boil inside me. It was him!

"He's here!" I snarled.

"Chris?" Hit Girl asked.

"Yes!" I snarled back and reached for my Glock. I secured the suppressor on the end of the barrel and fitted the laser sight.

"I'm taking them out with the Glock," I advised. "Be ready to move when they start dropping. _Do not_ enter the alley."

I flicked on the laser sight and took aim at the head of the first man.

"One!"

"Two!" The third man was turning, as he had felt the second man's brains hit him.

"Three!" The fourth man had a pistol out and was looking for a target, he called out towards the alley, "Hey!"

"Four down! Fusion move up!"

There was shouting from the alley, as they saw the four men drop, their heads exploding.

I heard Chris' voice, "Get me the _fuck_ outta here!" He sounded shit scared.

"Chris is leaving!" I called. I moved to the alley entrance and carefully looked down it. Six men were moving towards me, I heard a gunshot then a bullet impacted the wall beside my head. I raised the Glock and shot two men, before moving back out of the alley. Hit Girl and Firestorm were behind Night Bitch.

"Two down. Looks like four more coming out of the alley any second," I said, looking back at the team. Hit Girl was ready with Katana held in both hands. Night Bitch had her bō-staff and Firestorm had his machetes drawn. I kept the Glock aimed at the alley entrance.

Three men suddenly appeared on the sidewalk, the first man shot me in the chest, pushing me back, his next round went high as my bullet hit him in the chest. The second man was impaled in the chest by Night Bitch with her bō staff, he went down screaming. Hit Girl drove her Katana through the stomach of the third man, just as the last man started to come out of the alley, saw the men in front fall and turn around and run back down the alley.

"Kick-Ass! Can I?" Firestorm called.

"Get the cunt!" I replied.

I saw Firestorm bolt into the alley, skid to a halt, seize a fighting knife from his thigh and throw it in one smooth movement. The man running down the alleyway seemed to stop, before crashing down to the ground. The knife was plainly visible sticking up from the cunts back! I reloaded the Glock, removed the suppressor and laser sight before I holstered the Glock.

"Fuckin' hell, Firestorm," I said, impressed.

"Fuck! You bad-ass little fucker!" Hit Girl said, approvingly.

"Nice one, Firestorm!" Night Bitch said, sounding amazed.

"Nothing special, just a knife!" Firestorm said nonchalantly, walking down the alley to get his knife back. I followed him for safety and watched him place a foot on the cunts back and pull the knife clear before wiping it on the cunts back and replacing the knife on his thigh.

"Fusion, status," I called, with a laugh.

"Hit Girl, one down, all clear. Wow!"

"Night Bitch, one down, all clear."

"Firestorm, one down, all clear."

"Kick-Ass, seven down, all clear. Hit Girl, when you've finished doing your fan-girl thing, please gather evidence!"

Once we had picked the bodies clean of anything useful, we cleared the area. The alley was confusing, why was that bastard here? What was going on?

* * *

We continued down two more blocks, closer together, this time, before we found ourselves suddenly surrounded by twelve masked men, who appeared out of the darkness. The men had us on three sides, the forth being a brick wall and formed a large semi-circle. The men wore black combat trousers, shirts and boots with skull and cross-bone masks. They were armed with a mixture of melee weapons, varying from machetes to fighting knives and swords. I think this fight was planned, the men actually waited for us to prepare.

"Ambush. Twelve men. Fusion is defensive," I called.

"Battle Guy copies Fusion is defensive. Luck guys."

I drew my batons, Hit Girl readied her Katana, Night Bitch span her bō-staff and Firestorm drew his machetes.


	50. Surrounded

_...I drew my batons, Hit Girl readied her Katana, Night Bitch span her bō-staff and Firestorm drew his machetes._

* * *

"Okay you cunts... Let's see what you can do now!" Firestorm snarled, loudly.

"Hey! _My fucking line_, brat!" Hit Girl growled.

"So you wanna play!" I snarled.

"Hey! Cut it the _fuck out_!" Hit Girl growled.

"Avenger's assemble, assholes," Night Bitch, growled.

"Fuck!" Hit Girl growled. "Schwanz! Firestorm, Knives"

"Fusion attack!" I yelled.

Hit Girl threw three knives, in rapid succession, hitting three, separate, throats.

Firestorm threw two of his knives into two, different, chests.

Five men went down.

Firestorm's third knife hit armour and clattered to the street.

We all charged forward, picking targets.

Firestorm fended off a sword with one machete and drove the other machete into the man's stomach, before dragging it back out and pushing the dead man out of the way.

* * *

Kick-Ass was on his back, fighting with a masked attacker, another masked man had just rolled off of him and was holding his own head, trying to get up. There was blood spilling across the man's forehead after being struck by a baton.

Before he got more than half way up, I swung a roundhouse kick and put him down, before slashing his throat.

I saw Hit Girl slash open the stomach of another man, causing his intestines to spill onto the sidewalk, followed closely by the screaming man.

I moved to help Kick-Ass and drove a machete into the man's side and he rolled off Kick-Ass screaming. I kicked the man in the head and he stopped screaming but I needed Kick-Ass to help me pull my machete free. He smiled his thanks and moved towards the wild melee, that was Hit Girl and Night Bitch, along with three more masked attackers.

The men were all armed with large swords, Hit Girl was fighting two of the men, the other was attacking Night Bitch.

I moved to help Night Bitch, who was closer, while Kick-Ass ran towards Hit Girl. The masked man fighting Night Bitch saw me coming and managed to kick me down, before I could attack. I fell back hard, dropping my machetes but as I started to push myself back up, I felt something under my hand.

* * *

This man was hard work, very hard work.

Every time I tried to impale him with a blade on either end of the bō staff, he fended off the attack with his Katana blade.

I could tell he was trying to wear me down and, so far, it was working.

I saw Firestorm coming to help, but the man saw him coming, I think he saw my glance and kicked him down, I tried to use this distraction, but the man was too damn good.

Suddenly a fighting knife appeared, piercing the man's neck from side to side, giving me the opportunity to drive my bō staff into the masked man's chest, finishing him, permanently.

I grabbed Firestorm's hand and pulled him to his feet, smiling my thanks at him. Firestorm smiled back, a little embarrassed.

We moved towards Kick-Ass and Hit Girl, who were battling the last pair of attackers.

* * *

With the distraction of us coming from behind the two masked attackers, Hit Girl was able to fell one man, with the Katana across the stomach.

As the last attacker made to attack Hit Girl, Night Bitch drove her bō staff into the man's back, pulling the blade out as the man fell.

"Fusion, status," I ordered, looking around and seeing all the attackers down.

"Hit Girl, five down, all clear."

"Night Bitch, two down, all clear."

"Firestorm, five down, all clear."

"Kick-Ass, all clear."

"Battle Guy copies twelve down and all clear. Well done guys."

"Who the fuck _were_ these, cunts," I asked. "Hit Girl, take photos of faces, quickly, before the Police arrive!"

Ten minutes later we had taken a photo of each attacker. None of the men had anything in their pockets, no ID nothing. Hit Girl and Firestorm had retrieved their knives and just as we were about to leave, two Police cars appeared and skidded to a halt, four Officers got out and levelled their pistols. We all stood raised our hands to our sides, well away from any weapons.

* * *

The Officers lowered their weapons and smiled.

"Hey Kick-Ass! What the fuck happened, here!" One Officer asked, looking around.

"We were ambushed," I snarled.

"You four took out all twelve? Damn!" Another Officer commented, having counted the bodies around him.

"Fuck! You guys are real bad-asses!" The first Officer exclaimed.

"Sorry about the mess!" Hit Girl, growled.

The four Officers came up to shake hands.

"Who's this little guy?" One Officer asked.

"Hey! Less of the little, please!" Firestorm said, indignantly. "I, am Firestorm!"

"Hey! No offence intended, kid! How many are yours?" The Officer asked, genuinely interested.

"Five!" Firestorm stated, nonchalantly.

"Damn!" The Officer commented, impressed.

"Keep up the good work, Fusion. We'll sort this mess out, thanks," The first Officer said.

"Night, guys!" We all called, as we headed back to the KAM.

Thirty minutes later we were safely back at safehouse G.

Miranda and Marty went home and the rest of us headed back to safehouse C.

We were all totally knackered, so we stripped out of our combat suits and dived into bed.

* * *

We all slept in the following morning.

I woke up feeling very sore in my arms and legs. The activity the previous night was a bit extreme, but I'm glad I spent all that time sparring with Dave and Mindy.

I had started to lose my confidence after I was shot, I found the while experience a bit embarrassing, too. Dave managed to kick me, quite literally, back to reality, otherwise I would not have gone out again, I would have been too scared. I am still worried that I won't be able to keep up with Dave, Mindy and Miranda, due to my being so young and inexperienced. I really do owe them a lot and I want to make sure that I can contribute to the Team.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table, when I checked the time on the microwave, it was almost midday. After breakfast I grabbed a shower and set to cleaning my suit and knives from last night. The guys seemed quite impressed by my knife throwing skill, I just seem to have a knack for it, I suppose.

While I was cleaning my knives, after my combat suit was clean and packed ready for immediate use, Mindy appeared. I had to smile, Mindy looked _very_ tired, she shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee, before slumping down on a chair at the table, beside me.

"You really look like shit, this morning, girl!" I sniggered at Mindy.

"Don't wind me up, asshole!" She growled.

"Oh, right! Time of the month," I said, with a smug grin. "Sorry!"

"How the _fuck_ would you know!" Mindy asked, angrily.

"Not difficult, you act like a complete bitch, once a month, for a few days!" I replied.

"I can't believe my brother is tracking my... Ugh! That is just disgusting!" Mindy groused.

"What's disgusting?" Dave asked, grabbing a coffee.

"Josh has worked out when I have my fucking periods!" Mindy replied, grumpily,

"I worked them out months ago, beats having a hormonal psycho bitch throw pointed objects at you," Dave said, quite reasonably, as Mindy's mouth dropped open.

"I live with two disgusting creeps! Yes, you two keeping track of my periods _is_ fucking creepy!" Mindy exclaimed.

Dave and I just looked at each other and started laughing. Mindy stood up, smacked us both around the back of the head and went to get a shower, muttering obscenities all the way.

"You fit in really well around here, Josh," Dave said, when he finally stopped laughing.

"Thanks, Dave," I replied, happily.

* * *

Fucking disgusting assholes! Dave and Josh keep ganging up on me, must be a male thing. They can be so fucking disgusting at times! Although in hindsight, I had to accept Dave's logic!

The shower felt good, the hot water eased my aching muscles. I was still pissed at those idiots, though. Mind you, Josh was really good with his knives last night, I had to give him that. I'm good with my throwing knives, but Josh handles the larger fighting knives with barely a thought and they fly exactly where he intends them to go and they go over quite a distance. Josh has some very strong muscles in his arms, as I have found out to my cost during sparring. He is still a skinny little shit, though, I thought smiling.

Once I was dressed, I went back through to clean my combat suit and knives.

"What does 'Schwanz' mean?" Josh was asking Dave.

"Cock, penis, dick," I said to Josh, looking smug.

"Er, thanks Mindy!" Josh said, blushing slightly.

"Anyway cunts, where do you lot get off stealing all my fucking lines? Not to mention, _Joshua_, where did you get that line from? I last used that fucking line when I was eleven, did you tell him, Dave?" Mindy said, accusingly.

"I found a note book that seemed to contain all of Hit Girl's best lines," Josh replied innocently. "Good read, but definitely for a more mature audience, due to frequent use of some very naughty words!"

"I know _most_ of your witty lines, anyway, as I was there _most_ times," Dave replied. "It just seemed like fun to chip in last night."

"I worked long and hard on those lines," Mindy complained bitterly.

"You should feel proud that we think them good enough to reuse," Josh said, honestly.

"OK, but give me the fucking note book back."

* * *

Against my better judgement, I left Mindy and Josh together. Maybe not a good idea due to Mindy's period, but I hope Josh has the sense to not wind her up, otherwise there is a small possibility that I will return to the safe house and find Josh dead and in several pieces!

I headed towards the mall to get some things that we needed.


	51. Sophia

**Author's Note:**

_After a suggestion by a reader, 'adm-frb', I have brought into the story a character from the second movie, who is just really cool and has a really great skill, although I would not like to be on the receiving end! I am hoping this character may be a recurring one, we will see, for now I have enjoyed adding her in and she will be in action in Chapter 52..._

* * *

I was down at the mall, pondering these new, rather impressive masked cunts and really wasn't paying much attention to what was going on. I was just turning to go back to a store I had passed, when I felt something cold and wet touch my bare leg, I was wearing shorts.

I looked down and behind me and saw a, very beautiful looking, German Shepherd dog looking up at me, with a somewhat curious expression.

I suddenly had a vision of a similar, masked, German Shepherd from last summer. I thought back for a minute, before the name jumped into my head.

I knelt down and looked into the dog's eyes.

"Sophia?" I asked, cautiously.

The dog barked and started licking my face.

"Good to see you, girl!" I said, stroking her, happily.

It suddenly occurred to me that Sophia _would not_ be here on her own. I looked around carefully.

"G! How are ya doing?"

"Good my man!"

"You had Sophia?"

"Long story, but basically, yeah, she came into my care. I've looked after her for a number of months now, not easy I can tell you!, " G explained. "I've noticed you've been out and about with some friends. Can I help?"

Before I could reply, G continued. "I don't want to fight but I'd still like to help. You can use this girl here, too!" G said, indicating Sophia. "I was just walking Sophia through the mall, when she started sniffing the air and pulled away from me, I let her go and she found _you_. Smart dog!"

We exchanged up to date contact details and I said we would call him.

* * *

"Get all we needed?" Mindy asked, as I walked back into the safe house.

I dumped the bags before sitting down on the couch beside Mindy.

"Mindy, I met up with another Hero today. He wants to help, not fight, but to help, like Marty does, I suppose. We would, though, have access to another, highly skilled crime fighter, that attacks with just a single word! She also likes having her tummy rubbed, just like you do!" I teased and got an evil glare, from Mindy, when I said that last sentence.

"Too much information, guys!" Josh warned, with a grimace.

"This wouldn't happen to be a certain mutt, would it, who likes chomping on dick?" Mindy asked, still glaring.

"See, you two have _so_ much in common!" I said, taking a few steps back.

"I'm going to my room, this conversation is _so_ not suitable for a thirteen year-old!" Josh said grumpily, with a look of complete disgust, as he vanished towards the bedrooms, with his hands over his ears.

Mindy watched him go with a smirk, before turning back to me, with a much more evil smirk.

"You cunt, I am _not_ a fucking dog!" She said in a very sweet, but very dangerous voice.

"You're both bitches!" I said, moving away from Mindy, very fast.

"I'll give you that one, asshole!" Mindy said, pleasantly, which rather surprised me!

* * *

We arranged to meet Doctor Gravity near safe house C. We would be in our combat suits and Dr Gravity said he would wear his hero suit, just for this one appearance only.

We met up in a not so dark area, behind some closed shops.

"Hi! Good to see you guys!" Doctor Gravity exclaimed.

"Hi, Doctor Gravity!" We all said.

"Hey, love the new suits! Hit Girl and Night Bitch look really hot and you, Kick-Ass are really bad-ass!" Doctor Gravity said before he looked at Firestorm and said, "I've been hearing things on the grapevine about a new Hero, short like Hit Girl, who's _very_ kick-ass! That must be you, kid!"

"Hey! Careful who you call short," Hit Girl said, with a laugh.

"I'm Firestorm, good to meet you, I've heard a lot about you, Kick-Ass talks _very_ highly of you!" Josh said, sounding very proud.

"Please, his ego is big enough as it is!" I said, smiling at Josh, who smiled back, smugly.

"A Brit, eh! Going international, Kick-Ass?" Doctor Gravity inquired.

"Seemed a good idea... At the time... Now..." I said, leaving it hanging. Josh's eyes narrowed, but he was smiling.

"Hit Girl, Firestorm - meet Eisenhower," I said, patting Eisenhower.

Eisenhower looked them both up and down and then Hit Girl and Firestorm slowly offered their hands.

Eisenhower sniffed them both, before wagging her tail and barking twice, then looking up at me, as if to say, _'they'll do'_.

"She likes you both, luckily for you, Firestorm!" I said, with an evil grin.

"Why?" Josh asked, cautiously.

"Because, with one word, Eisenhower will wrap her jaws around your nuts and pull, young Firestorm!" Miranda said, with a vicious grin.

"That is _so_ not funny!" Josh said, looking uneasily at Eisenhower, his hands coming together in front of him.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe. I bet Eisenhower prefers a bigger mouthful!" Mindy teased. Josh mouthed the word _'bitch'_ back.

"Hey, Kick-Ass, why don't you take her for a day or two?" Doctor Gravity suggested.

I looked at Mindy, who nodded her approval.

* * *

The whole world seemed to rotate around me and I crashed down onto my back, forcing all the air out of my lungs, then I felt a soft, warm, sensation on my face and I opened my eyes to see an enormous tongue licking my face.

"Ugh! Get off, Sophia, let me up!" I said, pushing Sophia out of the way. Sophia moved back off the mat and sat down looking at Josh, with concern in her eyes.

"How sweet, Josh's first kiss!" Mindy teased, giggling and holding out a hand to help me back to my feet.

"Bloody wet kiss!" I exclaimed, wiping my face on a towel.

"Playtime's over, kid! Time to get serious," Mindy said, with an evil smirk.

"I never, play!" I growled back, in a fair impression of Hit Girl.

"Will you _stop_ pinching my fucking lines, just 'cause I wrote them down _does not_ mean you can reuse them!" Mindy growled.

"Just 'cause I use them _better_ than you!" I said, circling Mindy on the mat.

"You trying to wind me up, little brother. _Nothing_ you can say, could do that," Mindy said, sweetly.

"Oh, yeah! Little Hit Girl got her little purple ass kicked by Frank fucking D'Amico and almost got her fucking head blown off. One of your biggest fuck ups, of all time!" I sneered, back. "Now your ass really _will_ be purple, when I drop you on it, hard!"

"Low blow, Josh!" Dave warned, from the couch.

Mindy visibly bristled and her face blushed slightly and her lip curled. We circled each other, looking for a weakness.

"I thought I was learning from the best, looks like I wasn't. Maybe I should be learning from Dave, who apparently seems to be the best now!" I continued. Mindy was really getting pissed.

"Fucking, Ass-kick? Keep dreaming, you little shit, I'm gonna make you wish you were never fucking born, cun..."

* * *

Mindy never got to finish her insult, as Josh saw an opening and planted a firm spinning kick to Mindy's side sending her flying across the mat and rolling her onto the floor beside the couch.

Wow, Josh has a strong kick. Mindy is _not_ going to like that. Sophia rushed over and started licking the back of Mindy's neck, as she lay on the floor, on her front, groaning and streaming profanity. Every second or third swear word was followed by the word _'Josh'_.

"Thanks, Sophia, I'm fine now," Mindy said quietly, getting up slowly.

"Fuck Mindy! Are you OK?" I said, as I saw the blood running down her cheek from a cut below her eye, she must have cut it when she came off the mat. I went over and helped her up. She was steaming.

"I'm fucking fine, get outta my way, wanker!" Mindy yelled, moving back onto the mat, blood dripping onto the floor as she went.

"Bring it on, you fucking little British twat!" Mindy growled, angrily, at Josh.

Then without further warning, Mindy launched herself at Josh, bringing him down with a flying arm bar.

The look on Josh's face told me he was in pain, quite a bit of pain. Mindy was going, almost, all out. Josh managed to get one of his legs around Mindy's neck and flipped her back over, so he was now pinning _her_ down. Mindy was spitting pure venom and streaming profanity.

I had to admit though she was a real turn on at the moment. I love her when she is majorly pissed, she just looks so fucking hot and fuckable, too!

Josh was gloating and I have a distinct feeling that Mindy is about to drive her fist directly into his smart-ass mouth.

Oh, here we go.

I could see Mindy pulling an arm free, Sophia was prancing round the mat, getting very excited, with little mini barks every now and then.

Mindy drove her fist hard upwards, Josh saw it at the last moment and took the fist on his left shoulder sending him back, with a scream of pain. But as Josh went backwards, he kicked out with a foot and caught Mindy's jaw sending her sprawling backwards with a similar scream of pain.

I quickly stood between the two teenagers sprawled on the mat. Sophia went between them, licking their faces, excitedly.

"Sparring over!" I ordered.

"Nothing broken," I said, checking Josh's shoulder. He cringed every time I touched it as his skin was starting to bruise. "Go get an ice pack."

"This brings back memories," I said, as I knelt down beside Mindy. "Battered, bruised and bloody."

"Fuck off you... Damn that hurts... Little cunt is good, I'll give him that!" Mindy groused, between breaths.

"Well it might not be your ass that he turned purple, but your face might be!" I laughed, as I pulled Mindy to her feet and sat her down at the kitchen table, before getting her an ice pack and the first aid kit to tend her wounds.

"Sorry for winding you up, Mindy. Still friends?" A worried Josh asked, looking down at Mindy.

"We always will be friends, no matter what!" Mindy said with a genuine smile. "Well done, Josh! You did well and I really mean that. My pride always repairs itself, so don't worry! I was being stupid, letting myself get wound up, by what you said."

"I know, but I shouldn't have made that crack about D'Amico. That was _not_ called for, at all," Josh said, apologetically.

"Don't take it to heart, Josh. I know you didn't mean it, but yes, I got my ass kicked after I made a whole catalog of fuck ups," Mindy said, uncharacteristically kindly.

"Yes. It took _'Ass-Kick'_ to rescue you, _twice_!" I said, sarcastically.

"You're my hero, Dave," Mindy said, blowing me a kiss.

"I still think Dave's the best though!" Josh said, grinning smugly at Mindy.

"I will concede that Dave is no longer the pussy dick, that he was last summer and he is now _very_ bad-ass. I would not be who I am today without him and I love him, very much," Mindy said, giving me a sloppy kiss. Josh pretended to vomit!

* * *

Dave and I had decided that we needed some time to ourselves, which we had not had for quite some time, not to mention Josh complaining every time we dared touch each other while he was in the room or make intimate noises at night!

We had arranged for Marcus to take Josh for the night, so Dave and I could have a night out, together. Marcus said he didn't want to know what we were going to be doing, but Josh insisted on letting everybody know what he _thought_ we would get up to, with enough detail to make Mindy blush and Marcus put his hands over his ears and close his eyes!

Dave refused to tell me where we were going but he insisted that I put a dress on, which I only did reluctantly. It was a similar dress to the one I wore for my birthday, except it was a pale blue. I even wore heels, although they were very low. Dave himself wore a light coloured shirt with dark pants and a dark jacket and tie.

We went by cab to a restaurant on East 46th Street. It was a very good steak restaurant, which was nice as I loved steak. I was too young for alcohol, but after past events I think I'm happy with that! We enjoyed a large meal, much larger than we were normally used to, but we really enjoyed it. It was great being alone with Dave and being ourselves. No Hit Girl. No Kick-Ass. Just Dave and Mindy, although I had to control my language, so I didn't upset the more normal people in the restaurant.

Dave was really being soppy and romantic, he was also really making my insides squirm. I really felt myself loving him even more than usual. I knew Dave would never leave me, no matter what stupid shit I caused him. I really am the happiest bitch alive!

... _ ...

After the meal, we took a cab to Central Park and wandered around, arm in arm, for an hour, with Dave kissing me, ignoring glances from other people who thought we were getting a little bit inappropriate, as Dave's hands were also wandering!

We next took a cab back towards the safe house and then? Well... One thing led to another, which resulted in us leaving our clothes scattered all over the mat and ending up naked on the couch, together. Dave really was the greatest when it came to this. I know, I've never been with anybody else, so I really can't compare, but he just makes me feel so amazing.

I am glad to admit that I now last longer between orgasms, although every time they hit, fucking WOW! I fucking LOVED it! I couldn't fucking move for ten minutes, as all my joints froze up! I love the look on Dave's face when I orgasm, he fucking loves it too. I see the love in his eyes, I also see the desire he has for me.

I know I don't have much of a body for him, at least not like Katie or Miranda, my boobs are small, too, but Dave seems to like them and I _absolutely_ fucking love Dave touching my nipples and playing with them and putting them in his mouth. Just the thought of Dave touching me is enough to get feelings of want and love moving through my body from my toes via my crotch all the way to my brain.

No matter how many times I make love to Dave, I can't help thinking how things might be if I hadn't been such a bitch over the past year to Dave and got together with him sooner. Yes we have a large age gap, but maybe things could have been different. It was crap that I had to leave town and suffer a load of further crap before I could finally get together with Dave, my Dave.

Yeah, I didn't have any feelings for him when we first met, of course, although I did see him as cute, but nothing more, not even a crush. Later when we started to go our separate ways, when I was about thirteen or so, I did see him as more than cute, but then I didn't understand my inner feelings, so never really understood those particular feelings. Now I look back, I see things differently, I had distinct feelings for Dave, that I now recognise as more than just a crush, I think I was starting to fall in love.

God, I look back and wish I'd been nicer to Dave and not just treated him like a piece of shit, maybe then we might have got together sooner, then I might have experienced these feelings sooner, these beautiful feelings I have whenever I am with Dave.

We literally fucked the night away, without having to worry about Josh's blushes. The enjoyment was beyond anything I had experienced before, the whole evening had set me up for this. The climax was fucking paralysing, the look in Dave's eyes was lust, desire and intense love... For me!

I had never loved him more and by his ministrations, I could tell he loved me just as deeply. This was the best night of my life, not sure Sophia enjoyed it, she seemed to spend most of the evening with her paws over her head, with a bit of whining!

We finally fell asleep around three in the morning, completely knackered and well and truly fucked, pun intended!

* * *

I said goodbye to Marcus just after eleven in the morning. We had had a great evening watching movies and eating large amounts of pop corn and pizza. Marcus is actually quite a cool guy, much more than Mindy gives him credit for. I really enjoyed spending the time with my new guardian.

I hope those two love birds had a fun night! I'm just glad I didn't have to be there to witness any of it! Yuck, those two are always bloody at it!

I took a cab, getting out about half a mile from the safe house. I punched in the code and pulled open the door.

As I turned toward the kitchen I just froze.

It was a beautiful sight.

Something I never thought I would ever see and once upon a time, months ago, I dreamed of this exact moment.

She was completely naked and looked stunning, fucking stunning and I hate to admit it, but I felt blood starting to move south. Yes, she's my sister, but I had always had a crush on Hit Girl ever since by dad told me about her. Hey, I was a young boy and the thought of a young female assassin was very, very hot.

Mindy went bright red starting from her cheeks and covering her entire face, before the redness continued down... I couldn't help following the redness down to her chest! She had some mean curves, yes I'd seen some of the curves when sparring but never the whole thing at once!

"Oh fuck! You really did it this time!" Dave said, laughing as he walked onto the mat. "Damn you look gorgeous when you redden up!"

Mindy had frozen, completely unable to move.

* * *

This was just perfect.

Mindy had dropped herself into shit again and managed to completely humiliate herself.

As I came through from the bedroom I saw Josh with a very red face and when I followed his eyes to see where he was looking, I found a stark naked, extremely red faced, Mindy. She really looked adorable, but quite a mess, her hair was all over the place.

"Er, Mindy... Did you forget we had a hormonal teenaged _boy_ living here?" I asked, trying to restrain my laughter, with little success. I grabbed a towel from a pile beside the mat and threw it at Mindy. She grabbed it and covered herself up.

..._...

"Any dignity left?" I asked, gently, as we sat down at the kitchen table, with coffee.

"Not a lot," Mindy managed to say, rather quietly.

"Little bit embarrassed, Josh?" I asked, with a snigger.

"Just a little. I really hope I meet somebody with a body so beautiful when I get older," Josh said, blushing further.

"Thank you, Josh. That was very sweet of you," Mindy said, still very quietly.

"Between the both of you the temperature in here must have reason a good twenty degrees!" I said with a laugh.

"OK. I didn't realise the fucking time and didn't expect Josh back. It was just a bit of a shock and an automatic reaction, I don't really care if Josh sees me naked," Mindy said, her dignity slowly returning.

"You did look hot, though, shame you're my sister. I used to have a major crush on Hit Girl when I was younger. She was a total turn on!" Josh explained, blushing deeper.

"I really don't want to think... Ugh! How disgusting..." Mindy said, with an appalled look on her face.

"That view this morning was every thirteen year-old boy's dream come true," Josh said, smirking at Mindy, who still looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Come on, little miss humiliated, let's get dressed," I said, pulling Mindy through to the bedroom, before things got any worse.

* * *

I have _never_ felt so embarrassed.

I don't know why I felt embarrassed, it was all very silly, but I just froze!

I noticed Josh got very excited seeing me like that, which just made it worse!

Why I decided to go the kitchen, naked, I will never know! Oh, well, I'm sure my dignity will repair itself, eventually.


	52. Eisenhower's Big Bite Out

A few days later we headed down town, around ten in the evening.

We took the KAM and as we had Eisenhower, we decided to have a nice peaceful evening and go after some minor dealers and just make it a general patrol.

Mindy's dignity had repaired itself almost completely, until Josh spilt the whole story to Miranda and Marty and then Mindy went very red and muttered something about needing to get ready and vanished to another room, not reappearing until it was time to leave the safe house in the KAM, with her mask on!

I kept control of Eisenhower with a slip leash, as we patrolled the darkened alleyways.

We found one alley with four men, three were very thin, while the fourth was a bit bulkier with muscle. We decided to have a bit of fun, so we separated into our usual two teams, Eisenhower stayed with me and Night Bitch.

"Fusion is moving into position, report when ready," I ordered.

A minute or two later, I heard a response.

"Hit Girl and Firestorm in position."

"Kick-Ass, Night Bitch and Eisenhower in position."

"Battle Guy copies Fusion in position."

* * *

"OK, you fucking cunts, who wants their mother-fucking balls ripped off!" Hit Girl growled, followed by a bark from Eisenhower.

"It's that crazy bitch and her fucking pals!" One of the men said with an Australian accent, looking and sounding scared.

All four men dropped various weapons on the ground and put their hands up.

"Who's the boss, cunts?" Hit Girl growled, menacingly.

The three thin men stood back, leaving the other man out in front alone and looking very dejected.

"OK cunt, spill!" Hit Girl snarled at the boss.

"I don't know anything, I swear," the boss said, earnestly, but his tone was not very sincere.

Hit Girl smiled, before nodding towards me and I slipped the leash from Eisenhower.

"_Schwanz_!" Hit Girl yelled, before stepping off to the side, with an evil smirk on her face.

Eisenhower shot forward, before coming to a halt and getting a firm grip between the mans legs.

"Fuckin' hell, man!" The boss groaned, having fallen backwards to the ground, still with Eisenhower attached. The other three men winced, as did Firestorm and I. Night Bitch and Hit Girl seemed to be enjoying it, enormously. Bitches!

"Like to try again, cunt!" Hit Girl growled, with a hint of laughter.

The guy spilled and spilled, constantly looking towards Eisenhower, who was growling quietly at him.

I notified Battle Guy that all was under control and once finished, Eisenhower reluctantly released the man and allowed her leash to be reapplied. We all left the alley, except for Hit Girl. A minute later we heard four pistol shots, one after the other. When Hit Girl caught up, I looked at her questioningly.

"Just four leg wounds, I'm in a good mood after that ball crunching," Hit Girl said, much too happily.

"You would _fucking_ enjoy that!" I said, with a glance at Firestorm, who grimaced back. We both got a glowing smile from Night Bitch, she was enjoying it, too!

Why do woman enjoy seeing men getting their balls kicked in or otherwise mutilated? It really is psychotic!

With the information provided by the boss with the dented balls, we now headed towards an alley that _should_ contain the next boss up the line. We had also gained a few thousand dollars in cash.

* * *

I was feeling _very_ happy after that last alley. Eisenhower was really cool, I can only guess how uncomfortable it is to have your personal items inside a dogs mouth. But it looked damn impressive.

We approached the next alley and separated into our smaller groups.

"Hit Girl and Firestorm in position."

"Kick-Ass, Night Bitch and Eisenhower in position."

"Battle Guy copies Fusion in position."

This time the alley was quite well lit and there were eight men milling about. The boss appeared to be sitting in a large Cadillac SUV, which might have been bullet proof. None of the men had weapons in evidence, but that could change _very_ quickly.

"Firestorm, could you get a knife into the boss man in the Cadillac?" Kick-Ass asked, seeing that the driver's window was open and the boss was hanging out talking to his minions.

"Let me relocate," Firestorm called back, with a can do tone to his voice.

A minute later.

"I have a shot, but I cannot guarantee a kill shot," Firestorm said.

"Hit Girl, can you cover Firestorm?" Kick-Ass asked.

"Stupid question! In cover position now," I responded, indignantly.

"Fusion report ready," Kick-Ass ordered.

"Hit Girl, ready!"

"Night Bitch, ready!"

"Firestorm, ready!"

"Kick-Ass and Eisenhower, ready!"

"Battle Guy copies Fusion ready!"

* * *

I paused to check the scene in the alley. I had grinned to myself when I heard Hit Girl's response to covering Firestorm, as she would _always_ be in a position to cover her brother and vice versa. Those two made a perfect and inseparable mini-team.

"Firestorm, go!" I ordered.

I watched the boss man as he leant out of the SUV, just as a fighting knife entered his upper chest, causing him to fall back inside the SUV. The other eight men instantly pulled out various weapons, looking all around them but they couldn't see where the attack had come from.

Two more men fell with fighting knives protruding from their chests, Firestorm is fucking lethal with those things. The remaining men were starting to get worried now and were looking around with panicked looks.

"_Schwanz_!" Night Bitch shouted, as I slipped Eisenhower's leash.

A third man screamed, as a Katana blade appeared from his chest, before the blade was pulled back, allowing the man to drop to the ground, dead. A forth man screamed and dropped his weapon, as he tried desperately to remove the raging animal, gripping his unmentionables, very tightly. Seconds later the man stopped screaming as his backbone was severed by a Katana blade, Eisenhower released her grip as the body dropped and looked elsewhere for another bite.

The other men, having witnessed the fourth man having his manhood viciously mauled, threw down their weapons in surrender. Understandably, they seemed more scared of Eisenhower, than Hit Girl with her Katana!

We secured the remaining four men with plastic ties and proceeded to gather intelligence from the alley. The boss in the SUV was dead, having bled out. We seized a very large amount of cash from the vehicle and Firestorm retrieved his knives, getting a pat on the back from me as he went past. I got a cheeky grin in return.

Hit Girl interrogated the four men in her own, unique, style. This style also involved Eisenhower, as Hit Girl ensured that the men sat with Eisenhower sitting directly in front of each man as she went down the line.

We now had information on the next boss up the line. We notified Battle Guy that all was well and called in the alley to the Police.

We had one final destination tonight, as it was now after one in the morning.

We returned to the KAM to deposit the nights takings and drive to a block down town. Here we found an apartment block that had two large watchdogs outside.

We knew we needed the top floor, but we had no idea what was in the building, or who. However we decided to use some psychological warfare on this next boss.

* * *

We got a break, when one of the two watchdogs went inside. Kick-Ass tasered the remaining watchdog, before Firestorm and I dragged the big fucker down an alley before securing him with plastic ties and a duct tape gag.

Kick-Ass reloaded his taser and waited for the other watchdog to reappear. A few minutes later the second watchdog was lying with his pal. This allowed me to get a peek at the lobby of the apartment block.

"Fuck me! Do they build these fuckers the same? Da.. Kick-Ass, did you notice where we are? This seems too fucking familiar!" I said, with a bad feeling growing inside me, every second I looked through the glass and into that lobby. Unbidden, the image of a young school girl, with pig tails, entered my head, I shook it off.

"Hit Girl, we need to get the fuck outta here, _right the fuck now_! Fusion clear the area now! Return to the KAM!" Kick-Ass said, a little fear growing in his voice.

We all raced back to the KAM.

Only once we were all safely driving back to the safe house did anybody speak.

"What the fuck was that?" Firestorm asked, sounding very confused.

"That was the fucking D'Amico building! Dave and I had a very bad time there and being back there, without warning, shock us up a bit. Sorry guys, but this is _not_ good. It looks like the D'Amico penthouse is back in business," I said, feeling very worried about this strange change in events.

We returned the KAM to safe house G and went our separate ways home.

* * *

Three days later we got a call from Marcus. He asked everybody to come over, including Miranda and Marty.

"You've blown the case wide open, Heroes!" Marcus said, after closing the front door.

"What?" We all asked, confused.

"The techy guys have been checking out the cells and a laptop, found in an alley the other night. Must have been you guys... Three dead with knife wounds and another two with sword related injuries... Ring any bells?" Marcus continued. We all looked guilty, so made no attempt to hide it.

"Sophia needed exercise!" Mindy dead panned.

"This the, ball chomping, dog the surviving mutts complained about?" Marcus asked, grinning. "Thought they were just full of shit| Well, we've been able to track activity back over a number of weeks to an area that just happens to include the building where Frank D'Amico lived."

Mindy and I both flinched back at that. Marcus saw us flinch.

"I know you both almost died there and I owe Dave for saving little Mindy's life, but that place is definitely active. Nobody used the building until about eight months ago, before then it had been empty since a few months after _that night_," Marcus explained, looking at Mindy and I with a worried expression.

"That was the night I broke Daddy's number one rule and told Dave my true identity, but I've never regretted it, not once," Mindy said, quietly, forcing a smile.

"I've regretted it once or twice! Usually after a crazy little girl just finished beating the crap outta me!" I said, smiling at Mindy.

"I'm trying to see if we have enough to get a warrant and raid the place. I'll let you know what happens," Marcus said. "Oh, we also picked up two idiots sleeping in an alley, not far from the D'Amico building. They are now sleeping at Rikers. Been looking for them for quite a while, thanks!"

* * *

I was still feeling a bit uneasy about finding myself looking into the lobby of the D'Amico building. A lot of bad shit went down there five years ago, shit that I had tried to put behind me.

I used to have nightmares about that night, those nightmares haunted my sleep for _months_ afterwards.

I could only talk to Dave about those nightmares, I could never talk to Marcus, I suppose I found it easier to talk to Dave, as he had been there when the events took place..

However, I always believed it was my talking to Dave about those nightmares that started to push us apart, not just the fact he was helping a twelve/thirteen year-old assassin get over a particularly violent, fucked up, part of her life. I spent many evenings on the phone with him or sending texts, talking through my nightmares.

I found it difficult, as I had always tried to never show any weakness in front of Dave, even after that night when he saw me at my most vulnerable and I used my control over him and his fear of me, to cover any lapses in my emotions.

Now I feared the nightmares coming back, the nightmares where D'Amico won and killed me and Dave, among others, that had me waking up suddenly, often screaming and crying, other times calling for my daddy. I felt so drained and angry at myself for letting the nightmares rule my sleep. At least this time I was not sleeping alone, but with Dave.

Dave told me during those, often early morning, calls that he had had nightmares, too. Although he wouldn't go into _any_ detail, no matter how much I pushed. He helped me through my nightmares, but he wouldn't let me help with his. Maybe this was due to the age gap and he didn't want to explain his dreams to a silly little teenaged girl. I've never spoken with him about the nightmares since I was thirteen, would he still listen?

Of course, my nightmares also included the warehouse and safe house B, where that fucking, traitorous bastard, Red Mist shot me, _three fucking times_! Every time I think of that night, I always rub my chest subconsciously where I was shot, then I think of my Daddy dying despite my attempts to rescue him, then I remember my abortive assault on the penthouse, which started well but required two, timely, rescues by my own, personal, Super Hero, Kick-Ass, otherwise known as Dave!

My life revolves around Dave in every way.

There are times that he really pisses me off and times that I hate him for treating me like a teenager, despite the fact that I, somehow, don't fly off the handle and kill him, when he tells me off for getting drunk! I suppose I'm really scared of being alone again, I could _never_ be alone again, I just can't do it. I am so glad I didn't just vanish taking a suitcase with three million dollars in cash! I would never have been able to survive, what if I had been shot or otherwise badly hurt. My Daddy taught me that one Super Hero couldn't operate alone, we needed each other, we always needed backup. Big Daddy was my backup, like at Rasul's, when I got distracted and then Kick-Ass was my backup at the D'Amico penthouse. I lost Daddy and partnered up with Dave.

I hope Daddy would be proud of me now, I know I have made some world record sized mistakes, but I'm still alive! Although if things were different and I was alone, I would probably be dead now.


	53. Dreams

The air was very still and there was no noise as I walked through the darkened alley.

I could see movement ahead of me so I looked around for the others.

I was alone!

What?

Where are they? I haven't been out on my own in months.

Where's Dave, Josh, Miranda?

Oh God, please, I can't be alone!

I felt that feeling of solitude, that feeling that I had fought all those months ago, before Dave found me.

I tried to call on the Comms, but I wasn't wearing my Comms.

What the fuck, I always wear Comms gear when I'm out in my combat suit.

I felt fear creeping up my spine, I felt apprehension.

Then I saw the movement ahead, again, as it turned into a shape.

A shape I recognised.

_No!_

_Not possible!_

_Not fucking possible!_

"No! You're fucking dead!" I screamed.

* * *

"You made a good decision, child. I'm glad you decided to continue as Hit Girl," my Daddy said, at least it _sounded_ like his voice.

"How can you be my Daddy. You're dead!" I yelled, feeling very confused.

"Yes, sugar, I am dead, but I have been with you very second of every day since that night."

"With me?" I asked, getting more confused.

"I have been watching over you, child."

"So, you think I've made the right choices?" I asked, apprehensively.

"Not every time... But with the help and guidance of your friends you get the job done, child."

"You don't mind me trusting our biggest secrets to Dave?" I asked, incredulously.

"I did at first, I admit... but he has proved himself time and time again. He really cares about you, girl, more than you can ever, _ever_ know."

"You approve?" I responded, dumbfounded.

"Of course, child! I'm pleased you now have a 'brother', somebody to care about. You care about him almost as much as you care about Dave."

"Yes, I really care about Josh. I feel so close to him for some reason," I said.

"You're doing really well, child... You need to go now... Dave needs you..."

"Daddy! Daddy! _I_ need you!" I called, but the man in the black suit was walking away from me. The alley started to get lighter and lighter.

* * *

"She's coming around, Josh, keep her left arm pinned," I heard Dave say.

Fuck! The pain in my left shoulder was unbelievable, I could barely focus my eyes as I opened them, due to the pain. Somebody was holding my left arm down.

"Mindy, can you hear me?" I heard Josh ask, he sounded very unhappy and I could swear he was crying.

"What the _fuck_ happened to me!" I asked, groggily, through the pain.

"I... I... I shot you, Mindy!" Josh stammered, before I really did hear him crying.

"ND?" I asked, meaning a 'negligent discharge' or accidental discharge of a firearm.

"No, he shot you on purpose," Dave said, sounding distinctly unhappy.

"Do I _really_ want to know why the cunt shot me!" I asked, angrily.

"I was fucking saving my sister's life!" Josh screamed at me, I could feel him gripping my arm tighter.

I have absolutely no fucking idea what is going on!

I _do know_ that Josh shot me in my left shoulder, which is why it _fucking_ hurts so damn much!

Josh is feeling _very_ guilty for shooting me and so he fucking should!

But Josh said he shot me _'to save my life'_!

That doesn't even make sense!

The pain got _too_ much at that point and I started to lose consciousness.

* * *

"She's out cold," I said to Josh.

"This sucks! This really _fucking_ sucks!" Josh shouted, trying to stop his tears. "She blames _me_! _Her own fucking brother_!"

"You _had_ to do it, Josh. It was the only way. If you hadn't taken the shot, your sister would be dead," Miranda said, pulling Josh into a hug. Josh attempted to pull away, furious at himself for showing weakness, but Miranda held him, till he calmed down.

I carefully lifted Mindy and carried her through to the bedroom, tucking her under the duvet. Her upper body was still covered in blood, but we could clean her up later. Mindy had suffered a lot of trauma and her body needed rest. I managed to immobilise her left arm, so she couldn't move her shoulder and further injure herself.

Josh was right about one thing, tonight really did fucking suck!

..._...

The doctor had declared Mindy's bullet wound a clean through and through.

The wound would be _very_ painful, but the doctor didn't expect any loss of movement or complications to the shoulder.

Healing may take up to three months! Mindy would just fucking love that! Mindy was _never_ a very good patient and hated being told to stay in bed or to rest.

The doctor was a man that Mindy and I had saved from a mugging last December, he ran a small practice and said that we should call on him, if we ever needed any 'under the table' medical support.

We had taken Mindy to him after he had been shot, after calling ahead. He was forbidden from removing Hit Girl's mask and I was the only other member of the Team who the doctor saw.

We had to remove the top part of the combat suit, which wasn't easy as the mask was supposed to be removed first. The doctor did, however, comment on how young Hit Girl was, he was expecting someone much older! I swore him to total secrecy, which he guaranteed, as he said he owed us both.

Once Mindy was stabilised we brought her back to the safe house.

I insisted on telling the doctor to send us his bill, which we would pay. He tried to refuse, but I insisted, asking him to continue as our 'on call' doctor, which he agreed to do.

* * *

So.

What the fuck happened!

I played the events over again in my head.

It was those dumb fucks, again! The men with skull and cross-bone masks.

We were checking out the neighbourhood near to the D'Amico penthouse, when we came around a corner and met six of these guys. I didn't think much of it, as we had taken out twelve of them a few weeks before. Obviously there appeared to be a continuous supply of these cunts, they must be related to the D'Amico penthouse somehow, considering where we came across these guys.

We attacked before the surprise wore off. It seemed they were not expecting to come across _us_, where as we, however, _were_ expecting trouble.

We were doing well, but then something started to go wrong.

It was Hit Girl.

I don't know what it was, but her fighting was off.

I looked more closely and Hit Girl seemed to be struggling, her steps were a bit haphazard, that _did not_ look good. Before I could say anything, Kick-Ass had clubbed another man to the floor and Night Bitch severed the lower leg of another cunt. Then the last masked cunt managed to grab Hit Girl around the neck and drag her into the alley.

"Kick-Ass, Hit Girl's been seized," I yelled. Kick-Ass swung round, taking in the situation instantly.

"Let... Her... Go!" Kick-Ass snarled in anger.

The man retreated down the alley, holding very tight to Hit Girl's neck and pulling her with him. Hit Girl was struggling, but not how you would expect Hit Girl to struggle, she seemed somewhat uncoordinated, her Katana dropped to the floor of the alley as she raised her arms to try and pull the attacker's arm away. The attacker's right hand held an automatic pistol, pointed directly at Hit Girls head and the man was using her body as a shield. There was not enough of the man visible to allow a safe shot. Dave had his Glock out, but could not fire.

"Drop your weapons and leave or I shoot the fucking bitch. You have thirty seconds," the cunt shouted.

..._...

I had a sudden thought, about what Dave had told me, weeks ago and drew a pistol with my right hand. I pulled back the slide, let go and aimed, gripping the pistol with both hands.

"Kick-Ass! I can end this, but Hit Girl, _may not_ like it!" I said, calmly. I didn't feel calm, but I had to control my breathing for this to work.

"What...? Ah, I see. Do it!" Kick-Ass said, as he worked out what I was intending.

I aimed for Hit Girl's left shoulder, for where I hoped to miss any bones.

I had special SS198LF rounds, which were high velocity and should go straight through Hit Girls body, two layers of armour and into the man behind. Normal SS195 rounds would have tumbled and been fatal for Hit Girl.

"I can't do it," I said, losing my confidence.

"You _can_ do it, Firestorm. _I trust you_," Kick-Ass said, calmly and slowly.

I had Hit Girl's life in _my_ hands and Kick-Ass now trusted _me_ with her life. I knew what she meant to him.

"You have _five_ seconds," the cunt said, cheerfully.

I flipped off the safety catch and squeezed the trigger. I felt the round leave the barrel. I brought the pistol back down and aimed again, this time for the cunts head. It seemed to take forever, but then I saw Hit Girl shudder, as the round entered her left shoulder, before the cunt was forced backwards, as the bullet impacted his shoulder. Hit Girl dropped vertically, giving me a clean shot, which I took and saw the cunts head explode. Two empty shell cases fell to the alley floor, everything had gone quiet.

..._...

Suddenly, the air was filled with Hit Girl's screams, Kick-Ass holstered his pistol and ran forward. I did the same

"Battle Guy, we have six cunts down. Hit Girl has been shot, through and through. Contact the doc, tell him we're on the way," Kick-Ass reported.

"Battle Guy copies six down, Hit Girl wounded. Contacting the doc now."

Hit Girl had stopped screaming by the time I got to her, she had passed out.

There was a lot of blood, Kick-Ass covered the entry and exits wounds with a field dressing before scooping Hit Girl up into his arms. The KAM screeched to a halt at the end of the alley, Night Bitch was driving. I held open the rear door and Kick-Ass placed Hit Girl on the rear seat before getting into the front passenger seat. I got in the back with Hit Girl, grasping her dropped Katana.

_What the fuck have I done?_

"You had to do it. There was no other choice. You did well, Firestorm!" Kick-Ass said, reassuringly, but it didn't really help.

We moved off towards the doctor's office.

* * *

Marty had gone home, but I offered to stay and help with Mindy.

We had all removed our combat suits and I kept spare clothes at each safe house.

"The kid is really eating himself up over this. I'm gonna go talk to him," I told Dave, looking over at Josh setting on the couch with Sophia lying at his feet.

"No problem, I'll leave you two alone. I'll be with Mindy, in case she wakes up," Dave replied, moving off towards the bedrooms.

I got up from the kitchen table and went over to the couch.

"Hey! Mind if I sit with you?" I asked.

Josh didn't answer, so I sat down anyway. Josh was just sitting there staring into nothing, he was no longer crying, but you could see the streaks left by the tears on his face and his eyes were very red.

"Josh, look at me, you need to talk to me," I said, quietly and calmly.

Josh turned slowly towards me.

"I shot my sister!"

"Think it through," I said.

"Mindy could _not_ get out of that situation on her own, yes?"

Josh nodded.

"Can you think of _any_ other way you could have rescued her?"

Josh shock is head.

"You had the _only_ weapon available that could accomplish the task, yes?"

Josh nodded.

"You had the required shooting skill to limit the damage to Mindy's shoulder, yes?"

Josh nodded and started to sit up straighter.

"I know I was the only one who could do the job, but I still feel shit for having to shoot her. Will Mindy be really angry at me for shooting her?" Josh asked, starting to regain his normal composure.

"Difficult to say. It's never easy predicting Mindy, she's a bit of a wildcard but I'm sure she won't hold it against you, once she understands why you took the shot," I said.

"She _is_ a bit unpredictable, isn't she?" Josh said, smiling at last. "Bet she'll keep reminding me about it! Thanks, Miranda."

* * *

It was mid-morning before Mindy started to stir again.

Josh was feeling quite a bit better this morning but was still very apprehensive about coming face to face with Mindy, he almost seemed scared of what her reaction might be.

"Hi, beautiful," I said, soothingly.

"What the fuck have you done to me, asshole," Mindy growled, painfully. "And why can't I move my fucking arm?"

"I tied your arm up to stop you making your wound worse," I explained.

"You tied me up?" Mindy asked, looking under the duvet. "I'm naked and you tied me up! Didn't know you were into that stuff, Dave!"

I felt my cheeks warming up.

"What do you remember about last night?" I asked, smirking at Mindy.

"Nothing. What the fuck happened?" Mindy asked.

"OK. Promise me you won't freak out?" I asked.

"Tell me right the fuck now, Dave!" Mindy growled, sounding very dangerous.

"You were shot... By Josh..." I said, slowly."

"_THE FUCKING BRITISH TWAT DID WHAT!_" Mindy exclaimed, very loudly.

"You were hurt and then you were captured by a masked cunt. The only way to free you was, to shoot through you, to kill the cunt. Only Josh had the correct weapon, so he took the shot, which required a _lot_ of _fucking_ courage on his part, not to mention a damn good aim," I responded. I could see Mindy's rage building, but I was getting angry now. "Don't you fucking _dare_ take it out on the kid, he spent last night tearing himself apart over it, he feels guilty as hell about shooting you, even though it was the only fucking way to stop you being killed. If it helps, _I_ told him to take the fucking shot, so stop being such a _fucking_ bitch about it."

Mindy opened her mouth to respond, but shut it again and started to calm down.

"Where is he?"Mindy asked, quietly.

* * *

I cringed when I heard Mindy yell.

I felt so fucking guilty, still!

Then I heard Dave raging at Mindy, I expected Mindy to respond, but heard nothing.

"Josh, Mindy wants to see you," Dave said sticking his head into my room, smiling.

I followed him through to their room. Mindy was in bed and smiling at me, apologetically.

"It's OK Josh, she won't bite! If she does, she'll fucking regret it!" Dave said, looking pointedly at Mindy, who blushed.

"Josh, I'm sorry I yelled. I didn't mean it and thanks for saving my life," Mindy said with a smile.

I sat on the bed and held Mindy's hand.

"I feel so guilty about shooting you, causing you all this pain," I said.

"Goes with the job of being a Super Hero, Josh. Sometimes we have to make difficult decisions and I'm lucky you made the right decision, which took a lot of courage on your part," Mindy replied, squeezing my hand.

I was feeling a little less guilty now.

"Hi, Mindy. How are you feeling?" Miranda asked, sticking her head around the door.

"Not too bad, considering. Although Dave seems to have enjoyed tying me up while I'm naked! Didn't know he liked that stuff!" Mindy replied, blushing slightly.

"You mean you two have never done _any_ of that 'stuff'?" Miranda asked, with a vicious evil grin.

"Not... Yet!" Mindy replied, with an equally evil grin.

"Fuck this!" Dave said, getting up from the bed. "Time to leave Josh, unless you want to discuss bondage with the two girls!"

I bolted out the room. That was not a conversation I wanted to listen to! Dave followed close behind me.

* * *

Miranda helped Mindy get cleaned up and to get dressed, although she had to keep her left arm and shoulder immobilised for now, which limited what she could wear. We let her spend some time on the couch having lunch, before sending her back to bed to rest as she was still very tired.

Mindy was doing everything she could to alleviate Josh's guilt over shooting her, which started to make Josh feel a bit embarrassed.

Later that evening Mindy called my into the bedroom and told me to close the door. I did so and sat beside her on the bed.

"Dave, do you remember when I was having those nightmares?" Mindy asked, tentatively.

"Those nightmares that resulted in phone calls at two in the morning?" I replied, uneasily.

"Yes, those! They've started again, ever since the other night," Mindy said.

"Mine have, too," I admitted. "But they are worse than before, the new nightmares involve losing the one I love."

"I had a really weird... Dream? I think it was a dream. It was while I was unconscious, I was talking to my Daddy, it was really weird," Mindy said.

"Why weird?" I asked.

"Well, for one thing Daddy approved of _you_. He said you've proved yourself. He also said I'd made a lot of mistakes, but I had you and the others to help guide me," Mindy elaborated.

"Doesn't quite sound like Damon does it? I was expecting something a little more... Well... Insane!" I responded.

"Daddy wasn't _insane_... Well... OK... Maybe a little!" Mindy said, with an embarrassed smile.

"I'll take your word for it!" I replied.

"Why won't you tell me about your nightmares, was it just because I was a silly little girl, back then?" Mindy asked.

I laughed.

"No, Mindy. OK, you were an annoying little brat, at times. A dangerous little brat, I'll give you that! I honestly didn't think you wanted to hear my problems and you had plenty of your own, especially since you had just lost your Dad and I was partially to blame," I said. Mindy started to say something, but I cut her off. "I know you don't blame me for your Dad's death, but I do feel a partial responsibility and guilt."

"_'An annoying little brat'_. Is that what you thought of me?" Mindy asked, indignantly.

"What would you have characterised yourself as, then?" I asked in response, laughing.

"Dangerous? Yes. Annoying? Maybe. A brat? OK, maybe. I hate it when you are right!" Mindy grumbled. "So you were basically seeing me as I now see Josh! As he can be an annoying little brat, too as well as dangerous! This sucks!"


	54. Learning Curve

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" the man shouted, when he saw the large black form, appear out of the darkness, in front of him.

"I'm Kick-Ass!" Came the replying growl.

"Oh fuck me, I'm dead!" The man groaned, as he stepped backwards.

"Yes, you are, cunt!" a younger voice snarled viciously, from behind the man, as a sharp blade appeared out of the man's chest, before being pulled back severing his back bone.

The man slumped to the ground, dead.

"At least that's one fucking cunt that won't kill anyone else!" Kick-Ass growled, as he looked down at the dead woman the man had raped, then murdered.

"Fuck, yes!" Firestorm replied, vehemently.

* * *

As Mindy was currently out of action, Dave offered to take me out for the night to get more experience.

Miranda volunteered to stay at the safehouse to ensure that Mindy did what she was told and stay in bed to rest, while we were gone. Mindy insisted she did not need a baby sitter, actually the insisting was more of a tantrum. But I understood that last time she was recovering from an injury she _did not_ sleep while Dave and Miranda were out and listened into their comms and she fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book when they returned! I have to admit that so far nothing about Mindy surprises me, she really is unorthodox.

I reflected on the man I had just killed. It has amazed me that I have been able to cope with the killing, over the past months, without feeling intense guilt over taking a life. This man was not the first I have killed and won't be the last, but he most definitely deserved it! He raped and murdered an innocent woman who was walking home.

A few years ago, I asked my Dad how he coped with killing, as I knew he had killed people in the Armed Forces. My Dad explained that he didn't think about the bad people he killed, but only about those people he saved by killing the bad people. My Dad took part in several hostage situations, which involved killing to rescue people. I have used the same rationalisation to justify what I do as Firestorm. I have spoken to Mindy about this and she agreed I had the right idea. I trust her and considering how many people she has killed, she must have her own ways to cope with the killing, although I am most definitely not as cold as Mindy, when it comes to killing and maiming! She still scares me at a certain level, especially when I see her in action.

I still think a lot about my Dad. It helps me when I am out as Firestorm, as I try to live up to my Dad's high standards. Without my Dad passing on to me some of his skills, I might never have been able to join Fusion. If I had not joined Fusion, then where would I be now?

"Hey, Firestorm! You coming, or are you going to stare at that woman all night?" Kick-Ass called.

"Sorry!" I replied, tearing my eyes from the dead woman and following Kick-Ass out of the alley.

* * *

A few blocks later I followed Kick-Ass as he climbed a fire escape, before stopping on the rooftop of an apartment building, directly in front of us was a peeling billboard.

"Couple of floors below us was where I first met Hit Girl. Fuck, that was a night I'll never forget! I... Er... Was a _little_ outta my depth. Without Hit Girl's intervention I would have been cut to pieces by Rasul," Kick-Ass reminisced.

"Cool! Mindy refuses to tell me _that_ story," I replied, expectantly.

"After Rasul's goons pinned me down and just as Rasul was going to cut me up, Hit Girl drove her bō-staff through Rasul's chest from behind. I almost shit myself. Then she used her 'cunts' line and proceeded to slice and dice everybody, fuck me, I'd never seen so much violence! Not to mention that it was a little girl in a purple wig doing the killing and smiling at me every time she killed! I was in shock the whole fucking time!" Kick-Ass went on.

"Sounds like Hit Girl!" I laughed.

"It was right here, on this spot, that I asked, _'Who are you?'_ and Hit Girl replied, _'Me? I'm Hit Girl!'_ and then she introduced me to Big Daddy, before jumping off this apartment," Kick-Ass said.

"Can we have a go!" I asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, why not, I chickened out last time! Come on!" Kick-Ass said, running towards the edge of the roof and launching himself into the air.

I followed.

I landed after Kick-Ass and we both rolled to cushion the impact, before standing up.

"That was cool!" I exclaimed, as I got my breath back.

"I enjoyed that!" Kick-Ass exclaimed.

"Hey! Night Bitch, tell Hit Girl we've just jumped Rasul's apartment!" I called over the comms.

"Will do!" Night Bitch responded.

A minute or two later.

"Kick-Ass, Hit Girl says to tell you and I quote _'At least Firestorm isn't a fucking pussy like you were!'_ end quote. Enjoy yourselves, boys!"

"Bitch!" Kick-Ass said, quietly.

I just smiled at Kick-Ass rather smugly.

"Let's move you smug little git!" Kick-Ass said.

* * *

The thug came at me for the second time, I raised my baton to deflect the baseball bat again.

I was lying on my back in front of the car, the arrest had gone _very_ wrong, my partner was face down on the pavement, blood seeping from a head wound. The other thug was coming around the car behind me and there was no way to fight them both at the same time and I couldn't reach my holstered pistol.

I was the fucking Rookie, I needed help. That help had not yet arrived, despite a radio call made by my partner, before he was clubbed to the pavement.

Just as the first thug was bringing his bat down for the third time, I sensed movement behind me and heard a scuffling, then the baseball bat stopped in mid air. A baton had appeared stopping the bat's movement, then another baton smashed onto the thugs face sending him flying backwards with a scream and a spray of blood.

There was a thud off to one side of me as the other thug crashed to the pavement with a knife embedded in his back. Next thing I knew a large, black, gloved hand reached down, grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet. I looked into the smiling face of... Fuck me!

"Kick-Ass?" I asked, hesitantly.

"At your service, Officer. Are you OK?" Kick-Ass responded.

"Yeah. Dented ego, that's all!" I replied, then looked at my partner. "Joe's hurt!"

"An ambulance is on the way! He's still breathing," the other, shorter, guy, presumably Firestorm, said.

"Firestorm?" I asked.

"That's me!" Firestorm replied, as he retrieved his knife and cleaned it.

"Thanks for saving our lives! I had just about had it!" I said, as I looked at one dead thug and one unconscious thug.

I could see a police car speeding down the street followed by an ambulance.

"It's time for us to go. Good luck," Kick-Ass said, before he and Firestorm vanished.

* * *

"Community service, Firestorm. We did well tonight, two Police Officers will see tomorrow, although one will have a bad headache and as for the thugs, who gives a shit!" Kick-Ass said, with a smile.

"That felt good, really good!" I said, grinning. I was really pleased to have helped those Police Officers, it really felt good inside.

A few blocks over we came across two older teens pinning two younger teens to the wall and stripping them of anything valuable.

"Your turn, Firestorm," Kick-Ass said, nudging me forward, before sinking into the shadows.

I moved closer, before showing myself.

"Why do you cunts always pick on the weaker kids? I don't fucking like it!" I growled.

The two older teens spun around, before smirking.

"Who the fuck are you, short-ass?" One teen said, laughing.

"Fuck off home, little kid!" The other teen said, with a grin.

"Give those two back _everything_ you took from them, or I'll take the items off your unconscious bodies!" I snarled, refusing to be intimidated and took two paces forward.

The two teens were just punks, so I left my machetes stowed and my armour would protect me from anything they were carrying.

"I told you to fuck off, kid," the second teen, said, starting to show some fear.

"I am not _'kid'_. I am Firestorm, and I'm gonna burn your fucking ass!" I growled, launching myself at the first teen.

I knocked him down, before spinning around and clipping the second teen around the head, sending him into the wall of the building, which knocked him out, before he crashed down onto the sidewalk. The first teen tried to stand, but I kicked him down again before spinning him over.

"You gonna co-operate, cunt!" I growled.

"Yeah, man, anything!" The teen yelled, holding his hands up.

"OK, guys, what did the cunts take?" I asked the two teens, being mugged.

..._...

I handed back the cell phones and wallets the cunts had taken, before sending the two teens on their way. I then secured both elder teens with plastic ties before calling the Police.

"Well done! First solo, I'm really impressed!" Kick-Ass said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks! I enjoyed it!" I said, honestly. It had been a really good night!

"Let's go home!" Kick-Ass said.

* * *

"How did it go?" Miranda asked as we walked in the door.

"It was fucking awesome!" Josh exclaimed, excitedly, pulling off his mask and comms, before launching into a, blow by blow, description of the night's action.

I just shrugged at Miranda and proceeded to remove my combat suit, while Josh continued rambling on. Damn that kid can talk, non fucking stop.

..._...

Sometime later I managed to speak with Miranda, while Josh got out of his combat suit and went to get a shower, before going to bed.

"How's Mindy been?" I asked.

"Mindy has been Mindy, what else can I say? She spent most of the evening worried about Josh, but I eventually managed to persuade her to get some sleep. I haven't heard from her for a few hours now," Miranda reported.

"Thanks for staying with her," I said, with a smile.

"Always happy to help!" Miranda said, with a smile of her own.

"I'm off to get a shower and then bed. See you in the morning," I said to Miranda.

"Night Dave," Miranda replied, settling back down onto the couch.

* * *

I was drinking my coffee when Marty barged in all excited.

"Hi Marty, didn't expect you here today!" I said.

"Hi Miranda. You gotta see this!" Marty said, barely able to contain himself, as he threw a newspaper down on the kitchen table.

I looked down at the front page.

"Fuck!"

The front page had a large, colour, image taken from a video camera. It was not the best quality, but it clearly showed Kick-Ass and Firestorm fighting to protect a New York Police Officer who was lying on the pavement.

The text below was:

**_Heroes _****_save_**

**_New York's _****_Finest_**

_Last night, two New York Police Department Officers were saved from serious  
injury, or even death, by New York's most famous Heroes. The two Officers were  
attacked during a routine arrest, one Officer was bludgeoned over the head and  
left for dead, before the two thugs then set upon the other Officer. If not for the  
__timely __intervention of both Kick-Ass and Firestorm, both Officers were expected to  
have been __killed. One thug was knocked down by Kick-Ass, with his batons, as he  
attacked Officer Jackson and is __currently in Police custody. The__ other thug, who  
had already knocked down Officer Robbins and left him bleeding from a serious  
head wound and was about to shoot Officer Jackson, as he lay on the pavement__,  
was killed with a combat knife, thrown by Firestorm. Both of the Police Officers __are  
currently recovering in hospital and are expected to return to full duty, once __their  
wounds are fully healed._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_The Police Chief has issued his thanks to Kick-Ass and Firestorm, for their heroic  
actions in saving his Officers, one of whom was only a Rookie Police Officer. The Officers  
in question have also publicly issued their thanks to both heroes and are both very glad  
to be alive and will soon be back with their families. Tolerance for the Heroes' vigilante  
justice has grown greatly over the past few months, ever since Kick-Ass and Hit Girl  
reappeared on the streets of New York. Indeed Team Fusion has grown in size and now  
numbers at least four: Kick-Ass, Hit Girl, Night Bitch and Firestorm. Although rumours  
suggest Fusion also has a canine member. Whatever, criminals are now very aware of  
the masked vigilantes presence and skill!_

"Now that is brilliant!" Miranda exclaimed.

"What the fuck is the noise!" Josh groused, as he came into the kitchen.

"I could ask the same question!" Dave asked, helping Mindy onto the couch.

"Look at this!" Marty said, pointing at the front page.

"Hi, Mart... Is that us?" Josh exclaimed.

"Fuck me! That _is_ us!" Dave exclaimed.

"What? Fuck me with a balisong!" Mindy exclaimed, coming up behind Dave. "What the _fuck_ did you two _do_ last night!"

"Read it and see!" Miranda said.

* * *

A few minutes later Mindy turned to Josh and I.

"Wow! You two look fucking cool! Tell me all!" Mindy said, sitting back down on the couch as Josh launched into last nights escapades, again.

..._...

"You went solo? Well done, Josh! Did you enjoy it?" Mindy asked.

"It was really cool. Dave never showed himself, not once!" Josh said, sounding all excited.

"So, I hear you managed the jump at Rasul's apartment? Better than a certain green asshole a few years back!" Mindy said, with an evil smirk at me.

"I wanted Josh to see where I first met you, gorgeous and he enjoyed the story! It was his idea to jump, he enjoyed it and so did I," Dave admitted.

"Well done, Josh! You have definitely earned your place on Fusion! Hit Girl really means it!" Mindy said, with a big grin. Josh actually blushed!

"Well, we are definitely getting publicity, now. I think the photo is pretty good," I said. "Thanks for bringing the paper, Marty!"

"No problem, mate!" Marty said, as he got up and left.

* * *

Mindy insisted on cutting out the article and pinning it up on the wall.

I will admit, Mindy seemed really impressed by both the picture and the article.

She enjoyed listening to my description of last night's events and wished she'd been there.

I was really pleased with Mindy's compliments _and_ encouragements.

I think the picture _is_ very good and my first ever in my combat suit! I think I look cool, I've never seen myself in action before.

That evening we went over to see Marcus.

* * *

"Hi, Kids!" Marcus said, with a huge grin.

"Hi, Marcus," I said, grinning back.

"Hi, Marcus," Dave said, helping Mindy in.

"What the fuck's happened to Mindy?" Marcus said, really concerned.

"Long story," Mindy said, grinning sheepishly. "But the short version... Josh shot me!"

"What?" Marcus exclaimed, as he shut the door, giving me a vicious look.

"I had to shoot her, to save her life!" Josh said, starting to tear up.

"Marcus, it was the only way to save Mindy. She _was_ in trouble and Josh took a _very_ courageous decision, which I endorsed," Dave said, quickly.

"Oh! Well then, I'm sorry Josh! Tell me all about it _and_ last night!" Marcus said with a smile, pointing to a copy of the day's newspaper on the table. "You look very smart Josh!"

I felt myself blushing as I sat down on the couch and launched into the explanation for Mindy getting shot and last night's actions.

..._...

Some time later, when I had finished my explanation of events, Marcus looked at Mindy.

"You better do as you are told and rest, young lady. If necessary I'll put you in a _cell_ to rest!" Marcus said, seriously.

"Does nobody trust me! Have I ever disobeyed doctor's orders or taken stupid risks when recovering?" Mindy asked, exasperated.

"Frequently!" Marcus and Dave said together, equally exasperated.

Mindy just sat there with her mouth open. Josh started laughing, which made Mindy scowl at him and she mouthed the word _'bastards'_.

"I'm really impressed by your actions, Josh! Well done!" Marcus said to me and I felt myself blushing again. "And thanks, both of you, for saving those two Officers."

Mindy just started glowering at me. Was Mindy jealous? Not a good sign and possibly hazardous to my health! I couldn't resist giving her a smug smile in return, which caused Mindy's eyes to narrow even further.

"Oh, Mindy! You look so cute when you're mad!" Dave said, laughing at Mindy and even Marcus was laughing now.

"OK! OK! I promise to rest! Jeez!" Mindy exclaimed.


	55. Fourteen

Independence Day this year was great fun.

Josh didn't really see the point of it, but then he was looking at it from the British viewpoint!

"Just another excuse for you Americans to have a bloody party!" Josh grumbled.

But he did enjoy the festivities and fireworks!

It had also been five weeks since Mindy was injured.

She was healing well and the doctor was pleased with her progress. He expected Mindy to be able to return to full duty in another two to three weeks, which was good, as Mindy was getting very grumpy! Josh, Miranda and I, along with Sophia had been out on the town a few times, but were generally enjoying the down time until Mindy was well again.

Mindy had also groused, bitterly, because she had had to order a replacement top for her combat suit, from _'that fucking wanker'_! It will be good to get Fusion together again, properly. Marty felt a bit put out that Battle Guy didn't feature in the newspaper article, but was happy not to be out on the streets.

Josh spent the entire weekend grinning, but wouldn't tell us why. _We_ knew why, of course, it was his birthday on Monday, but we weren't letting on that we knew! Mindy had surprise presents for him and Marcus wanted to take us all out for a meal on Monday night. For now we just ignored him.

We had spent a lot of time trying to find more information on the masked cunts. Marcus said that none of the men carried any identification and their fingerprints came back negative. It is very possible that they are from Europe or somewhere else outside the United States. It was also interesting that the cunts intended to fight fairly and preferred melee fighting, as the first time we met them they actually allowed us time to prepare to fight! Defeating them was tough and we must not get complacent. The last time we tangled with them, Mindy had been almost knocked out and her life put at risk. This _cannot_ be allowed to happen again.

We also had to worry about Chris and the penthouse. Was Chris living there? Mindy reminded me that we _did_ manage to assault the place once, why not again. I knew she didn't mean it, but it might be an option and we did have the jet-pack somewhere!

* * *

Something heavy landed on my chest.

I opened my eyes, slowly and shut them again, quickly.

"Fuck off, Mindy! It's too _fucking_ early!" I growled.

"Time for fourteen year-old boys to get up!" Mindy shouted, pulling the duvet off me.

Mindy can be a fucking big kid, sometimes!

"OK! OK! I'm up!" I said, as Mindy pulled me, one armed, towards the kitchen. I got a look at the clock beside my bed, six-thirty in the morning!

Dave was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Happy Birthday, Josh!" Dave said, with a smirk.

"Thanks Dave!" I said, scowling at Mindy.

"Happy Birthday, little Josh!" Mindy said, smirking back at me.

"Less of the 'little' short arse!" I shot back.

As I sat down at the table I noticed a pile of presents, all wrapped in blazing red paper.

"Open them!" Mindy giggled, all excited.

"OK!" I said, giving in.

Mindy shoved her present towards me, first.

I ripped open the paper to find a large, flat, polished wood, case. I carefully placed the case on the kitchen table and opened it. Inside were six, identical, Fairbairn-Sykes Commando Fighting Knives with 6.75 inch blades. The hilts were red, to match my combat suit and the blades were black. I pulled one out and casually flicked it at a training dummy... Bullseye direct in the heart.

"Fuck!" Mindy said, with unconcealed admiration.

"Thanks Mindy! They're really cool!" I said, giving Mindy a hug and retrieving the knife before placing it back with the other five.

Mindy then pushed another pair of presents over.

This presents looked identical and were heavy.

Inside each present was a hard black case.

I opened the first case with a lot of apprehension, inside was a custom FN Five-seveN MK2 pistol with subdued red lower parts and black slide. The other case held an identical pistol. I looked at Mindy and Dave dumbfounded.

"We both have custom pistols. You proved you can handle your pistols. Now _you_ get custom pistols," Dave said, smiling.

"Without you and that pistol, I might be dead!" Mindy said, giving me another hug. I could feel tears in my eyes, I didn't know what to say, I just hugged Mindy really tightly.

"Thanks! Both of you!" I stammered, when I had finally pulled myself together. Mindy actually blushed.

"Fourteen! I remember that, lots of weird memories!" Dave said, smirking.

* * *

We went out to Central Park later that morning to enjoy the summer air. It was very hot!

On the way we stopped at a red light behind a Police car.

Josh noticed something, the Police car had a pair of bumper stickers: _'Go Kick-Ass!'_ and _'Go Firestorm!'_.

I was furious there was no _'Go Hit Girl!'_.

It felt wonderful to be outside again. My shoulder was healing well and most of the time, it didn't hurt. I was a bit surprised at Josh's reaction to the presents this morning. He almost seemed overcome, overwhelmed. I thought we had gone too far, with the pistols, but the hug he gave me was totally genuine.

We enjoyed a couple of hours of just being normal. Well normal-ish! Josh still screams like a girl, when he's tickled!

"Mindy?" A voice said behind me. I froze. I knew that voice. Fucking bitch! I spun around, glaring. "Mindy! It is you!"

"What the _fuck_ do you want, Brooke!" I said, with a forced smile.

..._...

"Sorry, Mindy! I didn't mean to startle you! Please don't hurt me!" Brooke begged.

What the fuck!

"Why would I hurt _you_?" I asked, felling a little confused.

"I made your life hell, last year! I know _who_ you are... Who you _really_ are..." Brooke said, looking directly at me, before continuing quietly. "You're the purple vigilante!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, trying desperately to control my expressions.

"Mindy! One thing I've learnt about you, is that you are _not_ stupid! I may be blonde, but I'm _not_ stupid, either! Believe me, I have _great_ respect for you and everything you _all_ do!" Brooke said looking at Dave and Josh.

"I..." Was all I could say. I was a bit shocked.

"I won't tell anybody, you have my word and I keep my word. Besides, I know full well what'll happen if I spill!" Brooke said, forcing a smile.

"OK!" I said, looking at Dave and Josh, who both shrugged their shoulders at me.

"I love you two - Kick-Ass - Firestorm!" Brooke said, with a flirty smile. Josh and Dave both almost blushed.

"OK, Brooke! No flirting with my man!" I growled, dangerously.

"Super bitchy! I like! See ya!" Brooke replied, with a smile and walked off.

..._...

"What was _that_ all about!" Josh asked.

"That girl made Mindy's life hell, last summer. I know Mindy won't mind me telling you this. Brooke setup a date-ditch for Mindy, which resulted in Mindy climbing into my bedroom and sobbing into my shoulder for several minutes. First time I ever saw her cry! I managed to stop Mindy cutting out the girl's tongues, at least!" Dave explained to Josh.

"I _wasn't_ going to cut out their fucking tongues! I suppose I could of dangled them off the roof of an apartment block," I said, with a thoughtful smile.

"Well she did work us all out!" Josh said.

"Yeah! Scary!" I said.

* * *

We picked Marcus up and went to a restaurant for dinner.

Marcus was very pleased to see Mindy out and about, as well as being normal-ish! It was good for us all to be together, again, as a family. I think it means a lot to Marcus, as he does live alone now.

I asked Marcus about the bumper stickers that I had seen earlier.

"Oh! Seen them, have you? Those two Heroes are now minor celebrities! I am a huge fan of that Firestorm!" Marcus said, proudly, but after seeing Mindy's pained expression, added. "I'm also a big fan of that Hit Girl, too!"

"Good save!" Dave said, smirking.

We spent another hour or so enjoying our food and each others company.

..._...

After dropping Marcus back home, we returned to the safehouse.

"Feel any different being fourteen?" Mindy asked me.

"Not really, same body, more experiences behind me, more lessons and skills learned," I replied.

"Not bad, little guy!" Dave said, honestly.

"Hey! Less of the fucking _'little'_, Ass-Kick!" I responded.

"Ooh! Only Daddy and I are allowed to call Dave that!" Mindy said, a little surprised.

"Sorr... Hey!" I yelled, as Dave picked me up and dumped me down, hard on the mat. I stood up quickly and took up a fighting stance.

"OK. Little Josh, let's see what fourteen years has done for you!" Dave growled, menacingly as he swept my feet out from under me and I crashed back onto the mat. That damn well hurt, Mindy was smirking, bitch!

"Bring it on, green asshole!" I grimaced, as I stood up again, not noticing as Mindy came up behind me and kicked my feet out from under me again. Fucking bitch! I jumped up and span around to find Mindy was sitting innocently on the couch, trying not to laugh, but giggling none the less!

"Having trouble staying on your feet? Your fire gone out, Firestorm?" Dave growled, as he flipped me over and down onto the mat, knocking the air out of my lungs. I was starting to get a little pissed now! What were they fucking playing at?

"Had enough, kid?" Dave asked, sarcastically, with a nasty smirk, as he looked down at me.

I pivoted on my arms and swept Dave's legs out from under him.

Oh shit, bad move! Bastard was ready for that.

Dave came crashing down on top of me. Fuck he's heavy!

"OK! Firestorm is officially squished!" I said, raising my arms in surrender.

* * *

I was actually enjoying this, winding Josh up was great fun.

I meant what I said, though. Josh was _not_ allowed to call Dave that, ever!

I watched Dave wink at me, as he stood up and helped Josh stand up, before allowing himself to be ambushed.

Josh twisted Dave over and dumped him down hard, before landing on Dave's chest, forcing the air out of his lungs and pinning Dave's head down with a fist.

"I surrender, Firestorm!" Dave said, laughing, once he got his breath back.

Josh looked at Dave and I before grimacing.

"You fucking assholes, you set me up! Dave let me win!" Josh raged, before laughing, too.

"I meant what I said Josh: Only Daddy and I are allowed to call Dave, Ass-Kick! You are _not_ allowed to use that name, ever! That name is very special to _me_!" I said, seriously.

"Sorry," Josh said, honestly.

"You've got some good moves there, Josh. Hope we didn't hurt you," Dave said.

"I am not a pussy little girl, I can take some bruises," Josh said, indignantly.

"Pussy little girl's like me can't?" I asked, giggling.

"Fuck off! You're Hit Girl, you don't count!" Josh responded.

"You mean I'm not a girl?" I asked, giggling more.

"Oh! you're definitely a girl!" Dave said, running his hands down my top. Fuck his hands are cold!

"You are a girl, I've seen that much, all the right bits in the right places!" Josh said, blushing. I blushed, too, at the memory. We all laughed.


	56. Melee

We were out for blood.

The masked cunts had killed a Police Officer, earlier in the day.

His dead body was found, with a skull and cross bone mask beside it and he had been killed with a narrow blade. Marcus informed us the moment he found out. The Police were pissed, in a major way.

Mindy was well again and had been training very hard the past week, to bring her fitness up to scratch. The new top section for her combat suit had arrived and fitted perfectly, so Fusion went out in full force.

It was a New Moon, meaning a dark night. We took the KAM near to the D'Amico penthouse, before moving on foot. We had Eisenhower with us as additional support, as we expected tonight to be bad. For the first time Mindy was carrying _both_ of her Katana swords, as she said she was having a bad feeling about what the night might bring.

..._...

They appeared out of the darkness.

They were in groups of four and there were four groups.

They spread out in a large semi-circle, sixteen men in masks, with a wide array of melee weapons.

"Battle Guy, Fusion is in contact, sixteen cunts!"

"Battle Guy copies sixteen cunts! Luck guys!"

We prepared ourselves, spreading out, Eisenhower stayed with me, I had Night Bitch on my left and Hit Girl on my right, Firestorm was on Hit Girl's right.

"Knives! Let's even the odds!" Hit Girl, growled.

Suddenly the head of one cunt exploded, followed by a loud _'crack'_ noise.

The cunts started to move.

"Sniper! Fusion, knives, engage!" Hit Girl yelled.

* * *

I recognised the crack.

I'd heard it before, many times, as I had spent time with my father, at barracks, in Arbroath, Scotland, when he was part of 45 Commando. That was a sniper rifle, we had support! But who as it?

I dived down to the ground and started throwing knives.

Two cunts went down with knives to the throats, before I felt something hit my armour and a throwing knife clattered to the pavement. The cunts were learning! I spun around, launching another knife at the cunt who threw the knife. My knife hit the cunt in the chest, beside a knife thrown by Night Bitch, I nodded at her and she smiled back.

Hit Girl pushed me forward, as she flicked a pair of knives into another cunt, then drew a Katana.

Another _crack_ rang out, another headless cunt lay on the pavement.

I saw Kick-Ass and Eisenhower fighting with cunts off to the left, Eisenhower was doing her thing, as a distraction for Kick-Ass, to then take advantage of. At least once, Eisenhower knocked a cunt down, by sweeping the cunts legs out and letting him crash to the pavement, where he could be pounced on by Kick-Ass.

Night Bitch drove her bō-staff through the chest of her cunt, but was then knocked down by another cunt, who started punching her hard across the face. I pulled a pistol and shot the cunt in the head, before helping Nigh Bitch to her feet.

"You, OK!" I yelled, over the noise.

"I'll be fine!" Night Bitch replied loudly, picking up her bō-staff and moving towards the next cunt.

I felt a hand on my left shoulder, I looked and saw a cunt behind me, as I turned towards the cunt, I saw a flash as a Katana severed the arm from it's owner. I nodded my thanks to Hit Girl, as she drove the Katana into the cunt's chest and he joined his severed arm on the pavement.

"Stay safe!" She yelled after me.

"Always!" I yelled back.

* * *

Eisenhower was doing really well, she would set a cunt up and I would follow with my batons.

Another crack and another cunt lay on the pavement, his head split apart like a melon.

Who the fuck was the sniper? He seemed to be supporting _us_! Why?

Four cunts left.

I saw Hit Girl severe the arm of a cunt who was about to attack Firestorm. She will never let up, when it comes to protecting Firestorm!

I felt something hit my foot and looked down.

Fuck! I wasn't expecting that!

A complete human head, including mask, had rolled across the pavement and hit my foot. I looked to my right and saw a grinning Hit Girl, with a headless corpse beside her, blood pumping from the neck.

She's really enjoying herself, psychotic bitch!

I had to laugh, as I cracked the skull and face of another cunt, after Eisenhower had grabbed his manhood and near ripped it off.

* * *

This felt _so_ good!

The Katana felt at home in my hand, it sliced through that arm _and_ that neck without a pause.

I loved this blade and the blood from that corpse, _wow_!

So long in bed, recovering, but now I was back!

Two more cunts left.

I lunged at the next cunt and was about to drive my Katana through his chest, when two sharp blades thrust out of his chest, before being pulled back and the cunt dropped, dead, to the pavement. Behind him was a smiling Firestorm.

"Hey! Not fair, he was mine!" I yelled.

"You snooze, you lose, Hit Girl!" Firestorm yelled, as he turned and headed towards Night Bitch.

Cocky little shit!

The final cunt dropped to Night Bitch and her bō-staff.

It was over!

"Fusion, report!" I called into the comms.

"Kick-Ass and Eisenhower, clear!"

"Night Bitch, clear!"

"Firestorm, clear!"

"Hit Girl, clear! Sixteen down!"

"Battle Guy copies sixteen down and Fusion clear! Well done... Hold on!"

We joined up and checked each other over. No injuries or damage were found, so we retrieved our knives from the dead cunts.

"Fusion, we have a report from a certain Police Officer that the Police are engaged, two blocks over. They are fighting more masked cunts."

"Fusion is moving!"

* * *

We drove the KAM the two blocks and as we turned round a corner we could see a pitched fight between Police Officers and cunts. Some Police were in normal uniform, others were in riot kit. There must have been, at least, two dozen cunts fighting with swords and bats. There were obvious bodies on the street, both Police and Cunts, but worryingly more Police than cunts!

We left the KAM and got stuck in.

"Hey! Fusion's arrived!" One Officer yelled, as the cunt in front of him dropped to Hit Girl and her Katana.

"You OK?" Hit Girl yelled.

"Yeah! Welcome!" The Officer yelled back, sounding very pleased to see us.

I hauled another cunt off of a Police Officer, who was lying on his back on the pavement and smacked the cunt in the face with my baton, causing a nice cloud of blood to fly, before I dropped the cunt to the ground.

I hauled the Officer back to his feet, he nodded his thanks and we both headed into the melee ahead of us.

* * *

I pulled an Officer out from under a dead cunt and helped him to safety, where a paramedic tended his wounds.

I immediately went back in and drove my bō-staff into the back of the next cunt, before spinning and impaling another cunt, before he could stab a scared young Officer, who had lost his baton and was fighting with a repossessed baseball bat.

"Thanks, Night Bitch!" The young Officer said, grinning, before diving back into the fighting horde.

I came up behind a Police Officer, who was fighting a masked cunt, hand to hand. They both turned, giving me access to the cunt from the side and I drove my blade into the cunt's chest, cutting his heart in two.

The Police Officer shouted his thanks and picked up his baton, before following me into the melee.

* * *

I found myself alone, facing two cunts armed with swords.

I had my machetes in my hands and both were already dripping blood. I parried each attempt by the two cunts to get to me, but I couldn't fight both men together, no way. Just as I was running out of ideas, I felt somebody beside me.

"Hey! Need a hand!" Hit Girl, asked.

"Late as usual!" I responded, as we both attacked one cunt each.

We drove them both back, before slaughtering them, to cheers from surrounding Police Officers.

Up ahead of us, a white-shirted Lieutenant was crawling on hands and knees, blood was running down the side of his face and the top left of his shirt was very red. It looked as though he had been cracked around the head. We ran forward and pulled the Lieutenant clear and back to his feet, holding him up between us. He looked at each of us and smirked.

"Saved by Hit Girl! I'm a big fan! You, too, Firestorm!" The Lieutenant, his name badge read 'Denon', said. "Do I get to kiss my heroine?"

"That crack on the head musta been more serious than it looks!" Hit Girl growled. "Come on, Firestorm, lets get Lieutenant Romantic, here, to a paramedic!"

* * *

Eisenhower was enjoying herself, so far she had tackled four cunts, allowing me to subdue them. She had quite a lot of blood on her, mostly on her jacket, but some was in her fur and that would be a pain to remove.

I took a brief pause to update myself on the situation.

The melee was, still, well under way and there were over a dozen cunts still fighting. But for now, they seemed to be on the defensive. More Police and Paramedics were appearing on the scene. I could see Hit Girl and Firestorm helping a senior Police Officer to the Paramedics, who had setup to one side of the action.

I looked for Night Bitch, but couldn't see her, so I looked harder.

I found her, she was engaging a cunt armed with a machete and so far she was fending off the attack, but I could tell that Night Bitch was starting to struggle from exhaustion. I ran towards her, lashing out with my batons at anything that looked like a cunt and received a few acknowledgements from Police Officers as I went past.

Night Bitch went down under the onslaught from the cunt, before a shot rang out and the cunt fell backwards, a large hole in his forehead. I reached Night Bitch and pulled her up.

"You OK!" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks! Exhausted, that's all!" Night Bitch explained.

"You OK, er Night Bitch!" A familiar voice asked and I turned to see Marcus with his pistol out.

"That was you? You shot the cunt?" Night Bitch asked.

"Yeah, that was me!" Marcus said, shyly.

"My Hero!" Night Bitch said, as she gave Marcus a big kiss, which attracted a few wolf whistles from other Officers, nearby.

"Er, Lieutenant, could you escort Night Bitch to our vehicle, so she can report in? Thanks!" I asked, pointedly.

"No problem, Kick-Ass!" Marcus said, keeping in character.

I checked that they both managed to get out of the melee and started to turn, when I felt myself falling backwards, as if something had hit me very hard in the chest.

..._...

I crashed into the pavement and started to get up, but I was knocked down again, by a kick to the chest. I looked up and right in front of me was a masked man, this time though, he had no melee weapon, but he was very good at martial arts.

He came at me again, but I was able to grab his foot and twist him around, giving me time to get back to my feet. As we fought, a clear circle grew around us both as some people stopped to watch, while others continued to fight. This cunt was very good, but my armour absorbed a lot of the hits, levelling out the playing field, slightly.

I spent most of the time defending myself, but every now and then I got a good hit on the cunt. The cunt pounded me everywhere he could reach, including my face. Finally, after quite a few minutes, I managed to put the man down on his back and rammed my fist into his face, knocking him out. I heard cheers around me, including a cheer I recognised as coming from Hit Girl, who was fighting cunts alongside Firestorm. I was exhausted, fighting that cunt had taken every ounce of strength I possessed.

* * *

I was quite impressed seeing Kick-Ass put that cunt down! He is getting really good.

I managed to get rid of the romantic Police Lieutenant and got back into the fight with Firestorm.

I was actually surprised to see Marcus heading towards the KAM, with Night Bitch! Not sure what that was about.

This continuous fighting was getting very exhausting and I could see Firestorm starting to tire, his movements were not as crisp as usual. Thankfully the number of cunts was much reduced and friendly casualties were reducing, too, which was definitely good news.

A big cunt managed to plant a large punch on Firestorm's jaw, sending him flying backwards and landing hard, on the pavement.

I attacked the cunt with my Katana, but as it turned out the cunt _also_ had a Katana and then another cunt appeared, drawing _his_ Katana, so I drew my second Katana and prepared to fight both cunts, together.

I fended off the blows with both swords, which was _not_ easy. We span and whirled for what seemed like minutes, but was only seconds, my armour deflected several blows and I managed to draw blood on both cunts, before I managed to drive the butt of one Katana into the face of the first cunt, putting him down to his knees and giving me an opening to attack the other cunt with both swords simultaneously, driving him back hard and slicing open his stomach, before decapitating him. I then drove the blade of one Katana behind me, into the stomach of the first cunt, as he passed behind me and the cunt sank to the pavement, dead.

Firestorm was being set upon by some cunts, kicking him while he was down, I could see he was trying to fend off the blows with his arms, unable to get to his machetes. I waded in with both Katanas, severing the legs of two cunts to create an opening, I was mad, I had to get to Firestorm! I stepped over the screaming cunts and severed legs before I was hit from behind, hard and I fell on top of Firestorm. I rolled off to the side and forced my way to my feet, before I was knocked down again. There wasn't enough room to swing the swords, so I replaced them in their Saya. Instead I drove my throwing knives into thighs, groins and stomachs, whatever happened to be within reach, causing a few cunts to disengage.

Suddenly the cunts started falling back, there was shouting and several uniforms swept past us, forcing the cunts back, at least two or three cunts fell to melee weapons being wielded by Police Officers.

Finally, two grinning Police Officers extended their hands to Firestorm and I, hauling us to our feet.

"Thanks guys!" I said, to the two Officers.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Firestorm said, grimacing in pain.

"No sweat, Heroes! You came to our assistance and you've saved many lives, we just wanted to return the favour!" One Officer said.

"Let's get young Firestorm to a Paramedic," the other Officer said, helping Firestorm towards the Paramedics, as it seemed Firestorm had a twisted ankle and possibly other injuries.

* * *

Fifty yards away I could see Firestorm being helped away by a Police Officer and I could also see Hit Girl looking over towards me and smiling, tiredly. I had witnessed the Police charge, that had forced the cunts back or down and allowed Hit Girl and Firestorm to be rescued. It appeared that the Police had genuinely wanted to assist the two vigilantes, as soon as they saw they were in trouble.

The last of the cunts were either being killed, arrested or were leaving the area. The melee had calmed down to a mere street fight and the Police had almost restored order.

"Fusion, report!" I ordered.

"Hit Girl, disengaged!"

"Night Bitch, disengaged!"

"Firestorm, disengaged!"

"Kick-Ass and Eisenhower, disengaged! Fusion return to the KAM when possible!"

"Battle Guy copies Fusion disengaged and returning to the KAM! Great work guys!"

I headed over towards the Paramedics and found Firestorm, he was having his ankle inspected by a Paramedic, who then applied an ice pack to the ankle and secured it in place.

"You ready to go?" I growled.

"The kid needs to keep off the ankle for a few days, but otherwise he seems OK, apart from some bruising," the Paramedic said, with a smile.

"Thanks!" Firestorm said, standing up carefully.

I helped Firestorm back to the KAM, where I found Night Bitch and Hit Girl.

"You OK?" Hit Girl asked Firestorm, with some concern.

"Just a twisted ankle, got stamped on. Not as flattering as falling down a step, but you'd know all about that!" Firestorm teased.

"Boys!" Hit Girl exclaimed, slamming the KAM's door.

"Let's go Team!" I said.

"Fusion is clear!" I called to Battle Guy, as we drove off.

"Battle Guy copies Fusion is clear! See you in a few minutes!"

* * *

As soon as we got back to safehouse G, we got out of our combat suits and headed back to safehouse C. Marty said he would head home and keep an eye on the media to see what he could find out about the masked cunts. He would contact us in the tomorrow.

It had been a hell of a night, we were all completely wiped out.

Mindy had quite a bit of bruising on her face and upper body, including some small cuts on her face.

Miranda had some nasty bruising and a few cuts on her face, along with some bruises on her stomach.

Josh had a twisted right ankle and bruises all over his body plus some minor cuts, from the beating, but his combat suit protected him from anything worse. He laughed the bruises off, saying he had received worse when he was young!

I managed a lot of bruising to my chest and some to my face.

Once all our wounds had been tended to, we all went to bed, desperate for sleep.


	57. Healing

I was in a _lot_ of pain, this morning.

When I went for a shower, I really couldn't believe how many bruises I had all over my body! I am very glad my combat suit absorbed most of the punches and abuse, otherwise I might have ended up with a lot more than just a twisted ankle!

"Josh! Come on, hurry up, I need a shower," Mindy called, from outside the door.

"All right, grumpy tits, I'm coming!" I replied, turning off the shower and grabbed a towel.

I opened the bathroom door and hobbled towards my room.

"Fuck, Josh. You are bruised to hell!" Mindy exclaimed, looking over my upper body.

"You have a few bruises, too, Mindy. Plus your face really looks like shit!" I said, sounding concerned.

"I know, I scared myself looking in the mirror this morning!" Mindy laughed.

"Just this morning?" I asked, carefully.

"Very funny! Now piss off so I can get a shower!" Mindy, giggled.

* * *

Josh was actually quite correct.

My body did look like hell and not much better than his body looked! Although I will admit we looked very similar, as we both had thin limbs, which tended to show bruises very easily.

The hot water helped the pain in my muscles from all the exertion, last night. I did feel sorry for Josh, as he was struggling to walk at the moment and I knew how that felt, that fucking step will keep haunting me till the day I die!

Dave's bruises were pretty bad, too. I examined his body from top to bottom, as he did with mine! Nothing important was damaged, thankfully! Miranda looked like she had been beaten, rather badly, but she has assured us it is mostly cosmetic. I think Josh came off the worst, I feel bad about that, but we all take the same risks out there.

Surprisingly, the only member completely uninjured, except for Marty, was Sophia! She managed to survive both fights, last night, with nothing worse than blood in her fur. Dave said he would give her a bath later today.

* * *

It was painful every time I moved my mouth. That fucking bastard hit me, really fucking hard! Not as bad as the attack from the Motherfucker's goons last year, but it still fucking hurt!

Anyway, nothing a bit, or rather a lot, of makeup won't cover!

I waited for Mindy to finish in the shower. The bruises on both her and Josh were very vivid, I hope neither of them show the bruises in public or social services will be visiting Marcus, thinking he's beating them up or something, equally, stupid!

Talking of Marcus, I owe him my life. He's a crack shot! I'll have to thank him, properly!

* * *

"Sophia, I'm getting up, stop licking me!" I growled, pushing Sophia off me.

Her fur was matted together with blood, that reminded me about bathing her. It also gave me an idea!

"Sophia, come on!" I said, pulling Sophia off the bed and toward the bathroom. I pushed open the door, quietly. I could hear Mindy humming to herself, in the shower.

"Go get Mindy! Go on!" I whispered to Sophia, who bounded up and into the bath. Sophia loved water.

There was a piercing scream, followed by a bark. I looked around the shower curtain to find Mindy glaring at me, as Sophia pushed Mindy against the wall, trying to get under the water!

"You cunt!" Mindy screamed.

"Don't forget to do her tummy, she likes that! Then I'll do yours!" I teased, closing the bathroom door.

"What happened?" Josh asked, with a smirk, as he came out of his room.

"Sophia decided to join Mindy in the shower, she couldn't wait any longer!" I said, laughing.

"Mindy will get you back for that, Dave!" Josh warned.

"It was worth it, what's a few more bruises," I said, waving at my bruised chest.

"Mindy's got a good pair of lungs!" Miranda, commented, as I sat down with her at the kitchen table.

* * *

"Fucking bastard! Us bitches need to stick together, Sophia!" I said, getting a muted bark from Sophia in reply.

I continued to soap Sophia's fur and wash the blood out. Sophia enjoyed every minute of it.

Once I had washed my hair and Sophia was clean, I wrapped myself in a towel and then had a thought.

I opened the bathroom door.

"Go get Dave, Sophia! Get Dave!" I said into an ear.

Sophia shot out the door and a few seconds later I heard Dave yell out.

"Fucking wet dog! Go see Miranda! Mindy, you are both bitches!"

Then Miranda screamed, as I watched Sophia jump up and put her front paws on Miranda's lap, shaking herself.

"Thank you, Sophia. I will now go for _my_ shower!" Miranda said, getting up and glaring at me, as she went into the bathroom.

"You look a bit damp, Dave!" I commented.

"I can cope with two damp bitches!" Dave said.

"There was a lot of blood in the fur, took a while to get it all out. I'm sure our armour will need cleaned, too," Mindy said, grabbing a coffee.

"No funny stuff, you two! It's too bloody early!" Josh grumbled, as he grabbed a bowl of cereal.

"I'm gonna have to try and cover some of the bruises on your face Josh and you'll need to wear long sleeved tops and trousers for a while, till the bruises go away. Me, too!" I said, looking over Josh's arms, legs and face.

"Makeup? I don't think so! I'm not that kind of boy!" Josh said, forcefully.

* * *

By the time we were all showered and dressed, it was two in the afternoon and we were all very hungry.

We had received a call from Marcus, checking that we were all safe. It seemed that he hadn't got home till after six, that morning. He offered to give us all a late lunch, so we drove over, all four of us and Sophia.

* * *

Once Marcus had closed the front door, he insisted on confirming we were all OK. He had noticed that Josh was hobbling, a bit. Josh showed Marcus his arms and Marcus looked rather shocked, but Josh reassured him that the bruises were nothing to worry about. Mindy admitted that she had the same bruises on her arms, which made Marcus even more worried.

"Marcus, I had worse bruises when Dave scooped me up from D'Amico's penthouse! I survived them then, so I'll survive these, both of us! Mindy, said and Marcus nodded, relaxing slightly.

Then Miranda shocked us all, by giving Marcus a very, very deep kiss and Marcus seemed to be returning it!

"Er...!" Mindy said, blushing.

"Yuck! Young boy here! Can't you two get a room!" Josh said, with a grimace.

Miranda and Marcus seemed to remember where they were and broke the kiss. Marcus looked like all his dreams had come true! Mind you so did Miranda, I recognised that smile, the same smile she used when we kissed, a lifetime ago!

"Are you two..." I asked.

"Marcus saved my life last night, a cunt beat me down, but Marcus shot the cunt in the head. Dave asked Marcus to help me back to the KAM, as I was exhausted." Miranda explained.

"Wow! You saved Miranda's life? You're a fucking hero, Lieutenant!" Mindy exclaimed, giving Marcus a big hug!

"I guess I am a hero! But I am _not_ a member of this _Fucked Up Super Hero Club_!" Marcus said, laughing.

"You're kinda our 'Commissioner Gordon'!" Mindy said, laughing.

"So, every time we need Fusion, we shine a signal in the sky?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, Mindy has a great suggestion for that one!" I said, smirking at Mindy. "Remember?"

"Yes, I remember, Dave and no, I _will not_ repeat it!" Mindy said, forcefully, blushing.

"Well! It was the first night I met Hit Girl and she was a bit wild, back then!" I started, Mindy glared viciously at me.

"Tell me about it!" Marcus grimaced.

"Hit Girl and Big Daddy were in my room and I asked how I could get a hold of them, so Little Miss Foul-mouth, here, replied: _'You just contact the mayor's office. He has a special signal he shines in the sky; it's in the shape of a giant cock'_!" I continued, ignoring the death glares coming form Mindy.

Marcus looked a little shocked, but then laughed.

"Sounds like our Mindy!" Marcus responded and we all laughed.

"Oh, pick on the poor, defenceless, Hit Girl. See if I care!" Mindy growled.

We all sat down and enjoyed a big lunch. Marcus even had some meat for Sophia, which she really enjoyed!

..._...

After lunch we sat down on the couch and chairs.

"How many Police died?" I asked.

"Too many, the full numbers aren't in yet. There are also a lot of injuries, some of the injuries are career ending. But without you guys joining in, there would be a lot more dead. We are just not trained, or equipped, for this type of combat, you guys are! Thanks, on behalf of every Police Officer," Marcus replied.

"Do you know a Lieutenant Denon?" Mindy asked, with a grimace and a laugh from Josh.

"Mike Denon, yeah. He was hurt last night, he's resting at home. Why?" Marcus replied.

"Mindy and I helped him last night, he wanted to kiss Hit Girl, saying he was a big fan and she was his heroine!" Josh said, trying to keep a straight face, but bursting into laughter, much to Mindy's displeasure and embarrassment.

"He did, did he? He _is_ a bit of a ladies man, but if he only knew Hit Girl was sixteen!" Marcus laughed!

"It's _not_ funny, Marcus! Grow _up_, Joshua!" Mindy growled, dangerously, blushing deeply.

"This is actually very funny..." I broke off, when I saw Mindy's dangerous glare, get even more dangerous. "You really are adorable, when you blush!" I added, bursting into laughter. Miranda couldn't stop herself from laughing, either.

Mindy was steaming, but even _she_ couldn't resist a giggle and then unstoppable laughter.

* * *

Miranda went straight home from Marcus' house, although they vanished for a few minutes before she left. Not sure if there may be something between them, they are both single after all!

I was still steaming, a bit, from the Lieutenant Denon issue, but I'll get over it. If Josh wasn't already covered in bruises and I was too worried about hurting him further, I would have thrown the little shit around the safehouse! As it was, when we got back to the safehouse, we all just sat around doing absolutely nothing. Josh had to rest his ankle and kept ice packs on it. I advised him to look after the ankle, as I had learnt the hard way, 'as usual' Dave added, that you can't rush the healing process!

Marty arrived during the evening.

Apparently there had been a lot of questions from the public, about what happened last night and the Police were struggling to answer these questions. There was great support across the Police for what Fusion had done, as without our assistance, it was widely acknowledged that many more Police Officers could have died. If the masked thugs had started attacking the public, well, the result was unthinkable.

It was disturbing that, so far, nobody knew where all these masked thugs came from. So far, over fifty of them had been killed, how many more of them were available to the mastermind? Who was the mastermind? Chris D'Amico? Ralph D'Amico? Both of them? Somebody else? Way too many questions and way too few answers!

I was considering a bit of sparring, with somebody, but I just felt too sore and cuddled up with Dave instead.

Josh however was not very happy.

..._...

Before we left, Marcus had some news for Josh.

Not good news.

In September, which was just over a month away, Josh would be going back to school, High School!

I laughed, until Marcus reminded me that, by all rights, I should be going back to school, too! That shut me up! Dave smirked, cunt!

It had never occurred to me to ask Josh about school, or anything he did, before he met us. I felt a bit bad about that, I am supposed to be his sister, after all!

Josh had been in the United States, since June last year and had been enrolled in school, last September, but the events of April this year and Josh's father being murdered, got in the way of his schooling. Marcus had arranged for him to attend the same High School, where Josh's friends had gone onto and he would start in Ninth Grade.

Josh did admit that it would be good to see his friends, he apparently had three best friends. From what Josh said, he was reasonably popular and his British accent amused the girls!

I asked him about his best friends, he said their names were: Jake, Danny and Chloe. Josh blushed, deeply, when he mentioned the last name and refused to say anything else! So, Josh has a girl friend! Nice name, Chloe, I like it. I _was_ going to dig for more information, but Dave warned me off, with a look! I'll leave it for now...


	58. Changes

**Author's Note:**

_Branching out a bit, with this chapter, but I am hoping it lays the groundwork for the future (and current) story arcs I have planned. As always, please let me know if you think I have gone a bit too far! Thanks..._

* * *

Things were changing.

For everyone.

Back in March, Marcus had spoken to Dave and I, concerning our future and how we would live in our civilian or non-crime fighter lives. He said we needed an income and an outwardly normal looking life. We couldn't hide out all the time, when we weren't out fighting crime as Kick-Ass and Hit Girl! There was a small chance somebody may come snooping, like the IRS or similar and ask some awkward questions.

This became even more important, once Josh appeared, in April.

Dave had put his Dad's house up for sale, as he said that he would never stay there again and I decided to use some of my nest-egg to buy a new place for us all. We couldn't live at safehouse C for ever, it was now getting a bit cramped and only having one bathroom, was a real pain in the ass!

Now, as we entered August, we had a house in Queens.

It had five bedrooms and four, yes four, bathrooms. The master bedroom and one of other two bedrooms on the second floor, each had their own bathrooms. The third bedroom, on the second floor, shared a bathroom with the two bedrooms on the third floor. The fourth bathroom was on the first floor and had a shower. There was even a high-roofed basement, which was big enough to turn into a training area, so I had builders come in to install a large matted area, similar to safehouse C, as well as air conditioning for the basement. I had also identified useful areas, throughout the house, for weapons concealment, although as far as possible, all Fusion activities would remain at safehouse C. But you can never be too careful, nor have enough weapons! There was also a garage attached to the house, at the end of a short drive, where we could keep the small SUV. Two of the bedrooms on the second floor had balconies, one to the front and one to the back.

The house was only a twenty-five minute drive from Midtown, Manhattan and also not far from Marcus or the safehouses A, C and G. The neighbourhood didn't seem too bad, but I think we can cope with any bad neighbours!

Next, Dave had arranged a forty percent share in the comic shop, 'Atomic Comics'. This would provide an extra income for us, both as part owner and working some shifts. Mike, the current owner, was looking to expand and getting an investor, such as Dave, gave him the extra capital required. A good chunk of the money realised from the sale of his Dad's house, went there.

Josh was positive about the move, as he said that he could then have his friends over! There was no reason why Josh shouldn't have a social life, just because mine had failed so miserably.

Talking of social lives... There seems to be _something_ happening between Marcus and Miranda! I think I now know how Josh feels when Dave and I are 'at it', as Josh puts it! I have a distinct feeling that Marcus and Miranda are 'at it', too! I called Marcus the other day and I was certain that I could hear Miranda's seductive voice in the background! The thought makes me cringe!

* * *

We spent most of Thursday and Friday, moving into the new house. Marcus came over to help setup new furniture and put up some shelves. He was very impressed, when he saw the house, as was Miranda.

Dave and I had claimed the master bedroom, with bathroom and Josh claimed the bedroom across the hall, also with a bathroom.

"At least it's not just a thin wall between us now!" Josh grumbled, as he moved his things in.

"Just means we can _really_ let loose and be a lot louder!" I said, smiling at Josh's discomfort!

Even Sophia liked the new house and spent those two days checking out every little corner and generally getting in the way. Miranda claimed one of the bedrooms on the third floor, for when she stayed and left some clothes.

"Well, Mindy is bound to get hurt again, eventually!" Miranda explained, sarcastically.

Dave suggested we buy a computer for Josh to have in his room, allowing him some privacy. I suggested that we would need to buy an awful lot of tissues! Dave blushed and went off to unpack something.

Marty had been round and installed some concealed CCTV and other security measures. The front door had extra locks and was also armoured, as were the back and side doors. I gave a set of keys to Marcus for safekeeping, otherwise only Dave, Josh and I had keys to the house.

We also cleaned up safehouse C, as we would now not use the place very often. We usually suited up at safehouse G, as we used the KAM most nights.

..._...

Friday night was our first night in the new house and we all went to bed _very_ happy.

"Let's go christen the new bed, Dave!" I said, seductively and loudly enough for Josh to hear!

Josh just opened and shut his mouth, before going upstairs and slamming his door!

* * *

I awoke with a start.

I looked around.

It felt strange waking up in a different bed, as well as a different room!

However, I had the same guy next to me, as usual. I think I must have worn him out last night!

I got out of bed, to go get a shower... Ow! I was a bit sore, that was a very good night last night. I think the sheets will need cleaned, though!

The bathroom actually had a large, separate, power shower, as well as a large Jacuzzi tub. I turned on the shower and enjoyed powerful jets of beautiful hot water. I had just started to soap up ,when I felt cold hands on my breasts.

I screamed.

"Don't wake the new neighbours, gorgeous!" Dave said, soothingly, kissing my neck.

Damn it that tickled, which made me giggle, like a little girl.

Dave started to embrace me and help with the soap.

"Do you think this shower is big enough?" Dave asked, checking out the shower stall.

"Big enough for what..." I was cut off, as I screamed, again. Dave had grabbed me and pulled me to the floor of the shower.

Quite a few minutes later and just as the shower was starting to drown us, we discovered that the shower stall _was_ big enough!

Oh, God! I couldn't walk!

* * *

I watched Mindy hobble downstairs, in obvious pain.

I smirked into my cereal.

"Tested the bed, did you!" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah! The shower, too!" Mindy replied, smugly.

"Yuck! Far too much information!" I said, pushing away the last of my cereal. "Thank God, we don't share a shower anymore!"

"Sorry, Josh! Bit too early, for that shit, I know!" Mindy said, grimacing as she sat down and grabbed a coffee.

"Dave said he was off to the comic store, this morning. Think he'd mind if I went along, it is Saturday? I want to see somebody," I said. Actually I managed to mumble the last sentence and blushed slightly.

"Let me guess? Chloe?" Mindy teased.

"Yes! Now leave it alone!" I warned.

"Remember, no mention of Firestorm or Fusion! Watch what you say, it might be difficult, but I trust you," Mindy said.

* * *

I watched as Josh vanished up to his room.

Dave appeared a few minutes later.

"Considering I cannot walk, at the moment, I will let you go out alone. Josh wants to go with you to the comic shop. He's meeting Chloe!" I said, smirking.

"Oh, I see! You want me to take notes and report back, is that it?" Dave asked.

"I'm that transparent?" I replied.

"To me, yes," Dave responded. "OK. I'll spy on him for you!"

* * *

The boys were late, it was almost one in the afternoon.

Those two really are impossible.

I specifically said half past twelve! I'm stuck sitting here, looking like a geek, surrounded by geeks who keep staring at me! Ugh, just 'cause I'm the only girl in here this morning, does not mean they can stare at me! Maybe it's 'cause I'm not as much of a geek as them, I like comics and Star Trek, but I don't get more geekier than that!

I heard the door open, behind me. That had better be them! I turned around to check.

"Where have you two been?" I asked, indignantly.

"Danny was wasting time getting money from his Mom," Jake explained, with a smile.

"Sorry! I needed money," Danny apologised.

"Go get me a Coke!" I said, pushing some coins across the booth.

"Me, too!" Jake said.

Danny went off to get the drinks. I was about to say something, when Jake suddenly sat up straight and stared at the door.

"Wow! Guess who just walked in?" Jake asked.

"Who?" I replied.

"You know, our old best friend! The guy with the funny accent, we haven't seen for months!" Jake teased.

"Josh!" I yelled, turning around and feeling my face go red.

* * *

Josh went bright red and stopped dead, when he heard his name.

I couldn't help smirking at Josh's discomfort.

The girl, who shouted Josh's name, had to be Chloe!

"Ch... Chloe!" Josh stammered out, as Chloe jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Oh, so this is the Chloe, you're always talking about, Josh!" I teased.

"What?! I never... I..." Josh exclaimed, before fading into embarrassed silence.

"Chloe is head over heels, in love with Josh!" The brown haired boy said. "Hi, I'm Jake."

"Dave," I said, introducing myself. Chloe glared at Jake, looking very similar to Mindy!

"I'm Danny," a red haired boy said, as he came over to the booth, carrying three cokes.

"Where have you been, Josh! I've... We've been so worried about you!" Chloe exclaimed, letting Josh go and sitting back down, blushing.

"My Dad died at the beginning of April and I... Well... I needed a bit of space. I live with Dave now," Josh stammered out, sitting down in the booth, next to Chloe and they started chatting, quietly.

I had studied Chloe, when she ran over to hug Josh.

She was about the same height and build as Mindy, but with very short, blonde hair. In fact, if I didn't know Mindy as well as I did, it could be possible to confuse the two. However, Chloe had a purple streak in her hair, on the left side.

"Like the hair, interesting streak," I commented.

"Yeah, Chloe is a huge, _enormous_, fan of Hit Girl!" Jake said, with a smirk.

Josh and I looked at each other and rapidly covered up our expressions.

"Is that so!" I said, turning away and going over to see Mike.

* * *

So Chloe is a Hit Girl wannabe!

That must have been quite recent. Admittedly last time I saw Chloe, Hit Girl was not as publicly famous, as she is now.

Jake, Danny and Chloe were my best friends. I met them, when I started school last year. They were the only kids, with similar interests to me and Chloe thought my British accent was cool.

I spent an hour or two getting caught up with them and telling them that I would be going to the same High School as them in a few weeks. Jake was very pleased at that news. My main reason for coming was because it was Chloe's birthday, on Wednesday and she would be fourteen, like the rest of us. Both Jake and Danny had their birthday's last month a few days after mine.

"Can I call you, on Wednesday?" I asked Chloe, hopefully.

"Of course you can! You can come to my party, too, can't you?" Chloe replied, equally hopeful. "It's on Wednesday evening, at my house."

"I should be able to!" I said, starting to feel excited and feeling myself blush.

It was a bit difficult trying to explain what I had been doing since the beginning of April. I couldn't exactly tell them I had been killing criminals at night, nor that I had been shot, twice! I was looking forward to Wednesday night, though, it would let me get back together with Jake, Danny and Chloe.

Especially Chloe!

* * *

"So?" Mindy asked, as I settled down onto the couch. Josh had gone straight upstairs, when we got back from the comic shop.

"Chloe is a fourteen year-old you. Except her hair is very short and she has a purple streak on her left side. Apparently she is a _big_ fan of Hit Girl! That almost caused Josh and I to give the game away! Chloe is _very_ attached to Josh and appears to have missed him... A lot! Anyway, Josh is going to her birthday party, on Wednesday night. I also met his other two best friends, Jake and Danny. I think Danny is a geek, like Marty. Jake seems OK, though. Josh seems to have some good friends. You may see them next week, I think Josh will want them over," I said.

"Wow!" Mindy replied, absorbing all the information.


	59. Surprises

I had a long lie in this morning.

I needed to catch up on my sleep, hence the lie in.

I checked the clock, it was almost noon! Longer than I expected, but I felt a lot better than I did last night. I grabbed a t-shirt and some jogging pants, before heading downstairs for a coffee.

There was nobody in the kitchen, so I grabbed a coffee and headed through to the living room. Empty! I could hear a commotion coming from the basement, so I headed that way.

..._...

As I came down the stairs, the scene unfolding was somewhat epic.

Dave and two boys, both Josh's age, were sitting on the edge of the mat, with Sophia. They were all watching two other kids sparring on the mat. One kid was Josh, the other a girl, vaguely familiar, but a few years younger than me.

That must be Chloe. Dave was right, she did look a bit like me!

Both Josh and Chloe were moving fast, I could see a purple blur from the streak in Chloe's hair. It seemed Chloe was, almost, as good at Taekwondo, as Josh! I was actually very impressed, but I could tell that Josh was holding back, he was capable of much more. But I remembered that Chloe was his girlfriend and so Josh was probably trying not to hurt her and going easy.

Ow! Josh was just flipped down hard by Chloe, who smirked down at him.

"You really are a pussy, Josh!" Chloe taunted.

"OK, try us both!" The brown haired boy said, kicking off his shoes and socks.

"Bring it on, Jake!" Chloe said, with a smirk.

I watched as Josh and Jake circled Chloe. I noticed Chloe's body language, she wasn't worried, she was letting them get into a better position, a better position for _her_ to strike!

"Chloe is a cunning girl!" I said to Dave.

"Morning, gorgeous. That she is! She's very good, she can do Aikido, too!" Dave said. "She could, almost, be as good as you!"

"As good as _me_, she wishes!" I said, indignantly, not taking my eyes off Chloe.

Chloe was working out the boys game plan, ready to defend and strike. I had to admit, she seemed really good!

There she goes...

There was a blur of movement, which resulted in two teenaged boys flying through the air and crashing to the mat on their backs, knocking the wind out of their lungs! Dave and I applauded, Sophia jumped up and barked, excitedly.

"Thanks!" Chloe said, blushing slightly, at the applause.

"Mindy, meet Danny and Chloe. The kid on his back, trying to breath, is Jake. All of you, meet Mindy!" Dave said. Danny and Chloe, waved. Jake didn't move.

"Hi, Danny. You two look _really_ stupid, right now!" I said, looking down at Josh and Jake. "Hi Chloe! You're very good, I'm impressed!"

"Thanks, Mindy!" Chloe said, a little embarrassed.

I could see Chloe checking me out, I have to admit it was a bit like looking in a mirror, weird really, although I've never had short hair, but the purple streak; I liked that! I noticed that Dave looked very amused, watching us both. He must be enjoying seeing us together, does he see two Mindy's or two Chloe's! It has never occurred to me to ask, but I wonder if Dave prefers long or short hair, in a girl.

"I hear you can do Aikido, am I right?" I asked.

"I can, can you?" Chloe, challenged.

I saw Dave shake his head slowly and grimace.

"Get off the mat, girls!" I said, kicking Josh and Jake. They both reluctantly rolled over and crawled off the mat. Dave was laughing at the two humiliated boys, as they sat against the wall, getting their breath back.

"Let's go!" Chloe said, grabbing two Jō, wooden staffs, from a rack and throwing one to Mindy.

* * *

I watched as both girls circled each other, checking each other out.

This should be good!

The two girls started slowly, attacking each other, with easily defended movements. They then built up momentum, getting faster and really going for each other, but I could tell Mindy was holding back. Chloe managed to land a hit on Mindy, pushing her back, but Mindy managed to keep her balance.

Mindy looked angry and flew forwards, before managing to sweep Chloe's feet out, from under her.

Chloe hit the mat hard. Both Josh and Jake cheered, which earned them both a nasty glare, from Chloe _and_ from Mindy! Mindy held out her hand to help Chloe up.

"Well done!" Mindy said, smiling.

"You too, Mindy," Chloe replied, smiling happily. "You were much more of a work out, than those two little girls!" Chloe added, pointing at Josh and Jake.

"Not bad!" I said. It was good to see Josh put in his place! Jake also seemed to need putting in his place, too!

Mindy, Chloe and I went back upstairs, leaving the three boys in the basement with Sophia.

* * *

"Well, _that_ was embarrassing!" Jake said.

"Painful, too!" I replied, grimacing

"It was funny!" Danny said, laughing.

"Ha, ha! Very funny! Your Mindy looks _really_ hot and is really good on the mat!" Jake said to Josh.

"She is good, very! She's my sister now, so don't get any ideas, Jake! Anyway, Mindy belongs to Dave," I cautioned.

"Okay! I can live with that," Jake responded, reluctantly.

"Let's go take Sophia for a walk," I said, getting up and going upstairs, followed by Jake, Danny and Sophia.

* * *

"Josh doesn't fight as well as I know he can. He could put me down in seconds, but I know he doesn't want to hurt me. Josh can be very cute, at times," Chloe said, thoughtfully. "As for Jake, he wouldn't dare hurt me or Josh would make him regret it! Makes the sparring a bit lame, at times."

"You do seem to have some very good, natural abilities," I said.

"Thanks!" Chloe replied. "I've been worried about Josh, since he stopped coming to school, before the summer."

"He's been through a lot, his Dad died, quite horribly. You'll have to ask Josh about it, I don't want to say anything he wouldn't want me to. He makes a good little brother, though," I said.

"He is a nice guy. I really adore his accent," Chloe said, smiling to herself.

"Yeah, I like Brit accents, too!" I admitted. "He seemed to really enjoy your party, last night. He enjoyed seeing you all again."

It was true, Josh was really happy when he got back from Chloe's party last night. It was the first time in months that Josh had been with normal kids his own age, not to mention his best friends _and_ girlfriend! I hadn't seen Josh this happy, ever!

The boys came upstairs, from the basement.

"We're taking Sophia for a walk, are you coming, Chloe?" Josh asked.

"Okay!" Chloe responded, jumping off the stool and following the boys.

"Got your cell?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Josh shouted, as he went out the side door.

Josh has some good friends there. Dave was right.

..._...

"Great! We have the house to ourselves," Dave said.

"Chloe is _very_ skilled. Jake isn't too bad, either," I said.

"No! Absolutely not! Don't get any ideas! We are _not_ starting a fucking junior Fusion!" Dave exclaimed.

"I... Wasn't going to suggest anything of the short!" I replied, indignantly, looking down at the counter top and avoiding Dave's eyes.

"Really!" Dave said, sarcastically, grabbing another coffee.

"Okay! Bad idea!" I groused, before asking, "Dave... Do you prefer girls to have long or short hair?"

"Feeling a bit insecure, are we?" Dave sniggered.

"No! I don't feel _remotely_ threatened by Chloe!" I replied, defensively.

"I prefer longer hair, happy! Anyway, Chloe is _not_ you and I'm sure she's _very_ sweet and not a bit psychotic!" Dave said, with an evil smirk.

I decided to leave it at that!

* * *

I have to admit, I hadn't felt this happy in months.

I was no longer alone.

I had my best friends... And I had Chloe.

I know, I wasn't exactly alone, but Dave and Mindy are different. Mindy is my sister and Dave is like a big brother. It was good to be with kids my own age, last night. The other kids at the party were very surprised when I turned up, most of them thought I had vanished, off the face of the earth! Thankfully all of Chloe's friends were also my friends, which made it a very good party.

Dave says I am not allowed to go out with Fusion, until after I am back at school or it was a real emergency. I started to argue, but Dave insisted that I couldn't go back to school covered in bruises and other injuries. Once I had settled down then I could start going out with Fusion, but only if it didn't interfere with school work and I got my homework done. No homework, no Firestorm!

Dave said that the same would apply to himself and Mindy. Dave was going to complete a college course and Mindy needed to complete her High School education, albeit from home. This would mean us all studying at home in the evenings!

We spent almost two hours, walking Sophia and talking. Along the way, we stopped at a McDonalds for something to eat, Sophia enjoyed her Quarter Pounder!

* * *

Dave's cell rang.

It was Marty.

"Hi, Marty!" Dave said.

Dave listened for a minute or two, his eyes flickered over to me, once or twice. I could see different emotions flickering across his face.

"Okay, thanks Marty, bye," Dave said, placing his cell down on the counter top and composing himself.

I could see anger appearing, in his face.

Oh, shit! I know what that call was about! I avoided Dave's eyes, when he finally looked up at me. He didn't say anything, but grabbed his iPad and launched an application, watched the screen for a few minutes, tapping on the screen a few times and then turned the iPad, so we could both see the screen.

I was right, I'm in shit! Right up to my fucking neck!

The screen showed the CCTV at safehouse G, specifically the garage. In the paused video, I could see the KAM... And my Ducati.

I knew what was coming next, as Dave pressed play.

"Now, who could that purple menace be, getting on the Ducati?" Dave said, sarcastically, as the lights shut off and the garage door opened. "Oh, look the purple menace has gone out _on the Ducati_!"

Dave hit the pause button.

"Well, busted one?" Dave asked.

"I... I... I hadn't used the Ducati in months and... I also wanted to keep an eye on Josh," I replied.

"Bollocks!" Dave retorted, loudly.

I felt really small.

I had broken the golden, unbreakable rule, both Dave and Marcus would skin me alive for breaking it!

..._...

"Next, we have another piece of evidence!" Dave said, angrily, as he turned the iPad away and started tapping the screen again.

I knew what was coming, _everything_ and it was _all_ bad! Dave turned the iPad back, so we could both see the screen. It was YouTube. The video was entitled: _'Hit Girl Races Cops'_.

The cell phone video showed two NYPD officers on Police Harley Davidson's, waiting at a stop light. Suddenly a purple Ducati Panigale skids to a halt, between the two Officers. The bike is being ridden by Hit Girl! Hit Girl then revs the engine and as soon as the stop light turns green, she accelerates away, closely followed by the two Police Officers. Hit Girl is seen to come to a halt, further down the road and turn back, to meet the Police Officers, they talk for a minute or two, with the Officers examining the Ducati, before Hit Girl does a smoky one-eighty and speeds away, pulling a wheelie.

"Okay! You fucked up, you _really_ fucked up!" Dave said, quietly. "I really don't think I know you, anymore!

I was about to reply, when I saw tears, real tears, in Dave's eyes. He was crying!

"Part of me says I should tell you to go to hell and walk out, another part of me tells me to stay and to just kick your ass and move on!" Dave said, sadly. "Do you ever stop to think! You really don't give a shit about anyone, do you! It's plain that you don't give a shit about me!"

"Dave... I..." I started, before Dave cut me off.

"You broke the one, unbreakable, rule, didn't you?" Dave shouted. "You went out, as Hit Girl, _alone_! No backup and even worse, nobody even knew you were out, as Hit Girl! What if you had had an accident, been hurt, attacked? What if you had encountered those masked cunts?"

"Dave... Please..." I tried.

"I can't lose you again, not after what we have been through since you came back to New York!" Dave said, quietly. He was really crying now. I felt like hell. "Now, I need time to get my thoughts in order."

Dave got up, without looking at me and went down to the basement. I could hear him pounding the punch bag, hard.

I didn't know what to say, or do, so I just sat there.

* * *

I returned home with Sophia, having said goodbye to the others, on the way back.

I found Mindy sitting at the kitchen counter. She was crying.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling a bit worried.

Mindy just pointed to the iPad, lying on the counter.

I picked it up and pressed play. A few minutes later, I looked up at Mindy, a bit shocked.

"Oh, you've fucked up on _so_ many levels!" I said.

"Thank you, Joshua. I know that!" Mindy replied.

"Marcus will fucking skin you alive!" I added.

"Thank you, Joshua. I know _that_, too!" Mindy replied. "You are _not_ helping!"

..._...

Mindy's cell rang.

"Hi, Marc..." Mindy started.

Then I saw all colour drain from her face. I could hear Marcus' voice, from where I was standing.

Wow! I had never heard Marcus this angry.

Mindy just stood there, looking distraught.

Then I heard the call click off. Mindy just dropped the cell on the counter and ran upstairs.

Oh, shit!

I could hear somebody pounding the punch bag in the basement. Dave!

I went downstairs into the basement, leaving a very confused Sophia sitting in the kitchen.

Dave was _really_ pounding the bag!

"Dave," I called, carefully and Dave stopped pounding the bag.

"Hi, Josh!" Dave said, turning towards me, without smiling.

"I saw the YouTube video!" I said. "Mindy just got a call from Marcus, I think he saw it, too! He sounded pissed. Mindy dropped the cell and ran upstairs."

"That girl really knows how to fuck with my mind!" Dave whispered. "But I love her, Josh! I can't leave her!"

Dave ran up the stairs and I heard him go up to the second floor.

I'm mad at Mindy for taking such a stupid risk, but I'm just as annoyed, because she never told me Hit Girl had a fucking Ducati Panigale! That bike was fucking hot!

* * *

Mindy was sprawled on the bed, sobbing her eyes out.

I went over and scooped her up into a hug. Her gorgeous, tear filled, green eyes looked up at me. She was racked with guilt and so she should be. But I can't bear to see her like this! I kissed her on the lips, passionately.

"I love you, Mindy, I can't and won't leave you, ever!" I whispered, in her ear. "No matter how badly, you fuck up!"

"I'm so sorry, Dave. I didn't think. I've really pissed everybody off, haven't I?" Mindy replied.

"Yes, girl, you have!"

We sat there for almost an hour.

..._...

"Where is she?" Marcus, bellowed. I could hear his voice from the bedroom.

"Send him up, the sooner I get this over, the better!" Mindy said, standing up.

I left Mindy and went downstairs.

Marcus was furious, standing behind him was Miranda, looking appalled.

"Mindy is upstairs, Marcus," I said, as Marcus flew up the stairs and I heard a door slam. Then silence.

The silence didn't last long. We all heard Marcus, yelling.

I looked at Miranda.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Marcus got a call, from a colleague, about that YouTube video. Marcus knew Mindy had been out on her own, as er... Well... We were together last night and I knew Fusion wasn't out," Miranda replied, with no small amount of discomfort.

"You and Marcus were 'at it'?" Josh exclaimed, with a smirk.

"Stow it Josh!" I said, sternly. "Marty called me earlier. He saw the video, too and checked the CCTV at the safehouse. I saw her taking her bike out!"

..._...

Marcus came downstairs about an hour later. Followed by Mindy, who was hiding behind him.

He seemed to have calmed down significantly, from earlier.

Miranda went over to him.

"Are you both OK?" Miranda asked, gently.

"Yes, we are. A certain girl has something to say, to you all," Marcus said, sternly.

Mindy came out from behind Marcus, her face was streaked with tears and she looked very down.

"I'm really sorry! I'm sorry, I put myself at risk, as well as putting Fusion at risk. It was _very_ stupid! It won't happen again!" Mindy said, trying to avoid looking into anybody's eyes.

"Mindy has learnt her lesson, at least until next time!" Marcus said, surprising us all. "We have come to an arrangement, just between us!"

Mindy did not look happy, with whatever the arrangement was! But Marcus did not elaborate.

"Anyway, Mindy, why the bloody hell didn't you tell me Hit Girl had a bloody Ducati Panigale! That bike is hot!" Josh exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Sorry! Never occurred to me to tell you!" Mindy said, quietly.

"You never told your own brother, that you had a purple Ducati?" Marcus said, smiling. "You cruel girl!"


	60. Reflection

Okay, I had a bad day, the other day!

Going out, alone, on Wednesday night, was definitely _not_ my best decision, ever!

The only one _not_ pissed off with me is Sophia! Everyone else has shown their displeasure, in one way or another. Josh is mainly annoyed at me, for not telling him about the damned Ducati!

I went online and bought Josh a motorcycle helmet, hoping to ease my guilt. It was a design, that should match his Firestorm image, very well and had red highlights. There was even an internal sun visor, like on my helmet!

The helmet arrived on Saturday, mid-morning. I dumped the box in front of Josh, as he ate his cereal.

"What's this?" Josh asked.

"A peace offering, to my little brother!" I said, felling a little embarrassed. Dave looked at me, questioningly and I avoided his eyes, knowing he may not approve.

Josh pushed his cereal away and pulled the box towards him. He looked curiously at me, as he opened the box, then his eyes went wide.

"Mindy! Wow!" Josh exclaimed, as he lifted the helmet out of the box and inspected it.

"Crafty bitch!" Dave said, approvingly. I blushed.

Josh tried on the helmet, it fitted him very well.

"It should fit over your Firestorm mask," I said, as Josh pulled the helmet off and gave me a big hug, picking me up off the ground!

"I love it! Thanks!" Josh exclaimed, all smiles. "I forgive you for everything!"

"Josh, you are an easy push over!" Dave said, smiling and turned to Mindy. "I can't believe you bought yourself, into his good books!"

"I had to do something!" I said, feeling my face heat up, again!

"Josh, put the helmet back in the box and hide it. You can't let anybody see the helmet, unless you're in your combat suit. I'll take it down to the safehouse on Monday," I said.

"Okay. Good idea. The guys'll be over after lunch," Josh said, referring to Jake, Danny and, of course, Chloe!

"Gonna let Chloe kick your ass, again!" Dave teased.

"Possibly!" a red faced Josh said, as he vanished upstairs, very fast, with the boxed helmet.

"How are Marcus and Miranda doing," I asked Mindy.

"I think Miranda is there every evening, at the moment! I really don't want to talk about it!" Mindy said, grimacing.

* * *

Later that afternoon, I was walking past Josh's bedroom and I could hear something playing on his computer. He was in there with Jake, Danny and Chloe, the door was open, slightly.

I suddenly stopped. I recognised what they were watching!

_'... This for all you cavemen out there... Is fire... Fire... Fire is good... Fire is our friend... Gentlemen... Time to die...'_

I froze completely. It was the warehouse! There was silence, then I heard gunshots.

My mind went back five years, I was seeing my much younger self, taking out D'Amico's thugs... Then seeing my Daddy...

I snapped back to the present, as I heard myself scream _'No...'_ Followed by my Daddy, _'Take cover, child...'_ Then more gunshots.

I hadn't, _ever_, seen that video. I couldn't... But, now, hearing my Daddy's voice, my anguished yell... Dave, I needed Dave! I ran downstairs and threw myself into Dave's arms, as he sat on the couch, in the living room. I sobbed and sobbed.

"What the hell?" Dave asked, sounding very confused.

I just pointed upstairs and stammered, "The warehouse... Josh is watching the warehouse..."

"Oh, fuck!" Dave said, holding me tighter.

* * *

I was shocked, as hell, when Mindy jumped onto the couch and started hugging me, like she hadn't seen me in a month! She was sobbing her heart out.

The warehouse! I knew what she meant, I'd watched that video, just the once, years ago. I hated it, but like everything on the internet, it stays there, for ever! I recalled that Mindy had said that she had never seen it, nor did she _ever_ want to. Josh must be watching it with his friends, the little shit should know better!

I carried Mindy upstairs, placed her on our bed and closed our bedroom door.

I could hear the video, still playing in Josh's room.

A gunshot, followed by a much younger version of Mindy's voice: _'... Shows over motherfuckers!'_

Then Jake's voice, "That was cool, that girl can really fight! Can we play it again?"

I pushed the door fully open and walked in.

"Josh, got a minute?" I asked, pointedly.

"Er... Yes, Dave," Josh said, a bit worried.

..._...

I pulled Josh into our bedroom. He saw Mindy sitting up on the bed, her eyes very red.

"What..." he started.

"What the fuck are you playing at, Josh?" I asked, angrily.

I could see comprehension dawning on Josh's face.

"Oh, fuck! I'm sorry Mindy, I didn't think!" Josh said, sounding appalled.

"It's not your fault, Josh. I... I just never watched that video and well... Hearing my voice and my Daddy's voice... Well it just shocked me," Mindy explained.

"Jake wanted to see the video. I'd never seen it, either. I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time," Josh said, visibly worried about Mindy.

"Just think, next time," I said, smiling at Josh. "Go on, get back to Chloe!"

Josh blushed a little, as he went back to his friends.

Over the next few days, Mindy and I talked about the video. Mindy had never seen her Dad being beaten, by the D'Amico thugs. We both sat down to watch it together. Mindy was shocked, about what happened to me, as well as to her Daddy. At the time, she didn't pay me much attention, understandably! In retrospect though, Mindy said that she wished, she _had_ paid more attention to me, as I had suffered quite badly, too.

* * *

Mindy was cooking.

I sat at the kitchen counter, watching with some trepidation.

The air was well and truly blue, but I think she was getting somewhere and I was trying my utmost, not to laugh or make any comments, which might be misinterpreted.

"Hey, dinner ready? I'm hungry!" Josh asked, breezing in the door and seating himself at the kitchen counter, by the wall.

"I wouldn't Josh!" I cautioned, seeing Mindy tense up.

"Mindy's cooking? Without the microwave?" Josh asked, sounding stunned.

"Leave it, Josh!" I warned, seeing Mindy's left hand move slowly, towards a kitchen knife.

Too late. Mindy flicked her wrist and the knife embedded itself in the wall, beside Josh.

"I can wait!" Josh said quickly, a little shocked.

"Mindy is a little stressed!" I whispered, to Josh.

"Oh, time of the month!" Josh muttered, a little too loudly, as another knife appeared, beside the first.

"For fuck's sake!" Josh exclaimed, before vanishing into the living room, for his own safety.

"You are so evil!" I commented, ducking as a knife flew in my direction.

I followed Josh.

..._...

I will admit, the food was actually rather good!

Not that Josh and I would have dared say anything, if it wasn't! I could tell, by the look on Mindy's face, that she was not int he mood for any impolite comments!

"So what do you think, Joshua!" Mindy asked, smirking at me, as she continued. "That was my first meal. Be nice or I'll rip your ass out through your mouth!"

"It was very good!" Josh said, rather hastily.

Mindy giggled.

"Thank you, Josh! I'll let you live another day!" Mindy teased.

"I agree, it was surprisingly good!" I said.

"Thank you! I think!" Mindy replied, a little unsure.

* * *

Chloe and Josh went out together, to the mall.

Mindy and I were going to head over to the comic store, for a few hours and work a shift, as they were a bit short staffed, at the moment.

When we got to the comic store, we found Jake and Danny, sitting in a booth.

"You two aren't with Josh and Chloe?" I asked.

"Chloe told us _not_ to appear!" Jake said, sullenly.

"Oh! They are on a date!" Mindy said, smirking.

* * *

It wasn't a date, not really.

But it felt good, just the two of us, together!

We had not spent any time, alone, since we'd got back together. Chloe wanted me all to herself, without Jake or Danny, getting in the way. We intended to go to a movie and just enjoy ourselves. We had to make good use of the time, before school started, in just over two weeks.

We decided to see a movie first, so we headed that way.

As we moved through the mall, something caught my eye. I don't know why I looked, but I did. Just ahead of me, I saw a large man, peeking out of a service door. The man wore a skull and cross bone mask! Just as I looked towards him, he vanished and the door swung shut.

This could _not_ be good!

"Er... I need to, take a leak!" I said to Chloe, leaving her standing, in the middle of the mall.

Once I was around the corner, I pulled out my cell and called Dave.

* * *

Dave's cell rang. It was Josh.

"Hi, Josh! How's the date!" Dave teased, before the smile vanished. He listened for a minute, before putting the cell back in his pocket.

He stared at me for a whole minute, before speaking.

"That was Josh, he just saw a masked cunt... There at the mall!" Dave said.

I was shocked, we hadn't seen any mask cunts for a while, now.

"That can't be good!" I said, grimacing. "What can we do?"

"You call Marcus and tell him. I'll think of something." Dave said.

I called Marcus, he was shocked, too. But he said that he would send some men, to check the mall over and would alert the mall security. I relayed this information to Dave.

"Let's go suit up!" Dave said.

We apologised to the other guys, on the shift and said there was an emergency at home.

We headed back to the SUV and then onto safehouse G. We suited up in record time, also grabbing the pack that contained Josh's combat suit and equipment, just in case. This would be the first time that the KAM, had been out in daylight, so we would need to be careful. Luckily, the alleyways around the safehouse, were empty. We drove directly towards the Mall. By the time we got there, the Police were already onsite and checking the Mall. We kept out of sight, around the back.

We heard a loud 'crack' noise. Hit Girl looked at me.

"Sniper!" She said, grimacing.

My cell rang.

It was Marcus.

"We have an Officer down, shot by a sniper. The Officer was climbing onto the roof of the mall," Marcus said, sounding _very_ unhappy.

"We'll do what we can!" I replied to Marcus.

I stuffed the cell back into a carrier, on my back.

"Officer down on the roof, let's go!" I said to Hit Girl.

We left the KAM and ran for the ladder, leading to the roof. We rushed past startled Police Officers, ahead of us were two masked cunts, but as we started to get close, I saw a glint, from the top of another building and pushed Hit Girl and two Officers down to the roof, just as a bullet ricocheted off the steel beside us.

"Christ!" One Officer said.

"The sniper's on that building!" I snarled, pointing the building out to the Officer, who radioed it in.

About ten minutes later, the Officer got a call, saying the sniper had gone. Police Officers were now standing on the top of every building, that had a direct line of site to the mall roof. The cunts had gone, for now. What were they protecting?

"We're going to need the bomb squad!" I said to an Officer. "They must be protecting something!"

Hit Girl and I advanced along a steel walkway, over the glass roof of the mall. We could see people down below, the Police were trying to evacuate the mall, but it was enormous and most shoppers were unaware of the activity, above their heads.

Two cunts jumped out from behind a support beam, pushing both of us off the steel walkway and onto the toughened glass.

* * *

Chloe screamed and pointed upwards.

I followed her arm and could see people fighting, on the outside of the glass roof. I recognised the fighters!

"Fuck! It's Kick-Ass and Hit Girl!" I shouted.

Other shoppers stopped to watch, despite Police trying to move them on. Some of the shoppers were cheering Kick-Ass and Hit Girl. Each Hero was fighting a masked cunt, hand to hand. A pane of glass shattered as gun shot rang out. A body dropped, three stories, to the mall floor and landed with a crash.

It was a cunt and he had a red hole in the side of his head, mind you his head was now smashed, completely. I looked up and saw Hit Girl grinning down at me, a pistol in her hand, before she vanished and went over to help Kick-Ass, who was heaving his cunt, off to one side, obviously unconscious. People started leaving the mall a bit faster now!

Chloe tugged on my arm, pulling me towards an exit. I followed her out a fire door, that came out behind the mall. Over to one side, I could see the KAM parked up, it was empty. I felt a bit jealous, that I wasn't involved, but happy because I was the one, that notified Dave in the first place! Chloe noticed where I was looking.

"Wow! It's their SUV!" Chloe said and seemed to be fan-girl mode. I dragged her away from the KAM and towards the front of the mall.

* * *

After dumping my unconscious cunt, I continued along the walkway, with Hit Girl a few feet behind. We got to about half way, across the roof, when we found a steel container, anchored securely to the roof of the mall. it did not have a ticking clock, but that didn't mean it wasn't a bomb. It was here for a reason, exactly what that was...

Hit Girl and I moved backwards and explained to the waiting Police Officer, what we had found. He radioed for the bomb squad to get a move on! It seemed that the two cunts, with the sniper, had been sent to guard the device, but hadn't expected a little shit, like Josh, to see one of them and call for help! As we were no longer needed, we headed down and back to the KAM. We received a lot of thanks, from the Police Officers on duty, but there was still one dead Officer and we expressed our regrets.

Was it the same sniper as before? It couldn't be! The last sniper helped us! This time he shot a Police Officer. A mistake? We would have to wait, till we caught up with the sniper.

Once back in the KAM, we headed back the safehouse G, using a varied route, to ensure we weren't followed. Then we were glad to get home and immediately went for a shower.

* * *

We abandoned our 'date' and were picked up by Chloe's mom, she dropped me off, before taking Chloe home.

I went in and found Dave and Mindy in the kitchen, having a coffee.

"You two did great!" I said.

"So did you, Josh!" Mindy said, smiling.

"Well done, for keeping your eyes open, kid!" Dave said.

"I heard an Officer was killed," Josh said, quietly.

"He was, it was a sniper!" I said.

"We need to get this sniper, soon!" Mindy growled.

* * *

Marcus called, later that evening and advised us that the device, we found, was in fact a bomb.

A particularly nasty bomb, that was designed to blow shrapnel downwards into the mall. The carnage would have been incredible, but thankfully, the bomb was fairly basic and had no booby traps, so it was disarmed and removed. Apart from replacing a broken pane of glass, the mall was back in business. The only loss of life was one Police Officer and one masked cunt. The other masked cunt, regained consciousness, but so far he refused to talk.

Josh wants to be in on the kill, despite being banned from going out as Firestorm, before school starts.

I have told Josh, that _if_ we find the sniper, he _will_ be allowed to help hunt him down.

..._...

Four days later, Josh got his wish.

We had acquired intelligence on where a sniper was staying. Apparently, Marcus had various low-life individuals, acquired over many years of Police work and one of these individuals had apparently earned his pay.

We had an address and were heading out tonight.

* * *

The suspected sniper, knew we were coming.

He was skilled, very skilled. We were seconds from his apartment, when he bolted, jumped into a rental car and headed west. We pursued him, through the dark streets of Manhattan.

..._...

Kick-Ass swung the KAM, around the corner.

The blue Ford Escape in front, accelerated down the street, but the KAM had more horsepower and rapidly closed the gap, before overtaking and cutting in front of the Escape, forcing it to stop. The driver bolted out, dragging a large, green plastic case and headed down an alley.

Hit Girl and I were on the Ducati, accelerating hard, behind the KAM and I was holding on tight, _very_ tight! This was my first time out on the motorcycle and it was _very_ scary! But that might just have been down to the speed freak, driving!

"I'm going for the opposite end of the alley!" Hit Girl said, over the comms, taking the corner at speed and heading for the other side of the block and the opposite end of the alley.

..._...

The sniper was running up the alley, towards us.

Kick-Ass was down, towards the far end of the alley, pursuing the sniper in our direction.

I was with Hit Girl, lying in ambush.

..._...

The sniper saw Hit Girl, as she emerged to confront him and tried to climb a fire escape, but I grabbed him and pushed him down to the alley floor, he dropped the plastic case and raised his hands. I drew a machete and placed the point in the man's chest.

It was difficult to see in the darkness, but the man seemed to be without fear, despite having a sharp and very lethal blade, pressing against his chest.

Hit Girl put a hand on my shoulder.

"Take it easy, Firestorm!" Hit Girl, cautioned.

"He killed a Police Officer, he deserves it!" I growled, menacingly, increasing pressure on the blade. "He dies, now!"

I felt no emotion, I just knew what needed to be done.

"Joshua, stop!"


	61. Sniper

I froze.

He used _my name_, my _real_ name and he had a British accent!

What the hell was going on?

Even Hit Girl stood back, her mouth open, shock spreading across her face.

"What's going on?" Kick-Ass asked carefully, as he approached, carefully.

"My name is Jim Reynolds, I'm a former colleague of Paul Williams, Josh's Dad," The sniper explained. "I _did not_ shoot any Police Officer! Hit Girl, you know weapons, yes?"

"I do," Hit Girl said, cautiously.

"What calibre, killed the Police Officer?" The sniper asked, calmly.

"It was probably 7.62-millimetre, possibly Russian," Hit Girl said.

"Check the bloody case, girl!" The sniper ordered, sharply.

I watched as Hit Girl grabbed the case and opened it, then I saw her eyes almost bug out of her head!

"Fuck me! A fucking Accuracy International AS50! This guy didn't do it... But you did shoot some fuckers for us, a few nights ago... Their fucking heads exploded and it sounded like a large round!" Hit Girl exclaimed. "Firestorm let him up! Now!"

I sheathed the machete, reluctantly and glowered at the man.

"Can we talk somewhere more comfortable? I need a coffee!" Reynolds said, nonchalantly, getting up.

Does nothing faze this guy?

"You'll need to wear a blindfold. No arguments," Hit Girl growled.

"Whatever you say, little lady!" Reynolds responded, smirking at Hit Girl.

* * *

Josh rode back in the KAM, with Kick-Ass and Reynolds.

I followed on the Ducati. This was quite different from how I expected the night to end. Who was this man? Why was he here? He obviously knew Josh and he was a Brit, too!

Once back at safehouse G we led Reynolds up the stairs and dumped him onto the couch.

"You can remove the blindfold now," I growled, as I placed the AS50 case on the table.

Reynolds dropped the blindfold into his lap.

"Hi, Josh. Long time," Reynolds said, smiling up at Josh. "You've grown, quite a bit, kid! Not bad, your Dad would have been proud!"

"How did you find me?" Josh asked, pulling off his mask and comms, before sitting down in a chair, facing Reynolds. "I last saw you in Poole."

"Poole?" I asked, confused.

"It's where the SBS are based, south coast of the UK," Josh explained, briefly, sounding annoyed.

"I heard your Dad had died, but heard nothing about you," Reynolds explained. "I'm sorry, kid. It's always bad to lose someone."

"Thanks," Josh mumbled.

"Then a few weeks later, I hear about a new Hero in New York, he calls himself Firestorm," Reynolds continued. "Okay, weak evidence, at least I thought so. Then I saw a picture, taken a few weeks ago, it showed a scrawny little kid, dressed up as a Hero and the caption said it was Firestorm."

"Still doesn't explain how you knew it was me," Josh challenged.

"You know Josh, I remember you growing up, you were a damn hand full!" Mindy laughed at that last bit! "Your Dad used to call you a firestorm, not a great stretch of imagination from there!"

Josh looked a bit embarrassed at that!

"I saw you in action and I was trying to find a way to get in contact with you, without getting killed by your guardian angel, Hit Girl," Reynolds said, looking at me. "I've noticed how she always has your back, is always up threat of you, where possible."

Josh looked at me and glared.

"In the meantime, I thought I would try to help, where I could. I'm a sniper by trade and I borrowed the AS50... Never mind where from... Good enough, son?" Reynolds finished.

Josh tried to speak, but I could see he was struggling with his emotions. I could see tears showing, but he was fighting them.

"Joshua, you can be a hard man out there, as Firestorm, but when you are here, with your friends and family, you can and _must_ let your guard down. I've seen men drive themselves mad, trying to be hard men, every damn minute, of every damn day. Trust me on this!" Reynolds said, gently.

"He's right, Josh. I've told you that before," I agreed.

"That's very good advice, Mindy Macready," Reynolds acknowledged, causing me to look directly at him.

He knew _my_ real name, too!

"Don't look so shocked, little lady! I did my research on Josh, I know he has a guardian, Marcus Williams and that guardian also has a daughter. Again not a huge stretch of the imagination to join the dots!" Reynolds said, smirking at me. I realised my mouth was hanging open and shut it, quickly.

"Why are all you fucking Brits, so fucking cocky?" I asked, angrily, pulling off my mask and comms. "And enough of the 'little lady'! I'm not little and I'm definitely no lady!"

I reached over and shook hands.

"Jim Reynolds."

"Mindy Macready."

"Oh, hell! Dave Lizewski." Dave said, pulling off his mask and comms, before offering his hand.

"Josh, been a bit of a live wire?" Reynolds asked.

"He pays his way! He can be _extremely_ annoying, but I think he's cute, especially his Brit accent!" I said, smirking at Josh.

Josh scowled back, but with a smug look on his face.

"You two really are, brother and sister! I'm really glad Josh is being cared for," Reynolds stated, with a laugh.

* * *

It was amusing to watch the two seasoned killers checking each other out.

Earlier, they had had a forty minute conversation, on which fifty-calibre round, Reynolds used in his AS50 sniper rifle! Mindy enjoyed it immensely, but Josh and I got bored after about the first eight seconds and drifted into the kitchen.

"I have never known a girl, of your age, know so much about weapons. It's very refreshing!" Reynolds said and Mindy actually blushed. "I assume you selected the pistols Josh uses?"

"I did. Seemed best for the size of his hands and the recoil on his young arms. They also have good penetration, came in handy a short while ago!" Mindy responded, before kicking off to explain about Josh shooting her.

Once Mindy had finished, Reynolds looked at Josh.

"Nice shooting, lad!" Reynolds complimented Josh, who was beaming with pride!

"Why did you seek me out, Jim?" Josh asked, changing the subject.

"I wanted to know that you were safe and being cared for, _properly_. Obviously you are! Besides I had another motive... I want Hit Girl's autograph!" Jim said, laughing.

Mindy blushed, quite badly.

"I've never been asked for my autograph, before!" Mindy stammered, sounding very embarrassed.

Mindy grabbed a pad of paper and studied it, with a pen poised over the pad.

"No, not good enough! Dave take a photo," Mindy said, pulling her mask back on.

"OK!" I said, pulling out my cell and taking a photo, as Mindy posed with her Katana swords and an evil smirk.

Mindy took the phone and connected it up to the computer, before printing out the photo, which she then signed with a signature type scrawl, that said '_Love Hit Girl_'.

"Here!" Mindy said, passing the photo to Reynolds.

"Not bad, little lady! Thanks!" Jim said, with an enormous smile!

..._...

We took Jim back to his hire car, so he could return to his apartment.

Mindy asked if she could keep the sniper rifle, Jim said no. Mindy was almost begging! Jim said the rifle belonged to the Queen and had to be returned.

Mindy was very grumpy, on the way home!

Jim was returning to the UK, in a few days, but would come round to the house, before he left.

Josh was actually happy, that he had met someone from his past life. He hoped to keep in contact with Jim, where possible.

* * *

We were still no closer to catching the sniper, but it was good to know who our guardian angel, was.

Jim came by the house, as he promised. Jake was felling a bit sad, having to say goodbye so soon, but Jim promised to stay in touch. We were sitting on the deck, at the rear of the house, enjoying the sun.

"Hey, little lady! I left a present for you, on the table, in the dining room," Jim said.

Mindy vanished off the deck, so fucking fast! Then, seconds later, I heard a scream! I looked at Jim, curiously. He just looked back, with a smug look on his face. I got up and wandered through to the dining room.

Mindy was standing at the table, looking down at a large, green plastic, case. She was speechless, her mouth was hanging open. I looked over Mindy's shoulder. It was the Accuracy International AS50 sniper rifle! I turned to Jim, who had followed me in, along with Josh, who was looking equally surprised.

"I thought you said, you had to return it!" I said.

"Special Forces break things, the rifle has been written off! Just don't go leaving it lying around. I knew Mindy would appreciate a weapon like that _and_ look after it properly. I take it she's a little overwhelmed!" Jim explained.

"Just a bit!" I said. Mindy hadn't moved and her mouth was still hanging open.

I reached out and closed her mouth, she turned and looked at me.

"You like it?" I asked.

"Fuck, yeah!" Mindy exclaimed. Turning and giving Jim a big hug.

"Now _that_ is gratitude!" Jim exclaimed, smiling.

"Only Dave'll be able to fire the thing! It's a bit bulky for me or Josh to carry! I think it'll need his bulk, for the recoil, too!" Mindy said, blushing.

* * *

Once Jim had gone, I persuaded Mindy to put the rifle away, until it could be taken to a safehouse.

She was still very overwhelmed, about the sniper rifle! Josh was a little unhappy, about Jim leaving, but said he'd get over it.

I decided, I needed to learn how to be a sniper. It was Big Daddy, acting as a sniper, that saved Hit Girl, the first night we met! Plus Jim had been very useful, taking out masked cunts. We also had a rogue sniper out there, that needed to be taken care of!

I made the mistake of asking about being a sniper and Mindy started rattling on about ballistics, windage, air density, and many other possible variables, that can affect the flight of a bullet, including gravity!

I hadn't realised how much effort went into being a sniper, it definitely wasn't just point and shoot!


	62. Trapped

Four attackers... No escape...

This was different.

But eerily familiar.

Four attackers... No escape...

I remember now, that stupid dance thing, last year! Don't think this is going to be _so_ easy!

I had been cut off from Kick-Ass and had four attackers, in a circle around me.

These were not the usual masked cunts, these were something special. They were dressed like ninjas, but all still wore skull and cross bone masks and they were each armed with a Katana. Thankfully, I had been carrying _both_ of my Katana swords, for a while now! I knew this was going to be difficult, I was getting more skilled with handling both Katana swords, at the same time, but it was physically exhausting and I couldn't strike as hard, not with only one hand on the sword.

Where was Kick-Ass?

I slowly turned around, checking out all the ninjas, but looking in Kick-ass' direction. He was literally buried in masked cunts!

This was not good, I was on my own.

"Battle Guy, we need help! We need Firestorm and Night Bitch, I hope they get here in time!" I called, over the Comms.

This was not good, not good at all!

* * *

"Marcus, it's Josh! Kick-Ass and Hit Girl, are in trouble! I need to get to them, fast, with Miranda, can you help?" Josh said, desperately.

"Where are you?" Marcus responded, all business.

"Near safehouse G," I said.

Marcus knew where all the safehouses were.

"I'll send a car, over. They'll take you where you need to go, fast!" Marcus said, terminating the call.

Miranda and I finished suiting up and left the safehouse, heading to the next block. We waited about two minutes, then a Police car, lights flashing, skidded to a stop.

"Get in, you two!" A grinning Police Officer, called.

We got in the back of the Police Car and gave the Officer who was driving, the street where we needed to go. The Officer put his foot down and turned on the siren.

* * *

I had to get to Hit Girl.

These bastards were keeping me from her, on purpose!

This was not good, not fucking good at all!

I had killed, two masked cunts, since Hit Girl was screened from me, before then, we had managed to remove five masked cunts. But there were still several more masked cunts to go.

I could see that Hit Girl was facing ninjas, a few of them, but I couldn't see enough, to know how many.

I had heard Hit Girl's call for help, over the Comms.

We were going to need the help, most definitely!

* * *

The cunts were shrinking the circle around me, getting closer.

Kick-Ass was still buried in masked cunts. This was planned. They were keeping Kick-Ass away from me, on purpose. I was being targeted, specifically.

I sensed movement, behind me.

The first cunt, headed in and attempted to slice his Katana across my stomach. I blocked his thrust, with one of my blades, just as another cunt moved on me, from the opposite direction and I swung the other blade to the side and behind me, severing the ninja's carotid artery, causing blood to spurt out under pressure, as the ninja dropped to the pavement, dropping his Katana and grasping his neck. The first ninja, got blood in his face, giving me a momentary distraction to disengage from him.

This was going to take every skill I possessed.

I span around, catching the other ninjas, off guard. I was determined _not_ to offer them a stationary target. I had heard Firestorm's voice, over the Comms, saying he and Night Bitch would be here, in two minutes.

I hope I can last that long, I thought, Kick-Ass, too.

I was staring to tire, but I got my first blood, as the head of one ninja, rolled away into the gutter, leaving two ninjas. I noticed that neither of the remaining ninjas, paid the least attention, to their fallen comrades. They were all focused on me, just me.

I felt the warm blood on my face, from the two dead ninjas. The warm feeling and the smell, galvanised me into action, blood just has this weird effect on me! It makes me inhuman, almost feral, giving me a surge of adrenalin.

We circled, slowly. I raised one blade level with my face, so I could use it's polished surface to monitor the ninja behind me, as well as the one in front. I yelled profanity at the remaining ninjas, advancing and striking, keeping both of my blades moving fast, through the air and pushing them back. They sorted themselves out speedily and started attacking me back.

I managed to force off their attack, but not before receiving at least two, very hard blows to my armour, which I really felt! My left arm was very sore and I could feel pain, across my chest. These swordsman struck very hard, the armour absorbed the blow, but some of the force still got through.

* * *

We arrived at the scene of the fight.

It was complete carnage. We could see dead bodies, in various states of mutilation. We could see Kick-Ass struggling against half a dozen, surviving masked cunts, but we could see his strength and stamina, were soon to fail him. He had been at this fight, for quite a while.

The two Police Officers, said they had been ordered to stay, until we let them go.

I drew both my machetes and Night Bitch raised her bō-staff.

"Time to die, cunts!" I yelled, diving through the mass towards Kick-Ass.

I could see Hit Girl, a couple of hundred yards away, fighting with her swords. I saw a ninja fall, holding his throat, but there were still two more remaining and I could tell Hit Girl was getting exhausted, her movements were not as crisp, as they usually were.

We had to help Kick-Ass, before we could help Hit Girl.

I rammed a blade, into the back of one of the masked cunts, attacking Kick-Ass. The man screamed and fell, as he did, I yanked out the machete.

Kick-Ass turned around, throwing down, another dead masked cunt.

"Late as usual, Firestorm!" He shouted at me.

I just grinned, sheepishly in return, slashing open the stomach of another cunt. Night Bitch had dispatched two with her bō-staff. The last cunt fell to a punch, from Kick-Ass.

..._...

We all ran towards Hit Girl, just as she felled her third ninja, with a backwards stabbing movement, straight through the ninja's stomach.

The forth and final ninja, faced Hit Girl. He had scooped up a second Katana from one of the dead ninjas. Hit Girl and the ninja circled each other, then Hit Girl moved on the ninja, her swords flashed in the sunlight, moving incredibly fast, but so were the ninjas swords.

Suddenly the ninja seemed to have dropped a sword, no, not dropped, as the ninja's hand was still holding the Katana. The man sank to his knees, dropping the second Katana. Blood was pumping from the severed wrist. Hit Girl span and severed the man's head, which flew a dozen yards, before hitting the pavement and rolling into an alley. The headless corpse, dropped to the ground, blood splashing out in all directions.

Hit Girl, looked very happy, but exhausted.

We were fifty yards away from Hit Girl, when several, round objects flew out of an alley and rolled onto the street.

..._...

My eyes went wide and I yelled a single word.

"Grenade!"

I dived to the pavement, dragging Night Bitch with me and reaching for Firestorm, but he was further in front and was sent spinning through the air, when the grenades exploded, several yards from him. The explosion and shrapnel passed over our heads.

"No!" I heard Hit Girl, scream.

"Firestorm is down!" I called over the Comms, for the second time, that year. "Firestorm is down!"

We ran towards Firestorm's body, lying still on the pavement, where it had landed. Smoke was rising from his combat suit. Close behind, I could see two Police Officers, running towards us. One officer was on his radio, calling for an ambulance and using the same words as me.

I crashed down beside Firestorm's body, his combat suit was ripped and torn, but I couldn't see very much blood. I actually expected to see much more evidence of serious trauma. The combat suit must have taken the brunt of the explosions.

I felt for a pulse... I found it... It was there, but slow... I put my ear to his mouth, he was breathing, again slowly. He was unconscious, but alive.

"The ambulance is ninety seconds out," one of the two Police Officers called. "He alive?"

"Yes!" I snarled, in reply.

Hit Girl came running over.

"The alley is clear. I don't know who threw those grenades," Hit Girl growled, looking worried.

"He's breathing, no major wounds!" I said, quickly. Hit Girl, looked very relieved.

We could hear the ambulance, as it roared towards us, down the street.

* * *

I was numb, completely numb.

I'd heard the call, over the Police radio.

There had been an explosion... An ambulance was needed... But the only three words I heard, really heard, were _'Firestorm is down'_!

Oh shit, not Josh! Not again!

I had to stay here, I couldn't go out, after Josh. That would give away his identity and neither Mindy nor Josh, would forgive me for that! I just had to wait for news. Thank God, I was able to get Firestorm and Night Bitch to the fight, fast. I'd called a colleague, that I could trust, who wasn't far away. It sounds like Dave and Mindy, are okay, but Josh...

* * *

The paramedics checked Firestorm out, before getting him into the ambulance.

The surprised paramedics reported, that they could find nothing more than, heavy bruising, quite a lot of minor cuts and a few lacerations, which they sutured. However the other cuts, just needed steri-strips.

Firestorm's head was uninjured, thanks to the padded mask and carbon-fibre. The rest of his combat suit, though, was wrecked. The paramedics said Firestorm could go, as long as he saw doctor, fairly soon.

The two paramedics helped us to get Firestorm lying down, in the back of the KAM, as he was still unconscious. Hit Girl sat in the back, with his head on her lap. Night Bitch got in and we headed back towards the safehouse, calling in on our friendly Doctor on the way. The Doctor checked Josh over and said he would be fine, after several days rest. The suture's would need removed, but we could do that ourselves, once the wounds had healed. The bruises and other cuts, would heal by themselves. We thanked the Doctor and insisted on paying him for his services, as before.

"Call Marcus, he'll have heard by now," I said to Miranda, as Mindy was in tears.

* * *

"Thank God! Thanks for letting me know, Miranda," I said, with relief.

Just a few cuts and bruises!

That kid is damn lucky, several hand grenades go off, within yards and he survives!

Mindy and Josh are going to be the death of me! I almost had a heart attack, when I heard Josh was hurt!

I decided it was time to head home. I needed a drink and some rest.

* * *

I woke up, with a start.

My head was pounding and my entire body ached.

I opened my eyes, slowly and looked around.

I was in my own bed, at home.

I checked under the duvet, I could see a lot of steri-strips and some wound dressings, which seemed to match where the pain was worst. I also noticed I was, otherwise, completely naked! If I tried to move, pain shot through me. I tried to remember what happened, I had vague recollections of fighting some masked men, but then nothing. At least I wasn't waking up at safehouse G, again!

I lay there for a while, before I heard somebody outside my room. The door was pushed open and Dave walked in. He saw I was awake and smiled.

"How do ya feel, kid!" Dave asked.

"Everything hurts!" I replied.

"Understandable, considering you got blown up by several hand grenades!" Dave said, as if it were an everyday event!

"Why am I naked!" I asked.

"All your clothes, as well as the combat suit, were trash. Plus we had to clean you up," Dave replied.

"Did Mindy..." I asked, slowly, feeling my face start to get warm.

"Well, you _did_ see her naked! She averted her gaze, don't worry! Your dignity is intact!" Dave responded, laughing and stepping out of the room.

"Mindy, the little shit's awake!" Dave shouted, down the stairs.

I heard pounding on the stairs, as Mindy ran up them. Then my door, burst open and Mindy appeared, breathless.

"You're awake!" Mindy screeched, sitting on the side of my bed and grabbing my hand.

"Hi, Mindy!" I said, grimacing.

"You still in pain?" Mindy asked, sounding very concerned.

"Yeah, quite a bit, actually," I grimaced, in reply.

Mindy actually started crying.

"Hey, Mindy! What are _you_ crying for?" I asked, confused.

"You're my brother, dumb-ass and you're hurt! You just got blown up by several hand grenades, for God's sake!" Mindy said, angrily.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" I said, feeling myself blushing.

"Thanks for getting to us, so fast! That was a very good idea, calling Marcus!" Dave said, smiling. "Well Done!"

I felt good about that.

"Well, it just shows you two can't mange without Firestorm! I really can't see how you two survived, before I joined up!" I said, cockily and a bit smugly.

Mindy glared.

"I can always find another grenade, finish the job!" Mindy growled, with an evil smirk.

"I'll drive you to get the grenade, if that helps!" Dave said, with a very similar evil smirk.

I shrank under the quilt.

"Well, shows he's getting better. His British cockiness and smugness are coming back!" Mindy said. "Maybe I should get Chloe over to help change your dressings! I'm sure she'd like a laugh, seeing you naked!"

"You nasty bitch!" Dave said.

"I agree!" I said.

Okay, I went a bit far! Sorry, Josh," Mindy said, giggling.

"You know, you did some really good cart wheels, through the sky! If it hadn't been for your suit, you'd be dead. The suit absorbed nearly all the explosive force, leaving you with just a lot of bruises, lacerations and cuts! You are one lucky little shit!" Dave said, cheerfully.

"I suppose I'll have to order you a new fucking suit. Those things aren't cheap, you know!" Mindy complained. "Please don't get blown up again!"

"I'll try!" I said, laughing and causing myself further pain.

"You need anything!" Dave asked.

"Yeah, I need to pee!" I said, glancing towards Mindy.

"Okay, I'll take the hint, I'll leave you in peace, allow you to keep what's left of your dignity, intact!" Mindy said, giggling, as she left the room.


	63. Ko-Wakizashi

"Where have you been!" I asked.

"I... I got delayed," Mindy said, blushing slightly.

"Bullshit!" I replied.

"Okay, Josh, promise you won't tell Dave?" Mindy asked, sounding desperate.

"I promise!" I said, felling curious.

Mindy was acting strange. Well stranger than usual! She was hiding something.

"I got attacked and ended up in a fight," Mindy admitted, looking worried. "Please don't tell Dave, he'll just worry!"

"You won, I assume?" I asked.

"Of course! But that's not the point... I nearly killed a guy!" Mindy said.

"So! Wouldn't be the first time!" I said.

"I was out as Mindy Macready, dumbass, I can't kill anybody!" Mindy said, sounding annoyed. "Been there! Done that! Had to leave!"

"Good point, sorry!" I responded. "So what happened?"

* * *

I was just leaving the comic store, after working a late shift.

It was dark. My mind was on the time at the comic store and _not_ on what was happening around me. That almost proved fatal! I never heard them approach, but I felt the arm around my throat, pulling me against one of them. The other man, flicked a balisong, trying to look intimidating. I rolled my eyes.

"Money, purse, cell! Now!" The man with the knife demanded.

"Hey, I've got one of those!" I said, reaching into my pocket and removing _my_ balisong.

I flicked the balisong open, in a series of moves, that were a _lot_ flasher! Then I slashed the arm, around my neck, causing the man behind, to scream in pain and let me go. I span around, catching the man behind me, around the head, with my foot and sending him flying into a wall, knocking him out cold.

I then advanced on the man, with the knife. He lunged at me and I was about to stab him, when I realised _where_ I was and _who_ I was. I was Mindy Macready, I couldn't kill him. I changed tactics instantly, disarming him and throwing him against the wall, knocking him out.

I quickly put my balisong away and ran.

* * *

"Cool!" I said, when Mindy finished.

"_Not_ cool. I should have been concentrating, I'm Hit Girl, for fuck's sake! Nobody creeps up on me!" Mindy said.

"Shit happens!" I commented.

"I suppose! Thanks for listening!" Mindy said, smiling.

"Hey, I have my uses!" I said, smiling back.

* * *

I snuggled into Dave.

"You're very cuddly, tonight," he commented.

"Hey! Aren't I always!" I replied, indignantly.

"Definitely, but... Did something happen, this evening?" Dave asked.

"No... Why?" I said, trying not to sound guilty.

"Mindy, I can tell when you're trying to con me! Besides you have a _new_ bruise, on your neck!" Dave said, simply.

"Okay... Okay... I got attacked... On the way back home, tonight!" I admitted.

"I assume you won?" Dave asked, sounding concerned.

I explained to Dave, what had happened.

"Nothing else you could have done, Mindy. Shit happens!" Dave said, cuddling me tightly. "We're partners, remember? No secrets!"

* * *

It had been four days, since I had been, almost, blown up.

School was a week and a half away and I was desperate to clear the bruises and cuts.

I was still very sore, but at least I could walk properly, without limping. Mindy had ordered a new combat suit for Firestorm, a little bigger than before, as Mindy said I seemed to have grown since April! I was almost the same height as Mindy; she was now only about an inch taller. Back in April I'd been about three inches shorter, than Mindy. Mind you I think she's grown another inch, too.

I hadn't seen Chloe, since the explosion. I was avoiding her, as well as Jake and Danny. I didn't really have any way to explain my wounds!

I was helping Mindy to try and figure out the ninjas, specifically where the masked ninjas, came into the picture. It seemed that the mastermind behind the masked cunts, was changing strategy, to counter us, or in this case, Hit Girl!

..._...

Dave came downstairs for breakfast.

"Who was at the door?" He asked.

"Delivery. For you!" Mindy said, with an evil smirk.

"I didn't order anything!" Dave said.

"No, you didn't... But I did!" Mindy said, grabbing a long package and placing it, reverently, in front of Dave. She actually looked a little embarrassed!

I looked at Mindy, curiously. She shook her head and watched Dave open the package.

Dave opened the outer packaging and produced a large, flat, highly polished, wooden box, around two and a half feet, in length. Dave's hands seemed to be shaking and he looked curiously at Mindy, who just looked more uncomfortable.

Dave released the two catches, securing the lid and opened it, slowly.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed. Mindy glared at me.

Dave was speechless.

Inside the box were two, green sword bags, made of silk.

"They are _Ko-Wakizashi_, a shorter version of my Katana, but _just_ as lethal!" Mindy explained.

Dave pulled the first Ko-Wakizashi from it's bag and held it up in front of him. He moved the Ko-Wakizashi slowly, from side to side, as he removed the sword from the Saya and watched the lights reflect, off the highly polished blade. The sharp, mono steel blade was made from high carbon (T10) steel, with a 1.52 Shaku, no Hi and 1-centimetre Sori. The blade was finished with a straight Hamon and had been stone polished by hand. The point was a long O-Kissaski. The Habaki and Seppa were Red Copper, just like Mindy's Katanas. The blade was attached to a 16.5-centimetre, Battle Wrapped, Tsuka which was wrapped in a green cotton Tsuka-ito with black ray-skin. The Ko-Wakizashi was finished off with black Fuchi, Kashira and Tsuba. The Katana was housed in a matte black Saya with green and subdued yellow highlights. The Koikuchi and Kirigata were wood and the Sageo was of green silk.

There was an identical Ko-Wakizashi, in the other sword bag. Dave turned to stare at Mindy, who was still looking uncomfortable.

"We are facing some, _very_ nasty cunts, they improve every time! Now that seems to include ninjas. I decided a little while ago, that you needed something more lethal, than a pair of batons," Mindy, said quietly.

"Wow! I don't know what to say," Dave said, obviously overcome, with emotion.

"I will need to train you, to use them and I have ordered additional combat suit attachments, so you can carry them, along with your batons," Mindy said.

"Good idea. You were the only active Fusion member, without blades," I said to Dave.

* * *

The training began.

I had to learn the complex art of using the Ko-Wakizashi swords, from scratch.

The swords, as Mindy explained, seemed to be smaller versions of Mindy's Katana swords, but just as deadly. Mindy explained, that they would take an arm or a leg off, if I struck correctly. This would allow me to put targets down, permanently, as well as fight off Katana blades, without using my armour. Josh was helping with the training, as he had had some experience of using swords.

I needed to learn to fight against Mindy's Katana, Miranda's bō-staff and Josh's machete's. For safety, we would all cover our blades, with plastic covers. We also didn't want to damage the weapons, unnecessarily.

This was going to be an uphill struggle.

We would train, with the swords, in the evenings, ensuring the swords all went away, into the armoury for security. Mindy had obtained some Tatami Omote mats to use as targets, as these mimicked the consistency of human bodies.

* * *

A little over a week later, it was time for Josh to go and join his friends, at school.

Josh, was being fussed over, by Mindy.

"Mindy, leave the poor kid, alone! He's fourteen for God's sake! I'm sure he can look after himself!" I said, smirking at Josh.

"I just want to make sure he's safe and that he doesn't do anything stupid!" Mindy said, biting her lip.

"_You_ survived, your first day, at eleven!" I said.

"Okay, I'm getting over-protective!" Mindy admitted, smiling.

"Remember, Josh, no martial arts, no Fusion, no fighting, no Firestorm," I said.

"I know! See you later!" Josh groaned, grabbing his bag and leaving for school.

"Hope he doesn't hurt any older kids, like you did!" I said, looking at Mindy.

"I didn't hurt them _too_ badly!" Mindy said, smirking at the thought of the two bullies.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope I have described Dave's new Ko-Wakizashi Swords accurately. As before, with Mindy's Katana swords, describing the sword features, in English, didn't do them justice, so I used the Japanese terms, for what I see as again, a smaller, but still powerful weapon, that deserves respect. For those who don't know about Katana Swords and their smaller cousins, the Wakizashi and Tanto blades, I will explain some of the terms described:

The Shaku is a traditional measurement - 1.52 = 46-centimetres.  
The Hi is a groove at the top of the blade.  
The Sori is the curvature of the blade.  
The Hamon is a pattern created by heat-treating the blade.  
The Kissaski is the type of tip at the end of the sword. O being the biggest.  
The Habaki keeps the sword from falling out of the scabbard (Saya).  
The Seppa are installed top and bottom of the hand guard (Tsuba).  
The Tsuka is the hilt or handle.  
The Tsuka-ito us a material used to wrap the handle or hilt.  
The Fuchi is a hilt collar between the Tsuka and the Tsuba.  
The Tsuba is a hand guard.  
The Kashira is a butt cap or pommel on the end of the Tsuka.  
The Saya is the wooden scabbard for the blade.  
The Koikuchi is the mouth of the Saya.  
The Kirigata is a knob on the side of the Saya for attaching the Sageo.  
The Sageo is the cord used used to tie the Saya to a belt.

If any of the above is incorrect, _please let me know_ and I will correct the mistakes.


	64. Ninja Fallout

**Author's Note:** _Okay, I'm expecting flack for this and the next chapter, but we'll see how things go. I may have got a little carried away!_

_Okay! Got the flak - made some changes!_

* * *

It was a full moon, perfect for a night out.

We decided to let Josh join us, as he had survived the first few days of school, without too much trouble. Plus he spent the weekend moaning and begging to come with us. The whining was starting to grate, so we let him come!

I am sure somebody is watching out for us appearing on the streets and then they call out the cunts and ninjas. It was a Tuesday, so we thought it would be quiet, but we had only been out on the streets for forty minutes, before several masked cunts and ninjas, surrounded us.

"Battle Guy, guess what! Cunts and ninjas, six of each! We're attacking!" I called, over the comms.

"Battle Guy copies six cunts and six ninjas. Good luck!"

We separated. Night Bitch moved off, with me and, as usual, Hit Girl stayed with Firestorm. I had brought my new Ko-Wakizashi blades and drew both, as Hit Girl, drew both of her Katana blades. Firestorm and Night Bitch also prepared, themselves, for the attack.

Of the ninjas, two drew a pair of Katana blades, the others a single blade.

Everything started all of a sudden.

The masked cunts ran forward, two at Night Bitch and four at me. I saw the ninjas move towards Hit Girl and Firestorm.

* * *

"Firestorm, stay clear of the blades!" Hit Girl growled.

I threw two knives, one was deflected by a Katana, but the other hit a ninja in the chest and he fell hard. I protected Hit Girl's back, while she flew at the ninjas. Within a minute, the next ninja went down, at least the body did, the head followed a second later! A spray of hot blood, flew into the air and came down on both me and Hit Girl.

Hit Girl, seemed to relish the blood, her grin was enormous. She seemed to be spurred forward and attacked the next ninja with enormous energy, forcing him back. One ninja broke past Hit Girl and came at me. I parried the Katana with both machetes, before kicking the ninja in the side of his left knee. The ninja went down onto his knees and I slashed open the man's stomach, then kicked him down. He was joined by another corpse, minus it's head, which rolled off somewhere.

* * *

I killed my first masked cunt of the night, with a slash, across his stomach.

His intestines and a lot of blood, fell out. I moved on. Night Bitch was whirling her bō-staff, one blade was already covered in blood, from _her_ first conquest, another soon followed. I loved these Ko-Wakizashi blades, they just cut through anything, including the right arm of the cunt with a metal baseball bat! The other blade plunged into his chest, like a knife through butter.

Night Bitch dropped one more, the last was mine and he fell, blood gushing from his open stomach.

I looked over towards Hit Girl and Firestorm.

They seemed to be coping, but we both headed over there, anyway.

* * *

Hit Girl was fighting the two ninjas, the ninjas with dual blades.

I was left with the other ninja and I was keen to dispose of him, so I could help Hit Girl. I could see Kick-Ass and Night Bitch running towards us.

The ninja came at me swinging his blade, I had to use all my strength and both machetes, to counter his attacks. The man was taller than me, so was able to bring his blade down hard, from a greater height. This man was very good, I was not sure if I could defeat him and I was starting to tire. I staggered and the ninja started to bring his blade down towards me, when the sharp blade, of a Ko-Wakizashi appeared out of the man's chest.

Kick-Ass let the man slide off his blade, before smiling down at me. I nodded my thanks, in return.

We all turned towards Hit Girl.

..._...

Hit Girl was in a wild frenzy of action.

She was fighting two ninjas, each of whom wielded a pair of Katana blades. We couldn't move in to help, as there was too much movement and we might get impaled on one of the six Katana blades, that were whipping through the air.

Hit Girl was still grinning and was relishing the fight. I had never seen her like this before, she was pure killer.

One ninja made a mistake, a fatal mistake, allowing Hit Girl to knock a blade from his hand, before cutting his upper body, cleanly in half with both of her blades. Another wave of blood, swept over Hit Girl and seemed to energize her for the push forward, against the last ninja.

The last ninja was much larger, than the others and seemed a lot stronger, but Hit Girl's skill was levelling out the fight. The four Katana blades flashed under the street lights and the sound of metal against metal, echoed down alleys.

Hit Girl was relentless, but so was the last ninja!

Finally though, Hit Girl won through and severed the man's right arm. We all thought it was over, but Hit Girl continued to attack and literally hacked the dead ninja to pieces, starting with the limbs and then the head, before finally chopping the remainder, into four pieces.

"Oh, my God! Hit Girl stop!" Firestorm yelled.

Hit Girl turned towards Firestorm, her eyes were wild and she was breathing heavily. The two Katana blades, were covered in blood, as was Hit Girl.

Hit Girl turned away, back to her kills. She then proceeded to draw and quarter the next dead ninja.

* * *

I could see that Firestorm was completely appalled, by what he was witnessing.

I turned to Night Bitch and her face was abject horror. As for me, I was completely speechless. This had to stop.

Hit Girl was now using one blade, she had cleaned off the other blade and stowed it on her back. Just as she was bringing her blade back down, I blocked her swing, with both of my Ko-Wakizashi.

"Stop!" I snarled, looking directly into those wild eyes.

Hit Girl hesitated, then went to push me out of the way.

"No! You've done enough! We're leaving! Now!" I said to Hit Girl.

Again, she hesitated, but this time she lowered the Katana, cleaned it off and stowed it back in the empty Saya, on her back.

I reported into Battle Guy and we managed to get Firestorm and Hit Girl hosed down, to get rid of most of the blood. The street was running red with the stuff! I took a last look at the severed body parts and we left the scene.

Hit Girl said nothing, as we drove back to the safehouse. Once there we stripped out of our suits and headed home, Miranda explained to Marty what happened, as they went out the door.

Once we got into the SUV, Mindy started to try and explain why she did what she did. I ignored her, I didn't want to hear the excuses.

* * *

"Dave..." Mindy started, as we got back home.

"I don't want to fucking hear it!" Dave replied, angrily.

They had been at it, _all_ the way back home, in the SUV. Mindy tried to explain her actions, but Dave didn't want to hear her excuses. I was worried, very worried, as I'd never seen them both this mad, at least, not at each other.

Dave went upstairs for a shower, while Mindy sat on the couch, in the living room, raging.

For some reason, I felt it safer not to go anywhere near Mindy, for the moment.

I stayed in the kitchen and thought about the night's events.

..._...

Fifteen minutes later, Dave came back downstairs, grabbed an energy drink from the fridge and headed down to the basement. He seemed really pissed and didn't look at me, as he went past.

A few minutes later, I saw Mindy follow Dave. This did _not_ look good, Mindy was still raging and I could see that Dave and Mindy together, right now, could go nuclear!

I followed them both, from a distance.

..._...

"_Listen to me_, God damn it!" Mindy yelled at Dave.

Dave _completely_ ignored her and just kept pounding the punch bag.

"Don't _fucking_ ignore me, bastard!" Mindy growled, dangerously. This wasn't the 'playful' Mindy, or even the 'playful' Hit Girl, this _was_ Hit Girl!

Again, Dave _completely_ ignored her!

I wasn't worried now, I was way past that, I was scared!

I could see what was going to happen.

I know Dave and Mindy fight, but they only go _so far_ and no further. They might hurt each other, but they _won't_ cause intentional harm. Right now, though, I could see Mindy preparing herself, just as I have seen her do, dozens of times, when we suit up. I know Dave often pulls his punches, when fighting Miranda or me, but he pulls his punches with Mindy, too, as he doesn't want to hurt her. Right now, I don't think Mindy will pull _her_ punches and I think Dave will need to use all his strength to defend himself!

Mindy stormed over to Dave and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him around to face her. Dave just stared down at Mindy, there was very little emotion in his face.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ ignore me, you fucking cunt!" Mindy yelled, angrily. "Now _listen_ to me!"

Dave turned away!

I think something must have snapped in Mindy, as the next thing I knew, Dave had been hurled backwards, onto the mat and Mindy then stood over Dave, looking down at him.

"Time for you to learn some fucking manners, you sack of shit!" Mindy growled at Dave. This was definitely, no longer Mindy Macready, this was Hit Girl, a very pissed off Hit Girl!

"Mindy, fuck off! I am _not_ doing this now!" Dave retorted, angrily, getting back to his feet.

"Oh, yes you fucking are!" Mindy replied.

"_Don't go there_, Mindy!" Dave warned.

"Too fucking late, _we're there_!" Mindy growled back, before launching herself at Dave.

Dave caught her ankle, as she tried to strike him in the chest and twisted her around, then slammed her down onto the mat, hard, on her back. Mindy yelled out, in pain and anger. Dave came forward and pinned her to the mat.

"This ends _now_!" Dave bellowed.

"Like fuck it does!" Mindy yelled back and flipped Dave over and away from her, with her legs.

Dave and Mindy, both jumped back to their feet.

..._...

At first, Dave just defended himself from Mindy's, increasingly violent attacks. Several times, Mindy put Dave down, most of those times, quite hard. Dave still refused to fight back, any more than was necessary. I think Mindy was goading Dave into reacting, but Dave was not falling for it. They were using nearly all the mat, as they circled each other. Mindy would bide her time, before flying to attack Dave, often using her flexibility, small size and speed, to get into a more favourable position to attack Dave. Dave was, at times, struggling to keep up with Mindy's speed and manoeuvrability. I think the only reason Dave is still standing, is his damaged nerve endings!

Then Dave snapped, I know because I _heard_ something snap, it must have been one of Dave's ribs. Dave paused for a second, in pain and then went on the offensive, there was no emotion on his face, as he attacked Mindy. Both of them had blood running down their faces, from numerous cuts and abrasions, but by this point, neither of them took any notice.

Dave managed to clip Mindy's head with his foot, causing her to spin around and crash into the mat, with a loud cry of pain. I thought and hoped, that was it, but she sprang up and flew back towards Dave. I know Mindy has an extremely high tolerance for pain, but this was fucking ridiculous! At one stage Dave had Mindy pinned to the mat, again.

"Stop this!" Dave yelled at Mindy. For a moment I saw emotion on Dave's face, it was deep concern.

"No!" Mindy growled back, flipping Dave out of the way. The only emotion Mindy showed, was anger.

After thirty minutes of this, I could see Mindy was tiring, but Dave, with his superior strength and stamina, looked okay. I noticed that Mindy was still raging, the adrenalin must be keeping her going. Both of them seemed to be going all out, against each other, although I'm sure I saw Dave pull a punch or kick, several times.

Another ten minutes later and Dave was definitely getting the upper hand, and keeping it! Mindy was struggling, I hoped this fighting was going to end and soon! Then it suddenly dawned on me, that Hit Girl, _never_ gives up, never!

What would she do?

I got my answer, sooner than I would have liked!

Mindy reached into an inside pocket, of her joggers and I saw Dave's face flash with recognition, at what Mindy was about to do. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as Mindy's right hand reappeared and then moved very fast, flicking open a lethal and razor sharp, Balisong.

"Mindy, what the fuck! _No_!" I shouted, in desperation.

The blade sunk deep, into Dave's left shoulder.

Dave collapsed backwards, with a yell of pain and surprise. Mindy didn't hesitate, but jumped on Dave and started punching him, in the face, before yanking out the Balisong, from Dave's shoulder.

Before Mindy could stab Dave again, I rushed forward and pulled Mindy back. The next thing I knew, I was flat on my back and then nothing!

* * *

What the fuck!

This is not my Mindy, this is some wild psychotic, bitch!

She fucking stabbed me, for fuck's sake and now she's got the fucking knife, again!

I saw Josh, run forward and try to pull Mindy back, but Mindy flipped Josh onto the mat, before driving her fist straight into his face, knocking him out. Now _that_ shocked me, more than anything else, that had happened tonight!

_Enough is enough, she's gone too fucking far!_

As she turned back towards me, her eyes wild with hate, I caught her with a right cross, which sent her flying backwards. I went over to her and found that she was out cold.

I checked on Josh, he was starting to regain consciousness. There was blood, coming from his nose and a nice bruise on his left cheek. I grabbed a towel and held it to my bleeding shoulder, as there was quite a bit of blood!

..._...

"What happened?" Josh asked, sitting up, slowly.

"Mindy knocked you out!" I explained.

Josh looked over at Mindy, cautiously.

"She's out, too?" Josh asked, sounding worried.

"I had no choice, she totally lost it!" I said, picking up and closing the Balisong.

"Why did she snap, like that?" Josh asked, incredulously.

"I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have ignored her," I replied, thoughtfully.

Maybe it _was_ my fault.

"No! I think Mindy reverted to some sort of built in Hit Girl programming, brought on by the attack tonight. Remember Mindy has been killing since she was six. Damon, her father, brainwashed her, into what she is today. I've seen her in many different frames of mind, most of them violent and very scary! This, I admit, I have never seen. Only once before, have I ever had Mindy turn on me and that was after I helped cause the death of her father," I explained further.

"What do we do with her? Will she attack, when she wakes up?" Josh said, sounding scared.

"To be honest, I don't know! I'm hoping she might be cooling off and will wake up as the cute little Mindy, we all know and love!" I replied, hopefully.

"Let me get a dressing on that wound, before you get it infected," Josh said, getting up slowly and going to get the first aid kit.

..._...

Josh was actually very good, when it came to first aid. Apparently his father had passed on a lot of his knowledge. Josh cleaned and dressed the knife wound. Luckily it wasn't too painful, as for the rib, though, that _was_ painful.

I still didn't know what to do with Mindy, she was still lying on the mat, out cold. I think I might have hit her, a bit too hard, although at the time I was worried about her stabbing me again, or even stabbing Josh!

It took Mindy around ten minutes to regain consciousness. Josh had just finished dressing my wound, when we heard Mindy moan.

I jumped up and told Josh to get over by the stairs.

..._...

Mindy sat up, slowly, holding her head. There was a large bruise on her left cheek, among the other injuries attained earlier.

"What the hell happened?" Mindy asked.

"You went full on Hit Girl!" I said, angrily.

"I did?" Mindy asked, then saw my fresh wound dressing and started to look worried. "What did I do?"

"You stabbed me!" I explained, with no emotion. "Before you punched Josh's lights out!"

"I did _what_?" Mindy yelled, jumping to her feet.

"You punched Josh and knocked him unconscious," I said, coldly.

"Fuck!" Mindy exclaimed, turning towards Josh. "God, I'm sorry, Josh!"

Mindy started towards Josh and Josh actually stumbled backwards and fell onto the stairs. He was scared of Mindy and his face said it!

Mindy stopped and froze, putting her hands to her mouth. I could see tears on her cheeks.

"Oh my God! Josh, I didn't mean to hurt you! Please believe me!" Mindy said, very upset.

"Josh, go upstairs!" I said, standing between Mindy and Josh.

"What are doing?" Mindy asked.

"Until I know, you won't do anything like that again, you're not going anywhere near the kid!" I said, coldly.

"What!" Mindy exclaimed.

"You fucked up tonight! What you did... Even Josh was appalled! Then here, earlier, you fucking stabbed me and smacked Josh! I know you can be psychotic, but fuck!" I said.

Mindy just stared at me, for at least a minute.

"Okay! Maybe I _am_ psychotic!" Mindy said, sitting down on the mat and staring into nothing.

This was new and totally unexpected!

"It's starting to come back to me... Something made me snap! I couldn't control myself, it was like Hit Girl was in control, but with no safeties!" Mindy said, quietly. "It started _out there_, those ninjas. Maybe it was all the blood, I just couldn't stop... I just couldn't stop!"

I moved over to Mindy and sat down beside her, putting my right arm around her. Mindy leaned into me and started sobbing.

"I can't believe I stabbed you... Or hit Josh! Will either of you ever forgive me?" Mindy asked, still staring into nothing.

"I'll always forgive you, Mindy. Why the fuck I always do, I've no idea! I must be stupid! But I love you and always will, no matter how many knives you plunge into me, or how many ribs you break!" I said, starting to smile.

"What about Josh? He's scared to death of me!" Mindy said, between sobs.

"I can't help you there, Mindy, you'll have to sort that out yourself," I said, sadly.

..._...

We must have sat there for an hour or more. Mindy actually fell asleep on me, so I carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed. I hoped there would be no more of this shit!

I saw a light on and went across to Josh's room and peeked in. He was still awake and not looking very happy.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. A bit sore and a bit sad," Josh replied.

I sat down on Josh's bed.

"Okay, where do I start? Mindy can be psychotic, that means she can lose contact with reality. It's what makes her Hit Girl. It's what makes her such an efficient killer. Mindy enjoys what she does. Hell, I've seen her kill in a spectacular way, just to show off! Mindy is unique and I was the first person, she ever opened up to. The first person, other than her father, that she learnt to trust, was me. Admittedly that was out of necessity, but she did trust me. I think I am probably the only person, that sees her, as both Hit Girl and Mindy Macready, without really separating the two. I'm immune to most of her Hit Girl behaviour, but earlier tonight, that was totally new!" I explained.

"I suppose that makes sense," Josh said.

"After talking with Mindy, I believe I know what caused this. I think the attack with the ninjas, set her off, at least initially. The ninja attack was so violent, that she just settled into her Hit Girl programming. Ultimately I shouldn't have ignored her, my ignoring her set her off, big time! Mindy has issues with being abandoned, being left alone. She suffered, quite a bit, when she left New York and she had several 'episodes', once she returned to New York. Mindy has a lot of shit, buried in her mind. I don't envy her!" I said. "I hope you can forgive her."

"She's my sister, I have to forgive her. She just scared me, that's all," Josh said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"You know, that was the first time I have _ever_ hit Mindy, intentionally, let alone tried to put her down," I said, sadly.

"You had no choice, Dave, no choice," Josh said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I wanted Dave and Mindy to have a fight. Not a wishy washy lover's quarrel, with vases and plates being thrown, a proper Kick-Ass v Hit Girl, fight._


	65. The Other Kick-Ass

I couldn't control myself, I kept stabbing with the Balisong.

Dave's chest was a mass of blood and there were over a dozen stab wounds.

The wounds were terminal, Dave was dying.

His last movement, was to turn his head and look up at me, a look of pity, a look of loss.

I looked at the bloody blade, in my hand, blood was running down my raised arm, the front of my body was covered with blood. I dropped the knife and fell backwards, staring at Dave's body.

What had I done?

I'd killed the one person in the world, that I could rely on! The one person who really knew me! I needed Dave, I couldn't survive without him!

..._...

I awoke with a start.

I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Mindy, are you okay?" a voice asked, full of concern. "You screamed!"

I turned my head towards the voice, it was Dave.

"Sorry, it was a nightmare. A particularly nasty nightmare!" I explained.

"Want to talk about it?" Dave asked.

"No, not yet," I replied.

I ran my hands over my face. I felt sticking plasters. I looked questioningly at Dave.

"I cleaned up your wounds, while you slept," Dave said.

"I'm so sorry, Dave! I really am!" I begged.

"I know! Don't worry!" Dave said, wrapping his arms around me. Dave took a sharp intake of breath.

"What is it?" I asked, alarmed.

"You broke a rib!" Dave said, grimacing.

* * *

"Oh, fuck! I'm sorry, Dave," Mindy said and this time, there were tears.

"I would have thought that you would be mad at _me_, for punching _your_ lights out!" I said.

"That doesn't matter, you did what had to be done! I would have done the same, I think!" Mindy replied, rubbing her cheek, where I punched her.

I felt sad and I wished that, I hadn't had to do that!

"I've never hit you... Like that before!" I said, quietly.

"Normally, I would never have let you! You caught me off guard, I never expected it!" Mindy said. "You were actually pretty good!"

"I tried to explain you, to Josh. I think he understands what you've been through," I said.

"Thanks. I'll need to see him in the morning, not looking forward to that!" Mindy admitted.

"Don't forget Marty and Miranda. What about Marcus?" I asked.

"Oh Fuck! Please don't tell Marcus, not yet!" I begged.

"I'll make sure nobody says anything... For now," I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Dave, I really do love you," Mindy said, giving me a kiss.

"I love you, Mindy Macready. Now get some sleep," I said, kissing her back.

* * *

When I awoke again, it wasn't from a nightmare.

I felt a lot better, but still ashamed about my behaviour.

I got up and took a shower, where I found a _lot_ of bruises, all over my body! Dave really did a number on me, but I did return the favour and broke a rib, before stabbing him, of course!

I dried off and put on a t-shirt that said: _'I love Chicago!'_ and some shorts. I went downstairs to the kitchen, for breakfast. Josh was already there and he actually froze, when he saw me. I saw fear in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Josh. I won't hurt you, again, I promise," I said. "Please!"

Josh smiled and came forward, before hugging me tightly.

"I forgive you and I trust you, Mindy," Josh said, honestly.

I was a bit surprised at that. I thought it would be difficult to get him to forgive me, but I expected his trust to be a long way away!

"Thank you, Josh," I said, hugging him tightly. I saw the bruise on his face and felt so much guilt. I felt bad hurting Dave, but I felt much, much worse about hurting Josh. He was only fourteen for fuck's sake!

I decided then and there, that we all needed a break from Fusion. It would take time for Dave's rib to heal, anyway.

I grabbed a coffee and some toast, before sitting down, next to Josh.

* * *

I came downstairs for breakfast, after grabbing a shower.

Josh and Mindy were chatting, happily. Now that, I was glad to see! I would have hated those two to lose each other.

"Morning, you two!" I said.

"Mornin' Dave," Josh said.

Mindy just smiled at me.

..._...

Miranda and Marty came over after lunch.

Josh explained all that had happened, after we had left them at the safehouse, last night.

Miranda was shocked, but pleased we had sorted everything out!

Marty actually, came over all philosophical.

"Well, dude, you are dating a knife wielding psycho, it had to happen some time!" Marty said, laughing.

I had to laugh at that!

Mindy blushed, deeply.

"How cute!" Miranda teased.

* * *

A few days later, there was a knock on the door.

It was Marcus.

You guys, have a problem!" Marcus stated.

Marcus eyed the bruises, on us all.

"You don't want to know!" I advised, quickly.

"Okay!" Marcus said, dubiously, seeing Mindy blush and try to hide behind Dave.

"What's up!" I asked.

"You have an imposter!" Marcus said.

"What?" We all asked.

"There is a guy out there, dressed as Kick-Ass!" Marcus explained. "He attacks and mugs people!"

"He fucking what?" Dave exclaimed, angrily.

"We have had complaints, that Kick-Ass is attacking people and mugging them. Now _I_ know that's bullshit! Others... Well, you have a lot of Police Officers on your side, who think this charge is bullshit, too! However, this idiot must be caught and soon, before all your reputations are destroyed!" Marcus said.

Marcus continued to fill us in on the second 'Kick-Ass'. Apparently he had a combat suit, very similar to mine! He had batons, but no pistol or taser. The imposter was of a similar size and could fight, from what witnesses had said. Several times, the second 'Kick-Ass' would attack the muggers and when the victims thought that they were safe, would then mug the victims again!

Marcus said that he would keep us informed of any further information.

We were all, understandably, very annoyed by this new problem. This idiot, whoever he was, could completely undermine, everything we do.

* * *

The next day, Marcus rang Mindy and gave her an address.

"You think you can sneak in undetected?" Marcus asked, laughing.

"Who do you think you're talking to, old man?" Mindy retorted, feigning anger.

"Didn't think there would be a problem!" Marcus replied.

"Dave, we're going to check out an address, tonight!" Mindy said, turning to me, after Marcus hung up.

..._...

At around ten that evening, we parked the KAM, around the block and headed to the address provided by Marcus.

Miranda didn't come with us tonight, as she was 'busy with Marcus', which Josh assumed meant that they were 'at it' and Mindy actually agreed! Tonight, it was just the three of us, with Battle Guy at the safehouse.

The building was an apartment block, with five storeys and a convenient fire escape, on the outside. We had placed four cameras, nearby, which Battle Guy would monitor, for any problems, or to warn us of somebody coming home, as one of the cameras was in the hallway, of the third floor, where the apartment was.

Hit Girl proved very good at opening the window, without making any noise. We entered and found a reasonably nice, but cheap, two bedroom apartment. We started to search for anything, incriminating, which wasn't hard!

We found what could be parts of a combat suit, it looked like the guy had made his own. But, it seemed like we were in the correct apartment!

* * *

Kick-Ass went to check the main bedroom, while I finished checking the kitchen.

Suddenly, I heard a buzzing, coming from the bedroom and I went in, to find Kick-Ass wrestling with a long, cylindrical object.

"I found it in the drawer, beside the bed. It started buzzing and vibrating and I can't turn it off!" Kick-Ass whispered.

"Don't look at me! I've never used one of those damn things!" I replied, helping Kick-Ass look for the switch.

"Twist the base," A voice behind us said. "You two are going to poke somebody's eye out!"

Kick-Ass did and the noise stopped. We both turned and looked at Firestorm, incredulously.

"How the fuck does a fourteen year-old boy, _know_ how to operate one of these things?" Hit Girl asked, just as incredulously.

"I just remember strange shit!" Firestorm said, wandering off to search the other bedroom.

I looked at Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass looked at me.

"That kid is strange!" We both said, together.

..._...

After another twenty minutes, we hadn't found much, but we were convinced, that this was the home of the _other_ 'Kick-Ass'!

Now we had to decide what to do!

We called Marcus and explained the situation. Marcus said he would call us back.

Marcus called us back, within ten minutes.

"You remember those two Officers, I sent over, the day Firestorm got blown up?" Marcus asked.

"Sergeants Drury and Keith?" I replied.

"Those two, yeah. They'll meet you and arrest the fake 'Kick-Ass', once you're done with him," Marcus explained.

"Will do!" I said.

"Preferably _alive_, unlike some ninjas, we recently found!" Marcus said, dryly.

"If she misbehaves, I'll muzzle her!" I said, laughing. Hit Girl glared at me, dangerously.

..._...

I explained about Drury and Keith.

"Marcus says the _other_ 'Kick-Ass' should be _alive_, unlike some ninjas, he's recently found!" I said.

"Oh shit!" Hit Girl replied, grimacing. "Okay I won't kill him, I promise!"

I left Hit Girl on watch, before heading downstairs to meet the two Police Officers.

"Hey! How you doing kid, you look better than the last time!" Sergeant Drury said, holding out his hand to Firestorm.

"Thanks! I feel a lot better!" Firestorm said, shaking the outstretched hand.

"Now Kick-Ass, we understand you've identified, the worthless piece of shit, impersonating you!" Sergeant Keith said, cheerfully.

"We have! Third floor, apartment 303. Ronald Jeffries, is his name. Hit Girl would like to play, with him, first!" I replied.

"No problem! Here's my cell. Call us, when he needs scooped off the floor!" Keith said, laughing. "We'll park out of sight!"

..._...

We waited on the roof of the apartment block.

We were waiting for Battle Guy, to let us know when Jeffries returned, as we had left a camera in his apartment.

Around one in the morning, we got a call from Battle Guy.

"Battle Guy has movement in the hallway, outside the front door. The lights have gone out in the hallway. The front door has been opened. Front door has closed. Lights are on in the apartment. Ho, Ho! I have an _extra_ 'Kick-Ass'! All yours, _Original_ Kick-Ass!"

"Thanks, Battle Guy!" I laughed. "Firestorm, guard the fire escape."

"Will do, _Original_ Kick-Ass!" Firestorm replied, grinning.

"Cocky little shit!" I said. "Come on, Hit Girl, let's go!"

..._...

We descended the fire escape and looked in the window.

The room inside was empty, but I could see movement in the bedroom. I slide the window open and climbed in. Hit Girl remained on the fire escape.

I moved silently across the living room and peeked into the bedroom.

Ronald Jeffries had removed his mask and was busy _unzipping_ his 'combat suit'. Naturally the 'combat suit' had no carbon-fibre. It seemed to be made up of ordinary materials, including plastic! I had to resist the urge to laugh, but then I saw the haul of purses, wallets and cell phones, on the bed.

I stepped into the room.

Jeffries spun around, when he noticed me.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jeffries asked. "I've no time for fake Kick-Asses! The idea was mine!"

"I'm not the fake!" I snarled.

"Yeah, right!" Jeffries jeered. "You look fake! The real Kick-Ass is a dick and could never find me!"

"Do _I_ look fake, too, cunt!" Hit Girl growled, as she entered the bedroom.

"Holy fuck!" Jeffries said, as all colour left his face.

"You've been bad, very bad!" Hit Girl growled. "And I'm not fucking happy about it!"

"Wh... What are you gonna do to me?" Jeffries stammered.

I walked forward and picked Jeffries up, by the neck of his 'combat suit' and pulled him towards me.

"Your 'combat suit' bullet proof, cunt?" I snarled, viciously. Hit Girl pulled back the slide on one of her SIG pistols, to emphasise the point.

"No, it's fucking plastic! Please don't shoot me, please!" Jeffries begged.

I almost wished he'd tried to fight!

..._...

There was a knock on the front door.

"Are you all right in there, Ronald!" A voice called.

"Help, they're gonna kill me!" Jeffries shouted.

I frogmarched Jeffries towards the front door.

"Open it!" I snarled.

Jeffries complied and I threw him out into the corridor. Jeffries hit the other wall of the hallway and crumpled to the floor. An old lady was standing there, looking shocked, the door, behind her was open. She was Jeffries next door neighbour.

"Please excuse us!" Hit Girl, growled, politely.

The old lady's face lit up with recognition and understanding.

"Ronald's the fake 'Kick-Ass'!" The lady stated.

"Yes, ma'am!" I growled.

"They're gonna kill me!" Jeffries wailed.

"So they fucking should, asshole!" The old lady said, giving Jeffries a kick and heading back into her apartment.

"Call 'em!" I instructed Hit Girl, who rang the two Police Officers, waiting outside, in their car.

"They're on their way!" Hit Girl announced, smiling.

"Good!" I growled.

Once the two sergeants appeared, we showed them the items, stolen by Jeffries, this evening and placed the imposter, into their custody. I have to admit, that the two Police Officers were none too polite to Jeffries, as they marched him downstairs, very roughly.

It looks as though somebody called the press! There was a reporter outside, with a camera crew and they focused on Jeffries, who was not in the mood for answering questions!

"New York, I present the _real_ Kick-Ass and Hit Girl!" Sergeant Drury called, to the camera crew, as Hit Girl and I stepped out of the apartment block.

"What was your part in the apprehension of this imposter?" The reporter asked.

"Once we heard about him, we started tracking him down and when we found him, we handed him to the Police!" I replied, simply. Hit Girl just nodded and looked rather uncomfortable under the bright light of the camera.

"Where's the cute, young Firestorm?" The reporter asked, looking around.

"Past his bedtime, it's a school night!" I growled, with a smirk.

"Cunt!" said Firestorm, over the comms. He was still up on the fire escape and had heard everything, through the open comms.

"I can only apologise to everybody that this, asshole, preyed on! We regret not catching him sooner!" I growled, somewhat politely. "Now, if you'll excuse us! Hit Girl, back to headquarters!"

We headed off back down the dark alley, at a run.

"Congratulations guys, I'm watching you live, right now!" Battle Guy reported. "See you in ten."

"Bedtime Firestorm!" Hit Girl called over the comms, as a scowling Firestorm dropped to the alley.

* * *

Marty was laughing, as we climbed the stairs at safehouse G, once we'd stowed the KAM.

"What's so funny!" I asked.

"Just after you left, that old woman appeared at a window and shouted: _'Let Hit Girl gut the bastard'_! She then flew off into a speech, about how wonderful Kick-Ass and Hit Girl are!" Marty explained.

"Cool!" Josh said.

"At least everybody now knows Kick-Ass, is still an honest Hero! The Original and Best!" Mindy said, giving Dave a huge Kiss.

"Yuck! Anyway cunt, saying it was past my bedtime on TV, was _not_ cool!" Josh moaned.

"He gets grumpy, when he's tired, doesn't he?" Marty teased. Josh just scowled.

"What was _'Hit Girl, back to headquarters'_ about then?" Mindy asked.

"I heard your Dad, use it, _that time_," I replied. "Hope you don't mind! Thought it sounded good for the press!"

"I don't mind. I just hadn't heard it, in quite a while. Good choice," Mindy said, approvingly.

"Well apparently it's past my bedtime, let's go home!" Josh said.


	66. Heroes and Criminals

Finally it was the weekend.

I was getting in some training on the mats, before lunch. Currently I was on my own and this gave me time to contemplate the events of Thursday night.

Appearing on the TV and in the papers, helped us immensely. All bad feeling, over the fake 'Kick-Ass', vanished over night, at least towards us. One change that did occur, was that Heroes started to appear on the streets of New York. It had been over a year, since they were last on public view. Naturally all these were part timers and not hardened crime fighters, like Fusion!

On the other side of the coin, we did start to see some Motherfucker followers appear, too. Generally they just missed their old boss and didn't cause much trouble. The streets of New York, were definitely getting interesting!

Josh was still a bit annoyed about my wise crack, in front of the camera!

Apparently Chloe saw the clip and thought it so cute, that Firestorm had a bedtime! It seems Chloe has 'a thing' for Firestorm! Josh actually said he felt a little jealous of Firestorm, which was _very_ weird! I reminded Josh _not_ to let anything slip to Chloe! Then it occurred to me that Josh _is_ turning out to be a strange kid! Maybe it's just a British thing!

* * *

Mindy came downstairs, to the basement.

"What the fuck is that music, you're playing!" she asked.

"Cool eh?" I said.

"I suppose, what is it?" Mindy asked again.

"Banana Splits by The Dickies! Kinda reminds me of you... It's slightly nuts!" I said, smirking.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Mindy asked, slowly.

"Of course!" I said.

Mindy just stared at me for about twenty seconds, looking confused.

"Okay!" Mindy said, reluctantly.

"You know what day it is?" I asked.

"It's a Saturday... September twentieth, I believe," Mindy asked, still a bit confused.

"It is! It is also exactly two thousand days, since I first met you! I sat down and worked it out, this morning!" Mindy gave me a very strange look! "That song just sort of fitted the moment, as that evening at Rasul's apartment, _was_ fucking nuts! Not to mention, that same foul mouthed little girl, coming into my bedroom, that very same night!" I explained.

"It _was_ a good night," Mindy said, thinking back and laughing. "That was the night, I blew you that kiss!"

"It was the _worst_ and _best_ night of my life!" I said.

"Why?" Mindy demanded.

"Well. _Worst_, because I witnessed a complete fucking bloodbath and saw six people, murdered! _Best_, because I met you, gorgeous!" I explained.

"I mean that much to you, do I?" Mindy asked, smiling.

"Look! If we didn't have a teenaged boy running around, I'd rip your clothes off and fuck you, right here, right now!" I said, meaning every word.

"That is just fucking gross! How fucking disgusting, can you two fucking get! That picture is going to stay in my fucking mind, for fucking hours! Ugh!" Josh exclaimed, turning around and going back upstairs.

* * *

Those two have reached the fucking limit!

That was just... Ugh!

"What happened?" Chloe asked.

"Believe me, you _don't_ want to know!" I replied.

It had been a good, enjoyable month, up this point!

..._...

The first day at school had gone as expected. Chaos, as everybody found their classes, especially for us freshmen! New school, new problems. Unfortunately we brought along some old problems, too. Namely the idiots, who liked to make people's lives hell!

In this case, it was Ray Edwards. He had made my life hell, ever since I started school last year. As I was a British kid, he saw that as an excuse to target me. That was how I met Jake, Danny and Chloe. They were all targets of Edwards, for some reason or other. It was a shame that he had come to the same high school as us! Ray Edwards had his own friends, Corey Wilkinson and Paul Carter. Both were just Edwards's fists, as he hated getting his own hands dirty.

I have to admit, American schools were a different experience, than the schools I had attended in the UK. Unfortunately bullies were the same spineless, idiots, the world over! The other kids generally treated me well and most seem to see my accent, as a curiosity. I enjoy not having to wear a uniform, but the clothes and shoes, that I can afford to buy, never seem to be quite the right things!

First period was Math (I still call it Maths in my own mind, I have never liked the US spelling). It is definitely not my favourite subject, but I am quite good at it. Not surprisingly this generated a pile of homework! The morning passed quickly, the biggest problem was finding the right classes and learning the way around the school, which was larger than our last one. More homework appeared from Chemistry, Physics and Spanish. It was great to sit down with Jake, Danny and Chloe at lunchtime, so we could have some time to chat, about the morning. We had all been in the same classes, but never had a chance to chat.

The afternoon was a blur, but by three thirty, the day was over and then that complete dick, Ray Edwards and his pals, just had to intervene! I suppose I didn't exactly help matters, by telling him where he could shove his bullshit. Ultimately we all walked away, leaving three humiliated idiots, flat on their asses. We actually got a round of applause from other victims of Ray and his pals! Luckily, this occurred off the school premises, so we didn't get into any shit!

..._...

"So! How was the first day!" Mindy asked.

"Nothing to report," I replied, heading upstairs to start my homework.

I'm not sure Mindy believed me!

The next day was okay and then it was the weekend! I was able to spend proper time with Chloe. It was a bit depressing when the weekend ended, but that's life! Monday and Tuesday went okay, more homework! This is really going to be a struggle, keeping up with all the homework!

Tuesday was also the night, Mindy went berserk! Kinda wished I hadn't begged to go out that night, I really wouldn't have missed all that blood and I _did_ have a lot of homework to do! I actually fell asleep at school on the Wednesday, but thankfully neither Mindy or Dave know about that!

Ray Edwards and his pals have kept away from us, so far. But I'm sure he'll come back to annoy us, soon. Then I can put his ass down again!

..._...

Something came to mind the other day and I asked Mindy about it.

"Mindy, when did Dave's Dad die? When's the anniversary?" I asked.

Mindy just froze and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck!" Mindy exclaimed.

"What?"

"Damn! I fucking forgot! It was three fucking weeks ago! Dave never fucking said anything! I should have known! Oh Fuck!" Mindy moaned.

"It wasn't your fault!" I said, amazed at Mindy's behaviour.

"It was the day, that the cunts attacked the mall! Dave was acting a bit strange that morning, but I didn't say anything, fuck! I don't follow the anniversaries of my Daddy's death, it brings back too much shit! Two weeks ago was the anniversary of the warehouse fight and my leaving New York, same thing, I don't want to remember that sort of shit! But for Dave, this was the _first_ anniversary!" Mindy said, appalled with herself.

"I noticed Dave was a bit off, too," I replied, thinking back.

"I've never told anybody this, not even Dave. Repeat it and..." Mindy growled.

"Okay! Okay! Quit with the threats!" I interrupted.

"The first anniversary of my Daddy's death, I went a bit crazy! Eight men died, violently! I am not proud of myself, for my behaviour, especially as they were not serious criminals. But they were in the wrong place at the wrong time! My ego wouldn't let me go talk to Dave, so I took my anger out on criminals!" Mindy explained.

"Mindy, you may be Hit Girl, but you're only human!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Josh, that means a lot to me!" Mindy said, hugging me back.

* * *

"I have news!" I said to Mindy, that evening.

"Spill!" Mindy replied.

"I just got back from meeting our good friend, Dr Gravity. He and Insect Man, have been keeping their ears to the ground and they think they have an address, for us to check out! Apparently it seems to be _'Cunt Central'_!" I explained.

"_'Cunt Central'_?" Mindy asked.

"Gravity's words, not mine!" I said, quickly.

"So! Where is it?" Mindy asked, excitedly.

"Commercial building, outside of the city. We'll need to check it out, place cameras etcetera. I'll let Marty know, so he can start looking up the building. It'll need _all_ of us, including little Firestorm! We should try and arrange the attack for a non-school night!" I said, laughing.

"I'm sure he'll like that!" Mindy said, dryly.

"Let's aim for the twenty-sixth, it's two days past a new moon," I said, checking out the calendar, on the wall. "Plus it's a Friday!"


	67. Taking Them Down

The day of the attack had dawned.

I have to admit, I was more than a little concerned, as it only occurred to me yesterday morning, that yesterday just happened to be, the anniversary of Damon's death and today was the anniversary of Frank D'Amico's death. Should those occurrences have any effect on the operation today? I don't know, but I worry about Mindy.

She went completely nuts, a couple of weeks ago! Could the anniversaries of two, pivotal, life changing events in her life, cause a problem? With Mindy, anything is possible! This was going to be a major operation, everybody would need to be on top form. We had informed Marcus and he would send help, if required.

Mindy doesn't know, that I know, but on the first anniversary of Damon's death, she went a little, well, Hit Girl! It was in the newspaper, eight dead druggies, all viciously dismembered! It had to be Mindy, too much of a coincidence. I never did ask her about it, Mindy at that age, always tried to hide her emotions and be the tough bitch! Plus, I was still a little scared of her, back then!

Neither of us pay much attention to the bad anniversaries. Yes, I remembered my Dad's death, a year ago, but I didn't want to make a big thing of it. Mindy always buries her emotions deep and never want's to remember Damon dying, I don't blame her for that. I know she doesn't want to discuss it, either. I notice a change in her behaviour on the anniversaries, but nothing major, just sadness.

..._...

We mustered at safehouse G.

Marty had compiled extensive plans and notes on the building, that we would be assaulting.

The building was a lot larger than the last one we assaulted, at the end of March. Although, we _had_ gained another team member, since then, plus Eisenhower! For the first time, I would carry both of my Glock pistols, as we were expecting serious trouble. Everybody double checked their equipment and were then checked again, by another team member. We were _not_ taking _any_ chances, tonight!

The main part of the building was a large, open plan, two storey, factory floor, with an extra mezzanine floor, at one end that held four offices. There were walkways along each wall, about three metres off the floor, extending out from the mezzanine. The plan was for Kick-Ass to go in first, with Hit Girl. Night Bitch, Firestorm and Eisenhower, would remain on the ground outside, ready to storm the main entrance, to the building. Marty would be able to both control and interfere with, the CCTV and security systems, of the building, from the safehouse. All in the building would be fair game, if they were either armed, or posed any form of a threat.

Night Bitch, Firestorm, Eisenhower and I, would go in the KAM. Hit Girl, would go by Ducati! We would meet up, outside the building and Battle Guy, would guide us in.

..._...

We arrived outside the compound, that surrounded the building at eight in the evening and we parked the vehicles, amongst some trees, for cover. Battle Guy would be able to monitor the KAM and the Ducati, via the KAMs onboard cameras. Twenty minutes later, we had got past the wire fence, via a security gate that Battle Guy had been able to trigger, remotely. Battle Guy could see the entire facility via the existing CCTV system and this would help to identify the watchdogs, that needed to be put down. There were two floors of the complex, that were _not_ covered by the CCTV and were accessed via a secured staircase and elevator.

First things first, Hit Girl and I would need to clear the factory area, before the we could all assault the main entrance. Battle Guy activated the release on a fire door and we entered the brightly lit interior. All the machines were silent, Marty had identified at least fifteen armed men, on patrol around the factory floor, and walkways. There were another eight men in the four offices. Hit Girl was to head upstairs, while I was to clear the ground floor.

We separated and I headed to the left, while Hit Girl went to the right, towards a support column and a convenient, stealthy, way to the mezzanine. As far as possible, we would try to remain silent, for as long as possible.

The first man fell to one of my Ko-Wakizashi, as I passed behind him and cut his heart in two. The dead man crumpled, silently to the concrete floor. I moved on and killed two more men, before my luck ran out. Two men appeared around a large piece of machinery, each holding an H&K MP5 sub-machine gun. I was in the open, so I crouched down and turned my back to them. They both emptied their magazines into my armour. Before either could reload, I turned and double-tapped each man in the head.

* * *

I climbed the support pillar and swung over the railing, the first man was directly in front of me, but facing away.

I held my Tanto to his throat and pulled him down, cutting deeply through his neck and the man died quickly. The next man, between me and the offices, received a kick to the side of the head, sending him over the rail and impacting the concrete floor below, with a red pool, spreading from his head. Suddenly, I heard gunfire, sub-machine guns on full auto.

Kick-Ass had been discovered! I headed towards the offices, a few yards away. There was no time to be nice and I could see armed men, in each office.

I pulled a grenade from my combat suit, removed the pin, counted to two, kicked open an office door, then threw the grenade in. I turned away as the grenade detonated, before repeating the same operation, three more times, in the remaining offices.

Three men were running towards me, along the steel walkways. I gunned down each man, before dumping my magazines, inserting full ones and proceeding along the walkway, away from the offices.

* * *

Coming around the next machine, I could see a hand, holding a pistol.

As I got closer, I was able to grab the hand and threw the man against the wall, before ramming my pistol into his astonished face! I felt a bullet hit my back and I span around, firing three rounds, in rapid succession. A man fell dead, just as two more men appeared, shooting upwards, towards Hit Girl. I fired three shots at each man and watched them fall. Hit Girl smiled her thanks, before continuing along the walkway.

I dumped the, almost empty, magazine and inserted another.

Hit Girl had taught me situational awareness, keep count of how many rounds you have fired, at all times! You never want to be in the position, where you have a cunt in front of you and no rounds! I think she might have been speaking from experience, as she blushed a bit, when she said that!

Above me, I saw a hand aim a pistol at Hit Girl. I holstered my pistols, reached up to grab the metal walkway and pulled myself up, before reaching for the man's legs and pulling him down. I let myself fall and heard the man's back snap.

* * *

Kick-Ass was proving to be a great shot.

I would have to thank him later. For now, I was enjoying myself, but I was trying _not_ to get complacent and needed to be careful.

I felt a round hit my upper left chest, pushing me back. It was a man, over on the other walkway. I grabbed a throwing knife, sent it in the right direction and the man fell, screaming. There were no more men, on the mezzanine, so I headed for the stairs back down, where I found Kick-Ass withdrawing his Ko-Wakizashi, from a dead man, beside the dead man was another man, with a similar wound.

"All clear?" Kick-Ass asked.

"Yeah," Hit Girl replied, smiling.

"Kick-Ass and Hit Girl report all clear!" I called to Battle Guy.

"Battle Guy copies Kick-Ass and Hit Girl, all clear! There is significant activity, in the main part of the complex. They know you're there!"

"Thanks, Battle Guy!" Hit Girl, responded.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Let's go, Kick-Ass!" Hit Girl growled.

* * *

We approached the doors, leading to the main complex.

On the other side of the doors, was a short passageway, leading to another pair of doors. These doors opened onto the reception area, which Night Bitch and Kick-Ass would assault, with Eisenhower, from the outside.

Battle Guy advised that all was clear, in the passageway to the reception and triggered the door releases. He also advised us that the onsite security people were blind.

I pulled open the doors, letting Hit Girl go through first, before striding forwards and looking through the glass windows, of the next set of doors. I could see activity, lots of activity. Eight men, with H&K MP5 sub-machine guns, were aiming at the doors, in front of us.

"Stand to, Night Bitch and Firestorm!" I ordered.

Hit Girl readied another grenade, counted to two and I pulled the door open. The men beyond, immediately opened fire and Hit Girl threw the grenade into the reception area and I closed the door. We both ran and crouched down, near the opposite end of the passageway. The doors to the reception, were blown off their hinges, crashing to the floor.

"Fusion go!" I ordered, before running towards the reception area.

Hit Girl followed me in, shooting any man that was still moving.

To my left, I could see Firestorm, entering the building, followed by Night Bitch with Eisenhower. Hit Girl was bleeding, from her jaw, it must have been from a splinter of wood, from the disintegrating doors.

The reception area was a mess. There were approximately eight bodies, although some of the bodies, had been ripped apart by the hand grenade. Other than the main entrance doors, the only other doors, led further into the complex.

"Reception is clear!" I called, over the comms.

"Battle Guy copies reception clear. Releasing next set of doors!"

We advanced towards these double doors, the magnetic lock disengaging, as we approached.

* * *

Kick-Ass pulled the doors open.

I ran through, as Battle Guy had advised us that all was clear. Ahead of us was a bank of four elevators and a door, leading to the stairs. Above us were four floors, the top two of which were secured and could only be accessed from the third floor, via a separate elevator and set of stairs.

We all headed for the stairs, after shutting off power to the elevators.

"No elevator action for you today!" Kick-Ass said, looking at me.

As if I wanted to use the elevator! Well it did work, once!

Firestorm and Night Bitch, along with Eisenhower, headed off onto the second floor.

Kick-Ass and I, continued up and headed onto the third floor.

* * *

The second floor, was a bust.

Three large conference rooms and a dining room. Didn't take long to search and we didn't find anybody, just as Battle Guy had advised, but we had to check anyway,

"Second floor clear!" Night Bitch reported.

"Battle Guy copies second floor clear!"

"Let's go Firestorm!" Night Bitch said, heading back towards the stairs.

* * *

The third floor was going to be a problem.

There were lots of rooms, mainly offices and other sundry rooms. But also men, lots of men and lots of guns!

"Battle Guy, we have contact, third floor!"

"Battle Guy copies contact, third floor!"

"Night Bitch and Firestorm are heading up, with Eisenhower!" Night Bitch called, over the comms.

Battle Guy had warned us that we would find armed men on the third floor. Unfortunately the elevator and stairs for the next two floors, were at the opposite end of the third floor!

"Looks like twelve men, maybe fourteen!" Battle Guy reported.

"I only have two flashbangs left," Hit Girl growled.

"Well chuck one, already!" I snarled back. "I'll buy you another!"

Hit Girl pulled out a long, cylindrical grenade and pulled the pin. I pushed open the door and Hit girl rolled the flashbang through the gap, then we closed our eyes, turned away and covered our ears. I heard the thump of the bang, then jumped up. We rushed threw the doors.

Four men were rolling around the floor and Hit Girl finished them off, with four pistol rounds. I ran forward and attacked the next men, ignoring the rounds hitting my armour. I shot two men, before I felt a heavy .45 round, hit my armour, closely followed by another. Two fighting knives, flew past me and embedded themselves in the chests of two men, who dropped to the floor. I looked behind and saw Firestorm grinning. I nodded my thanks. Night Bitch stayed near the elevators, with Eisenhower, as our rear guard.

..._...

Suddenly Hit Girl yelled a warning.

"Move! Through the door, they've got MP7s!" Hit Girl yelled.

We all ran through the door. The MP7 fired 4.6-millimetre rounds, which could penetrate Hit Girl's armour and possibly penetrate through mine and Firestorm's armour. We were effectively pinned down.

"Oh shit! No! Not again!" Hit Girl growled, sounding a little put out.

I looked around and had to laugh. I knew what Hit Girl was unhappy about.

"You should feel right at home, Hit Girl!" I replied and got a very nasty look, in return.

"What are you two talking about?" Firestorm asked.

"We're pinned down in a kitchen! Hit Girl's had this little problem before, except this time I'm pinned down, too and I left the jet pack and Gatling guns at home!" I replied, grinning.

"Funny bastard!" Hit Girl growled.

We kept our heads down, behind a kitchen counter, while bullets were fired from the doorway.

"How many men had MP7s?" Firestorm asked.

"Two, why?" Hit Girl growled back.

"Those walls aren't structural and I have forty high power rounds, ready to go!" Firestorm replied.

"Good idea! Go for it!" Hit Girl replied, impressed.

Firestorm drew his two pistols and started shooting at waist height, either side of the doorway, where the sharper sound, of the smaller MP7 rounds, was coming from. The rounds went straight through the wall. We heard screams and then a strange quiet, as the slides on both of Firestorm's pistols, locked back on empty magazines. Firestorm instantly dumped the empty magazines and inserted full replacements.

We all moved forward, pulled open the kitchen door and moved out. There were six bodies on the floor, two of which were still making sound, so Hit Girl put a round, in each head.

The final three men, made the mistake of trying to escape towards Night Bitch. I heard Night Bitch shout 'Schwanz' and a minute later she reported all clear.

..._...

We moved to the back wall. There was an elevator and a door to a staircase.

"Third floor is clear!" I reported.

"Battle Guy copies third floor is clear!"

"Oh crap!" Firestorm said.

We could hear feet, lots of feet, on the stairs, behind the locked door and the elevator started to move. The indicator over the door showed the elevator leaving the fifth floor and coming down.

"Battle Guy, we have incoming! From the fourth and fifth floors!"

"Battle Guy copies incoming!"

The elevator stopped and the door's opened.

At the same time the door to the stairs, banged open.


	68. Ninja Central

_...The elevator stopped and the door's opened._

_At the same time the door to the stairs, banged open._

* * *

Out spilled white clad, Ninjas.

We all drew our blades.

Hit Girl drew her Katana swords and I drew my Ko-Wakizashi swords, while Firestorm drew his machetes. Night Bitch already had her bō-staff ready and would guard our backs, at the elevators, with Eisenhower.

I severed the lower arms of the first two men out of the elevator, before plunging my blades into the men's chests. Damn, these blades were cool! I don't think the ninjas expected to find us ready, they expected to find us pinned down. Hit Girl was carving her way through the ninjas and any that passed her met Firestorm and his machetes. The floor was running with blood and was getting a bit slippery.

Something wasn't right!

I was not very experienced with these blades and I was a fucking novice, when it comes to fighting ninjas, but this was way too easy!

These ninjas, were _not_ the highly experienced ninjas, we had fought before.

These appeared to be still in training, as they made mistakes, many mistakes and I was able to exploit these errors.

I fought another ninja, who had enormous determination, but not the skills. His Katana actually snapped, when I sliced into it with my Ko-Wakizashi. Substandard weapons, useful information!

* * *

This was a fucking training facility!

These ninjas were _not_ a serious threat, yet, but there _were_ a lot of them! Every ninja had to be fought to a standstill and then slaughtered. I was getting tired and the combat suit was feeling heavy, but I am Hit Girl, I don't stop!

This was me, this was Hit Girl, doing what I most enjoy. Daddy would be proud of me today. Despite what I said to Josh, I did remember that yesterday, was the anniversary of Daddy, being beaten to death! But today was the anniversary of Frank fucking D'Amico, being blasted out of a window, with a fucking bazooka! The thought gave me extra energy and a lust to kill! That cunt, Chris, Red _fucking_ Mist, The Motherfucker or whatever the cunt called himself now, he must be a part of this, somehow, or his evil Uncle Ralph!

The ninjas were starting to thin out.

Firestorm and I, fought our way through to the stairs and went up. Some of the ninjas had retreated upstairs, for their own protection. Kick-Ass was finishing off the remaining ninjas downstairs.

The blood looked beautiful, on the white clothing the ninjas wore!

As we got to the fourth floor, I was only partially surprised, to see a training centre for ninjas. Mats, sword racks, training posts. This was a very professional set up. Killing the last of the ninjas in this wide open area was child's play, even for Firestorm, who waded in with his machetes. Kick-Ass joined us for the last pair of ninjas.

We ascended some stairs at the far end of the fourth floor and found dormitories, bathrooms and a dining facility, complete with industrial kitchen. There were no more ninjas, all opposition had ceased.

"Battle Guy, Kick-Ass reports all clear!" I reported. "Fusion status!"

"Hit Girl, all clear!"

"Night Bitch and Eisenhower, all clear!"

"Firestorm, all clear!"

"Battle Guy copies Fusion all clear!"

We made a cursory search of the bodies and the training centre. We found the administration office and grabbed the computer, from the desk and any computer disks, as we hoped Marty might be able to make some sense out of them. The bodies gave us nothing, but the accommodations had limited evidence, none of which was very useful.

I rang Marcus and advised him of what we had found. He said he wound send people to secure the facility and he would ensure that the first to arrive would be our good friends, Sergeants Drury and Keith.

By the time we got outside, we could hear sirens, so we headed back to the KAM and the Ducati.

"Fusion, we have movement at the KAM..." Battle Guy reported.

I looked at Kick-Ass. This could be trouble, but then Battle Guy was back.

"Don't worry, it's Drury and Keith!" Battle Guy said, sounding relieved.

We got to the KAM and found the two grinning Sergeants, waiting for us.

"Hi, Fusion," Drury said, cheerfully.

"Good to see you guys!" I said.

We loaded up our seized equipment and left the scene, before more Police arrived.

We headed back to safehouse G and then home.

* * *

Mindy was extremely sore after the assault.

I had had to help her get out of her combat suit at the safehouse. She had a lot of bruises and she was completely exhausted. Despite this, though, she insisted on checking out my injuries, which were just bruises, from the bullet impacts.

"Mindy... I know what yesterday and the day before were to you. I need to know if you are okay," I asked, tentatively.

Mindy hesitated, before replying.

"Thank you, Dave, for caring!" Mindy said, smiling at me. "I'm okay, I worked out a lot of my feelings on those men, tonight. As long as I have you, I will always be okay!"

I had to admit that I was enjoying Mindy's touch on my skin, I always do. Her touches changed to kisses and then we found ourselves in the shower, enjoying each others ministrations.

We finally got to bed quite early in the morning!

* * *

_**Across New York, later that night...**_

Deja vu, or fucking what!

Man in a black suit, killing everybody in sight!

Fuck he's violent!

Green and yellow... Kick-Ass, that _fucking_ bastard!

Oh, what's this? As expected, he has his _bitch_ with him!

Christ, twenty-three men, dead! Why do I employ such fucking losers!

Not a fucking scratch on Kick-Ass and his bitch, not a fucking one!

The screen went blank... What!

"Er, boss, that's all we got, before the site got raided by the Cops!"

"You gotta be fucking kidding! All that work, down the fucking sewer! Fuck you Kick-Ass! Fuck you Hit Girl! Fuck you _ALL_!"

* * *

**The next morning...**

I got up after eleven to find the house empty and quiet.

My muscles were very sore and a shower helped to ease them a bit, before I went downstairs for breakfast. Dave and Mindy appeared, just as I was starting to eat some cereal. I noticed that they were both cuddling and smiling.

"You know, that shower must be really uncomfortable, I'm surprised you haven't had a mattress installed!" I teased.

"Jealous are we young Josh?" Mindy asked, facetiously.

I felt myself blushing!

"Mindy, leave him alone!" Dave said, laughing.

* * *

_**The following evening...**_

Marty had found something on the computer, we seized.

"It's taken several hours, but there really wasn't that much on the computer, mainly just local administration crap. However I did find some deleted files, which though encrypted, have provided something.

"What?" Mindy asked.

"I think there's another training site, but I don't know where!" Marty explained. "More fucking ninjas!"

"Fucking assholes!" Mindy growled.

"Any idea, at all?" I asked.

"No. All we have is one word. Just one. 'Wilts'. W-I-L-T-S. That's all I have!" Marty said.

"Keep digging," I said. "We need to find any more training centres and destroy them!" I said, strongly.

"Thanks, Marty," Mindy said.

* * *

_**Three days later...**_

The weekend had been very depressing.

Yes, we had removed one ninja threat, but there was another, somewhere else. The Police had taken most of the credit for our assault, but that was part of the course!

About three in the afternoon, I received a phone call.

"Hello?" I said, picking up the cell.

"Mindy, come over this evening would you? There's a good girl!" Marcus said.

The call disconnected!

What was that all about?

"Dave, we need to go over to see Marcus, tonight," I said.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"No idea!" I replied.


	69. Preparation

_**That same evening...**_

Marcus let us in, said hello and asked us to sit down.

Dave and I were a little mystified, to say the least. Marcus just looked annoyed.

"Since when was I the mail man?" Marcus asked, looking directly at me.

"I have no idea!" I replied, honestly.

"Just after lunch, I had a visitor. Delivering a package for you two! Corporal Davies, of the Royal Marines, no less and he says a _colleague_ requested, that he drop the package in to _me_, on his way through New York!" Marcus explained.

"Jim Reynolds!" Mindy exclaimed, looking at me.

Marcus passed over a plain white envelope. The envelope was heavily sealed, but had no name or address, of sender, or recipient. Mindy ripped open the envelope, inside of which was another envelope. This envelope was address to _'MM'_, meaning 'Mindy Macready'. Mindy ripped open the second envelope. Inside were two, folded pieces of paper, one of which was a letter, the other a photo.

First the letter.

___****__**/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-\**_

_Miss Macready,_

_I have recently received intelligence, that may be of use to you and your team!_

_Please see the attached photo, which should be all that is required. WILTS refers to the  
__county of Wiltshire._

_If you wish to assist in eliminating, this little problem, then I would suggest that you  
three come over to visit me, across the pond. The relevant resources would, of course,  
be made available, including some assistance from my team._

_Hope J isn't causing you too much grief._

_Yours_

_Jim Reynolds_

___****__**\-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/**_

Short and to the point!

Mindy unfolded the other sheet of paper.

We both gasped.

As Jim said, it was a photo. It was a grainy black and white photo, taken from a considerable distance, with a telephoto lens.

The objects in the picture were, however, easy to identify.

There were dozens of them.

They were ninjas in training!

I looked at some writing on the edge of the photo. I saw a Date Time Group and a single word.

_****__**/-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-\**_

_**091232ZSEP14 - WILTS**_

_****__****__**\-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-/**_

"Well at least we now know what 'Wilts' refers to," Mindy said. "It's a place in the UK!"

"Got a passport, Mindy," I asked.

"Yeah, several, why?" Mindy replied.

"I did not just hear that!" Marcus groaned.

* * *

We headed straight back to the house.

"Josh get packing!" I said.

"What? Why?" Josh asked, confused.

"You're going home!" I replied, cryptically.

"Has she gone nuts?" Josh asked Dave.

"Yes! Your Jim has invited us to the UK, to kill ninjas!" Dave replied.

"Here!" I said, handing Josh the white envelope.

Josh read the letter.

"Illuminating! And for his information, '_J_' is a perfect angel!" Josh said, indignantly.

"Yeah, right!" I replied and Josh scowled back.

* * *

We started to pack for the trip.

I had to constantly remind Mindy, that she couldn't take any weapons with her, at all! We would not be able to take our combat suits, either, as this would raise too many questions, when going through airport security!

I booked tickets for the flight. We would fly economy, so that we wouldn't attract too much attention to ourselves. Mindy was not keen on this, but I eventually talked her around. This was going to be a completely new experience for the both of us, as neither of us had flown before. Josh was used to flying and had flown several times, before.

We would fly British Airways, from JFK to Heathrow. I relented and booked Premium Economy seats, which would at least give us some increased comfort and stop Mindy moaning! it would be a six hour flight and would leave on Wednesday evening, the day after tomorrow. We would arrive in the UK, early on the Thursday morning. We would cross six time zones, so despite the flight only taking six hours, twelve hours would have passed, by the time we had landed! I was dreading a jet-lagged Mindy! We sent a text to Jim, advising him of the time, date and flight number.

Marcus and Miranda promised to keep an eye on the house and Sophia, while we were gone.

Mindy spent the next two days packing and repacking her clothes, not sure what she would need. We all took some ordinary black combat gear, with us, which shouldn't look too much out of place. The remaining time was spent training for what might await us, across the North Atlantic.

* * *

_**Two days later...**_

Marcus and Miranda dropped us off at JFK Airport.

It was a tearful farewell, with Miranda and Mindy in tears.


	70. Across The Pond

_**The next day...**_

_**London, United Kingdom**_

Mindy was _really_ cranky.

I was seriously expecting her to hurt somebody, after six hours in an aircraft! Not to mention the grilling at customs!

I have to admit, I wasn't sure if we should be declaring Mindy, as a lethal weapon!

"I can't believe I survived that flight! Crammed in that crappy seat, with two inches of fucking legroom!" Mindy groused.

"What about me, I'm like three feet taller than you!" I teased. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the seats, but Mindy was Mindy!

"You fucking _are_ not, but I get your point!" Mindy retorted.

"I enjoyed that flight, it was good, wasn't it Dave?" Josh said, nonchalantly.

I had to admit, Josh seemed to enjoy the flight, but he did sleep through most of it, though!

"Do you really want to die, before we've even left the _fucking_ airport, Joshua!" Mindy growled, dangerously.

Josh had also managed to avoid the worst of customs, by travelling on his British Passport!

This wound Mindy up, just a little bit more!

* * *

Finally, we made it through to the arrivals at Terminal Five.

We had just landed at Heathrow Airport, in London. As we hauled our cases, through the masses of people, we could see lots of people jumping up and down, holding signs, behind a barrier. One man was instantly recognisable, it was Jim Reynolds and he was grinning from ear to ear!

He gave Josh a hug, shock hands with Dave and gave _me_ a kiss! I felt myself blushing!

"How you doing, guys!" Jim asked, still smiling, broadly.

"We are good!" We all replied.

I was starting to get annoyed with Dave.

Ever since he boarded the plane at JFK, he had been talking without _any_ trace of an american accent! You'd think the fucker was born in England! This means that, of the three of us, only _I_ have a 'yank' accent and now stand out like a sore thumb! The stewardess on the plane thought my accent was 'very cute', which kinda annoyed me.

..._...

After having dragged our cases to the short stay car park, Jim dumped them all in the back of his Land Rover Discovery. Dave got the front seat and I sat in the back with Josh.

We drove out of the airport and headed north. It was kinda weird driving on the wrong side of the road!

"Remember, you two," Jim said, indicating Dave and I. "Be careful showing too much affection in public, it may draw unnecessary attention! But on the plus side, sixteen is perfectly legal here, for er, _other_ activities!"

I blushed at that, but Dave smiled.

"Jim, _please_ don't encourage them! They're at it morning, noon and night as it is! I hope your walls are thick!" Josh whined.

"The walls are thick, but the beds squeak!" Jim replied, laughing.

"Joshua! Be a good boy and shut-up, or the only thing that'll be squeaking is you, when I kick..." I started.

"Kiddies! We have a long trip ahead of us! Don't force me to use this!" Jim was waving a roll of duct tape in the air. "Zip it or I stick it!"

Josh gave me a very smug looking smirk and looked out the window.

I glowered at Josh and saw Dave turn around and smirk at me! Bastards!

* * *

_**Three hours later...**_

I was getting restless.

We had been driving up what Jim called the 'M1', for the past couple of hours. I took a peek at the speedo and Jim appeared to be doing about eighty to ninety miles an hour. I have no idea what the speed limit is over here, but I don't think it's eighty plus! Periodically Jim would slow down and cruise past, what looked like a Police Car, at the side of the 'motorway' (as it's called over here) at seventy, muttering something about _'fucking battenburgs' or 'traffic wombles'_, before flooring it again!

His music collection sucked, big time! Although I did enjoy 'Bad Reputation' by Joan Jett, Dave said it was _so_ me! Most of the music was from the eighties, although I will admit, some was okay. I don't think we listened to anything, written during even Dave's lifetime! Who the fuck actually bought some of these tracks, I mean _Adam & The Ants_!

Apparently we were now near Doncaster. We had stopped about an hour into the trip, as I needed a pee. Josh had fallen asleep, so I poked him awake, just for the hell of it! Jim moaned about us stopping every twenty minutes, _'so the lady can go for a fucking piss'_. It was _not_ every twenty minutes, more like once! He is a right grumpy bastard! The scenery was interesting, first time in the UK, but I liked what I saw. Josh, naturally had seen it all before and kept falling asleep. Dave was also enjoying the sights and kept pointing things out to me. Sometimes things that were rather boring, such as a wind-turbine or an emergency vehicle shooting past! I have to admit, I did like the BMW motorcycles, the Police over here use! Not as nice as the Ducati, but still cool!

In one of Josh's rare conscious moments, he managed to start an argument, after pointing out a nice car. The car happened to be a Jaguar and Josh insisted _my_ pronunciation of the name was wrong.

"It has a 'u' in it. You pronounce it like it's spelt!" Josh insisted, before ranting on about American's and their pronunciations of words like 'aluminium'.

The argument ended when Jim waved the roll of duct tape, again! Dave was laughing, cunt!

..._...

I woke up to a violent swing of the vehicle and found we were rocketing down _very_ narrow roads. The road was barely wider than the Land Rover and Jim rarely slowed down. I really thought this might be the end of Hit Girl! I like speed, but fuck, I've never seen roads so fucking narrow! My heart almost stopped when we narrowly avoided an oncoming farm vehicle, a very _large_ oncoming farm vehicle! Jim just swore _'fucking farmers'_, before putting his foot down, again!

We eventually slowed down and took a right turn up a road that turned out to be nothing more than a gravel track. We had passed through a small village before the turn, _Lower_ something. I missed the sign, due to the high speed! We bounced up the track, then Jim slammed on the brakes, before getting out and opening a steel, five-barred gate. He drove through and stopped, before getting out again and closing the gate. Then he parked the Land Rover, around the back of an old looking farmhouse. There were a few chickens visible and horses in the field behind us.

I had to poke Josh awake again, then I got out. I was glad to be still and not moving! I was completely exhausted with all the travelling. I couldn't have wrestled one of the chickens to the ground at this point! Jim took us inside the back door. It was a very nice looking kitchen, sort of what I would expect a farmhouse to have. There was a big metal AGA to one side and a large scrubbed wooden table in the centre of the room.

"Kitchen. Help yourself to tea or coffee," Jim said, walking through another door.

On the right were some stairs, straight ahead was 'the lounge' and down a short corridor were, the dining room on the left and 'front room' to the right. Jim told us to follow him, as he went upstairs. At the top, five doors led off the landing.

"First on right, my room. First on left, bathroom. Ignore the next door, that's the attic. Last door on left, Firestorm's room. Last door on right, Kick-Ass and Hit Girl!" Jim said, chuckling.

He then led us back outside and out to a barn. He unlocked a wooden stable door, then showed us all in. Inside the barn were several stables. Between two of the stables was a wooden door. Jim unlocked this with a large key and pulled it open. Inside the wooden door, was a steel door and a keypad. Wasn't expecting that! Jim punched in a few numbers and the door clicked open. Inside was an armoury.

"How many of these weapons are legally held?" I asked Jim.

"Maybe a dozen!" Jim said, nonchalantly.

There were _at least_ four dozen weapons visible, including assault rifles! I could see a pair of L85A2 or SA80 assault rifles and an AK-47 assault rifle. One of the SA80 rifles had an L123A2UGL fitted and that was a fucking grenade launcher! There was also a belt-fed, L7A2 General Purpose Machine Gun! What was this guy equipped for? Fucking world war three! There were other weapons, too, which generally blew my mind, Daddy would have loved this fucking room!

"Reminds me of safehouse A, very Damon!" Dave commented.

I had to agree, he was right!

"No bazooka, though!" I said, smugly.

"Got a couple Javelin rounds, but don't tell anyone!" Jim said, just as smugly.

That shut me up! I just scowled at Jim. Dave and Josh chuckled. Cunts!

It was early evening, by the time we had unpacked and we were all very tired from the travelling, so we went to bed early, after grabbing a sandwich.

* * *

_**The following morning...**_

I awoke to a weird sound.

Silence!

That was something I was _not_ used to! I had always lived in a big city, like New York, or Chicago, for a few weeks! I checked the clock, beside the bed. It was just after eight-thirty in the morning and sunlight was streaming in the window. I looked over and Dave was still asleep. A quick mental calculation told me that it was still early morning, back home. I actually felt refreshed and ready to start a new day.

I left Dave and got up for a shower. The shower was _not_ the best, but it did the job! I headed downstairs to the kitchen for a coffee and found Jim coming in the back door.

"Morning, little lady," Jim said, smiling. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thanks Jim," I replied.

"I've made some fresh coffee," Jim said, pointing to a coffee machine, in the corner of the kitchen.

"Thanks!" I said. "You must be an early riser."

"That I am, little lady. Can't waste a good day!" Jim replied, smiling.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. I sat there enjoying the silence and my coffee for about ten minutes, before Jim spoke again.

"You like horses?" Jim asked.

"Never really though about it. Why?" I asked.

"Come on, I'll introduce you!" Jim said, getting up and walking out the back door. I got up and followed.

* * *

I rolled over and found nothing beside me.

I opened an eye, no Mindy! The clock said it was just before nine.

That was when I noticed it, something alien.

The complete lack of noise!

This would take some getting used to! I got up and grabbed a rather pathetic shower, before getting dressed and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Just as I entered the kitchen, I heard Mindy scream.

It came from outside, near the Land Rover. I ran outside, only to find Mindy standing next to Jim, at the fence of the field with horses in it. Mindy had an enormous smile on her face, as an enormous, chestnut brown horse, nuzzled her neck. Mindy was actually giggling, as she tried to pat the horses neck! I grabbed my cell and quickly took a video of Mindy, laughing and giggling. This would make great blackmail later on, Marcus would love it!

"Morning Jim," I said and Jim nodded in return.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Mindy," I said.

"This is Tadpole," Mindy replied, in a giggly voice.

"Morning Tadpole," I said, patting the horses neck.

"I've never touched a horse before, very warm and soft," Mindy said.

"Who wants breakfast?" Jim asked, heading back inside.

"I'm starving," Mindy said.

"Well somebody had better go wake up that little shit, upstairs," Jim said, laughing.

"I'll do it, with pleasure!" Mindy said, with an evil smirk.

..._...

"You evil bitch, Mindy," Josh yelled, as I literally dragged him out of bed and onto the floor.

I ran out of the room, laughing, before Josh could retaliate.

* * *

Josh appeared in the kitchen, looking a little annoyed.

From the glares, I assumed he was pissed off with Mindy and considering she reappeared, after going upstairs to wake him, with an enormous guilty grin on her face, I think I might know why!

Jim was cooking an _enormous_ breakfast. Bacon, fried eggs, sausages, tomatoes, fried bread and black pudding. Mindy, apparently, had never had black pudding before, but I told her it was nice and was a good source of iron. Considering Mindy is so attracted to blood, I was sure she'd like it! Josh insisted on getting his own back on Mindy, by having a go at her about how she pronounced 'tomato'! That argument ended swiftly, when Jim reminded the two of them about the duct tape!

..._...

After breakfast, we spent the morning going over plans of the site, that we were interested in, down in Wiltshire. Jim had been able to acquire some very good and up to date, satellite images of the site. The site was an enclosed, private estate, in the south west of England. The centre piece was a large stately home, with several out buildings. Access to the estate was by invitation only! Plans of the main house were available, but were not guaranteed to be accurate. Access to the house would have to be via surrounding woodland, which were most probably patrolled and possibly booby trapped. These were professionals, we were dealing with.

Finally it was lunchtime.

"Come on, I need a drink. We'll eat at The Mucky Duck," Jim said, heading to the Land Rover.

"What?" Mindy asked, looking confused.

"It'll be a pub, Mindy," Josh explained. Mindy still looked confused.

* * *

After ten minutes, rocketing around the narrow roads, we parked outside a place called 'The White Swan'.

I think I see why they call it, 'The Mucky Duck', it's a joke! Ha, Ha! We all got out of the car and went in. The place wasn't large, but had low wooden beams and a large bar, behind several tables. Jim headed directly for the bar.

"Afternoon, Jack!" Jim called.

"Jim," The barman, Jack, replied. "What'll it be?"

Jim looked at me and smiled.

"Coke for the little lady and the young gent... Dave and I'll have a pint o' bitter," Jim said. "Plus four ploughman's. Thanks Jack."

Jim led us to a large table in the corner.

A few minutes later a young woman appeared and passed out four large glasses, without a word.

"Cheers, luv," Jim said, smiling at the waitress.

"Cheers, guys," Jim said to us and took a long pull from his glass.

I could see Dave approved of his drink.

"What is a ploughman's?" I asked.

"Wait and see!" Jim said, smirking.

We chatted for a few minutes and then the young waitress was back, with four large, _very large_, plates full of food. She placed one plate in front of each of us, then left, after a cheery nod from Jim.

The plate was piled high with bread, cheese, pickle?, butter, an apple, tomatoes and a pickled onion! It was definitely a healthy looking meal. Jim, Josh and Dave had dived in, so I followed suit. I have to admit, I really enjoyed it. The bread was actually fresh and very soft, but crusty. I managed to finish the whole meal and felt _very_ full. Josh couldn't finish all of his! Once we had finished, Jim dropped some cash on the bar and we left.

..._...

Thankfully Jim drove back a lot slower, allowing us to start digesting the lunch. He took a more scenic route, showing us some of the surrounding area, before heading back to the farm. As Jim stopped to open the gate, I noticed there was another Land Rover Discovery, in the yard. It was equipped the same as Jim's was, with a winch and a snorkel, but was much newer. Two large men, were standing beside it, but Jim didn't react to them. Once we were parked, we all got out.

"Hi, Jim. These them?" One of the men asked.

"In the flesh, Pete," Jim replied.

"Okay!" The other man said, smiling enthusiastically.

"Come on, you three," Jim said, heading round to the front of the house. The two men followed.

We all stood on the grass, the two men were facing us and Jim was off to one side.

"Take 'em, you three!" Jim yelled.

"What?" I said, as the man called Pete, ran towards me and I reacted instinctively, throwing him over my shoulder.

Pete got up immediately and faced me.

I saw Dave and Josh, fighting the other man.

What was going on?


	71. Trials

_I saw Dave and Josh, fighting the other man. _

_What was going on?..._

* * *

Within two minutes, it was all over.

Josh went down first and was now face down on the grass, I was face down on top of him with Pete, pinning me down with his foot, in the small of my back. I could see Dave, pinned down by the other man.

"Crazy bitch, this one, Jim!" Pete said, smiling.

I felt the pressure on my back ease, slightly. I was able to roll and grab Pete's leg, tipping him backwards on to his back. I jumped up and pulled his head up.

"You wanna repeat that, cunt!" I growled, angrily.

Pete just laughed.

"Yeah! Fucking crazy purple bitch!" Pete laughed. "You're good, Hit Girl!"

I dropped the fucker, in shock.

The other man released Dave and Pete looked up at me.

"Can I get up, now?" Pete asked, politely.

I stood back.

"Get up, asshole!" I said.

"Thank you!" Pete said, just as politely.

"What makes you think I'm Hit Girl?" I asked.

"I may be a Royal Marine, but I 'aint fucking stupid, girl! But, I am a fan! Any chance of another one of them signed photos?" Pete replied.

"I'll have one, if they're going!" The other man said, holding out his hand to me. "George!"

I shook his hand and felt myself blushing.

"Well done!" Jim said, nonchalantly. "These two wanted to see how good you were!"

"You were very good Kick-_Arse_! You too young Firestorm!" George said. "You lasted longer than I expected, especially you, purple stuff!"

I felt myself blushing again. I'd never been called _'purple stuff'_ before! But, I think these guys are SBS, so I'll accept any compliment, they are willing to give!

"These two idiots, have volunteered to assist on our little operation!" Jim said. "That gives us six!"

* * *

We spent the afternoon going over the plans of the target.

This involved planning several routes in and several routes out. We all had to memorise the routes, as we would be going in at night and couldn't rely on a map to read. This was very different to what we were used to, but Jim, Pete and George were experts at this. If nothing else I hoped to learn a lot from these guys.

As they day wore on, towards five in the evening, Jim went off to light his barbecue. Pete and George were staying the night and were a pair of really funny guys. Once the food went on the barbecue and Jim produced some cans of beer (Coke for me and Josh), Pete and George started telling some war stories. Both had served in Afghanistan and Iraq and some other places, that I had never heard of and places where I never knew there was even a war! Some of their stories made Hit Girl, sound like a fucking girl scout! They did enjoy my telling them about the New York ninjas, they especially liked my Katana swords and wanted to come visit us in New York! I said, come any time!

I did ask them, why they were helping us. They said that the ninjas were a threat to the UK as well as the US. Plus they believed in what we were doing with Fusion. Pete explained that the presence of the ninjas was known, all the way up the chain. Currently the powers that be can't make up there minds if this is a serious threat or not. So, until a decision is made, we work as though we are on our own!

I have a feeling there is something Jim isn't telling us, but then that's the way these people work, he knows who we are, but he has no reason to trust us completely, not to mention we're Americans!

After we had eaten, we all went our separate ways. Apparently Pete and George were kipping in a field and I have a feeling that's what these guys enjoy! I was very tired and so was Josh and Dave. We will sleep well tonight, after all the good food, planning and exercise.

* * *

_**The following morning, Saturday...**_

We woke up early.

It was still dark, but I could hear movement downstairs. The clock said seven A.M. I got up and grabbed another pathetic shower, before putting on sweat pants, top and running shoes. By the time I was dressed Dave had come out of the shower and was dressing the same as me. We both went downstairs together and surprisingly I found Jim, Pete, George and Josh, in the kitchen!

"Morning," Dave and I said.

"Morning," was the response, from everybody.

"Anybody ready for a morning run?" I asked.

"Lead on purple stuff!" George said, causing me to blush slightly, which drew smirks from the others, including Dave!

We headed out across the fields, which involved vaulting over a few gates and jumping over a few streams. It was still partially dark and it was very cold, with a slight mist hanging over the grass.

By the time we got back to the house, an hour later, we were all very muddy, hot and sweaty. I removed my shoes before going into the kitchen and ran upstairs to get a shower, before Dave and Josh. I emerged feeling much better, having enjoyed the exercise. Josh did not seem to have enjoyed the exercise and groused until breakfast was ready, another large fry up!

..._...

The rest of the morning was spent getting kit together.

We each had a set of black combat trousers, shirts and smocks, plus boots. All three of us would use ski-masks to protect our identities during the operation. Jim issued us all with ballistic vests, complete with a moan about having to find baby sizes for Josh and me! We were also issued with a set of British Army PLCE or Personal Load Carrying Equipment. This had pouches and attachments for our equipment, ammunition, communications and light weapons, such as a pistol and knives.

As far as weapons were concerned, we each received a pistol. Josh and I received a Glock 19 Gen4 pistol, in 9-millimetre, this was a more compact version of the Glock 17 Gen4, that was issued to Dave. The smaller pistol would be easier for our smaller hands, to handle safely. We each had six magazines, each of seventeen rounds. Jim also issued us all with Heckler & Koch G36C assault rifles and eight thirty-round magazines. The weapons were fitted with a combination light and laser illuminator beneath the barrel. Jim and his two pals carried Glock 17 Gen 4 pistols and had a slightly larger G36K assault rifle each. Josh was given three, Sykes-Fairbairn fighting knives, while I received six, standard, throwing knives. We all received a bayonet and scabbard, not that we were expecting to be involved in that sort of fighting!

Next came actually using all the weapons!

After lunch, Jim insisted that we be checked out on all the weapons we might be using, for our safety and for theirs. I had George, Josh had Pete and Dave had Jim. We were checked to ensure we could use the weapons safely, strip, clean and reassemble them and cope with stoppages and other situations that may occur during combat. I was pleased that all three of us passed with flying colours and I took great pride in Dave and Josh, for remembering everything that I had drilled into them!

By that evening we were all knackered and went to bed soon after dinner.

* * *

_**The following morning, Sunday...**_

Josh, Dave and I were going through our kit, when I started to hear raised and excited voices.

We all stopped what we were doing and headed over to Jim. All three men had smiles, on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Whitehall has finally got it's fucking act together. Chris D'Amico and his ninjas are now a target for the British Government. The operation to remove the threat is official and will therefore receive official, but unofficial, military support. It is classified as a Special Forces mission, undertaken by the Royal Navy Special Forces, namely the Special Boat Service. We travel down today and rest, before going in tomorrow night. We will receive heavy helicopter support in the form of one, possibly two Merlin helicopters, mounting light machine guns. An eighteen man force will be airlifted in and one team of eight will be dropped onto the roof of the target. The remaining team of ten will assault from the ground. We will meet up with one of the existing two, two man teams currently keeping an eye on the target and follow the main ground assault," Jim explained.

"We have a three hundred mile, six hour drive ahead of us, which has suddenly got easier, now that we're official," George said.

"How?" Josh asked.

George walked across to his Discovery and leaned in, started the engine and flicking some switches.

"It's a company vehicle!" George said smiling.

None of us had noticed that the Discovery had a light unit fitted inside, in the centre of the windscreen on top of the dash and the light was now flashing blue. George reached in again and we now had a British two-tone siren, which George switched off, along with the blue light.

"You can use that?" I asked.

"Jim has one, too. In 2011, an exemption was added to the Road Traffic Regulations for Special Forces, allowing us the use of blue lights and sirens, plus ignoring speed limits, red lights and so forth. This privilege is only extended, when dealing with a national security emergency. Both Jim and I have been trained by the Police to drive at high speed," George explained. "Unfortunately the RN can be cheap, so the lights are new, but the sirens are off old bomb disposal Land Rovers and are probably thirty years old!"

"We leave in fifty minutes, kids!" Jim said.

We started to gather our equipment and load up the Land Rovers.

* * *

A while later we were driving at high speed down the M1, towards Nottingham.

The blue light was flashing on the dashboard, alerting other drivers to move out of our way, which most did, but some required a reminder from the two-one siren, to get out of the way!

As we approached Nottingham, a Volvo Police car, with fluorescent markings, sped past us with blue lights flashing and pulled in front. A dot-matrix sign, in the rear window, had a message: '_ESCORT - FOLLOW ME_'. The Police Volvo used it's siren and roof mounted blue lights, to cut through the heavy traffic around Nottingham, before leaving us, with a cheery wave.

This was repeated north of Birmingham, but this time it was a BMW Police car, which helped us carve through the heavier, Birmingham traffic. The rest of the journey was fairly clear and we finally found ourselves in a town called Salisbury. Apparently there was a government safehouse here, that we would use to rest, before the attack tomorrow night.

During the trip, we were briefed more on the mission. The overseeing authority was The Security Service or MI5 and we would meet their representatives before the attack. This was a concern for me, as we really did not want to get involved with people like that. I was looking forward to it, though, as it would mean cutting off another one of Chris D'Amico's operations.


End file.
